


The photograph

by Mistica



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Korean Actor RPF, Kusuk, Team H
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 80,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistica/pseuds/Mistica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin querer, Jang Keun Suk ha jugado con los sentimientos de una bruja., y ahora tiene los días contados. Tiene solo meses para encontrar su verdadero amor, o su corazón se detendrá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRÓLOGO

 

Las luces están tan altas que no puede ver al público, pero eso es normal, le pasa a todo el mundo cuando está sobre el escenario. El calor también lo es, tiene un montón de ropa encima, ha estado saltando de un lado a otro, y de nuevo, las luces tienen ese efecto, así que no debería ser nada preocupante ¿verdad? No, no lo es.

 

No lo es.  Lo repite en su mente una y otra vez mientras se sienta (por fin) para poder cantar Serenade con el coro de voces proveniente de sus eels, tiene que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para poder hacer las notas, incluso deja que sean ellas la que canten ciertas partes de la canción.

 

Cuando va detrás del escenario para cambiarse de ropa, siente que casi no puede respirar.

 

-          Estás pálido ¿seguro que estás bien? – pregunta Jin Ah mientras le ayuda a vestirse, bueno, ella y otras cuatro chicas más, que están tirando de sus pantalones y de la camisa mientras otra le cambia las pulseras y otra le suelta el cabello.

 

-          Sí, sí – responde, no tiene tiempo de nada más. No si quiere salir al escenario dentro de las pautas.

 

Las fans gritan de nuevo cuando lo ven aparecer con unos vaqueros desgastados, una camisa blanca medio rota, una cazadora de cuero y el cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus ojos. El sonríe y coquetea un poco antes de cantar Nature Boy. Salta, juega con el público y los músicos, se despide dando las gracias con besos lanzados al aire. Lo normal.

 

Excepto que cuando baja del escenario siente que el corazón se le saldrá en cualquier momento, tiene que sostenerse a Gun Sama que está justo al lado y cerrar los ojos buscando algo de calma.

 

-          Respira – escucha que le dicen, pero no puede. Duele… duele demasiado. Quiere decirlo, quiere explicar lo que siente pero las palabras simplemente no salen y tan sólo unos segundos después, se desmaya.

 

 

**Cuatro meses antes.**

 

-          ¿Pero por qué? – pregunta Eun Hye en medio de las lágrimas. Keun Suk suspira tirando del cuello de su camisa, pensando que esto nunca es fácil.

 

-          Lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño, Eun Hye, pero esto no funciona, lo sabes.

 

-          Yo te quiero.

 

-          Eun Hye… no me quieres, crees que lo haces, pero no es así.

 

-          ¡No lo ves, no lo ves porque no te has enamorado nunca, porque eres un egoísta, demasiado pagado de ti mismo como para poder ver lo que hay en el corazón de los demás! – poco a poco la chica va alzando la voz y las miradas de todos en el restaurante se posan sobre ellos.

 

-          No hagas esto – le pide lo más discreto que puede.

 

-          ¿Qué no haga qué? – su llanto es cada vez peor. – ¿Qué fueron estos meses para ti?

 

-          Simplemente la estábamos pasando bien

 

-          ¡Para mi fue más que eso!

 

-          Lo siento.

 

-          No me vale

 

-          ¡Es lo que es, Eun Hye! – responde perdiendo la paciencia. A veces piensa debería hacer caso a Gun Sama y simplemente dejar de salir, porque las relaciones no son lo suyo, sean hombres o mujeres, siempre lo complican todo. No se enamora, nunca lo ha hecho, al menos no lo recuerda ¿Qué quieren? Los sentimientos no se pueden forzar, y él no tiene la culpa de eso.

 

-          La tienes – le acusa ella – Sabes lo que provocas, lo sabes.

 

-          Nos vamos.

 

-          No. – Su mirada se ha tornado oscura. Distante.

 

-          Eun Hye…

 

-          Tu corazón se romperá justo como rompes el de los demás, sólo que en nosotros serán heridas del alma, y en ti, heridas de vida.

 

-          ¿Qué estás diciendo? – la forma en la que la chica pronuncia las palabras le da escalofríos.

 

-          Sufrirás por cada ilusión rota hasta que tu corazón deje de latir. – Keun Suk frunce el ceño y se levanta dejándola sola en la mesa, le hace un gesto al camarero para que le pase la cuenta luego, no por nada es cliente VIP de ese lugar. La chica le sigue hasta el coche y tira de su brazo para que se detenga. Le pone una mano en el pecho y le mira directamente a los ojos – La vida se te irá de las manos si no encuentras el amor, Jang Keun Suk.- Él se libera sacudiendo la cabeza subiéndose al coche, dispuesto a dejarla atrás.

 

¿Tu corazón se romperá justo como rompes el de los demás? ¿Qué chorrada es esa? Él no ha roto el corazón de nadie… es decir, sí, quizás, pero es algo que pasa en todas las relaciones, que le pasa a todo el mundo, no es que el sea especialmente egoísta. Joder. Y está un poco harto de que lo acusen de eso todo el tiempo.

 

En fin, no puede dejarse mortificar de esa manera, es sólo una loca más, de la cual afortunadamente se ha librado, luego dicen que por qué no se toma ninguna relación en serio, ya podría venir alguien que valiera la pena.

 

Por más que quiere dejar atrás el recuerdo de las palabras de Eun Hye, no puede. Le despiertan por las noches, resuenan en su cabeza cuando menos se lo espera y de alguna manera le debe estar sugestionando porque, algunas veces incluso se siente mal.

 

-          ¿Por las palabras de una mujer histérica? – pregunta Min Ho sonriendo de medio lado.

 

-          Lo sé, debería centrarme y dejar de pensar tonterías.

 

-          Pues sí, más que todo si quieres tener todo listo para este siglo – murmura señalando los mil ordenadores que hay en la habitación. Keun Suk se deja caer en la cama hundiendo la cara en la almohada y asiente.

 

Vale, puede hacerlo. El video de presentación para el concierto de Japón será sencillo, sólo tiene que seleccionar las fotos y trabajar un poco en el montaje, pero la cubierta para el DVD de la gira de principios de año será otra cosa, a ver como logra explicar lo que tiene en mente porque parece que nadie le entiende. Dios, que paciencia.

 

La reunión para el cronograma de la gira de otoño será un poco más tarde, así que le da tiempo de releer la idea que tiene el director para el nuevo vídeo. Pone un punto final en la lista que tiene en la libreta y asiente.

 

-          ¿Olvidas la razón por la que estoy aquí? No vine sólo para ver tu bonita cara – pregunta Min Ho con los brazos cruzados y recostado de la ventana.  Keun Suk mira el techo buscando la respuesta en su cabeza. – La beneficencia… quedamos en que nos veríamos aquí… hace dos semanas… - Keun parpadea un par de veces hasta que llega a su memoria.

 

-          Mierda – se estruja los ojos y suspira. Se había comprometido a ir y lo había olvidado por completo ¿Por qué Gun Sama no se lo recordó? – Mierda. – coge el móvil y llama a su manager para preguntar y de paso tratar de reorganizar su agenda.

 

-          Hay muchas cosas que están por encima de eso, Keun Suk. – dice Gun Sama al otro lado del la línea – Creo que teniendo una agenda tan apretada como la que tenemos, podemos dejarla de lado.

 

-          Me comprometí a ir, es una buena causa. Min Ho ya está aquí.

 

-          Y nos aseguraremos de dar una buena donación, no te preocupes. ¿Min Ho? No me dijiste… siento que tuviera que ir hasta allí por nada. – Keun suspira mirando a Min Ho, si su amigo se ha tomado el tiempo en ir hasta allí a buscarlo, lo mínimo que puede hacer es cumplir y presentarse. No es una beneficencia muy importante, al contrario, es algo pequeño creado por algunas fans de Marry me, Mary, a favor de los damnificados por las lluvias de las últimas semanas, les enviaron invitaciones a Min Ho y a él al mismo tiempo y lo comentaron en medio de unas copas. Escribieron confirmando su presencia sin chequear su agenda ni nada, pero eso no lo hizo menos serio.

 

-          Voy a ir. – le dice –  aplaza la reunión de hoy para mañana.

 

-          Keun, no hay tiempo para estas cosas, sabes que soy el primero en impulsarte a ir a cosas así pero esta vez no.

 

-          Iré con Min Ho y los guardaespaldas, hablamos mañana – cuelga sin darle tiempo a seguir protestando. – ¿A qué hora es? – pregunta a su amigo. Min Ho contiene una risa y suspira mirando el reloj.

 

-          Me vine antes porque te conozco un poquito – se burla – creo que te da tiempo de terminar ese video que quieres hacer. Es dentro de dos horas.

 

-          ¡Bien! – sonríe y se concentra de nuevo en su proyecto.

 

El lugar no es muy lujoso, tampoco una pocilga, tiene el punto justo para que se sientan cómodos. Hay unas cuantas cámaras y la gente es agradable. Hacen subastas de objetos bastante interesantes, todo cosas hechas por las fans pero inspiradas en la serie, Min Ho y él pujan por unas cuantas cosas, comparten con las organizadoras, participan en algunas entrevistas y se toman fotos con todo el que se las pide. Es una buena noche, sobre todo porque justo antes de irse descubre la presencia de un chico que parece bastante interesante.

 

El chico se llama Jin Goo y a primera vista parece ser de esos que te hacen ver estrellas en medio del orgasmo. Cosa que Keun Suk definitivamente necesita para poder quitarse el mal sabor de boca que le dejó Eun Hye con su pataleta y sus malos deseos.

 

Le toma sólo una hora convencerlo para ir a su casa, específicamente a su cama, una noche para decidir que quiere verlo de nuevo y un mes para comprender que quizás no son tan compatibles como creyó al principio. Jin Goo es dulce. Tal vez demasiado. Es de esos chicos que están pendientes de cada detalle, que dan el mil por ciento y por supuesto esperan recibir en la misma medida y Keun Suk no está preparado para dar tanto. En realidad no sabe si alguna vez lo estará.

 

-          ¿Y terminar con él es lo mejor que se te ocurre? – pregunta Donghae negando con la cabeza.

 

-          ¿Debía quedarme en una relación que no me gusta?

 

-          Ese es el problema, que ninguna te gusta. – Keun tuerce el gesto llevándose la mano al pecho. Mierda, no sabe que fue eso que estuvo bebiendo ayer, pero definitivamente no piensa tomarlo más. – ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta dándole una taza con café negro.

 

-          Resaca– dice encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-          ¿En el pecho? – se burla dándole un sorbo a su café. Se reiría un poco más pero le duele la cabeza. – El pobre chico quedó devastado, me da pena. Me caía bien.

 

-          Don, no voy a estar con alguien por pena. Sí, tiene un buen polvo, y era buen tío, pero me estaba asfixiando.

 

-          Estaban en una relación

 

-          Ya, como tú sabes tanto de eso. – dice con ironía. – Un día el jueguito que tienes con Eunhyuk te va a reventar en la cara, ya verás que divertido.

 

-          Somos amigos. Los dos estamos muy claros en eso, lo que hacemos es porque a las fans les gusta. Nada más – Keun rueda los ojos y asiente como quien le da la razón a los locos.

 

-          Joder – se lleva de nuevo la mano al pecho, está vez el dolor es un poco más fuerte.

 

-          ¿Tío, estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame al médico? – pregunta esta vez con verdadera preocupación.

 

-          No lo sé – responde tratando de regular su respiración. – ¿Debería? Igual sí – Donghae asiente marcando el numero del médico de cabecera de su amigo.

 

El hombre no tarda más de media hora en llegar, le hace un chequeo intensivo (tanto como puede ser con los equipos que lleva encima) y le recomienda descansar, porque todo parece ser causa del estrés.

 

Donghae acompaña al doctor hasta la salida y regresa a la habitación para sentarse a su lado con un suspiro.  Le da un par de palmadas en las piernas y sonríe amablemente.

 

-          Deja de llevarte al límite… y deja de romper corazones. No me extrañaría que eso fuera parte del estrés.

 

-          No me lo tomo tan apecho – se burla.

 

-          ¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo?

 

-          ¿Estás preocupado por mi? jo, que bonito eres – alza la mano para acariciarle la cara, pero Donghae se la aparta de un manotazo rodando los ojos.

 

-          Duerme, anda – va hasta la silla y se queda allí jugando con su móvil hasta que ve que su amigo por fin se ha quedado dormido. Espera media hora antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido, antes de marcharse definitivamente llama a Gun Sama para ponerlo al tanto de todo. No es que sean unos paranoicos, ni que quieran mimar a Keun Suk demasiado, pero después del accidente que tuvo hace años, y las consecuencias, es imposible no preocuparse por él.

 

Fue hace tanto que a veces es fácil olvidarlo, pero es algo que está allí. Es una verdadera suerte que Keun haya olvidado todo lo ocurrido aquel año.

-          ¡Eres un gilipollas! – dice la mujer apretando la servilleta entre sus manos. Keun Suk suspira y echando se para atrás en la silla. En dos horas tiene que dar un concierto, y no tiene tiempo para eso. Su idea no era terminar con Hana de esa forma, pero ¿Por qué tenía que montarle esa escena de celos justo con Sun Hi? Le ha explicado mil veces que no son más que amigos, buenos amigos. Si esa es su reacción con tan sólo tres semanas que llevan saliendo, no quiere pensar que será después.

 

-          Es lo mejor, Hana – le dice tratando de mantener la calma.

 

-          ¿Lo mejor para quien? Yo te amo, pensé que sentías lo mismo.

 

-          ¿Por qué usas la palabra amor tan a la ligera?  No es amor – la chica ahoga un gimoteo limpiándose las lagrimas que no paran de salir.

 

-          Te odio… te odio tanto. – niega con la cabeza y sale corriendo del recinto dejándolo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero tiene un concierto que dar, así que no puede detenerse ahora a pensar en ella.

 

**Actualmente.**

 

Keun Suk abre los ojos despacio, tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que está. No es muy difícil hacerlo, más que todo por el olor y las luces brillantes.

 

-          ¿Qué pasó? – murmura intentando sentarse pero unas manos lo obligan a tumbarse de nuevo.

 

-          Tranquilo. Estás en el hospital – reconoce la voz de Gun Sama pero no logra enfocar la mirada por completo.

 

-          ¿Por qué?

 

-          Relájate.

 

-          ¿¡Qué hago aquí!? – pregunta perdiendo la paciencia. Odia que no le den explicaciones cuando las pide.

 

-          Te desmayaste – responde finalmente – te dolía el pecho y no podías respirar, nos diste un susto de muerte, pensamos que era un ataque – Keun le mira con espanto y Gun Sama niega rápidamente – No lo fue… te han hecho exámenes y estás bien, suponen que fue un ataque de pánico.

 

-          ¿Ataque de…? – Dios, como le duele la garganta. El agua que le da Sama en ese momento sabe a gloría – ¿De pánico? Es ridículo.

 

-          Tal vez tienes que relajarte un poco – el sonido del móvil llama su atención, no le sorprende que sea de otro periódico. Alguien coló la información de que tuvieron que sacar a Keun en ambulancia y ahora todo el mundo anda como loco. Gun Sama sale de la habitación para poder hablar bien.

 

Keun se recuesta mirando al techo y llevándose una mano al pecho totalmente confundido. No estaba nervioso, puede que un poco alterado por la discusión con su nueva ex, pero no era para tanto.

 

_“Tu corazón se romperá justo como rompes el de los demás”_

 

Frunce el ceño intentando sentarse un poco en la cama. Es una estupidez, palabras vacías, sin más. No puede dejarse amedrentar por eso, no tiene sentido ni lógica. Sin embargo, sólo hace falta hacer un poco de memoria para recordar las dos veces que el corazón le ha dolido de esa manera. Ambas han pasado luego de romper con Eun Hye, y ambas al terminar una relación.

 

Es una locura. No puede ser.

 

Quiere convencerse de eso durante las siguientes dos horas que lo dejan en observación, y al día siguiente, y el fin de semana, pero el lunes por la mañana, después de un montón de noches sin poder dormir por completo, decide que por lo menos tiene que preguntar.

 

-          ¿Preguntar qué? – responde Min Ho en su afán por hacerle cambiar de opinión.

 

-          No sé… que me explique qué fueron esas palabras.

 

-          Keun… - bufa estrujándose los ojos. – Necesitas tomarte todo con más calma y darle menos importancia.

 

-          Es muy raro.

 

-          Es casualidad.

 

-          Vale, está bien… si no quieres ir conmigo, iré solo. – Min Ho tuerce el gesto un par de veces pero al final deja caer los brazos a los lados y coge su chaqueta para seguirlo a casa de la chica. Keun Suk sonríe triunfante, además de Min Ho, Donghae es la única persona con la que puede contar para esas cosas. Vale, está Gun Sama, pero la amistad de ellos es de otro estilo.  Y de verdad no le apetece en nada ir solo.

 

De todas formas, durante el viaje a casa de Eun Hye, Min Ho no deja de recordarle que aquello es mala idea.

 

El comienza a pensar que tiene razón cuando toca el timbre y siente sobre él la mirada asesina de la chica. Ella sonríe de medio lado y se aparta de la puerta para dejarlos pasar, no dice nada mientras camina a la cocina, como hacía cada vez que él iba a visitarla.

 

-          ¿Red Bull o cerveza? – pregunta con fingida amabilidad.

 

-          Nada, gracias – responde Min Ho con un suspiro.

 

-          Tu corazón se romperá justo como rompes el de los demás – dice Keun Suk directamente – ¿Qué significa? – Eun Hye sonríe de medio lado, causándole el mismo escalofrío de la otra vez.

 

-          Lo recordaste – dice con satisfacción

 

-          ¿Qué significa?

 

-          ¿Te has sentido mal ya?

 

-          ¿Qué significa, joder?

 

-          Lo que crees. Me rompiste el corazón, rompiste muchos otros… - cierra los ojos para tratar calmarse y respira de nuevo – Ahora sé que no es tu culpa, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, las palabras están dichas.

 

-          ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

 

-          Tu pasado… todo es por tu pasado, está bien. Actué sin saber, pero esto te ayudará.

 

-          Eun Hye, te lo juro que estoy tratando de ser paciente y entenderte.

 

-          Lo que no recuerdas – dice como si fuera obvio. El casi imperceptible sonido que hace Min Ho llama su atención. Ella ladea la cabeza con curiosidad y lo mira unos instantes, tan profundamente que Min Ho tiene que desviar la mirada – lo entiendo. – dice ella como si hubiese podido leerle la mente.

 

-          ¡Eun Hye! –advierte apretando los dientes.

 

-          Esto te ayudará – repite ella – es sencillo, tu corazón se dañará cada vez que rompas el de otra persona. Cada vez que enamores a alguien y lo dejes tirado como me dejaste a mi.

 

-          Esto es absurdo – dice.

 

-          ¿No me crees? ¿Acaso no has tenido un ataque ya? por eso estás aquí ¿no?

 

-          Quítalo, lo que sea que me lanzaste… lo que sea, quítalo.

 

-          No puedo.

 

-          ¡Estás loca!

 

-          Tienes que saber lo que es el amor, Keun Suk. Pero si rompes más ilusiones de lo que tu corazón puede soportar, morirás.

 

-          No puedes hablar en serio – interviene Min Ho, la mirada de la chica le deja claro que sí.

 

-          Vale, no saldré con nadie más ¿es eso?

 

-          No, eso no está en las reglas.

 

-          ¿Reglas? Pero, pero ¿tú te estás escuchando?

 

-          No puedes dejar de intentar enamorarte o tu corazón se detendrá de inmediato. – Keun Suk la mira con espanto pero ella no deja de hablar. – Pero por más que lo intentes, sólo hay una persona de la que te vas a enamorar de verdad – agrega.

 

-          ¿Quién? ¿Tú?

 

-          No – responde secamente – alguien que ha estado cerca muchas veces y tú no lo has visto. La única persona que puede romper con todo esto y salvarte.

 

-          ¿Quién?

 

-          No te lo diré, tendrás que descubrirlo, sólo tienes que abrir los ojos… mirar bien a tu alrededor.

 

-          Esto es ridículo. – bufa dando un par de vueltas por la cocina – vale… bien, vamos a suponer que te creo, ¿sólo tengo que encontrar a esa persona y enamorarme?

 

-          Si, y esa persona de ti, claro. Tienen que tener una relación de verdad.

 

-          ¿Cómo sé qué es una relación de verdad? – ella se encoge de hombros. El achica los ojos y suspira.  – Vale, puedo hacerlo.

 

-          Tienes seis meses – le advierte.

 

-          ¿Qué? – pregunta sin aliento.

 

-          Desde el momento que lo encuentres, tienes 6 meses para tener una relación de verdad. De lo contrario tu corazón dejará de latir. También pasará si tardas en encontrarlo.

 

-          Estás loca – da dos pasos hacia ella con ganas de matarla y luego retrocede – ¡Estás muy mal! – da media vuelta para marcharse de esa maldita casa.

 

-          ¡No lo puede saber nadie salvo ustedes dos! – grita llamando la atención de ambos de nuevo. – Tú corazón se detendrá si otra persona se entera – Keun Suk la mira achicando los ojos con rabia y retoma su camino a la salida.

 

El viaje en coche es lo más parecido que hay a una tortura. Ninguno de los dos puede hablar, solo pueden pensar en la cantidad de estupideces que acaban de escuchar, porque eso son, estupideces, nada más. Keun Suk se desvía hacia la playa porque necesita despejarse, y si eso implica conducir durante horas, mejor. Se da cuenta de que no le ha preguntado a Min Ho si tiene algún compromiso, pero que el chico no proteste es una señal de que puede seguir.

 

Tarda dos horas en llegar a la playa, tres segundos en bajarse del coche y uno en dejar salir su frustración con un grito, agradeciendo que el lugar esté vacío por ser otoño.

 

Min Ho se baja con calma y se recuesta del capó viéndolo caminar de un lado a otro totalmente enfurruñado y nervioso.

 

-          Puede que no sea nada – se anima a decir. Keun Suk respira profundo asintiendo. – Podría estar jugando con nosotros.

 

-          Podría… sí – camina hasta la orilla y se queda un rato allí, solo, dejando que la tensión abandone sus hombros. Cuando regresa al coche está mucho más calmado, así que el viaje de regreso es más ligero, no paran de hablar de lo absurdo de cada palabra dicha por Eun Hye, lo incoherente que es que dos hombres adultos crean en esas cosas.

 

Tratan de hacer una vida normal durante la semana, pero por más que Keun quiera, no puede dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Le da miedo mirar a nadie con interés, le da miedo no hacerlo, y no puede vivir así toda su vida, finalmente decide que lo mejor es encontrar a la persona que dice Eun Hye.

 

-          Eso es dar por sentado que le creemos – se queja Min Ho frunciendo el ceño mientras juega con los libros que están en la estantería de Keun Suk.

 

-          Creo que le creo – confiesa éste con frustración.

 

-          No sabemos si es hombre o mujer, o dónde está… Cuándo lo encuentres ¿Qué harás?

 

-          No lo sé, no lo sé, no sé nada. ¡Pero no puedo seguir así! – se queja moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro con desespero. – ¡Esto es demasiado frustrante y estoy a punto de volverme loco! – el gesto de su brazo es tan violento que da contra la pequeña biblioteca mandando unos cuantos libros y álbumes al suelo haciendo que las fotos se esparzan por todo el lugar – Genial – murmura agachándose para recogerlas y ponerlas en un montón. Min Ho suspira y hace lo mismo.

 

Cuando ya están todas sobre el escritorio, Keun Suk camina hasta el sofá para coger la guitarra y tratar de desahogarse tocando algo. Min Ho sacude la cabeza y coge las fotos para cotillear un rato, siempre es bueno recordar viejos tiempos.

 

Pasa de una foto a otra con calma, sonriendo con los gestos y las personas. Hay una en la que un extraño llama su atención, tiene un gesto cómico mientras posa para otra cámara justo detrás de donde Sukkie y Donghae están haciendo el tonto.

 

Deja la foto a un lado y sigue con las demás. Sólo tiene que pasar unas cuatro para darse cuenta de que el chico está otra vez. Min Ho frunce el ceño mirando con detenimiento, está muy lejos, haciendo cola para comprar un refresco mientras juega con al móvil, pero es él, está seguro. De todas formas toma la primera foto para comparar, y sí, mismo chico, diferente lugar. Qué casualidad.

 

Pero cuando pasa de nuevo en la siguiente foto, aquello ya no es tan normal. 

 

Min Ho coge todas las fotos del escritorio y las acomoda por separado en el suelo, coge otros dos álbumes al azar y saca las que están allí también.

 

-          Tú vas a recoger eso después – le advierte Keun Suk sin dejar de tocar, pero tampoco le presta demasiada atención. Min Ho lo ignora y comienza su búsqueda, tarda media hora pero al final las tiene todas, o al menos una cantidad importante. Porque sí, veinte fotos de casualidad, es algo importante.

 

En las veinte fotos está Keun Suk con alguien, caminando por la calle con Gun Sama, en algún local o parque, con él en el estudio, con Donghae en la universidad, incluso hay una en la que Keun lleva uniforme escolar. Cualquiera diría que es un acosador, pero nadie acosa a otra persona durante tantos años, además, el chico siempre parece estar a lo suyo, con sus amigos, con el móvil, con los cascos puestos, nunca parece notar la presencia de Sukkie o de la cámara. Es extraño.

 

-          Mira esto – dice extendiendo las fotos para que Keun Suk las vea. El chico lo mira curioso y las coge.

 

-          Molan – dice viéndolas por encima.

 

-          Míralas bien, mira a todas las personas.

 

-          Somos nosotros.

 

-          Nop, no sólo nosotros. – Keun frunce el ceño y suspira mirando con mayor atención y entonces lo encuentra.

 

-          Está bueno – admite dispuesto a dejar las fotos de lado una vez más.

 

-          No, joder, o sea, sí, supongo.  Pero mira bien – se acerca para mirarlas con él. Le muestra cada una de las veces que el chico ha aparecido en sus fotos a lo largo de los años.

 

-          ¿Qué es esto? – dice con espanto porque aquello no es ni medio normal. – No tiene sentido.

 

-          ¿Lo tiene algo de lo que ha pasado desde que terminaste con Eun Hye? – Keun abre y cierra la boca buscando una respuesta pero no sale nada, así que mira las fotos de nuevo. Es verdad, el chico aparece en cada una de ellas a veces más lejos, otras más cerca, pero allí está. ¿Cómo es que no lo notó antes?

 

_“No te lo diré, tendrás que descubrirlo, sólo tienes que abrir los ojos… mirar bien a tu alrededor.”_

 

¿Será posible?

 

-          ¿Es él? – pregunta sin aliento – Es decir… si todo fuera verdad… ¿será él?

 

-          Si es él la tenemos difícil, amigo mío, porque no es más que un desconocido en una… unas fotografías.

 

Keun Suk no puede dejar de mirar cada una pensando en las palabras de Eun Hye, y lo que acaba de decir Min Ho, ¿Cómo diablos se supone que va a encontrar a ese tío? Y si no lo hace ¿va a morir de verdad? Dios, está comenzando a dolerle la cabeza de nuevo.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Keun Suk se despierta de un salto y con la respiración agitada, extendiendo la mano para encender la luz de la lámpara. Se lleva la mano al pecho para sentir su corazón y luego de un minuto se tumba de nuevo mirando al techo.

 

Estúpidas pesadillas.  No han parado desde que tuvo la conversación con Eun Hye, y eso fue hace ya un mes; si sigue durmiendo tan mal terminará con unas ojeras horribles y la piel reseca, o en coma por agotamiento, aun no sabe que es peor.

 

Voltea para mirar el reloj y respira con resignación al ver que apenas son las seis de la mañana ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer despierto a esa hora un domingo? No, se niega a levantarse.

 

Tira de la segunda almohada y la abraza con fuerza ahogando un bostezo, sin poder dejar de pensar en las pesadillas. No suelen variar mucho, en todas están Eun Hye y el chico de la foto, en todas hay monstruos que tiran de sus brazos haciéndole daño, o caras que aparecen de la nada riendo con malicia… a veces está en un cementerio y bajo tierra están todas las personas con las que ha salido, sacan las manos para tirar de sus piernas e intentar enterrarlo también. Otra… la peor de todas, es esa donde el chico de la foto se acerca a él con media sonrisa, deja vagar la mano por su pecho produciéndole un calor agradable, pero entonces hunde la mano hasta el fondo para arrancarle el corazón y lanzarlo al suelo.

 

En fin, sus sueños se han convertido en una alegría constante.

 

Alza la mirada de nuevo para ver el reloj y comprueba que solo han pasado quince minutos. Y que el sueño se le ha ido por completo.

 

\- ¡Mierda! – protesta quitándose las sabanas de encima con una pataleta. Bufa y se pone de pie para ir hasta el baño, luego camina hasta la cocina para hacerse un jugo de naranja. Pone un poco de música y se sienta en el ancho bordillo de su ventana para ver la vida pasar durante un rato.

 

_“Desde el momento que lo encuentres, tienes 6 meses para tener una relación de verdad. De lo_ _contrario tu corazón dejará de latir. También pasará si tardas en encontrarlo.”_

 

Eso no incluirá el haberlo visto en la foto ¿no? porque eso le dejaría solo cinco meses por delante. No, esa maldición no puede ser tan cabrona.  Se lleva la mano al corazón frunciendo el ceño con frustración, a veces le gustaría buscar a Eun Hye y quemarla en la hoguera como la bruja que es, pero le da miedo que su venganza sea peor.

 

Ya no sabe donde demonios buscar, es decir ¿Cómo encuentras a un tío de una foto? Ha intentado hacerlo, incluso Min Ho le ha estado ayudando con bastante dedicación pero es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, y no poder decir la razón por la que lo quieren encontrar, es aun peor.

 

Donghae está bastante extrañado con su comportamiento, más que todo porque ahora no brinca sobre cualquiera que le llame la atención, como hacía antes, sino que cuando tuvo que terminar Mi Nam (la ultima chica con la salió) se lo pensó tanto que le estaba provocando a su amigo un fuerte dolor de cabeza “ _Si nunca te había importado tanto_ ” le dijo perdiendo la paciencia, y él no quería terminar ¿pero que iba a hacer? No podía seguir con ella, por más que lo intentó, no pudo y claro, eso le supuso otro viaje al hospital que ha dejado a los doctores y Gun Sama totalmente descolocados porque saben que algo anda mal (es obvio por sus dolores y sus desmayos) pero no logran ver el problema.

 

-          El problema es Eun Hye – dice en voz baja dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja. – Y ese jodido tío que está escondido bajo las piedras – agrega con pesar. 

 

Se pone de pie y sube a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa y salir a trotar, suponiendo que si no puede dormir, por lo menos quemará unas cuantas calorías.

 

-          Ya podrías aparecer, joder – murmura ajustando el volumen de su iPod, se pone los cascos y comienza a correr, deseando tener una formula mágica para dar con él o por lo menos saber donde comenzar a buscar.

 

Kurt se deja caer sobre la mesa producción dándose un par de cabezazos, respira profundo y alza la mirada apretando el botón que le comunica con el estudio.

 

-          Vamos a tomarnos un descanso – trata de sonar amable e incluso sonreír, aunque la verdad es que se quiere cortar las venas por lo menos un poco. La chica asiente mortificada y sale para volver a estudiarse la letra. – Regreso en un momento – le dice a su asistente, quien asiente poniéndose de pie para ayudar a la chica con las notas.

 

Kurt coge el paquete de tabaco y sale para ir hasta la azotea del estudio, se sienta en el bordillo dejando las piernas al aire y enciende un cigarro pensando que esa mujer va a terminar con su vida.

 

Está acostumbrado a trabajar con novatos, también con personas de poco talento, o personas que olvidan la letra con facilidad alucinante, pero con alguien que tiene las tres cosas juntas, pues, como que no, pero es el trabajo y él debe hacerlo. Si al final, es lo que le gusta, sacar obras de arte de la nada. No puede esperar que todos sus artistas sean como los chicos de JYJ, que prácticamente no necesitan trabajar las canciones.

 

En fin.

 

Le da una última calada al cigarro y regresa al estudio para seguir luchando con la chica y su ausencia de talento musical.

 

No sale del estudio hasta la una de la mañana, pero por lo menos ya tienen una canción totalmente lista, así que supone que no se debería quejar, si las cosas van como van, necesitará sólo de dos semanas para terminar el disco.

 

-          Gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana – le dice su asistente, bajando de la Range Rover blanca que le regaló la discográfica cuando Shinee sobrepasó las ventas estimadas en Asia.  

 

-          Claro – responde con una sonrisa cansada. Sigue su camino directo a casa deseando poder darse una buena ducha y tumbarse en la cama para morirse un poquito, por lo menos hasta mañana. No es un mal plan, es más, no es para nada complicado, pero claro, de un tiempo para acá las cosas nunca le salen como las imagina, por eso no le extraña que cuando ya está metido en la cama, la radio se encienda sin ningún motivo.

 

Kurt lloriquea un poco, se pone la almohada en la cama porque quizás, tal vez, así puede ignorar el sonido y evitar tener que levantarse para ir a la sala, pero no es así. Bufa y se levanta soltando unas cuantas maldiciones en el camino pero tiene que frenar cuando escucha la canción que comienza sonar. Sacude la cabeza sintiendo como el corazón se le acelera y se va poniendo de peor humor con cada entonación, con cada palabra, con cada jodido sonido.

 

-          No puede ser – corre hasta el pequeño estudio de música que ha montado en su piso y rebusca entre sus papeles hasta que da con la canción… y los arreglos. – Anda, no me jodas – los lee una y otra vez, aunque es obvio que ya se los sabe de memoria pero es no se lo cree. - ¡NO ME JODAS! – grita mientras la canción sigue sonando en la radio.

 

Regresa a la habitación para buscar su móvil y marca el numero de ese hijo de puta (no puede llamarlo de otra forma), mientras espera, no puede dejar de mover el pie con ese pequeño gesto nervioso que le ataca cuando está al límite. En el fondo no le sorprende que no le atienda al primer intento, ni al segundo. Mira el reloj pensando que dos y media de la mañana no son horas para hacer nada, pero la rabia que siente es tan grande que no puede contenerse.

 

-          A la mierda – se quita los pantalones de pijama, se pone unos vaqueros y una sudadera. Coge las llaves y baja al estacionamiento. Le importa una mierda la hora que sea. 

 

Se aferra al volante con fuerza mientras pisa el acelerador y gira sin prestar demasiada atención al camino o las señales. Corre hasta la puerta de “su amigo” y da una cantidad innumerable de golpes para que alguien le abre, no le importa quien sea.

 

-          ¿Kurt? – vale, despertar a su hermana no era la idea, pero es que joder…

 

-          ¿Dónde está?

 

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

 

-          El cabrón de tu marido.

 

-          ¡Vas a despertar a la niña! – protesta tirando de su camisa para que salga. Kurt bufa pasándose las manos por la cara, da una de vueltas para tratar de calmarse, incluso sacude las manos para liberar la tensión. Que día de mierda ha tendido, por Dios. – ¿Mejor? – pregunta ella con los brazos cruzados. Él respira profundo y asiente. – ¿Qué hizo ahora?

 

-          Dile que baje.

 

-          Kurt… sea lo que sea, lo siento.

 

-          No es tu culpa, Yeon, yo… debí esperar para arreglar esto en la mañana, pero es que… no he tenido un día fácil. – regresa hasta la entrada para sentarse en las escaleras tapándose la cara con las manos. – Ahora que lo pienso, este año se pone peor a medida que avanza pero de un mes para acá es como… nada me sale como quiero.

 

Su hermana suspira y le da un suave abrazo antes de levantarse para buscar a su marido. A Kurt no le extraña que el hombre dude antes de salir de casa, si hubiese sido él quien abrió la puerta hace diez minutos, le hubiese partido un poco la cara.

 

El hombre baja la mirada recostándose del marco, esperando a que Kurt diga lo que tenga que decir.  El productor se limita a mostrarle la partitura.

 

-          Mi canción – gruñe entre dientes.

 

-          Yo…

 

-          ¡Mi canción! ¡Mi jodida canción!

 

-          Kurt, escúchame…

 

-          ¡Solo a ti te la enseñé, solo tú sabías donde estaba! Pero me lo merezco por gilipollas – ladra sintiendo que comienza a perder los estribos de nuevo.

 

-          No le estabas dando importancia, pensé que no ibas a usarla, yo… no lo entiendes

 

-          ¡DA IGUAL! Es mi canción y resulta que hay un tío ahí cantándola en la radio.

 

-          ¿Ya está sonando?

 

-          Sí, lo que me hace preguntarme desde cuando la vendiste.

 

-          Yo… no quería, Kurt, fue una apuesta. Aposté la casa sin querer

 

-          ¿QUE?

 

-          No, no, ya está… no podía hacerle eso a Yeon así que les propuse un cambio y… uno de los tíos es productor y necesitaba una canción extra para completar no sé que disco y yo…

 

-          Y le diste mi canción a cambio de que olvidara la apuesta ¿no? – el hombre baja la mirada y asiente.

 

-          Me dijo que antes se la tenía que mostrar al cantante, luego de una semana me llamó y me dijo que estábamos a mano.

 

-          Lo voy a demandar.

 

-          ¡Kurt, no, por Dios! Me van a quitar la casa, nos vamos a quedar en la calle, piensa en tu hermana.

 

-          Mi hermana y mi sobrina vendrán conmigo. Tú te quedarás en la calle.

 

-          Te lo ruego, no lo hagas, haré lo que sea.

 

-          ¿Quién es el tipo?

 

-          Por favor, lo que quieras, lo que pidas.

 

-          ¿A QUIEN LE DISTE TURN OFF, SHI OH? – el hombre baja la mirada y estrujándose el ceño, se recuesta de la pared respirando profundo.

 

-          El hombre trabaja para una empresa que se llama Tree J. Al cantante le llaman el Príncipe de Asia o algo así, no quise preguntar mucho. – murmura sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

 

¿Príncipe de Asia? Ladrón de Asia, será, pero se va a enterar ese tipo,  porque las cosas no se van a quedar así.  Él tiene un nombre en la industria, como productor y como DJ, todos los que le conocen saben que no se metería en algo así solo porque sí. Y vale, puede que no consiga nada en contra del principito, después de todo, la canción no estaba registrada, pero por lo menos se dará el gusto de hacerle pasar un mal rato.

La habitación está llena por un silencio incomodo. Todos se miran a la cara mientras Keun Suk espera una respuesta con las manos entrelazadas encima del escritorio, la demanda que le ha llegado esa mañana está a un lado.

 

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillado como en el momento que la secretaria se la entregó, y eso que no tuvo que hacerle frente al delegado que la llevó.

 

Plagio. Maldita sea.

 

Nunca le habían acusado de algo semejante, siempre se ha preocupado en escoger bien sus canciones, cuida sus discos a detalle, se rodea de gente eficiente, así que ¿Qué pasó? No recreará los días de la inquisición pero necesita una respuesta, y le pone furioso que nadie se la dé.

 

Respira profundo y se pone de pie dándole una palmada a Gun Sama para que siga adelante con la reunión, va a comenzar a decir cosas desagradables, y no quiere.

 

-          Keun Suk – la voz de la mujer al fondo de la sala llama su atención. – Pongo mi puesto a la orden, lo siento mucho – Keun ladea la cabeza y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

 

-          ¿Tú trajiste la canción?

 

-          Soy la encargada de revisar los registros. Debí saber que algo andaba mal.

 

-          La canción no estaba registrada – le recuerda. – No tienes que culparte, no podías saberlo. El problema es que este hombre… Jung – dice luchando por recordar el nombre – tiene testigos de que es suya, la escribió hace un año. Podemos alegar que debió registrarla… no me preocupa la demanda en sí, me preocupa cómo queda mi nombre con esto, tengo una reputación y si bien es cierto que no me importa que me señalen porque me gustan las fiestas, no me gusta que lo hagan por un delito. Lo que quiero saber es quién trajo la canción en primer lugar. – se queda esperando un minuto más con la esperanza de que alguien diga algo, pero todos vuelven a mirarse las caras en silencio.

 

-          Quieres que diga que fui yo ¿no? – interviene el productor. Keun se encoge de hombros porque, vamos, ha hecho la reunión porque todos son un equipo y se supone que la canción ha pasado por todas esas manos (así como las otras del CD) pero en realidad es el productor quien tiene que dar la cara.

 

-          La canción me la dio el mismo escritor de siempre, los arreglos los hice yo – dice con seguridad. – Ese tío está buscando sacarnos dinero, nada más. El que la canción no esté registrada lo dice todo.

 

-          Quiero hablar con el escritor.

 

-          ¿De verdad es necesario?

 

-          Es necesario. Quiero hablar con él y que me diga como, cuando y en base a que escribió la canción. Si voy a hacerle frente al tal Jung quiero tener todas las respuestas. – lo dice todo esa seriedad que casi nunca usa porque no le gusta estar de mal humor. Sale sin apenas mirar a nadie, da los primero pasos rumbo a su oficina pero cambia de opinión en el último minuto, necesita aire.

 

Lo primero que hace es dar unas cuentas vueltas en el coche sin tener ningún rumbo fijo. Ama conducir, siempre le ayuda a pensar mejor y quitarse la tensión de encima, pero luego de un par de horas, siente que necesita desahogarse un poco, por eso marca el número de Donghae para ver si tiene un rato libre.

 

El chico le propone que se acerque al restaurante en el que está comiendo con Eunhyuk, Siwon y Kangin, eso está bien, hace tiempo que no se reúne con varios de sus amigos al mismo tiempo, y está seguro de que ayudará con su ánimo.

 

No se equivoca.

 

Solo hacen falta tres cervezas y media hora para comenzar a reír dejando los problemas a un lado, por lo menos durante el resto de la tarde. Además, siempre es algo entretenido ver a Donghae interactuar con Eunhyuk porque no dejan de hablar del día que hicieron esto o aquello, los planes para una cosa u otra, se tocan más de lo necesario e incluso completan sus frases.

 

Luego su amigo le insiste en que aquello es solo un juego para las cámaras. En momentos como ese le gustaría decirle que allí no hay cámaras, pero pasa.

 

Es sencillo hablar con ellos del problema, no es la primera vez que una reunión cualquiera termina convirtiéndose en una especie de terapia de grupo. No duda en decirles lo frustrado que está por todo el tema, y lo mal que se sentiría si por alguna casualidad el otro tío gana la demanda y él tiene que retirar Turn Off de su CD porque es una canción que le gusta mucho.

 

Ellos tratan de animarlo y convencerlo de que si la canción no estaba registrada, poco podrán hacer en su contra.

 

-          Nos ha pasado alguna vez, es difícil tener siempre el control. Igual es mentira y el tipo solo quiere fama.

 

-          Gun Sama ha investigado, se supone que el tío es un productor importante, yo no he querido saber mucho.

 

-          ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunta Siwon.

 

-          Jung Kurt o algo así – dice con cierto desdén

 

-          ¿¡Big Brother!? – la sorpresa en la voz de Eunhyuk llama la atención de todos.

 

-          No, Jung… – le corrige Keun Suk

 

-          Aja – le interrumpe Eunhyuk – Jung Kurt, alias DJ Big Brother, lo conozco, somos amigos. Tío… - se echa para atrás en el asiento apretándose la nuca – joder, él no mentiría con algo así, no tiene necesidad de hacerlo. Si Kurt dice que es su canción, es porque es su canción.

 

-          Genial – bufa Keun apretándose el puente de la nariz – Simplemente genial.

 

-          ¿De donde lo conoces? – pregunta Donghae apretando su mano ligeramente con una leve sonrisa. Keun se burlaría llamándolo celoso si no fuera porque no es el momento para bromas.

 

-          Es el productor de Shinee ¿no lo recuerdas? Llegamos a verlo en alguna de sus fiestas – suelta la mano de Donghae para coger su móvil y buscar entre las fotos – Mira – dice enseñándole una donde salen Kurt y él.

 

Donghae ladea la cabeza con curiosidad y coge el móvil para ver la foto pensando que el tío le suena. Le suena un montón. Entonces lo recuerda.

 

-          ¿Sukkie, no lo conoces? Se parece al tío de la foto me enseñaste hace poco. – Keun Suk frunce el ceño y extiende la mano para coger el móvil sintiendo que el corazón le comienza a latir con fuerza.

 

“ _No puede ser_ ” piensa “ _No seas paranoico_ ”  se dice. Cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta diez y entonces los abre.

 

-          Genial – murmura con pesar – Simplemente genial. – No puede creer que el hombre que ha estado buscando desde hace un mes, está allí, tiene por fin nombre y apellido, y para su desgracia, no han comenzado con buen pie. Más que eso, está seguro de que el hombre ahora mismo le quiere matar.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Donghae frunce el ceño mientras ve a Eunhyuk cambiarse de ropa por tercera vez para salir. Como si fuera a una entrevista en la tele o algo, que tontería.  Debió quedarse en su casa, total, para ver eso…

 

Coge la revista que está sobre el pequeño sillón que el chico tiene en su habitación y se tumba en la cama para pasar las hojas sin prestar demasiada atención.

 

-          ¿Y donde dices que vas a estar? – no alza la mirada, pero sabe que Eunhyuk está rodando los ojos con aburrimiento.

 

-          En su casa.

 

-          Ummmm – murmura pasando las hojas con un poco más de fuerza. Su amigo coge el cojín que está en el suelo y se lo tira diciéndole que deje de hacer el mongolo. Donghae coge el mismo cojín y se lo lanza de regreso negado a responder.  No dice nada tampoco mientras ve a Eunhyuk ir hasta la salida y advertirle que ponga la alarma cuando se marche. – ¿Quién te dijo que me voy a marchar? – responde alzando la voz para que lo escuche.

 

-          Como quieras, nos vemos – dice Eunhyuk antes de cerrar la puerta.

 

-          Como quieras – murmura Donghae con tono de burla y bufa tumbándose de espalda para mirar al techo. Vale, sabe que Eunhyuk puede tener amigos, es una chorrada pensar lo contrario, también sabe que no pueden pasar juntos los 365 días del año, pero no es su culpa ser una persona de costumbre,  y para qué negarlo, un celoso.

 

Se pone de pie y camina por el apartamento odiando cada rincón, pensando en como poco a poco las cosas han ido cambiando.

 

Cuando lo de Súper Junior comenzó, eran unos críos y pasar el tiempo juntos era sencillo. La productora incluso rentó una casa en el centro de la ciudad para que todos vivieran allí y así hacer todo menos estresante.

 

No es lo mismo terminar una presentación o una entrevista y tener que ir todos a un punto distinto de la ciudad, que terminar e ir al mismo sitio a descansar.  Era una gozada sobre todo por eso de madrugar.

 

Aunque habían meses menos movidos en los que podían ir con sus respectivas familias. Eso también era agradable.

 

Con el paso de los años cada uno fue buscando su independencia y Eunhyuk y él decidieron compartir piso.

 

Era divertido quedarse en la sala jugando o hablando hasta que se quedaban dormidos, también lo era el despertar en la mañana y encontrar el desayuno listo, pero claro, no todo lo perfecto dura y hace unas semanas, por culpa de una estupidez (porque sí, aquel beso en medio de una borrachera no fue más que una estupidez) el cabezota ese decidió que quería vivir solo y ale, ahí están, separados.

 

_“Un día el jueguito que tienes con Eunhyuk te va a reventar en la cara, ya verás que divertido.”_

 

Donghae bufa una risa y sacude la cabeza, su amigo se podría cortar la lengua un poquito.  Y Eunhyuk podría dejar de ser tan dramático. Se han pasado la vida jugando de esa manera, tocándose, más de una vez se han dado algún pico en los conciertos ¿de verdad era necesario ponerse así por un beso culpa del alcohol? No es como si hubiese intentando violarlo o algo, Eunhyuk debería saber de sobra que aquello es algo sin importancia.

 

Se deja caer en el sofá y enciende la tele para pasar el rato. Debería irse a su casa, lo sabe, pero no puede, no hasta que su amigo regrese, más que todo porque tiene curiosidad por saber lo que le dirá el tal Kurt. Sí, es solo eso. Nada más.

 

Kurt sonríe grande al abrir la puerta, le da un abrazo a Eunhuyk y le invita a pasar. No han hablado en condiciones desde hace semanas y de verdad lo echaba de menos. A veces el mundo en el que se mueve es muy difícil porque no le deja tiempo para hacerse de amigos… de amigos de verdad, porque están los que trabajan con él, personas increíblemente majas pero no son cercanos y además de alguna vacación o salida para comer, no hacen mayor cosa.

 

También están esos con los que se va de fiesta pero con una botella en la mano lo ideal no es hablar de los problemas, sino reír y bailar. Así que sin darse cuenta, los únicos amigos que tiene son aquellos que hizo antes de meterse en el mundo del espectáculo, por suerte, él es uno de ellos.

 

-          ¿Cómo va la casa nueva? – pregunta dándole una palmada en la pierna. Eunhyuk sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-          Bien… creo.

 

-          ¿Crees?

 

-          No sé… siempre he vivido con mi familia, o los chicos, o con Donghae. Vivir solo es muy diferente a todo.

 

-          Pero es lo mejor ¿no? – pregunta con interés. Eunhyuk asiente, porque sí, es lo mejor, aunque no es lo que más ilusión le hace. Si tan solo Don no hubiese hecho eso aquella noche. – ¿Hablaste con él?

 

-          ¿Y qué le voy a decir?

 

-          ¿La verdad? – sugiere. Los sentimientos de Eunhyuk hacia el tal Donghae nunca han sido un secreto para él, puede que sea por eso que le odia un poco y ha evitado conocerlo. No le gusta que jueguen de esa forma con los sentimientos de las personas.

 

Vale, entiende que quieren complacer a las fans, que ese tipo de relación entre dos tíos, por alguna razón, vende, pero también es obvio que es jugar con fuego… normal que alguno se queme.  Una pena que sea su amigo.

 

-          Eso lo arruinaría todo – dice Eunhyuk. – Estoy bien, fue solo un beso, y ya lo he olvidado. El vivir por separados es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano ¿no? Donghae tendrá una relación seria en cualquier momento, con alguna linda chica. Ya sabes lo mucho que le llaman las que son más jóvenes y con cara de no romper un plato – ríe bajito pero Kurt no se cree en nada esa risa – lo mejor es no quedarme a verlo, no en primera fila, por lo menos.

 

-          ¿Y no puedes ser tu el que tenga una relación? 

 

-          Sí, supongo – Kurt suspira negando con la cabeza. – Hey, Kurt… me enteré de la canción que te robaron – dice, primero porque fue lo que lo llevó hasta allí esa tarde y además porque necesita urgentemente cambiar de tema.  La cara del productor cambia por completo adquiriendo un color rojo que pocas veces ha visto en él.

 

-          El gilipollas de mi cuñado la vendió, eso en parte es mi culpa, pero el que la produjo tiene una cara impresionante y el cante también. Son de una empresa importante, la he escuchado, Tree J ¿Cómo caen tan bajo? – Eunhyuk se rasca la nuca nerviosamente antes de hablar.

 

-          Es mi amigo – suena a disculpa total.

 

-          ¿Cómo?

 

-          Uno de los dueños de Tree J… Jang Keun Suk, es mi amigo.

 

-          ¿Eres amigo de ese príncipe de medio pelo? – gruñe bajito. – ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes? ¿O lo he visto?

 

-          Es un gran tío – se apresura a decir – No creo que se hayan topado, aunque es bastante raro, porque estoy seguro que por lo menos en un par de fiestas han coincidido.

 

-          Un gran tío que roba el trabajo de otros.

 

-          Él no lo sabía

 

-          Ya, claro

 

-          Kurt, te lo digo en serio, ha estado mortificado por eso, él no haría algo así. – Kurt tuerce el gesto y bufa dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

 

-          Vale, me da igual, quiero esa canción fuera de la radio.

 

-          Kurt…

 

-          ¡No lo entiendes! – deja salir el aire y cierra los ojos, espera unos segundos antes de abrirlos – Esa canción… la mitad fue algo que escribimos mi padre y yo hace años, cuando todo esto de la música me comenzó a interesar, cuando el murió no pude seguir con ella así que la dejé, hasta hace un año que la letra regresó a mi mente y decidí escribirla y arreglarla, incluso se la mostré a Shi Oh porque pensé que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermana, luego volví a guardarla porque me di cuenta de que no estaba preparado para dejar que nadie la cantara.   Es algo muy personal ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí cuando la escuché en la radio? – Eunhyuk traga saliva y asiente.

 

-          No tenía ni idea, y Sukkie tampoco, habla con él ¿vale? No se si pueden llegar a un acuerdo o no, pero me duele ver a dos amigos metidos en este lío. – Kurt se estruja el ceño y deja salir el aire con calma.

 

-          Lo voy a pensar – le promete – pero hoy no, he tenido un día duro y necesito despejarme. ¿Qué tal una partida en la play?

 

-          ¿para que te patee el culo de nuevo? Vale – se burla parándose para coger los mandos.

 

Kurt va hasta la cocina para buscar dos botellas más de cerveza, pensando en lo pequeño que es el mundo, y en que tiene que buscar una buena de forma de explicarle al problema al principito.

Keun Suk no puede dejar de mirar en móvil, la foto que Eunhyuk le pasó el día que estuvieron comiendo.  El tal Kurt es guapo, ya no es solamente que esté bueno, es que además tiene una sonrisa bonita, cercana… incluso se atrevería a decir que tierna, cabello negro corto, hombros anchos… sería sencillo enamorarse de él. Si es que es él.

 

Con un suspiro, lo deja a un lado y coge el guión que le acaban de mandar para tratar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Kurt, la maldición y la estúpida demanda.

 

Eunhyuk le dijo que trataría de hablar con él para enterarse de todo y además explicarle que lo que pasó, sí, fue una putada, pero no fue intencional. Espera que tenga suerte y que el tío no sea ningún cabezota, después de todo, se supone que las personas se entienden hablando ¿no?

 

Ha estado leyendo de nuevo la demanda, lo que más le jode (y al mismo admira) es que el tío no pide dinero, no le interesan los beneficios de la canción, solo quiere que la retiren del mercado porque era algo personal.

 

-          Que manera de comenzar – murmura dejando el guión a un lado. Es inútil, hasta que no deje ese tema zanjado no va a poder concentrarse en nada, y eso en su caso es un verdadero problema. 

 

Da gracias al cielo cuando recibe un mensaje de Min Ho para decirle que va a salir temprano del set de grabación y que se reúna con él para contarle todo el lío de palabras que le envió por mensaje. Sube a su habitación para darse una buena ducha, dejando que el agua caiga sobre sus hombros durante un rato, incluso se toma su tiempo para lavarse el cabello con la esperanza de aliviar la tensión. Tarda un poco más en escoger la ropa, optando por unos vaqueros blancos, una jersey azul y una bufanda gris, el cabello aun esta húmedo así que se lo deja suelto, cayendo un poco sobre su rostro, coge unas gafas de sol, el móvil, las llaves del coche y sale.

 

Sonríe cuando llega al bar y ver a Min Ho, está totalmente rojo mientras firma lo que debe ser un autógrafo, la chica evidentemente está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ponerse a saltar como loca.  

 

Los ojos de ella se agrandan cuando lo ve llegar, contiene la respiración hasta ponerse morada, es graciosa. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia extiende la libreta que Min Ho le acaba de dar para pedirle un autógrafo diciéndole que es su fan y que ahora que los ha visto de cerca a los dos, podría morir en paz.

 

-          No mueras, por favor – bromea firmando el autógrafo, incluso tira de ella para darle un pequeño abrazo y luego la deja marchar – ¿Cuántos años llevas siendo actor? – es el saludo que le da a Min Ho, el chico rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza – Ya deberías acostumbrarte a causar esa reacción en las personas.

 

-          Me acostumbro, pero a veces me cogen con la guardia baja. Este no es un lugar concurrido por fans. – Keun Suk se ríe bajito y pide una copa de vino para pasar el rato.

 

Hablan de lo han hecho estos últimos días, del escándalo que ha sido la salida de Yoon Se Yoon de ese programa de televisión por culpa de la multa de transito, de los amigos que tienen en común y hasta del clima, hasta que Min Ho se inclina hacia delante y pregunta por la demanda.

 

Keun Suk bufa y se echa para atrás preguntándose por donde puede empezar.

 

-          Desde el principio estaría bien – le responde.  Keun asiente y le cuenta que su productor llegó hace un tiempo con una canción que le gustó mucho, era la única que faltaba para completar el CD porque a ultima hora decidió eliminar una. Le cuenta que la canción pasó por las mismas manos de siempre, que se hicieron las investigaciones de rigor, pero que no tenía porque sospechar cuando un hombre de confianza le decía que la había arreglado él. – Tal vez sí la arregló él, y lo que es robado es solo la letra.

 

-          No. El tío este en la demanda dice que la canción es suya, la letra, los arreglos, todo.

 

-          Podría estar mintiendo.

 

-          Es el punto, es lo que te intentaba explicar, Eunhyuk lo conoce, son amigos desde hace tiempo y dice que no mentiría en algo así.

 

-          ¿Eunhyuk? – pregunta extrañado – Pero… ¿Quién es? ¿No te conoce?

 

-          Me dice que es un tío que anda muy a lo suyo. Sus madres eran muy amigas, así que ellos prácticamente se criaron juntos hasta que se fueron a vivir a Estados Unidos, seguían manteniendo contacto por teléfono y eso, pero nada constante.  Cuando regresó a Corea ya Eunhyuk estaba metido en Súper Junior y no tenía tanto tiempo libre, así que se han visto poco.

 

-          Vaya… es mucha casualidad ¿no? – Keun Suk sonríe de medio lado y coge su móvil para buscar la foto, no había querido decirle nada por teléfono porque quería ver si reacción.  Apenas Min Ho le da un vistazo, sus ojos se agrandan como si se fueran a salir de sus orbitas. – Pero este… este tío… ¡Es el tío!

 

-          Lo es.

 

-          Esto es raro, hombre – vuelve a ver el móvil recordando las palabras de Eun Hye – Más que raro, creo que da miedo y todo.

 

-          A veces, sí. – admite. Sobre todo si esas “casualidades” se mezclan con sus pesadillas.

 

-          ¿Hablaste ya con él?

 

-          ¿Y qué le voy a decir? Mira, Kurt, no te conozco, y no me conoces, pero creo que por cosas del destino hemos caído en una especie de maldición, y mi vida corre peligro, ¿te podrías enamorar de mí, por favor? Solo para que mi corazón no se detenga y eso.

 

-          ¿Cómo? – pregunta Donghae casi sin aliento, su presencia es tan repentina que ambos chicos pegan el bote. Min Ho y Keun Suk se ven con los ojos abiertos preguntándose que tanto ha escuchado. La punzada que siente Keun en el corazón es la respuesta.

 

-          Mierda – jadea sin aire llevándose la mano al pecho. Min Ho corre a agacharse a su lado.

 

-          ¿Estás bien? – Keun tiene que hacer unas cuantas respiraciones para poder asentir.

 

-          Si – le dice – Bien. – escucha como Donghae tira de la silla para sentarse a su lado.

 

-          ¿Qué tienes? ¿De que están hablando? ¿Maldición? ¿Esto tiene que ver con los viajes al hospital? ¿Con los ataques que te están dando?

 

-          Danghae, por favor – pide Min Ho al ver que su amigo se pone más pálido por minuto. – Era solo una broma.

 

-          Vamos al hospital – dice el cantante tirando de su amigo. Min Ho asiente, paga y va con ellos hasta la salida.

 

-          No, estoy bien – asegura Keun Suk.

 

-          No lo estás, es obvio – se queja Donghae – ¿Me puedes explicar que pasa?

 

-          No podemos – dice Min Ho

 

-          Pero algo pasa ¿no?

 

-          Vamos a casa, estoy bien.

 

-          Keun…

 

-          ¡Chicos! Vamos a casa… estoy bien. – ellos frunce el ceño pero asienten. Deciden coger un solo coche y conducen con cuidado, sin dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima. – Hablen de algo, por favor – pide con la esperanza de poner mantener la calma. Ellos buscan en sus mentes a toda prisa pero no es mucho lo que se les ocurre. Después de unos minutos Donghae abre la boca.

 

-          Eunhyuk fue a hablar con Kurt ayer. – dice – ¿Te referías a él hace un rato?

 

-          Don – le pide Min Ho. El chico bufa y asiente dispuesto a dejar de hablar del tema, pero no por eso puede dejar de pensarlo. Si lo hubiese escuchado en otro momento no le daría importancia, pero ha visto lo mal que ha estado Keun de unos meses para acá, normal que se preocupe.

 

Cuando llegan al apartamento lo acompañan hasta su habitación y le obligan a tumbarse, él no protesta mucho, pero si insiste en que no necesita que le vigilen ni nada.

 

-          No nos vamos.

-          No me agobien, de verdad estoy bien – insiste. Ellos dudan un momento pero al final suponen que no hay necesidad de alterarlo más, Keun Suk no es masoquista, si ve que no puede con el dolor seguro los llamara de inmediato.

 

Antes de marcharse ponen todo a su alcance, el móvil, teléfono, ordenador y un par de botellas de agua, repiten una y otra vez que estarán allí en lo que él se los pida y le exigen que descanse todo lo que pueda. El asiente y cierra los ojos con la esperanza de dormir un rato.

 

Lo consigue por la siguiente hora, pero luego despierta de nuevo sofocado, con el corazón latiendo de forma irregular.

 

Se levanta temblando y va hasta el baño para mojarse la cara. Va a morir… esa bruja va a hacer que se muera.

 

-          Oh – se sostiene del lavamanos cuando el corazón arremete con fuerza. – No es justo – piensa. No quiso que Donghae se enterara, él no se lo dijo, eso no debería valer. Se moja la cara una vez más, respira profundo y camina hasta la cama pero el sonido del timbre llama su atención.

 

Está seguro de que son sus amigos de nuevo así que ni siquiera pregunta cuando abre. El problema es que no son sus amigos, ni Gun Sama… ese que está allí, es Jung Kurt.

 

-          Hola – saluda con amabilidad y seriedad – Mi nombre es Kurt – se presenta – Yo… soy el de la demanda, amigo de Eunhyuk. Me dijo que sería buena idea hablar contigo, perdón por no hacerlo en la oficina pero… ¿podemos hablar? – Keun traga saliva y asiente retrocediendo para darle paso sin poder dejar de pensar que su vida es lo más surrealista del mundo.  - ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunta al ver la palidez de su rostro.

 

-          Si, si… siéntate – le dice – ¿Quieres tomar algo?

 

-          No, en realidad me gustaría que fuéramos directo al grano – Keun respira profundo. Aprieta los labios cuando siente otra punzada en el corazón.

 

-          Lo entiendo. Kurt… no sé qué pasó con esa canción. Llegó a mis manos como muchas otras, me gustó y la canté. Entiendo tu enojo y estoy dispuesto a que lo hablemos, puedo arreglar los créditos, la canción será tuya y tendrás tu parte de beneficios, no quiero tener un problema por esto.

 

-          El punto es que no es lo que quiero, esa es una canción muy personal que no debió ver luz. Necesito que la quites de la radio – Keun hace un esfuerzo por no bufar. Este tío está en la industria, sabe lo difícil que eso sería.

 

-          Es muy difícil.

 

-          Pero no imposible.

 

-          ¿Qué más te da? Ya todo el mundo la tiene, el CD acaba de salir a la venta, no puedo hacer nada.

 

-          Puedes y lo sabes.

 

-          Kurt, esto es infantil ¿no podemos simplemente llegar a un acuerdo?

 

-          Ese es el acuerdo.

 

-          No, es una manera de joderme sin más. ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

 

-          No es nada personal, Keun Suk, nada en tu contra, solo quiero que se respete mi decisión.

 

-          Estamos hablando de mucho dinero, sin contar lo que eso significaría para las fans, las explicaciones que tendría que dar.

 

-          No todo es dinero, esa canción para mi es más que eso.

 

-          ¡Lo entiendo, pero no puedo hacer nada! Kurt, se un poco razonable, tío – cierra los ojos tratando de aclarar la vista. Mierda, se está mareando.

 

-          Por eso vine, porque quiero ser razonable, pero no me digas que no se puede hacer porque sabemos que sí ¿Qué será difícil? Lo sé, pero es lo que tiene el grabar una canción sin verificarlo todo antes.

 

-          La podías haber registrado.

 

-          ¿Para que iba a registrar algo que no pretendía usar?

 

-          No la voy a quitar.  – vale, está siendo un cabezota pero él también, sabe que le está pidiendo algo casi imposible, y lo está haciendo solo por joder ¿Qué más le da? Sí, es tremenda canción pero ¿tanto cariño le tiene? Que tontería.

 

-          ¿Tontería? – bufa con incredulidad. Es cuando Keun Suk se da cuenta de que ha dicho todo en voz alta – Vete a la mierda, principito.

 

-          Joder, no quise – se lleva la mano al pecho cuando siente una punzada más.

 

-          ¿Qué tienes?

 

-          Oh Dios – se sujeta de la pared, todo le da vueltas, tiene la vista borrosa… por Dios ¿Qué hace? Tiene que enamorar a ese tipo y en lugar de eso se está comportando como un malcriado. – Me… duel… - ni siquiera puede terminar de pronunciar las palabras, lo ultimo que siente antes de desplomarse son los brazos de Kurt rodeándole.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Kurt mueve el cuello de un lado a otro y se pone de pie para dar unas cuantas vueltas tratando de relajar los nervios. Al final su hermana va a tener razón con eso de que le vendría bien hacer yoga o algo de eso.  Mira el reloj y frunce el ceño preguntándose por qué tardan tanto.  Con un suspiro pesado vuelve a sentarse moviendo la pierna repetidamente con frustración.

 

¿Qué ha hecho mal? ¿Cuándo rompió un espejo que no se dio cuenta? Porque esto tiene que ser una maldición. Lleva medio año en el que las cosas más tontas le salen mal, como lo de la canción, por ejemplo, o el proyecto que tenía para trabajar en Japón. Eso ultimo no lo perdió, pero cuando casi tenía el piso vendido le llamaron para decirle que tenía el contrato pero que podía hacerlo desde Corea, se pensarían que le estaban haciendo un favor, con las ganas que tenía él de poner tierra de por medio cuando terminó su relación con Hyun Joo.

 

Pero de un mes para acá es que simplemente basta que quiera sol para que llueva, y vale, sabe sacarle partido a la lluvia, pero joder.

 

Y ahora esto.

 

Cuando vio al principito desmayarse de esa forma casi se muere, nunca había estado con alguien a quien le diera un ataque al corazón, porque eso fue, está seguro, por lo menos tenía todos los síntomas. ¿Cómo podía estar en ese estado alguien tan joven? Debió imaginar que algo andaba mal cuando notó la palidez de su rostro y su respiración agitada, pero no es adivino, no lo conocía.  Salvo una que otra foto y un video, que vio cuando se puso a buscar en internet, después de su conversación con Eunhyuk, no sabía nada de él.

 

¿Se pondría así por lo de la canción?

 

Lo que le faltaba, cargar con eso en la conciencia. El sonido de unos pasos apresurados llaman su atención, deja salir el aire que tenía contenido y se levanta.

 

-          No sabía a quien llamar – dice de inmediato.

 

-          Tranquilo, hiciste bien. ¿Cómo está?

 

-          No lo sé, hace media hora que están con él y aun no dicen nada – un hombre de traje de expresión seria llega solo un minuto después, Eunhyuk se acerca para decirle algo, el hombre mira a Kurt, asiente y va hacia el puesto de enfermeras seguramente para pedir explicaciones.

 

-          ¿Qué pasó? – Kurt levanta la mirada cuando ve al chico que está al lado de Eunhyuk, delgado, cabello negro despeinado con estilo, típico chico guapo del Kpop

 

-          Este es Donghae – le presenta Eunhyuk. Kurt no muestra ninguna sorpresa, solo hace una muy rápida reverencia cuando le da la mano y vuelve a concentrar toda su atención en su amigo.

 

-          No sé que pasó, estaba hablando con él, a ver si podíamos llegar a un acuerdo con todo este lío de la canción y comenzó a ponerse pálido, de un momento a otro se llevó la mano al pecho y se desmayó. No me dijiste que estaba enfermo – se queja, no sabe que hubiese hecho con la información pero ciertamente el susto hubiese sido menor.

 

-          No lo está – se queja, entonces voltea para ver a Donghae – No lo está ¿no?

 

-          Se sentía mal esta tarde cuando Min Ho y yo nos fuimos – dice con culpabilidad.

 

-          ¿Y lo dejaste así?

 

-          Dijo que quería estar solo y descansar, no es mi culpa – se defiende caminado hasta las silla para dejarse caer con todo su peso y los brazos cruzados.  

 

-          No debí presionarlo como lo hice – murmura Kurt estrujándose el puente de la nariz, de inmediato abre los ojos y sacude la cabeza para tratar de olvidar la imagen de ese chico desplomándose.

 

Pasan diez minutos más hasta que el doctor sale de la habitación en la que estaba el chico, busca con la mirada hasta que da con el hombre de traje (se nota que lo conoce) y le hace un gesto para que se acerque. Kurt se muere de curiosidad por saber que le dice, pero tampoco cree que tenga derecho a ir hasta allá.  No le parece buena señal que el hombre de traje frunza el ceño y niegue con la cabeza moviendo las manos como si estuviera pidiendo algún tipo de explicación.

 

Cuando el doctor se marcha, el hombre de traje entra a la habitación y Eunhyuk y Donghae se acercan a él.

 

-          Esta bien – dice Eunhyuk. Kurt abre y cierra la boca intentando decir algo pero no puede por la sorpresa.

 

-          ¿Bien? – pregunta por fin con incredulidad.

 

-          Eso dice el doctor, le han hecho todas las pruebas pero no encuentran nada.

 

-          ¿Estaba fingiendo? – gruñe por lo bajo.

 

-          ¡No! – interviene Donghae evidentemente molesto por la insinuación. – No es la primera vez que le pasa, lleva una temporada con ataques.

 

-          No me dijiste nada. – se queja Eunhyuk, porque se supone que todos son amigos, más para algo como eso.

 

-          Porque él no quería, pero tampoco voy a dejar que lo llamen mentiroso – Kurt alza una ceja y desvía la mirada sin animo de discutir, ahora mismo siente más curiosidad por lo que le pasa al cantante. Donghae respira resignado y sigue hablando – ¿Recuerdas el ultimo concierto que tuvo? Cuando presentó tres de las canciones que irían en el disco nuevo. – Eunhyuk asiente con atención – se desmayó al bajar del escenario, todos pensamos que era un ataque, pero los doctores no encontraron nada, ha pasado unas tres veces, creo… una más fuerte que la otra, la cosa es que sí, su corazón se acelera, le falla la respiración, todo, pero no encuentran ninguna explicación, ningún daño que lo pueda producir eso, así que asumen que son ataques de pánico.

 

-          No parecía eso – insiste Kurt.

 

-          Lo sé… lo sabemos, pero no hay mucho que hacer si no se ve una causa. – Kurt bufa y niega con la cabeza ¿Cómo no la van a encontrar? Es absurdo ¿Qué clase de doctores son esos?

 

Cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se ve interrumpida por la presencia del hombre de traje. Se presenta como Gun Sama y le pide hablar con él un momento, cuando están lejos de los otros dos chicos, le pregunta que clase de petición tiene para retirar la denuncia, Kurt se limita a decirle lo mismo que le dijo a Keun Suk.

 

-          Eso es muy difícil, por no decir imposible. – dice el hombre con respeto, pero también con evidente terquedad.

 

-          Supongo entonces que nos veremos en la corte – insiste Kurt. El hombre frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza.

 

-          Jung Kurt, sé la reputación que tienes, la cantidad de grupos que has sacado adelante, te admiro por eso, pero esto es un poco ridículo. No es imposible retirar la canción, es verdad, pero sí nos costaría una cantidad impresionante de dinero, y siempre quedará alguien que la haya descargado, o que se queden con los CD’s aunque insistamos en comprarlos o cambiarlos, estamos hablando de toda una movilización solo porque no quieres ceder unos derechos.

 

-          Todo eso lo entiendo, pero necesito que me entiendas también, esa canción significa mucho a nivel personal y no voy a cambiar de opinión – el hombre aprieta los dientes con frustración pero usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la calma.

 

-          Keun Suk quiere hablar contigo – le informa – Trata por favor de no alterarlo – Kurt tuerce el gesto confuso ¿Para que quiere hablar con él? Por un momento piensa en negarse pero decide ir porque… porque sí.

 

Abre la puerta con cuidado y sonríe amablemente a la enfermera que va saliendo. El chico tiene los ojos cerrados, expresión tranquila, una mano sobre su estomago y otra a un lado del cuerpo con una intravenosa. 

 

_“Oh Dios… Me… duel”_

 

Traga saliva al recordar como se llevó la mano al pecho con evidente dolor. Se mueve despacio hasta la cama preguntándose si se ha quedado dormido, está a punto de dar media vuelta para marcharse cuando el cantante abre los ojos.

 

-          ¿Kurt? – parpadea con agotamiento e intenta sonreír – Gracias.

 

-          No fue nada, no podía dejarte allí – dice encogiéndose de hombros. Keun asiente, aun se nota su respiración agitada.

 

-          Estoy bien – dice con voz conciliadora, al notar la preocupación en el rostro de Kurt – no me voy a morir ni nada, fue solo un ataque de pánico. – miente. – Hablé con Gun Sama, le dije lo de retirar la canción.

 

-          Me acaba de decir que es imposible – se siente mal tan pronto dice las palabras porque el chico traga saliva de forma incomoda – Mira… descansa ¿vale? Si tu vida es tan agitada como parece, necesitas respiro.

 

-          ¿Me darías tú ese respiro? – hay cierta diversión en su voz aunque es evidente que no puede con la vida, por alguna razón eso hace que Kurt baje un poco la guardia. Baja la cabeza y se rasca la nuca tratando de pensar con rapidez, pero no lo consigue.

 

-          Deja que lo piense ¿de acuerdo? – Keun sonríe de medio lado porque eso es más de lo que tenía hace una hora.

 

-          Gracias – cierra los ojos comenzando a rendirse ante el cansancio. Kurt suspira y le aprieta la mano que tiene sobre el estomago, Keun abre los ojos por la extraña sensación que le ha causado en el pecho.

 

-          Hablamos luego – sonríe ajeno a lo que acaba de hacer, lo suelta y se marcha sin mirar atrás. Keun abre la boca incrédulo, tocándose el pecho sorprendido porque, por alguna razón, se siente mejor.

 

Kim Sang Jung cierra el reproductor del ordenador con violencia, y se echa para atrás en su gran silla mirando la nada. Otro jodido éxito que se acaba de tirar Jung Kurt sobre los hombros.

 

Hace unos años él era el dueño del espectáculo en Asia, los cantantes se pegaban para que los produjera, tenía los mejores contratos, sus producciones sonaban por todos lados… pero entonces tuvo que venir este crío a robarle el puesto. Aun no está tan mal, es decir, sigue teniendo artistas de la talla de CNBLUE y Big Bang, además de Keun Suk, claro, pero podría tener más y lo sabe, los artistas de DJ Big Brother están ocupando los primeros puestos en todos lados y eso le enferma.

 

Por eso comenzó a investigar su vida y descubrió que tenía un cuñado con problemas de juego, fue sencillo llegar a él y embaucarlo hasta hacerle apostar la casa, más aun lo fue convencerlo de que si buscaba algo de valor podía olvidar la deuda.

 

“ _¿Pero qué puedo tener que sea de valor para ti_?” le preguntó con nerviosismo. El sonrió y se encogió de hombros “ _Soy productor musical. ¿Tu qué crees?”_   Tan sólo dos días después, tenía la canción en su mano. Hizo lo que cualquier persona lista haría, a la competencia hay que eliminarla, punto.

 

-          Sang Jung – le saluda Gun Sama entrando a su oficina, sin tocar, como siempre, y él se tiene que aguantar, como siempre.

 

-          Sama – saluda de vuelta. – ¿Cómo está Keun Suk?

 

-          En casa ya – dice con una sonrisa – le he obligado a quedarse allí el resto de la semana, pero quiere que me encargue de algo.

 

-          Si puedo ayudar…

 

-          Sí, necesitamos sacar Turn Off del mercado, o por lo menos comenzar a investigar todos los pasos. Tienes que retirar el registro de la canción

 

-          ¡Es mi canción!

 

-          Sang Jung, no lo sé. Por alguna razón Keun Suk le cree a Jung Kurt, no veo porque mentiría…

 

-          ¿Dices que soy yo quien miente? – le interrumpe ofendido.

 

-          No digo nada, solo te comunico los pasos a seguir, las ordenes dadas por Keun Suk. Big Brother aun no decide que hacer, pero Keun quiere tenerlo todo listo en caso de que el chico insista en no ceder. Muchas gracias. – sale sin esperar respuesta, después de todo, ese hombre nunca le ha caído bien, la única razón porque la que no se ponía en su contra era porque no tenía nada en concreto y en su momento fue el productor numero uno de Asia, pero lo conoce, lo del robo de la canción es un acto desesperado. Y seguro que Sang Jung lo está.

 

Sang Jung aprieta el puño hasta que Gun Sama sale de la oficina, cuenta hasta diez esperando que se aleje y le da un golpe a la mesa. Maldita sea.

 

No es solo el tono y la desconfianza, es la humillación de tener que retirar la canción y la frustración de que Kurt gane una vez más.

 

No puede permitir eso, su orgullo se vería más que herido si lo hace.

 

Se queda un rato mirando la nada, tratando de centrar sus ideas, de buscar una opción viable para salir bien librado sin tener que hacer lo que ellos esperan que haga, entonces lo ve. Sonríe de medio lado, coge el teléfono y hace unas cuantas llamadas, es lo que tiene hacer favores por aquí y por allá, que llegado el momento se pueden cobrar y obtener buenos beneficios.

 

Kurt ríe por el gesto que hace su pequeña sobrina, la alza por los aires y luego la aprieta contra su pecho haciéndola reír. Se sienta con ella en el suelo para poder jugar con sus cubos y sus legos mientras habla con su hermana. Le gustan esas tardes en las que no tiene nada que hacer y puede simplemente compartir con ellas, escucharla hablar sobre su trabajo o las cosas nuevas que ha hecho la niña, los cotilleos de los vecinos y las ganas locas que tiene de hacer ese viaje a Australia que siempre ha tenido en mente.

 

-          ¿Cómo va lo de la canción? – pregunta después de un rato. Yeon no sabe mucho, solo lo poco que se atrevió a contarle su marido y lo que le comentó Kurt por teléfono.

 

-          No lo sé – responde con un suspiro. – El princi… Keun Suk – se corrige – no parece mala persona, al contrario, creo que se ha mortificado mucho con el tema. Casi estoy seguro de que si insisto en que retire la canción, lo hará.

 

-          ¿Es lo que quieres? Seguro será difícil

 

-          Lo sé.

 

-          ¿Entonces? – Kurt suspira y se estruja los ojos en busca de una respuesta – Esa canción… recuerdo la noche que papá y yo la comenzamos, estaba lloviendo y tu llegaste a casa llorando porque habías terminado con ese americano ¿lo recuerdas? – Yeon asiente sonriendo con tristeza – recuerdo como él intentó animarte con tonterías  hasta que te quedaste dormida, luego fue al estudio, donde yo estaba toqueteando el piano… sonrió con una melodía que saqué de la nada, cogió un papel y se sentó a mi lado, escribió una línea y me dijo “¿ _te atreves a seguirla_?” y yo lo hice, la primera parte de la canción tiene una línea suya y otra mía, hasta que la musa se fue, el sueño llegó y decidimos dejarla para el día siguiente. – se limpia las lagrimas con una sonrisa, mirando al techo con la esperanza de que dejen de brotar – Fue lo ultimo que hicimos juntos – tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gimotear. – Quería regalártela en tu cumpleaños, por eso la terminé.

 

-          Pero no me la diste – agrega ella. También está llorando.

 

-          No estaba preparado para dejar que alguien la cantara. No sabes lo furioso que me puse cuando la escuché en la radio.

 

-          Sí que lo sé – el recuerda los golpes que le estuvo dando a la puerta aquella noche y se pasa la mano por el cabello con un gesto de disculpa. – No escucho la radio… ¿Tienes la canción en algún lugar? – Kurt tuerce el gesto y se sonroja un poco antes de asentir, saca su móvil y la hace sonar. Tanto él como su hermana se quedan en silencio mientras suena la canción, escuchando la letra y la melodía, ¿y para que negarlo? Admirando la voz. Cuando termina ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza. – Dudo que alguien pudiera cantarla mejor. Te conozco, sé que es el sentimiento que buscabas… que buscaban papá y tu. Es hermosa. – Kurt sabe que lo es – Deja que la tenga – le dice.

 

-          Pero…

 

-          Pide los derechos si quieres.

 

-          No es por dinero.

 

-          Lo sé, idiota. Digo que los pidas porque es tuya y de papá, pero deja que la tenga. – Kurt suspira y mira a su pequeña sobrina, le hace unos cuantos mimos y finalmente asiente rendido.

Keun Suk pega un pequeño bote cuando escucha el sonido del timbre. Estaba tan concentrado en el guión que no se lo esperaba, deja salir el aire y camina con calma hasta la entrada, casi siente ganas de sujetarse el corazón cuando ve de quien se trata, incluso se piensa en no abrir, pero finalmente lo hace.

 

Eun Hye sonríe y hace una pequeña reverencia antes de pasar. Se pasea por el piso como si fuera suyo, hasta que decide sentarse en el sofá.

 

-          ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta con calma.  Keun achica los ojos y se recuesta de la pared con los brazos cruzados – Escuché que acabas de salir del hospital.

 

-          Gracias a ti – le recuerda.

 

-          Gracias a que Donghae lo sabe todo – Keun contiene la respiración y la mira con más desconfianza de la que ya sentía. ¿Quién es esa mujer y por qué se lió con ella? – A veces puedo ver cosas que no ven los demás, saber cosas que no saben los demás – comenta encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-          No fue mi culpa, nos escuchó – se defiende.

 

-          Lo sé, por eso la maldición te dio sólo una fuerte advertencia. Vine a recordarte que debes tener cuidado, Keun, las reglas hay que cumplirlas, esto no es un juego.

 

-          Ya, sé que no es un juego Eun Hye, más que todo porque no es divertido. – gruñe apretando los puños, luego toma una bocanada de aire y lo deja salir poco a poco –Siento que me muero cada vez que pasa, ¿Cómo quieres que te pida disculpas? Lo siento, lo siento mucho – dice tan honestamente como puede –  no debí restarle importancia a tus sentimiento, no sabía que lo hacia, ni contigo ni con los otros.

 

-          No puedo quitarla.

 

-          ¡Eun Hye! – alza la voz desesperado.

 

-          No puedo, Keun. – dice con seriedad -  Sí, me precipité al lanzarla, pero no la puedo retirar, es imposible, tú debes romperla.  Tienes poco menos de seis meses, el tiempo se activó cuando ese chico y tú se vieron. 

 

Keun supone que esa debería ser una buena noticia porque tiene un mes de más de lo que pensó en un principio, pero no. Aquello no se puede hacer, ese chico y él simplemente no son compatibles, es obvio.

 

-          Sé que ves esto como algo malo.

 

-          Es algo malo – le aclara.

 

-          Y puedo ver a ese hombre – dice con una sonrisa –  no lo tendrás fácil, pero piensa que si lo logras, serás muy feliz.

 

-          Y si no, moriré – insiste secamente.

 

-          Ya… - Keun hace un gesto de ahorcarla con las manos, gruñe y se pasa las manos por la cara con desesperación. – Solo usa tus encantos, Keun Suk, funcionan tarde o temprano con casi todo el mundo – le guiña un ojo y se marcha sin decir nada más.

 

Keun le da una patada al sofá y se tira del cabello con frustración, porque el problema es justamente ese, el “casi” y es que contrario a lo que muchos creen, él no tiene una varita mágica para enamorar a todo el que se le antoja.

 

Con resignación se sienta cerrando los ojos, pensando que cuando le falte un día para que se cumpla el plazo, buscará a Eun Hye y la picará en pedacitos con un cuchillo sin afilar, para que duela más, y no es que se este rindiendo desde ya, es solo que siempre es bueno tener un plan B.

Prometía ser un día bonito. Había pasado el fin de semana con su hermana, había disfrutado de su sobrina, durmió de maravilla y las cosas en el estudio estaban bien, incluso tenía una canción nueva sonando en su cabeza, aun no sabía la letra, pero sí la melodía, pero debió suponer que su suerte no mejoraría tan pronto.

 

-          ¿Jung Kurt? – pregunta el delegado con el que tropieza rumbo a su oficina para trabajar en la canción.

 

-          Si – el hombre hace una pequeña reverencia y le extiende un sobre.

 

-          Es una demanda – le informa tal y como las normas indican. Espera a que Kurt la coja y firme la constancia de recibido para marcharse.

 

Kurt parpadea alucinado mientras abre el sobre sin saber muy bien que esperar. Contiene la respiración mientras lee, y con cada letra, se va poniendo más y más furioso, al nivel de que la cabeza le podría explotar y todo.

 

-          Hijo de… - arruga la hoja, va hasta la oficina para coger la chaqueta y las llaves del coche y se marcha prácticamente corriendo. En el camino revisa su móvil para buscar la dirección del edificio, no le cuesta mucho llegar.  Es un lugar bonito, hay un par de coches aparcados en la entrada y en la recepción una mujer con una amable sonrisa. – Buenas tardes, ¿está Jang Keun Suk? – pregunta.

 

-          Sí, ¿Quién lo busca? – Kurt no necesita más, simplemente asiente subiendo directamente al piso de la gerencia, ignorando los gritos de la mujer, también ignora a la secretaria que trata de detenerlo. Da gracias a que todo esté tan bien señalizado en ese lugar.

 

-          ¿Kurt? – dice Keun Suk con sorpresa cuando escucha el golpe en la puerta y lo ve entrar. Gun Sama se pone de pie inmediato para ubicarse al lado de su representado en plan defensor. – ¿Qué haces…?

 

-          Eres un cabrón – le interrumpe. Keun Suk levanta una ceja y aprieta los labios confuso y al mismo tiempo molesto.

 

-          ¿Disculpa?

 

-          Eres un tramposo, ladrón, manipulador. Un cabrón – dice despacio por si tiene problemas auditivos o algo. – ¿En serio me demandas por mi canción? ¿A mi? ¿Este es el arreglo que querías?

 

-          Yo… yo no… - Kurt le lanza la hoja del juzgado. Una donde dice claramente que Tree J  lo demanda por difamación, y donde se especifica que se luchará por los derechos de la canción que Kurt reclama como suya. Keun agranda los ojos y le pasa el papel a Gun Sama para que lo vea – Kurt, yo no…

 

-          Paso de este tema, Jang Keun Suk – dice con un tono de voz distinto, seco, algo que a Keun no le gusta para nada – Tengo una carrera, una reputación, una jodida vida que me gusta, con sus altos y bajos. No voy a caer en esto, total, iba a darte la canción de todas formas. Es lo que buscabas ¿no? pues la tienes, solo que de la peor forma, espero que la disfrutes.

 

-          ¿Qué? ¿Ibas a…? – pregunta con sorpresa, sacude la cabeza buscando las palabras porque joder, nunca se ha quedado mudo en su vida y este hombre tiene la capacidad de conseguirlo. – Pero… Kurt, hablemos de esto.

 

-          No quiero – dice con desdén –  No me gustas, principito. No me gusta el mundo que te rodea, las cosas que haces… por un momento pensé que eras diferente, y llegó un punto este fin de semana en el que me alegré de que fueras tu quien cantara esa canción porque, maldita sea, lo haces justo como me la imaginé, pero ya veo que me equivoque… lo que más me molesta es que dejo que esto me afecte, que me duela. Que estupidez.

 

-          Las cosas no son así, deja que te explique.

 

-          Quédate la canción – repite sin dar su brazo a torcer – retira la demanda, yo retiraré la mía y quedamos en paz. Podemos hacer como que esto nunca pasó.

 

-          ¿A que te refieres?

 

-          A todo. Quiero pasar esta página, algo me dice que es lo mejor, sigue con tu vida, yo con la mía y hagamos como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

 

-          No – dice Keun conteniendo el aliento.

 

-          No quiero verte más – le dice mirándolo a los ojos, da media vuelta y se marcha. Keun abre y cierra la boca llevándose la mano al pecho.

 

-          ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Gun Sama alarmado. Keun espera un momento antes de poder asentir, respira profundo y se echa para atrás en el asiento pasándose las manos por la cara, pensando que todo es una mierda y que ese tío es lo peor que le ha podido pasar, porque lo terminará matando.  

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Kurt da un portazo cuando se monta en la camioneta, sujeta el volante con fuerza y se da un par de cabezazos.

 

_“¿A que te refieres?”_

_“A todo. Quiero pasar esta página, algo me dice que es lo mejor, sigue con tu vida, yo con la mía y hagamos como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.”_

_“No”_

 

Respira profundo y se estruja los ojos haciendo todo lo posible por calmarse, no sabe porque se pone así cuando se trata de ese tío pero es que le saca de sus casillas, además odia esa cara que tiene, parece un puto crío inocente que no rompe un plato y resulta que rompe la vajilla entera.

 

Le molesta perder así la canción, era algo tan suyo. Vale, puede crear miles, pero ninguna será tan especial como esa.

 

-          En fin – dice mirando por el retrovisor. – Ya pasó. – cierra los ojos y cuando los abre se siente por lo menos un poquito mejor. Conduce de regreso al estudio porque estar con música siempre le ayuda a relajarse, en lugar de ir a su oficina va hasta la sala de producción para continuar con la canción que tenía en mente antes de todo este desastre, aunque no sabe si es buena idea porque puede terminar hablando de asesinatos y cosas así.

 

Sonríe ligeramente al entrar al estudio, le gusta ese suave olor de cuero y madera que siempre tiene.  La canción no es sobre asesinatos, básicamente porque no tiene letra (no mucha), es una mezcla de sonidos bastante interesante, un tanto inesperados y agresivos al principio, de esos que te impulsan a bailar así no quieras. Es más, escuchándola podría jurar que incluso es divertida. Y la ha hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 

Se estira con una sonrisa, pero se dobla de inmediato cuando le suena la tripa, mira el reloj por curiosidad y abre los ojos espantado al notar que son las dos de la mañana, vale, puede que no la haya hecho tan rápido como pensó, pero da igual. Le gusta, le gusta tanto que se la va a quedar para él.

 

_“Kurt, hablemos de esto”_

 

Sacude la cabeza con molestia, ha pasado horas sin pensar en nada más que acordes musicales ¿Por qué cuando conecta de nuevo con la realidad es ese principito lo primero que le viene a la mente? Vaya mierda.

 

Se pasa las manos por la cara y apaga todo porque supone que ya es hora de ir a casa, haciendo nota mental de antes pasar por un restaurante para pillar algo de comida.

 

El problema con esa noche, es que no puede dormir, no importa lo mucho que lo intente, es imposible cerrar los ojos, lo único que hace es dar vueltas y vueltas recordando toda la escena en la oficina de ese tío, su sorpresa al ver la demanda, como se nota que además de cantante es actor, pero no le cree nada ¿Quién más iba a interponer esa demanda?

 

-          aarrrr deja de pensar, Kurt – se regaña hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Ya perdió la canción, ya. Mañana irá a quitar la demanda y espera que el tipo haga lo mismo y entonces podrá dejar todo eso en el pasado.

-          Inhala – dice el hombre con voz seria poniendo un estetoscopio en su pecho – Exhala – Keun Suk deja salir el aire tal y como le pide. El hombre tuerce el gesto hace unas anotaciones en su agenda y suspira. Keun no necesita que diga nada, es más han llegado al punto en el que no lo hace, siempre es lo mismo, sí, algo está mal con él, pero nadie encuentra nada, es el tercer especialista que ve, con este ha estado las ultimas dos semanas y se supone que tiene una gran reputación, pero nada, con él no funciona, simplemente porque no es algo que ellos puedan curar.

 

Le receta unos tranquilizantes y le recomienda cuidar las horas de sueño y de alimentación, nada más. Cuando el hombre se marcha, Min Ho le da una palmada en la pierna y se sienta a su lado en la cama, Donghae no ha dejado de mirar por la ventana.

 

-          ¿Te vas a morir? – pregunta, Keun no puede verlo pero seguro que tiene un pequeño puchero en el rostro.

 

-          No… no aun – aclara.

 

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Kurt se fue de su oficina dando un portazo, Keun aun no sabe como logró controlar la presión que sentía en el pecho por culpa de su enojo.  Ha pasado estos días tratando de investigar todo lo posible sobre la estúpida demanda, quitarla no fue difícil, investigar quién la puso, sí. Lo cual no tiene sentido porque, vamos a ver, TreeJ son tres, Gun Sama, Jason y él, y ninguno de ellos demandó a Kurt, no tiene sentido que el juzgado aceptara que la hiciera otra persona. Lo increíble es que en los registros está la solicitud con el sello de la compañía.  En fin, que aquello es todo un laberinto y no encontrar la salida le pone de mal humor porque está claro que tiene un traidor en sus filas.

 

Gun Sama insiste en investigar a Sang Jung, y sí, ese es lo más lógico, pero también lo más delicado porque es u productor y no quiere acusarlo sin pruebas contundentes.  Total que, entre eso, las reuniones para el dorama, los fanmeeting y el malestar general, no había tenido tiempo de nada, mucho menos de hablar con sus amigos.

 

-          ¿No puedes hablar con ella? – Donghae aun está intentando comprenderlo todo.

 

-          Dice que no puede quitarla.

 

-          Es absurdo

 

-          ¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?

 

-          ¿Y si buscamos a otra bruja?

 

-          Buena idea, Min Ho, pásame el móvil que voy a buscar en google.

 

-          Que idota eres – murmura Donghae ignorando la sonrisa divertida de Keun, porque aquello no tiene nada de gracioso ¿vale?

 

-          No puedes decirle a nadie, Don – le repite por milésima vez – Cada ataque de esos me quita por lo menos cinco años de vida, a veces creo que no resistiré ni siquiera hasta el final de los 6 meses.

 

-          Ya lo sé – insiste – ¿Por qué no hablas con ese tipo?

 

-          Kurt.

 

-          Da igual – se niega a decir su nombre, le molesta que últimamente Eunhyuk pase más tiempo con ese tipo que con él. No está celoso, ni más faltaba, que hagan los que les salga de ahí, pero eso no significa que tenga que estar feliz tampoco.

 

-          No puedo, saldrá corriendo en dirección contraria. – Donghae asiente, él lo haría ahora mismo si pudiera, porque aquello es demasiado raro.

 

Keun Suk mira el reloj y tuerce el gesto mientras abandona la cama (a la que cada vez le está cogiendo más asco) para darse una ducha, se supone que dentro de dos horas tiene una reunión para que le presenten el casting de Beatiful Man, cuando se mira las ojeras en el espejo piensa que si no hace nada para solucionar su problema, cambiarán el dorama por una versión coreana de Ugly Betty.

 

-          ¿A que hora es el concierto? – pregunta cuando sale del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura y otra en la cabeza, no entiende por qué la sorpresa en el rostro de sus amigos.

 

-          No vas a ir – dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

 

-          No, que va… - rueda los ojos abriendo el armario para decidir que ponerse.  Es el concierto aniversario de Súper Junior, parte de sus mejores amigos están en ese grupo, sabe la ilusión con la que han esperado ese día, diez años juntos se dice fácil pero es un montón de tiempo. No se lo va a perder.

 

-          Keun, piensa un poco. Cada día te cansas con más facilidad y si vas al concierto vas que querer beber – intenta razonar Min Ho

 

-          Obvio. Necesito distraerme, necesito una jodida fiesta y si es posible emborracharse porque toda esta preocupación está a punto de volverme loco.

 

-          No es buena idea y no estoy de acuerdo – dice Donghae cruzándose de brazos.

 

-          Menos mal que no te estoy preguntando. – sonríe divertido y comienza a vestirse para no llegar tarde a la reunión.

El Arena es un estadio impresionante. No importa cuantas veces uno se pare en medio del escenario de ese lugar, nunca deja de acojonar.

 

Donghae se sienta justo en el centro con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio y tarareando su canción favorita, sonriendo al saber que una vez más han vendido todas las entradas, es más, si presta la atención suficiente, puede escuchar los gritos de las fans desde la calle. Diez años… jamás se imaginó que duraría tanto tiempo con lo que comenzó siendo casi un juego de niños.

 

Sin perder la sonrisa pasa la mirada por cada uno de sus amigos, sus hermanos.  Cada uno en los suyo, viendo el estadio, hablando por teléfono, ensayando su parte, hay un par que está luchando por la bandera, quien la gane será quien podrá pasearla durante el concierto, el único que falta es Eunhyuk. Se encoge de hombros negado a darle importancia y se tumba de espalda al suelo para poder el interminablemente alto techo.

 

No se levanta ni siquiera cuando el coreógrafo les recuerda los pasos y los montajes, simplemente asiente sin pensar mucho porque, en primer lugar, se lo sabe de memoria, segundo, al final llega un punto en el que todos hacen lo que les da la gana, es lo que a las les gusta.

 

-          Lo siento – la voz agitada de Eunhuyk llama su atención, alza una ceja (aun sin levantarse) y le ve sentarse al lado de Siwon. ¡De Siwon! Esto es demasiado. ¿Eun está molesto con él? ¿sigue su rencor por lo del beso? Pero si fue una broma, no, ni eso… estaba borracho. Está tan frustrado que no puede evitar bufar con fuerza llamando la atención de todos, se encoge de hombros esperando que alguien le diga algo, pero todos vuelven a centrarse en los suyo. Luego de un minuto Eunhyuk se levanta para sentarse a su lado y darle una palmada en la pierna.

 

-          Vago – comenta buscando su mirada.

 

-          Irresponsable – replica porque él será vago, pero está allí desde hace dos horas, tal y como habían acordado.

 

-          Lo siento, me entretuve. Kurt tiene una nueva canción y me la quería enseñar, tienes que escucharla en algún momento, te va a encantar.

 

¿Por qué no le sorprende? ¿Ese Kurt no debería estar enamorándose de Keun ahora mismo? ¿Qué hace saliendo con…? Un momento ¿Están saliendo? Porque eso jodería a Keun Suk pero bien, o sea, lo mataría, literalmente. Se sienta tratando de no parecer muy ansioso y trata de cambiar la cara.

 

-          ¿Están saliendo? – pregunta. No sabe porque la respuesta le da miedo… oh, sí, por Keun Suk… vale.

 

-          ¿A dónde?

 

-          ¿Qué a dónde? – dice rodando los ojos – Kurt y tu ¿están saliendo? – no sabe que sentir por la risa del hombre, es tan ruidosa que llama la atención de todos, incluso el coreógrafo frunce el ceño, pero no les regaña, ya está demasiado acostumbrado a eso. – ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – gruñe.

 

-          ¿Por eso estás tan molesto?

 

-          No estoy molesto.

 

-          Ya… - Eunhyuk hace todo lo posible por ocultar la sonrisa pero le cuesta, no puede negar que los celos de Donghae le hacen sentir bien, pero no se engaña, sabe que no es más que la reacción típica cada vez que siente que lo pierde, algo de amigos y esa necesidad de atención que siempre tiene, nada romántico de por medio.

 

-          Entonces ¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¿Están saliendo o no?

 

-          No – responde simplemente.

 

-          Pero te la pasas con él.

 

-          No me la paso con él, Don, no seas infantil anda. Vale, ahora nos vemos un poco más que antes pero es porque hemos tenido poco trabajo estas semanas y él no está con ningún grupo ahora mismo, estamos aprovechando, ya volverá el momento en el que duremos meses sin vernos. – Donghae le mira achicando los ojos, como si de esa forma fuera a poder ver ls respuestas en el rostro de su amigo. Eun se ríe bajito y niega con la cabeza – Es hetero, estúpido, tan hetero como tu. 

 

-          Oh – mira al techo analizando sus palabras y asiente con una expresión mil veces más relajada, se vuelve a tumbar en el suelo poniendo un pie sobre las piernas de Eunhyuk, porque sí, porque está más cómodo de esa manera. Debió imaginarse que Eun no saldría con nadie sin decirle, no porque le tenga que dar explicaciones sino porque… un momento ¿Hetero? Se para de un salto y con la respiración agotada. – ¿Hetero? – pregunta casi sin aliento. Eun frunce el ceño y asiente sin comprender su reacción. – ¿Le gustan las tías?

 

-          Generalmente eso es lo que significa ser hetero, sí.

 

-          Pero… pero ¿solo las tías?

 

-          ¿Lo quieres para ti? – pregunta con sequedad. Lo normal sería que Donghae respondiera con una tontería pero en lugar de eso simplemente niega y se muerde labio con la mirada perdida, como hace siempre que está pensando de más – ¿Qué te pasa?

 

-          Nada – intenta sonreír – Nada, no pasada nada. – se queda sentando tratando de decir si será bueno darle la noticia a su amigo, o no. Luego de un par de minutos decide que sí, que lo normal es que lo sepa, pero procurará decírselo cerca de una sala de emergencia, no sea que le de otro ataque.

 

Kurt mira el reloj y mueve el cuello para relajar los músculos, quería ir al concierto de los Super Junior pero está claro que no va a terminar a tiempo, así que otra vez será, de todas formas, no le parece muy buena idea ir a un lugar donde seguramente va a estar el principito. Obvio que el Arena es inmenso y las posibilidades de que se encuentren no son muchas, pero pasa, más si los dos van a tener pase VIP.

 

Se pone los cascos para escuchar las dos canciones una vez más, sonríe satisfecho, con ganas de poder enseñarlas de una vez, hace más de dos meses que el trabajo no le da tiempo de hacer presentaciones pero es noche, por fin va a poder princhar en el B One. El sonido de la puerta llama su atención, deja salir el aire con cansancio cuando se da cuenta de que es Hyun Joo.

 

-          Hey – le saluda ella con una sonrisa. Kurt le sonríe de vuelta.

 

-          Hey – se quita los cascos y los deja sobre la mesa de mezclas.

 

-          ¿Cómo estas?

 

-          Bien…. ¿y tú? – Ella suspira y camina por la sala toqueteando algunos instrumentos. Es increíble como hace unos meses hablar con ella era lo más sencillo del mundo y ahora parece que son unos desconocidos. – ¿Tu madre como está?

 

-          Bien, y yo también – se sienta jugando con su largo cabello, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

 

-          ¿Cuándo llegaste?

 

-          Hace dos días – dice – Pensé que estarías en Japón… dijiste que te irías.

 

-          Era el plan, pero las cosas no salieron así. No me quejo, me va muy bien aquí.

 

-          ¿Sin mi?

 

-          Hyun Joo – dice con pesadez. Sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento, le pasa por usar Japón como una excusa para terminar con ella, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? Últimamente no hablaban, no compartían nada excepto por el sexo, claro, pero llegaron al punto en el que ni eso le llenaba, como le pasaba con cada mujer con la salía. 

 

El contrato de Japón le vino perfecto porque ella no cree en las relaciones a distancia, unos días después de terminar le dijo que necesita despejar su mente y que se iría a Estados Unidos, el tenía la esperanza de que se quedara allí el tiempo suficiente como para olvidarlo. Está claro que no.

 

-          Lo sé. Es solo que me duele, no puedo negártelo, me hubiese gustado que me buscaras.

 

-          Habíamos terminado cuando supe que ya no iría a Japón, tu estabas ya en Estados Unidos.

 

-          Me hubiese regresado

 

-          No quería que lo hicieras por mí. – ella traga saliva y desvía la mirada – lo siento. – No sabe que más decir. Hyun Joo, sé lo que buscas, sé que tuvimos algo bueno pero ya no.

 

-          Podemos intentarlo, por eso vine, sé que para muchas sería humillarse, dar el brazo a torcer pero no me importa.

 

-          No quiero – se levanta para agacharse frente a ella sujetando sus pequeñas manos – No quiero esto, Hyun Joo, eres especial, lo sabes, pero tu y yo… no puede ser.

 

-          ¿Hay alguien más?

 

-          No hay nadie

 

-          ¿Entonces?

 

-          Quiero estar solo por ahora – ella asiente y lo suelta para limpiarse las lagrimas, se pone de pie estirando su ropa e intenta sonreír.

 

-          Voy a estar aquí, Kurt. Si lo que necesitas es tiempo, te lo puedo dar, yo estaré esperándote. – él abre la boca para decirle que es inútil, que no lo haga, pero sabe que es perder saliva, por eso deja simplemente que se marche y se estruja los ojos con agotamiento mental.

 

El sonido de la alarma de su móvil le devuelve a la realidad, la apaga y le manda un mensaje de texto a Eunhyuk deseándole suerte, y recordándole el toque de esa noche. Regresa a la mesa de mezclas para terminar su trabajo.

Los conciertos de Super Junior tienen un punto importante que todo el mundo sabe, el slash. En mayor o menor medida, con unos o con otros… a veces todos juntos, pero saben que mientras más cosas como esas hagan, las chicas más gritan.

 

Los bailes son hechos con esa intención e incluso les sale bien cuando improvisan. Para nada es un secreto que Donghae y Eunhyuk son el plato fuerte de cada concierto, la forma en la que se mira y se tocan, como bailan uno pegado al otro, un juego divertido desde afuera, no tanto desde adentro.

 

Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos está tan pillado.

 

Eunhyuk sabe de sobra que Donghae no es gay, el chico no pierde oportunidad para aclararlo, sale con algunas mujeres, habla de la familia que quiere tener, así que Eun nunca se ha hecho ilusiones, no realmente, pero es humano, es normal que se le acelere el corazón cuando en medio de un baile Donghae le pone la mano en el pecho y se pega a su rostro, o cuando le quita la camisa, es normal que se emocione cuando lo cela arriba del escenario o abajo… así que supone que es normal dejar salir sus propios celos cuando justo después del concierto, en ese momento de celebración familiar, él brinca a los brazos de una de las chicas que está en el camerino y le come la boca.

 

Duele aun más cuando tira de ella rodeándole el cuello con su brazo y la presenta, con su nombre, sin establecer ninguna relación entre ambos, pero es una presentación “importante” lo sabe, y no le gusta.

 

Por eso, cuando la chica se marcha y Donghae se acerca a Eunhyuk para actuar como siempre, él se sacude y gruñe diciendo que lo deje en paz.

 

-          ¿Qué te pasa?

 

-          Nada – protesta. – Me voy al club B One, he quedado – dice con mala intención.

 

-          ¿Con quien?

 

-          No te importa.

 

-          ¿Por qué eres tan capullo?

 

-          Porque no tengo que darte explicación de cada paso que doy, Don – ladra cogiendo la toalla para darse una ducha y poder marcharse de una vez, seguro de que allá se tomará toda la cerveza disponible.

 

Keun Suk sonríe de medio lado y sacude la cabeza al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo ¿en serio se sorprende? Porque vamos, la reacción de Eun es más que normal, el problema es que Donghae es tan guapo como lento y no ve lo que ven todos, y él no es nadie para meterse, más que todo porque sabe que Donghae comenzará a subir esas barreras estúpidas y Eun saldrá lastimado.

 

-          Idiota – murmura torciendo los ojos luchando para quitarse la ropa.

 

-          La presión del concierto – le explica Keun Suk.

 

-          Yo también la tengo y no lo pago con él – replica, se deja caer a un lado esperando que las duchas se desocupen. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – Keun rueda los ojos antes de responder

 

-          Perfectamente. – le asegura – Lo digo en serio, no siempre me siento mal… desde que conocí a Kurt dependo mucho como estén las cosas con él y como tiene dos semanas desaparecido, pues… estoy normal.

 

-          Pero Eun Hye dijo que si tardabas en enamorarlo… ya sabes – Keun se encoge de hombros

 

-          Ya, supongo que estoy dentro del plazo, todo sería más fácil si supiera quien puso la demanda, podría buscarlo y explicarle.

 

-          Ya… sí, supongo que ayudaría. – Keun la mira con curiosidad y gira para verlo mejor.

 

-          ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta, y no importa que Don insista en que nada, él sabe que hay algo. El chico se pasa la mano por la nuca y luego por el cuello con nerviosismo, hace una respiración profunda como si estuviera buscando valor.

 

-          Es hetero

 

-          ¿Quién?

 

-          Kurt… es hetero – hace muchos años que la mandíbula de Keun no llegaba tan abajo. Parpadea despacio, como si fueran palabras difíciles de entender.

 

-          ¿Qué? – porque, en serio ¿Qué?

 

-          Lo siento…. Me lo dijo Eunhyuk esta tarde, un rato antes de comenzar el concierto.

 

Keun asiente sintiendo que como el corazón se le acelera tanto como la respiración, pero no es un ataque lo que está teniendo, son solo ganas de matar. Matar a Eun Hye y su maldición, al destino, al mundo… ¿Por qué él? Esto tiene que ser una broma, no puede ser que ella pretenda que enamore a un tío que lo evita, no lo soporta y además es hetero. ¡Joder!

 

Está harto, aburrido. A la mierda… a la mierda Eun Hye, Kurt, la maldición y todo, se acabó.

 

-          Ve a ducharte.

 

-          Keun.

 

-          Nos vamos de fiesta – sonríe triunfal aunque por dentro se quiere morir unas tres veces por lo menos.  Donghae piensa en decir que no por un momento, pero ver a Eunhyuk le recuerda su propio cabreo así que asiente y corre en dirección al baño.

 

Keun tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no entrar en pánico, quizás su vida simplemente tiene que se corta, o quizás todo esto es una chorrada y pasados los seis meses estará perfecto y sano, tiene que aferrarse a una de esas dos ideas para no desplomarse.

 

Hetero… bufa y se estruja el ceño, debió imaginarlo, un tío así de bueno, con ese carácter… mierda, lo peor es que maldición o no, el tipo le llamaba la atención… o puede que más que eso.

 

Es un alivio que Don salga ya listo del baño, alguno de los chicos se han ido ya, Eunhyuk también, así que Siwon, Donghae y él se van en el mismo coche. Hace mucho tiempo que Keun no salía, adora el sonido de la música, las risas, el ambiente.

 

Corre hasta la barra para pedir una cerveza y se pasea por el local buscando algo… o mejor dicho alguien que llame su atención, total, si igual se va a morir… hay un chico de cabello rojo en una esquina que no deja de mirarlo. Bien, tiene ganas de estar con un tío. Sonríe de medio lado y se acerca para sacarlo a bailar, él no se resiste, al contrario, se deja guiar, llevar por la música, sonríe mientras lo toca e incluso se atreve a rozar su nuca con los labios, la música es genial, más que eso, casi hipnótica.

 

Keun cierra los ojos sin dejar de bailar con el chico, puede que hasta se esté excitando un poco, parpadea cuando algo llama su atención, pasa la mirada rápidamente de un lado a otro, pero encuentra lo que busca en el ultimo lugar en el que se fija. En la tarima, junto a la mesa de mezclas.

 

“This is Big Brother” dice la canción, y sí, señores... justo frente a él, mirándolo de forma inescrutable, está Big Brother.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Keun contiene el aliento y gira de inmediato, ¿dónde están los agujeros negros cuando uno los necesita? El chico lo mira con curiosidad, rodeando la cintura de Keun para hacerle bailar a su ritmo, es cuando éste se da cuenta de que se ha quedado paralizado. 

 

Da igual… fue a ese lugar para pasarla bien, para despejarse, el que Kurt esté allí es sólo culpa de la jodida maldición, le debe estar lanzando un recordatorio grande y en fluorescente pero que se joda, está harto, va a hacer lo que le de la gana porque está claro que entre Kurt y él no habrá nada, nunca, así que ¿qué más da?

 

Respira profundo y sonríe retomando el ritmo, tan sólo como él sabe hacerlo, sintiendo la música, la cual es perfecta, por cierto, saltando, tonteando con el chico. De vez en cuando se anima a mirar a la tarima, no sabe si es casualidad o qué, el que Kurt le esté mirando justo esas veces. Bien, él también puede jugar a eso. Tira del pelirrojo para que se ponga al otro lado y poder bailar sin apartar la mirada de ninguno de sus dos objetivos.

 

Sonríe satisfecho cuando Kurt frunce el ceño y se concentra de nuevo en la mesa de mezclas. Keun se toma un momento para detallarlo, con esa estúpida camiseta blanca ajustada con cuello en pico y manga corta que deja ver esos ridículos y torneados brazos heteros.

 

Heteros. Esa es la palabra clave.

 

Nunca le ha gustado pisar ese terreno. Se ha topado con hombres así a lo largo de su carrera, es normal, hay muchos tíos guapos en el mundillo, pero cuando se da cuenta de que no tienen ningún punto gay ha sabido simplemente dar la vuelta y dejarlos pasar. No vale la pena ponerlos en una situación incómoda, no quiere hacer eso con Kurt.

 

La canción que comienza a sonar es simplemente genial. Keun Suk ladea la cabeza curioso y sonríe sin poder dejar de bailar, Eunhyuk llega a su lado para guindarse a su cuello (ignorando al pelirrojo) y decirle que Kurt se la había enseñado.

 

-          ¡Mola! ¿A que sí? – pregunta. Keun se ríe porque pocas veces ve a Eunhyuk borracho, eso y la canción son suficientes para darle un subidón de adrenalina, se termina la cerveza de un trago y grita el coro de la canción con energía.

 

La noche pasa bastante rápido, es sencillo cuando se está con amigos bebiendo y riendo. Es como si los problemas simplemente se hubiesen quedado en nada, sí, a veces su mirada se topa con la de Kurt y siente un pequeño vacío en el estómago, pero no le da mucha importancia, no debe hacerlo. 

 

Eunhyuk está más borracho a cada minuto y Donghae nada contento con eso, ahora que lo piensa, de todos, es el que menos ha bebido con diferencia.

 

-          Ven – susurra el pelirrojo a su oído. Keun Suk sonríe de medio lado y se deja guiar hasta un rincón del local. Baja las manos pegándose de la pared, retándolo con la mirada, ladeando la cabeza dejando que el cabello caiga sobre su rostro, sabe muy bien como hablar sin tener que abrir la boca. Invitar, mostrar, tentar…

 

El pelirrojo gruñe y ataca su boca de inmediato, rodeándole para pegarlo a su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse con él, Keun lo deja dominar pero sólo unos minutos, después gira para pegarlo a la pared y enseñarle quien manda.

 

Le gusta. El chico sabe tocar y besar, está bueno, es agradable pero por alguna razón entre beso y beso, Keun solo puede pensar en el DJ.

 

-          Ah – se aleja de pronto sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

 

-          ¿Qué te pasa? – la respiración del chico está agitada, tiene los labios hinchados por los besos y la mirada oscurecida de deseo.

 

-          Nada – sacude la cabeza, intenta sonreír y mantener la mano alejada de su pecho, pero cuesta. La segunda punzada es más fuerte. – Ahora vuelvo – le da otro beso, esta vez más corto y desaparece dirección al baño, traga saliva con nerviosismo y se encierra en uno de los cubículos para tratar de calmarse. Está sudando. – No, por favor – murmura apretando los ojos. No puede respirar. Mira a todos lados y es como si las paredes le fueran a caer encima, no es muy inteligente por su parte estar allí.

 

Sale tambaleándose hasta que llega a la encimera del baño. Es difícil enfocar su imagen en el espejo, pero seguro que es bastante lamentable, espera que nadie entre en ese momento porque no sabe cómo va a explicar que por culpa de sus tonterías está sufriendo otro jodido ataque.

 

Encuentra fuerzas mojarse la cara un par de veces buscando alivio, no tiene mucho éxito. No lo entiende, ¿no se supone que esto pasaba cuando le rompía el corazón a alguien? Joder, no se lo ha roto a nadie, que lo dejen en paz.

 

-          ¡Ah! – se lleva la mano al pecho de nuevo, necesita ayuda. Necesita ayuda ya. 

 

El problema es que la ayuda que busca no es precisamente la que llega.

 

Kurt se detiene en seco cuando entra al baño y ve al principito, da media vuelta para salir porque simplemente no tiene ganas de hablar con él, pero algo llama su atención, voltea despacio conteniendo el aliento.

 

-          ¿Keun Suk? – pregunta con precaución ¿Por qué tiene que estar siempre que a este puto crío le pasa algo? – ¿Estás bien? – es una pregunta estúpida, lo sabe, pero no puede evitar hacerla. El chico tiene la cara de asentir, como si él no lo estuviera viendo.  – No lo estás, joder. – con un bufido se acerca y tira de él para llevarlo hasta la calle esquivando a tantas personas como puede. Lo ayuda a recostarse de la pared con la esperanza de que el golpe de aire fresco lo ayuda. Parece que sí, por lo menos ya no parece estar asfixiándose y sus puños están menos apretados.

 

Kurt se queda en silencio un momento, atento a cada reacción. Se apoya de la pared tapándolo un poco cuando se da cuenta de que hay más de una mirada atenta por allí, no cree que al principito le haga gracia que se sepa que le dan esos ataques.

 

-          Si te sientes mal, ¿por qué vienes a un lugar así? – le regaña sin poder evitarlo, porque hay que tener un poquito de conciencia, hombre.

 

-          Porque no me sentía mal – su voz es tan baja y débil que Kurt casi no lo escucha, pero por lo menos puede hablar, eso es algo.

 

Kurt le ayuda a sentarse en el suelo y se queda a su lado sin hacer nada durante un minuto, luego saca el móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Eunhyuk ¿Qué más puede hacer?

 

Tarda unos diez minutos en salir, y cuando lo hace, Kurt no cree que vaya a ser de mucha ayuda porque es más lo que se tambalea que lo que camina. Perfecto.

 

-          ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta. En realidad suena más a ¿qbde padhnr? Pero no es muy complicado de entender.

 

-          Se siente mal, y no creo que tú estés mejor – murmura dejando a Keun para ir hasta Eunhyuk y ayudarlo a sentarse a su lado, se pone de pie para pasarse las manos por el cabello con desesperación. Eunhyuk hace un pequeño puchero y voltea para ver a su amigo medio desmayado. ¿Debería llamar a una ambulancia? No sabe qué tan mal está. Es decir, parece que el dolor ha pasado y ha dejado un gran agotamiento que no le deja ni siquiera abrir los ojos, pero ¿Cómo saberlo?

 

-          Vaya dos – toma una bocanada de aire y se agacha para hablar con Eun – Donghae está aquí ¿verdad?

 

-          Sí, el muy imbécil – tampoco suena tan claro como Kurt lo entiende, pero da igual.

 

-          No te muevas – le advierte.

 

Le cuesta un poco encontrar a Donghae, otro tanto explicarle lo que ha pasado. Le gusta la forma en la que sale corriendo apenas escucha todo, se agacha al lado de Keun sujetando su rostro con cuidado.

 

-          Eres un cabezota – le dice a su amigo, odia la poca conciencia que parece tener, pero tampoco parece tan mal, es decir, ha estado peor. Esto es distinto.

 

-          Quiero ir a casa – murmura Keun reaccionando levemente. Donghae asiente, mordiéndose el labio mientras piensa como hará para cargar con los dos, porque Eun se va con él, no lo dejará allí estando en ese estado. Ya le echará la bronca en la mañana. Pero entonces recuerda que el productor, DJ, Superman o lo que sea, está allí. Pasa la mirada de él a Keun un par de veces y sonríe. – Solo necesita descansar. – dice con seguridad.

 

-          Yo creo que necesita un médico.

 

-          No, lo he visto cuando necesita un médico, no es lo mismo. Ahora sólo necesita reposo, pero no puedo llevarlo a casa estando Eunhyuk como está. Sukkie ¿me oyes? – el chico le mira torciendo el gesto, sabe que están hablando de él y le molesta, pero no puede defenderse. – Kurt te llevará a casa ¿vale?

 

-          No – consigue decir.

 

-          Sip – le quita el móvil a Kurt da la mano y escribe en el bloc de notas la dirección de su amigo. – Lo dejo en tus manos – le advierte.

 

-          Mala idea – protesta Kurt pero Dan ya está tirando de Eun para llevárselo. – Donghae, no. – le advierte en vano. Cuando lo ve alejarse no le queda otra que agacharse y tratar de reanimar a Keun Suk – ¿Puedes caminar? – pregunta sujetando su rostro con cuidado, obviando lo raro que se siente al hacerlo. Keun asiente y se pone de pie, pero sólo consigue dar dos pasos antes de las piernas le fallen y llevarse la mano al pecho una vez más – Joder, se acabó, vamos al hospital.

 

-          No.

 

-          Sí – lo rodea con fuerza de la cintura y lo lleva hasta su coche, lo ayuda a montarse y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, corre al otro lado y arranca rumbo al hospital, no se perdonaría si le pasa algo estando bajo su cuidado.

 

-          No, Kurt – insiste tratando de lucir mejor.

 

-          No me vas a convencer

 

-          Por favor, estoy harto de hospitales – es evidente que le cuesta mucho hablar – No van a hacerme nada allí, por favor – le pide sujetando su mano, odia como algo como eso le ayuda, de hecho, está seguro de que las acciones de Kurt son las que le están haciendo sentir menos mal. – Quiero ir a casa.

 

Kurt frunce el ceño teniendo un pequeño dilema consigo mismo, y asiente dejando salir el aire.  Mira la dirección en su móvil, no es muy lejos, por lo que sólo necesita de quince minutos para llegar. Ayuda que a esa hora de la madrugada no haya nada de tráfico.

 

Es evidente la mejoría de Keun cuando llegan a casa, es decir, no es como para ponerse a saltar ni nada pero por lo menos su cara tiene mejor color, necesita apoyo para caminar, pero abre la puerta solo. No protesta cuando Kurt lo ayuda a ir hasta la habitación, tampoco cuando le quita esa apretada ropa para ayudarle a ponerse el pijama para que esté más cómodo.

 

-          Gracias – es extraño ver las manos de Kurt moverse expertas sobre su cuerpo… un poco frustrante que sea sin segundas intenciones.

 

-          Está bien. Alza – le pide para poder quitarle la camisa. La deja caer a un lado y le pone una camiseta desgastada que encuentra entre los cajones. Keun Suk suspira y se mete a la cama abrazando la almohada.

 

-          Estoy mejor, gracias – le asegura. Le sorprende que Kurt simplemente asienta y se siente en el sillón que está junto a la ventana – No tienes que quedarte.

 

-          No me voy a ir.

 

-          Kurt.

 

-          Sólo duerme, principito. – puede que sea la primera vez que el apodo no va acompañado de desdén y malas pulgas. Keun Suk respira profundo tratando de luchar contra sus parpados pesados, pero sólo unos minutos después estos ganan la batalla.

-          Dios – se queja Eunhyuk cuando abre los ojos e intenta sentarse. Tiene que volver a tumbarse en la cama odiando como todo le da vueltas, puede que todavía esté un poco borracho. Alza la mirada para ver la hora y frunce el ceño cuando descubre que son tan solo las nueve de la mañana ¿Qué demonios hace despierto? – Me muero – murmura. De un momento a otro un cojín llega de alguna extraña dirección directo a su cara. Frunce el ceño y se alza en la cama buscando a su atacante, rueda los ojos cuando comprueba que es Donghae. – Déjame en paz.

 

Donghae bufa una risa y se levanta para tirar de las sabanas y obligarlo a levantarse.

 

-          ¡Don! – se queja luchando, pero el dolor de cabeza no le deja hacer mucho. – No – chilla cuando ve que lo lleva directo al baño, ese hijo de puta que manía tiene de hacerle esas cosas cuando están molestos. Cuando tenga fuerza lo va a matar.

 

Donghae lo empuja hasta la ducha abriendo el agua fría sin importarle que él también se está empapando.

 

-          ¡Te odio! – se queja Eunhyuk ahogándose un poco. Donghae sonríe de medio lado con satisfacción y sale dejándolo allí. Eun gruñe quitándose la ropa, ya que está allí dentro lo mejor es usar el agua para aminorar la resaca. Cuando sale, ve que su amigo está cambiándose de ropa, poniéndose la suya, como siempre.

 

-          ¿Mejor? – Eunhyuk tuerce los ojos negado a responder. Se ajusta el albornoz y va hasta la cocina, Donghae lo sigue y le hace sentarse mientras él prepara el café – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta poniendo el café cerca de él. Se apoya de la encimera para poder mirarlo con atención.

 

-          Que me despertaste con un cojinazo y una ducha fría a las nueve de la mañana, eso es lo que pasa.

 

-          Jaja, qué gracioso y que reflejos tienes – dice con sarcasmo – ahora dime, ¿Qué te pasa?

 

-          Nada – dice encogiéndose hombros.

 

-          Estás molesto, eso es obvio. Y es conmigo, hasta allí ya llego.

 

-          Woa, que nivel de inteligencia.

 

-          ¿Ves? A eso me refiero.

 

-          Nada, Donghae, no pasa nada. A veces simplemente me pongo así, sin más.

 

-          Pero hice algo ¿no? Eun, no me gusta estar así contigo – esta vez en su voz hay total conciliación – Eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo entero – sonríe cuando Eun rueda los ojos por culpa de la forma exagerada en la que extiende los brazos – No me gusta que estemos así, me duele – Eunhyuk traga saliva y desvía la mirada – ¿Sigues molesto por aquel beso?

 

-          No – vale, puede que haya respondido demasiado de prisa.

 

-          No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo – dice con una ligera sonrisa. – Sé que a veces olvido los límites, pero lo tendré presente.

 

-          No me mudé por eso.

 

-          ¿Entonces?

 

-          Porque me apetecía vivir solo, Don

 

-          Pero a mí no me gusta.

 

-          Busca un compañero de piso

 

-          No me gusta compartir piso – Eunhyuk abre y cierra la boca buscando algo que decir, pero no encuentra nada porque aquello no tiene sentido, debe ser obvio porque su amigo intenta justificarse – Me gustaba vivir con los chicos, era una casa grande, la pasábamos bien, había espacio suficiente para ignorarnos si era necesario. Contigo… extraño tenerte cerca todo el tiempo.

 

Si Donghae supiera el daño que esas palabras hacen en Eunhyuk, probablemente no las diría.

 

Eun suspira negando con la cabeza y sujeta su mano para acercarlo y darle un abrazo, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de su olor, luego lo deja ir dándole una colleja para relajar el ambiente.

 

-          Ya hablaremos – sonríe, evitar el tema es lo mejor. Donghae le saca la lengua enfurruñándose en la silla con resignación. Eun se queda en silencio hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior comienzan a golpear su cabeza uno a uno. – ¡Joder, Sukkie!

 

-          Tranquilo – le sujeta para que se quede donde está. – Hablé con tu nuevo mejor amigo – dice con sarcasmo – Está bien, por lo menos pasó la noche tranquilo.

 

-          ¿Se quedó con él?

 

-          ¿Celoso?

 

-          Eres idiota – protesta rogando por paciencia.

 

-          Sí, se quedó, esperaba que lo hiciera.

 

-          ¿Por qué? – pregunta con curiosidad, Donghae se encoge de hombros y se levanta estirando los brazos.

 

-          Tenemos que ir al estudio, quieren hablar del concierto de ayer y eso. Y luego tenemos la entrevista.

 

-          Pero Sukkie…

 

-          Min Ho irá para estar con él un rato. – le dice – sube a vestirte anda.

 

-          Pereza

 

-          ¿Te visto yo? Lo hago – se acerca con intención de quitarle el albornoz y Eunhyuk retrocede frunciendo el ceño, murmura algo que Donghae no puede entender y se marcha pensando que será un día largo.

Kurt regresa a la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido y se sienta en el mismo sillón en el que ha pasado la noche. Son las diez de la mañana y él debería estar en el estudio con los de Shinee pero ha tenido que llamar para decir que llegará tarde. Podría irse, lo sabe, pero no quiere dejarlo solo, aunque ha pasado muy bien la noche.

 

Al principio, cuando se durmió, tenía la respiración agitada, a veces hacía gestos de dolor, pero a medida que pasaban las horas, se tranquilizó. Kurt lo mira cuando se remueve entre las sábanas, sonríe al ver que otra vez abraza la almohada, se pregunta si duerme así todo el tiempo, con esa irremediable manía de abrazar algo. Es extraño, el chico que está allí no se parece en nada al que estaba sufriendo un ataque al corazón (o lo que fuera) cuando lo conoció, ni al hombre serio detrás del escritorio que vio cuando fue a su oficina, tampoco se parece al que estaba bailando, coqueteando y riendo en la discoteca dando todo de sí, moviéndose como si fuera uno con la música. 

 

Kurt sacude la cabeza y mueve el cuello con agotamiento, ha dormido fatal, necesita centrarse porque está comenzando a pensar tonterías.

 

El sonido del timbre llama su atención, Keun hace el gesto de despertar pero debe estar muy cansado porque no consigue abrir los ojos. Kurt supone que se trata de uno de sus amigos así que se pone de pie para abrir, cogiendo su chaqueta para irse de una vez, antes de salir le da un último vistazo y respira profundo, quisiera decir que es porque ya no lo verá de nuevo, pero en el fondo sabe que seguirán tropezando.

 

Cuando abre, se encuentra con una mujer de cabello negro largo, muy guapa. Ella sonríe como si fuera él justamente a quien esperaba encontrar allí, entra y se quita los zapatos al mismo tiempo que se presenta.

 

-          Soy Eun Hye – dice. – ¿Te vas ya? – Kurt asiente. Si se toma esas confianzas es porque es una amiga ¿no? además está comenzando a agobiarse, no quiere hacer esperar demasiado a los chicos. – No te preocupes, estará bien conmigo, gracias por cuidarlo.

 

-          Yo… de nada – responde ¿Qué más va a decir? Antes de salir ve de nuevo hacia la habitación de Keun Suk, tuerce el gesto y se marcha.

 

Eun Hye sonríe de medio lado y camina hasta la habitación para ocupar el mismo sillón que estaba ocupando Kurt hace unos minutos. Se cruza de piernas jugando con su cabello en la espera de que su ex despierte, cosa que pasa no mucho tiempo después.

 

Keun Suk abre los ojos despacio, restriega la cara contra la almohada y respira profundo tratando de ubicarse.  No tiene muchos recuerdos de lo que pasó anoche, estaba Kurt, el pelirrojo, bebidas, música y de pronto sintió que se moría otra vez. Recuerda que Kurt lo llevó a casa y que fue sencillo quedarse dormido.

 

Gira para mirar al techo tratando de entender lo que pasó. ¿Por qué le ha dado otro ataque? Se supone que tiene unos cuantos meses por delante, pero se acortarán si su corazón se sigue portando de esa manera.

 

-          Es lo que pasa por liarte con quien no debes. – el sonido de esa voz hace que salte en la cama mirando a todos lados acojonado.

 

-          ¿Qué demonios?

 

-          ¿Demonio me llamas? – hace un pequeño puchero, pero no parece realmente ofendida. Keun Suk frunce el ceño y se levanta ignorándola por completo, encerrándose en el baño, solo sale cuando se siente más tranquilo. ¿Qué hace ella allí? ¿acaso no sabe el esfuerzo que él tiene que hacer para no estrangularla? Kurt lo había llevado a casa anoche, se mantuvo cerca como si pretendiera quedarse ¿Por qué no está? – Se acaba de ir – dice ella adivinando, una vez más, sus pensamientos. – Pasó aquí la noche.

 

¿La noche? O sea que un poco de impresión sí le causó ¿no? es decir, nadie se queda cuidando a alguien que odia, eso es un avance, aunque no vale la pena hacerse ilusiones, en unos meses su corazón se va a detener, nada va a cambiar eso.

 

-          El Keun Suk que yo conozco suele pelear más por las cosas – camina hasta la puerta de entrada para abrir antes de que Min Ho pueda tocar, Keun Suk contiene el aliento y desvía la mirada para no dejarle saber que le acojona ese extraño poder que tiene.

 

-          Yo… eh… - el chico pasa la mirada de uno a otro sin saber qué hacer. – ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta a Keun Suk poniéndose a su lado. No le gusta la idea de estar cerca de la bruja, por muy buena que esté.

 

-          Bien. – responde

 

-          ¿Qué pasó?

 

-          Que intentó ligarse a un tío cuando su deber es centrarse en Kurt, o sea, estuvo haciendo lo mismo de siempre.

 

-          No le he roto el corazón a nadie – se defiende.

 

-          ¡Haces lo mismo de siempre! – su actitud pacífica cambia por completo – Buscas la atención de una persona y cuando la tienes, te vas con otra.

 

-          ¿Qué dices?

 

-          Ese chico… le gustaste de verdad… y Kurt no hizo otra durante la noche más que mirarte.

 

-          Es hetero, lo sabías ¿verdad? No voy a liarme con un tío hetero, es un problema con sus dudas y sus conflictos.

 

-          Si no lo haces morirás

 

-          Me estoy muriendo ya.

 

-          Que necio eres – protesta ella – Me estás llevando la contraria en algo que afecta a tu propia vida, sólo porque no puedes superar un recuerdo. Estás dándote por vencido porque odias que te digan qué hacer. Por eso buscaste a ese otro, por eso no quieres intentarlo con Kurt.

 

-          Claro que quiero, pero… espera ¿Qué recuerdo? ¿Por qué sacas siempre ese tema?

 

-          Porque deberías recordar.

 

-          No recuerdo nada de ese año, lo he intentado, ya está. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto? – Ella sacude la cabeza y bufa. – He hecho todo lo que puedo con Kurt.

 

-          ¡No! ¿A quién engañas? No haces nada. ¿Por qué no lo has buscado?

 

-          No me quiere ver, cree que lo demandé.

 

-          Alguien de tu compañía lo hizo – responde cruzándose de brazos

 

-          No sé quién

 

-          ¡Investiga, joder!

 

-          ¿Qué te importa? Fuiste tú quien lazó esa maldición ¿Por qué me ayudas?

 

-          Porque no debí hacerlo, pero ya lo hice, ya está. Ahora quiero ayudarte, eso es todo. No es que quiera ser tu súper amiga, ni que me alegre verte con otro, pero tampoco me gusta el imaginarte muerto, no podría con eso. – de pronto se da cuenta de que ha bajado todas las barreras y eso parece desubicarla, se para firme acomodando su cabello y recobra la media sonrisa. – Ya tienes compañía, ahora me voy – canturrea cogiendo su bolso para salir.

 

Min Ho deja salir el aire que no sabía que tenía contenido y voltea a ver a su amigo. Keun Suk le devuelve la mirada igual de asombrado.

 

-          ¿Qué fue eso?

 

-          No lo sé – responde con cautela. Se quedan otro rato allí, mirando hacia la puerta, tratando de entender todo lo que pasó, luego, como si estuvieran coordinados, sacuden la cabeza y van hasta la cocina para ponerse al día con todo lo pasado la noche anterior.

 

Keun Suk, en el fondo, sabe que las palabras de Eun Hye son ciertas, ha estado dejando pasar el tema de la demanda porque tiene miedo de que ni con eso Kurt acepte, por lo menos, estar cerca de él. Ese sería un buen avance, está claro que estando lejos no conseguirá nada, así que lo mínimo que puede hacer es intentarlo. Después de todo, si se quedó con él a pasar la noche es por algo ¿no? él tiene que aprovechar eso.

 

Por eso, la siguiente semana se dedica a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras al culpable de la demanda, no le sorprende descubrir que fue Sang Jung quien la interpuso.

 

El hombre se defiende, por supuesto, primero alega que es mentira, luego dice que tenía derecho porque es su canción y no de Kurt. Sea como sea, es una discusión en la que Keun Suk no pretende caer, lo cierto es que él confía en todas las personas que están a su lado, confía tal vez demasiado, con cosas intimas, deja que se metan en su vida incluso, así que no puede estar con alguien que abusa de esa manera.

 

-          ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta el hombre apretando los puños. Keun está sentado detrás de su escritorio, Gun Sama y Jason parados a su lado, al lado de Sang Jung está un abogado.

 

-          Que quiero que firmes tu carta de renuncia. – dice con seriedad.

 

-          Estás de broma ¿no?

 

-          No – responde Keun Suk mirándolo fijamente. El abogado pone el papel frente a Sang Jung. – Prefiero que te vayas por las buenas, de lo contrario pondré una demanda en tu contra por usar el nombre de _mi_ compañía sin permiso. El hombre bufa una risa retándolo con la mirada, como si se estuviera pensando el no firmar, pero la expresión de Keun Suk no le deja muchas alternativas.

 

-          Increíble – coge el bolígrafo y firma de mala gana. – Tengo un nombre, soy importante en la industria, no vas conseguir otro productor como yo.

 

-          Suerte, Sang Jung. – dice. El hombre achica los ojos y se marcha pensando que las cosas no van a quedarse así.

 

Keun Suk respira profundo relajándose en el asiento, odia eso. Se encariña con las personas que están a su alrededor, con unas más, con otras menos, pero no le gusta la idea de tener que terminar así con ninguna.

 

-          ¿Y ahora? – pregunta Gun Sama con preocupación. – Hiciste lo correcto, pero él tiene razón, será difícil encontrar un productor como él. – Keun se pone de pie y coge su chaqueta para salir.

 

-          Ya he pensado algo – le guiña un ojo y se marcha sin darle las explicaciones que pide con desesperación.

 

El salón de ensayo de Super Junior no está muy lejos de su oficina, así que decide ir caminando. Es lo que tiene el no ser tan famoso en Corea, que se puede mover casi por todos lados sin necesidad de los guardaespaldas o el coche, si estuviera en Japón no sería igual. Ambas cosas le gustan, cada una para una ocasión.

 

Desde la entrada puede escuchar sonar la música, sonríe y se sienta apartado para no distraerlos, se queda mirando como intentan cambiar un poco la coreografía de Sorry Sorry, en medio de risas de parte de ellos y regaños de parte del pobre coreógrafo. Supone que las cosas entre Eunhyuk y Donghae han mejorado, más que todo porque no logran quitarse las manos de encima bien sea para golpearse o para fingir que se besan.  No es hasta casi veinte minutos después que descubren su presencia. El coreógrafo les da un descanso y sus dos amigos se acercan con curiosidad.

 

No preguntan al principio, sólo hablan de lo que han hecho desde la última vez que se vieron y Donghae saca algún comentario sobre la borrachera de Eunhyuk aquel día en la discoteca, ganándose unas cuantas collejas, claro.

 

-          ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunta Eunhyuk cuando ya no puede con la curiosidad.

 

-          ¿No puedo pasar a saludar?

 

-          No – responden al mismo tiempo. Keun Suk se ríe rodando los ojos, se queda en silencio unos segundos tratando de buscar una buena forma de decir lo que tiene en mente. Sólo espera que Eunhyuk no pregunte mucho más de lo que le puede decir, y que le ayude porque es lo único bueno que se le ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

-          ¿Del principito? – pregunta incrédulo. Eunhyuk asiente una vez más. – Estás de coña – Eunhyuk niega.

 

Kurt bufa sin poder creérselo. Lo último que esperaba esa noche, cuando su amigo lo llamó para tomar unas copas, era que le iba a proponer algo como eso.

 

-          No – dice rotundamente.

 

-          ¿Por qué no?

 

-          Porque no.

 

Vale, el tío se ha disculpado por lo de la demanda y ya le explicó que fue cosa de Sang Jung (vaya sorpresa), supone que es verdad porque se ha corrido la voz de que el hombre ya no trabaja para Keuk Suk, pero de ahí a sustituirlo hay un paso muy largo.

 

-          Kurt, no seas terco. Entiendo que Sukkie y tú comenzaron con mal pie pero ya sabes que no es un mal tío. Lo sabes ¿no? – A Kurt no le queda otra cosa que asentir… más que todo porque no tiene pruebas de lo contrario. – Tú eres un gran productor, él es un gran artista. Harían la pareja perfecta. – Kurt no sabe por qué eso de pareja le produce un pequeño hueco en el estómago. 

 

Se echa para atrás en el asiento y se toma un trago de soju con la mirada perdida en la nada.

 

¿Trabajar con Jang Keun Suk?

 

El tío está rodeado de demasiada gente, está acostumbrado a la atención, no sabe cómo será en el trabajo, igual es de esos caprichosos que no se dejan guiar… podría convertir sus días en un infierno.

 

O no.

 

Se estruja el ceño convencido de que se está metiendo en camisa de once varas, pero por alguna razón no puede responder nada diferente a:

 

-          Está bien… lo haré.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

La primera vez que Kurt fue a Tree J, tenía una mala hostia impresionante, pasó de todo el mundo y fue directo a donde el dueño para gritarle, básicamente, que se podía ir a la mierda.  Así que hacerlo ahora como un empleado más, es raro.

 

Vale, no es un empleado más, es el productor general de Jang Keun Suk, por lo que, puede que incluso la palabra “raro” se quede corta.

 

Saluda con amabilidad a la recepcionista preguntándose si lo recuerda o no, y sube hasta la oficina de Keun Suk. La secretaria trata de sonreír pero no le sale muy bien, y le pide que espere un momento mientras lo anuncia.  Cuando pasan cinco minutos y aun no sabe nada, Kurt supone que es la forma discreta que tiene la mujer para vengarse por lo que hizo hace unas semanas.

 

Pasan exactamente seis minutos hasta que ella se acerca para guiarlo a la oficina y abrir la puerta dejándole pasar, Keun Suk está detrás de su gran escritorio de metal y cristal, algo que Kurt no había notado al principio pero que encaja perfectamente con su personalidad. Tiene una camiseta blanca, una bufanda que deja caer de lado y lado, y gracias al cristal se puede ver que lleva vaqueros, el chico alza la mirada, apartándose el cabello de la cara, cuando nota su presencia, de inmediato sonríe haciéndole un gesto para que siga y se siente frente a él.

 

-          Lamento haberte hecho esperar – le dice con tono de disculpa. Vale, puede que después de todo, la secretaria no sea una persona vengativa. – Solo necesito otro minuto – sonríe y termina de firmar los papeles que tiene en la mano.

 

-          Está bien – se acomoda en el asiento para seguir detallando la oficina. Tiene unos cuantos photoshots en la pared y a un lado un pequeño estante con fotos personales, ya conoce a casi todos los que aparecen, lo que significa que el principito tiene un grupo de amigos bastante cerrado. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta luego de un rato, no entiende por qué la sorpresa en el rostro del cantante. Después de todo, salvo por el correo que el envió explicándole todo lo de la demanda, no habían hablado, y es normal tener curiosidad.

 

-          Bien… estoy bien – comienza a dar golpecitos con el bolígrafo, como si estuviera nervioso.  Es gracioso. – Gracias, por cierto.

 

-          Ya me las diste en el correo.

 

-          No es lo mismo. Te quedaste conmigo y no tenías porque hacerlo.

 

-          No podía dejarte solo. ¿Aun no saben que tienes?

 

-          No, aun no. – responde bajando la mirada. – Bien… vamos, te haré un pequeño tour. – Rodea el escritorio para ir hasta la puerta, Kurt le sigue.

 

Keun Suk le presenta a la secretaria oficialmente, y a todos los que se va encontrando en el camino. Kurt no puede dejar de pensar que alguien que se lleva así con su equipo de trabajo no puede ser tan malo. No entiende como alguna vez quiso matarlo.

 

El edificio consta de tres plantas, no es muy grande pero está muy bien organizado, tiene producción, vestuario, un par de salas de reuniones, una sencilla con una mesa de centro para unas diez personas y otra un poco más grande con audiovisuales.  

 

-          Esta es tu oficina – le dice. Es un poco más pequeña que la de Keun, tiene un gran ventanal, una estantería de cristal y un escritorio de madera de líneas limpias.

 

-          Yo suelo trabajar desde mi estudio – le recuerda.

 

-          Ya, pero no vas a estar cargando material de aquí para allá, no se trata solo de producir mi música, Kurt, sino todo lo demás, y suelo ser bastante activo.

 

-          ¿Qué tanto? – pregunta mirándolo con sospecha. Keun Suk sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

 

Kurt solo necesita de un mes para entender a que se refería, y es que no había conocido persona más inquieta en la vida. A veces hasta se arrepiente de estar metido en ese lío, pero lo que más le asusta es que no tiene el valor para escapar.

Kurt deja salir el aire con agotamiento y se pasa las manos por la cara para tratar de despejarse pero es inútil.

 

-          Vamos a dejar esto para mañana – dice apagando el monitor y poniéndose de pie.

 

-          Pero… tenemos solo está semana para terminar con todo – dice su asistente con gesto de disculpa.

 

-          Son las dos de la mañana, ya no veo, ni razono, quiero ir a casa.

 

-          Pero…

 

-          No, no “peros”. Llevamos con esto todo el día, si el principito tiene prisa que venga y me lo diga.

 

-          Un día va a escuchar que lo llamas así y no creo que el guste.

 

-          Más de una vez se lo he dicho a la cara – responde encogiéndose de hombros –  anda, levanta que te llevo. – el chico suspira y lo sigue camino al estacionamiento.

 

Kurt no puede creer que en todo este tiempo no haya podido llegar a casa ni una sola vez en horario decente, vale, no es de dormir temprano, pero tampoco es la idea vivir entre su estudio y Tree J, a veces es demasiado.

 

Una cosa es estar a cargo de artistas y grupos que hacen como mucho dos discos al año y tres videos, y otra cosa es estar con alguien que actúa, canta, hace videos y además, vive con una cámara encima para hacer making off hasta de cómo estornuda. Que cruz. Y si el se queja, que es solo el productor, no sé imagina como será la vida del pobre Gun Sama.

 

Al llegar al estacionamiento se detiene al ver que el coche de Keun Suk sigue allí. Eso le da miedo, cuando el chico se queda hasta esas horas, sin que nadie más se de cuenta, al día siguiente les espera una reunión porque resulta que ha estado pensando que sería una idea maravillosa tener su propio programa de radio, por ejemplo. Y no es que sea mala idea, al contrario, pero a ver de donde coño van a sacar tiempo, él y todos los demás porque claro, un programa de radio necesita: producción. Aun no sabe como Gun Sama lo convenció para dejar ese tema en pendientes, para cuando terminara por lo menos con el dorama, pero alguna cosa debe estar inventando ahora.

 

-          Sigue aquí – la voz de su asistente suena un tanto acojonada, puede que él esté pensando en lo mismo.

 

-          Ya veo – se estruja los ojos y sacude la cabeza. – Espérame. – regresa sobre sus pasos para subir a la oficina de Keun Suk, pensando que con razón le dan los ataques que le dan, es obvio que siempre se lleva a esos límites. Toca la puerta una par de veces, y espera a que le de permiso para entrar.

 

-          ¿Kurt? – dice sorprendido. Tiene los cascos puestos, un montón de papeles y dos ordenadores encendidos. Se quita los cascos para prestarle atención. – Son las dos de la mañana ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

-          No creerás que el DVD se produce solo ¿no? – el chico niega con la cabeza y mueve el cuello de un lado a otro quitando la tensión.

 

-          Vamos, hora de irse.

 

-          No puedo, lamento que tuvieras que quedarte hasta esta hora.

 

-          Principito, estoy despierto desde las siete de la mañana y no he parado en todo el día, estoy agotado, por favor vamos ya.

 

-          Quiero terminar esta idea.

 

-          ¿Qué idea? – Keun Suk se muerde el labio dudoso antes de hablar.

 

-          Un evento Jang Keun Suk… estaba pensando en llamarlo Zik Zin… un lugar grande, como un parque o así y que tenga varias zonas. Por ejemplo, zona de fotos, de comida, de productos, zona de concierto… sería de dos días, aun no lo tengo muy claro pero sería interesante ¿a que sí? -  a medida que va hablando su cara se ilumina como la de un niño pequeño, incluso parece menos cansado.

 

-          Eso es un montón, pero un montón de trabajo – se queja seriamente. La cara de Keun pierde un poco de brillo y baja la mirada, Kurt no tiene corazón para romper el globo de un niño así que suspira y asiente – lo hablaremos mañana, te ayudaré pero ahora, por favor, apaga todo y vamos. – le da un poco de risa como su cara se ilumina de nuevo.

 

-          ¿En serio?

 

-          Que sí… mañana. – Keun sonríe grande, tanto que puede que lo haya dejando un poco ciego y asiente apagando los ordenadores para salir de inmediato, no para de hablar desde que abandonan la oficina y hasta que llegan al estacionamiento. – Sabes que todo eso tiene que ser después de la gira ¿no? es un montaje que lleva meses.

 

-          Ya… - saca las llaves del coche del bolsillo y saluda al asistente con una rápida reverencia. – Ojala tuviera más tiempo para hacerlo. – Kurt no sabe por qué su voz se ha entristecido de pronto.

 

-          Lo tendrás, ahora solo ve a dormir ¿vale? Nosotros haremos lo mismo – le da una palmada en la espalda y se montan el coche pero no arranca hasta que ve a Keun Suk montarse en el suyo.

 

Ambos toman caminos diferentes.

Keun Suk ve por el retrovisor como su nuevo productor se aleja y no puede evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago porque parece que justo así se irá su vida. Deja salir el aire, baja la ventana, sube el volumen y pisa el acelerador, está agotado pero no físicamente, que es peor.

 

Está cansado de pensar, de tratar de acercarse a Kurt y no encontrar nada que los una. No ve ningún interés de su parte más que el profesional, porque sí, es muy atento y responsable, asiste a todas las reuniones y a veces hace cosas como las de esa noche, de irlo a buscar porque se queda en la oficina hasta tarde,  o le riñe por no comer, pero se comporta como lo haría un amigo, puede que hasta un hermano mayor, pero nada más.  

 

Keun ha intentado mezclarlo con el resto del grupo, con sus amigos, sabe que Eunhyuk le ha invitado a salir con ellos un par de veces, pero Kurt parece siempre tener la excusa perfecta para no ir.

 

Son casi las tres de la mañana cuando aparca en su casa, se estremece por el aire frío así que corre hasta el ascensor. Al llegar a casa va directo a su habitación sin encender las luces, se quita el pantalón, la camisa y se mete bajo las sabanas para quedarse dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

 

¿En que se ha convertido? Él no era así.

 

Está dejando de disfrutar de la vida, sabe que se ha vuelto más serio… no, más que eso, puede que hasta tenga un punto de amargura, de frustración, pero ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Han pasado dos meses desde que conoció a Kurt. Dos. Y no han pasado de tener una relación políticamente correcta. No cree que Eun Hye mienta cuando dice que solo faltan cuatro meses para que su corazón se detenga.

 

-          Mierda – con rabia se limpia las lágrimas traicioneras. Tiene tantas cosas que quiere hacer, tantos planes…

 

Da media vuelta y abraza la almohada mirando hacia el sillón en el que hace unas semanas Kurt pasó la noche.  Le jode no saber que siente por él. Es decir, le gusta, ¿Cómo no le va a gustar? No está ciego, el tío está buenísimo, además lo admira, en este tiempo que lleva trabajando con él se ha dado cuenta por qué ha ganado tanta fama en tan poco tiempo dejando al resto de los productores muy atrás. Sin contar de con lo buen DJ que es.

 

El problema es que no sabe si hay algo más, si esa presión que siente en el estomago cada vez que lo ve es por el nerviosismo de la maldición o por otra cosa. Nunca ha estado enamorado, así que no sabe como es el sentimiento. Ojala lo supiera… aunque si no es correspondido igual lo mejor es no saberlo.

Kurt tuerce el gesto y se desvía para no entrar en la toma de la cámara. Debió decir que no.

 

Tal y como imaginó, al día siguiente Keun Suk hizo una reunión para hablar de su idea del Zik Zin y é vio el punto interesante, tanto que se comprometió a trabajar codo a codo con él en toda la creación y organización. Estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea que cuando le preguntó que si se uniría al grupo que viajaría con ellos en la gira por Japón, dijo que sí porque eso le serviría para verlo en acción.

 

Error.

 

No tomó en cuenta la cantidad de cámaras que se veían involucradas en esos viajes hasta que las tuvo prácticamente en la nariz. Solo han pasado cuatro días y ya se quiere tirar por una ventada… o dos.

 

En cambio Keun Suk se comporta como si hubiese nacido con ellas pegadas al culo, puede que a veces incluso olvide que lo están grabando. El quisiera poder hacer lo mismo, pero no, simplemente no puede.

 

-          Keun Suk – le llama para que se acerque a escuchar su idea para el inicio del concierto, justo la noche anterior habían llegado a la conclusión de que estaba muy soso y le hacía falta impacto.

 

-          Voy – el chico no tarda más de un minuto en ponerse a su lado, la cámara igual. Kurt respira profundo para evitar escapar de nuevo.

 

-          ¿Qué te parece esto? Un juego de muchas luces acompañadas con la música de Nature Boy mezclada con algo de electrónica, de pronto todo oscurece, se hace silencio y un segundo después comienza la música con un ¡Bum! Y al mismo tiempo se enciende la luz central iluminándote en el centro del escenario.

 

-          Me gusta – responde después de haberle escuchado con atención.

 

-          ¿Si? – sonríe como si de verdad pensara que Keun fuera a rechazar su idea o algo – Puedo ponerme a trabajar en la mezcla ahora.

 

-          Bien – dice sonriendo también. Gira cuando el encargado de montaje lo llama, le da palmada a Kurt y se aleja. Se supone que la cámara debería seguirlo ¿no? las dos que hay allí, pero no, lo sigue una y la otra se queda enfocándole a él.

 

-          Vale, adiós – le dice al camarógrafo pero este no se aleja.

 

Kurt bufa y se mueve hasta la mesa de mezclas para comenzar a trabajar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar a la cámara, por no cabrearse pero ha dicho una y otra vez durante estos cuatro días, que no le gusta sentirse así de observado. No son palabras tan complicadas ¿o sí? Además, él es solo uno más del equipo, allí el único que debería salir en ese DVD es el principito. ¿Por qué joden?

 

-          Tío, ya vale. – insiste con amabilidad después de diez minutos, incluso trata de sonreír.

 

Quisiera poder ser como los demás y no darle importancia, pero no puede, ni siquiera puede concentrarse bien, joder, eso que le está saliendo es una mierda y lo están grabando. No le sorprendería si Keun insiste en meterlo en el Making Off, ya le está conociendo lo suficiente para saber que es un perfeccionista pero que no tiene ningún sentido del ridículo, al chico se la pela todo.  

 

-          ¡Tío, ya! – pero el hombre debe ser gilipollas o le debe tener rabia o le está vacilando, porque no se justifica que después de decírselo tres veces, siga sin hacer nada. – KEUN SUK – vale, puede que le haya salido un poco bestia el grito, pero es joder.

 

El cantante da un pequeño bote y voltea sorprendido, frunce el ceño y va hasta Kurt para saber que demonios le pasa.

 

-          ¿Qué?

 

-          ¡Dile que se vaya!

 

-          ¿Y por eso me gritas?

 

-          No vine para tener una cámara pegada al culo todo el día.

 

-          Todo el que está aquí sabe que es así, es lo que hay.

 

-          ¡Me da igual! No me concentro, se lo he pedido amablemente pero parece que no entiende, así que díselo tú. – no es una petición, es una clara advertencia hecha de mala gana, y esas cosas a Keun Suk no le gustan, entiende que se supone que ese es el amor de su vida y que debería tratar de conectar con él blablabla pero que se joda.

 

  Keun pone la mano en la cámara sin dejar de mirar a Kurt y le obliga al camarógrafo a bajarla.

 

-          No me grites – dice despacio, entre dientes y con una mirada tan seca que acojonaría al más fuerte, menos a Kurt claro, a quien no se le ocurre nada mejor que mirarlo igual. Hace una pequeña guerra silenciosa que debe ser bastante evidente porque el camarógrafo se aleja sin decir nada, al igual que otras tres personas del staff que estaban cerca. Finalmente es Kurt quien bufa y sacude la cabeza dando media vuelta para ir a tomar un poco de aire.  Keun Suk tuerce los ojos y camina en dirección contraria.

 

El resto del día es lo más parecido al infierno para todos.

 

Keun Suk no puede con la vida, no deja de quejarse de cada detalle, de pedirles que repitan las cosas, de exigir cambios en cosas sin importancia, se le nota la mala hostia hasta cuando canta algo tan suave como Like a Movie.

 

Kurt simplemente lo ignora. Ni siquiera ve en su dirección, es como si no existiera, así que la cámara lo ignora a él también, supone que eso es ganancia.

 

Al final de la tarde lo llama para que escuche como ha quedado la canción, Keun Suk la escucha en silencio y cuando termina simplemente asiente y se marcha. Ni siquiera le mira para decirle si está bien o no, pero el hecho de que unos minutos después el de iluminación se acerque para proponer probar el montaje con las luces, es suficiente para saber que fue del gusto del jodido principito.

 

Esa noche el concierto comienza con mejor impacto, pero tan solo las fans lo disfrutan porque el resto del equipo puede sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

 

Al día siguiente les toca cambiar de ciudad y el camarógrafo debe haber olvidado toda la pelea del día anterior porque no para de meterlo en sus tomas. El muy cabrón lo hace cuando está descuidado pero es imposible no sentir el peso de la cámara sobre él.

 

Keun Suk sigue decidido a ignorarlo. Está bien, no le importa, eso solo hace que el paso de las horas sean menos agotadoras. No piensa darle ni tres vueltas.

 

Cuando comienza la tarde, el mal humor de Keun Suk está comenzando a hacer mella en el grupo, y aunque Kurt no lo quiera admitir, en él también. Es porque ese tío tiene la capacidad de contagiar su humor a todo el mundo, y eso no es justo.

 

Si está alegre todo es música y risas, pero basta que su humor cambie para que poco a poco todos vayan cayendo en el mismo sentimiento. Lo odia por eso ¿se dará cuenta de la capacidad que tiene?

 

Con un suspiro coge el paquete de tabaco y sube a la parte alta del estadio, donde están los balcones, frena en seco cuando ve que el principito está allí, sus miradas se cruzan por un segundo y él voltea para irse pero no lo hace. Toma una bocanada de aire y gira de nuevo para sentarse a su lado.

 

Saca un cigarro y extiende la caja hasta Keun Suk para que coja uno.  El chico le mira con desconfianza pero luego deja salir el aire que parecía tener contenido y coje un cigarro y deja que Kurt se lo encienda.

 

Se quedan en silencio hasta que ambos cigarros llegan a la mitad.

 

-          Woog es de los que disfruta llevando la contraria – comienza a decir Keun – pero es un buen camarógrafo, sabe pillar muy buenos momentos, hacer buenas tomas. Trato de recordarle que odias las cámaras pero tampoco puedo ponerle una pistola en la cabeza.

 

-          Lo sé.

 

-          Tú estás conmigo en esto, estarás en la edición, cualquier cosa que no quieras se quitará. – continua.

 

-          Lo sé.

 

-          ¿Entonces?

 

-          No me gustan las cámaras.

 

-          Y a mi no me gusta que me griten.

 

-          Lo he visto.

 

-          Lo digo en serio, Kurt. – apaga le da una ultima calada al cigarro y lo apaga antes de voltear a verlo seriamente. – Hay algo que no cuadra entre nosotros, no sé que es, pero está claro. No te caigo bien…

 

-          No es eso. – le interrumpe.

 

-          No te estoy reclamando, está bien. Hay cosas que simplemente son así, pero esto es trabajo y son cosas que tenemos que hacer.

 

-          No es que no me caigas bien, Keun Suk – el cantante bufa y desvía la mirada. – No, mírame, no es eso. – espera a que Keun lo mire para continuar – Es simplemente que… yo… tu tienes un mundo muy distinto al mío

 

-          Es el mismo.

 

-          No, parece el mismo, pero no lo es. Estás acostumbrado a un montón de cosas que yo no tolero, estás acostumbrado a recibir atenciones. No te estoy criticando – se apresura a decir cuando le ve abrir la boca – Es lo normal, pero a mi eso me pone nervioso, estar intentando crear una mezcla de la nada y tener la cámara encima, me bloquea, y todo lo que te rodea a ti tiene una cámara. Quizás con el tiempo me acostumbre, pero ahora mismo creo que no estoy pidiendo demasiado si digo que las quiero lejos. Tu eres la estrella, eres quien necesita brillar, a mi déjame tranquilo donde estoy. No quiero involucrarme.

 

-          ¿En nada? – pregunta mirándolo de una forma que Kurt no logra descifrar.

 

-          ¿Cómo?

 

-          ¿En nada? – repite – porque no vas a las fiestas de la compañía, ni siquiera salen con Eunhyuk si sabes que iré yo.

 

-          No te evito, si es lo que crees. No es… esta conversación es absurda. – Keun Suk sonríe tristemente y baja la mirada.

 

-          Sí, lo es – se pone de pie y se marcha sin decir nada.

 

Kurt se pasa las manos por la cara y bufa poniéndose de pie para entrar también. El resto del día no es alegría pura, pero tampoco es tan duro como el anterior.

Donghae lanza la revista al suelo y bufa ruidosamente cruzándose de brazos. Mira su móvil otra vez con la esperanza de que tenga algún mensaje, pero no, no hay nada.

 

_“Este es Taecyeon”_

 

Sacude la cabeza al recordar la voz de idiota que puso Eunhyuk mientras se lo presentaba, no podía dejar de sonreír, como si estuviera feliz y eso. ¿Feliz de qué? Porque vamos, ese tío es un tío como cualquiera, él no le ve nada especial. Sin embargo, Eun no para de hablar de él, de cómo se conocieron en esa jodida fiesta de la productora (sabía que tenía que haber ido), de lo agradable que es, de los majos que son los padres, de los planes que tienen para vacaciones…

 

¡Para vacaciones! Cuando toda la vida ellos han pasado las vacaciones juntos. No quería parecer un dramático posesivo al preguntar la razón de esos cambios de planes, pero tenía que hacerlo.

 

_“No es la gran cosa, Donghae, haremos un viaje luego”_

 

Se lo dijo como quien intenta comprar a un niño con un juguete barato. La risa que viene desde el otro rincón de la habitación llama su atención, se enfurruña más porque su amigo simplemente no lo entiende.

 

-          Ya llegará – responde Keun Suk encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-          Es más de media noche.

 

-          Es cuando más se llenan lo hoteles – dice con mala intención, sonríe al ver la cara de espanto en Donghae.

 

-          ¡Quedamos en que pasaríamos esta noche juntos viendo pelis! – exclama con frustración – Hace más de un mes que no nos vemos.

 

-          Vale, pero él tiene derecho a pasarla bien, además, me ha ayudado a deshogarme.

 

-          Y me gusta que lo hagas, le patearía el culo al Kurt ese si pudiera, sigo pensando que si la maldición te llevó hacia él es por algo, igual simplemente es cortito y tienes que abrirle los ojos.

 

-          Ya, hay algunos así – hay cierta socarronería en su sonrisa que a Donghae no le gusta mucho pero no tiene tiempo de darle importancia porque tiene que mirar el reloj una vez más.

 

Keun Suk suspira y se inclina en el asiento entrelazando los dedos. Mirándolo con demasiada atención.

 

-          ¿Qué?

 

-          Sabes que este momento llegaría ¿no?

-           

-          ¿Qué momento?

 

-          En el que Eunhyuk consiguiera novio.

 

-          No es su novio.

 

-          Vale, su amigo especial.

 

-          Ya, un poco especial si es… especialmente retrasado. – Keun Suk ríe bajito y niega con al cabeza.

 

-          Sabes a lo que me refiero

 

-          Lo sé, no soy idiota, y no. No son eso, no pueden… él no puede… es un tío

 

-          Ya, listillo. Un tío gay, los gays se buscan novios hombres. Como Kurt y yo… si Kurt me hiciera caso, claro.

 

-          No… o sea, sí… sé que es, pero él no… ¡Ese tío no se lo folla! – suelta sin ganas de seguir dándole vueltas al tema.

 

-          ¿Por qué no?

 

-          ¡Porque no! o sea, tío ¿Qué dices? – su nivel de espanto está rayando un poco en lo maniático. – ¡No!

 

-          ¿Te molesta la idea de dos hombres follando o la idea de Eunhyuk follando con alguien?

 

-          No me molesta la idea de… no es… ¡A ver, Sukkie, que no, que él y ese tío no se acuestan y punto!

 

-          Si no lo hacen aun lo harán, es lo que hay.

 

-          ¿Te gusta torturarme? ¿Es eso?

 

-          Lo que no entiendo es porque dices que es una tortura, siempre dices que el Eunhae es mentira, que es un juego para las fans, tu has salido con mil chicas, así que ¿Qué más te da? – Donghae frunce el ceño molesto, incluso se está poniendo más rojo a cada segundo. – tío, solo quiero que lo pienses, no te voy a dar la respuesta porque está en tus jodidas narices.

 

-          Voy a ver que pelis hay – gruñe cogiendo el ordenador, dispuesto a ignorarlo por completo. Keun Suk respira profundo y va hasta el sofá para tumbarse, rogando porque Eunhyuk llegue pronto o aquella será una noche muy larga.

Si antes la comunicación entre Kurt y Keun Suk era netamente laboral, desde el regreso de la gira por Japón se ha vuelto prácticamente nula. Por eso, al cantante le parece tan surrealista todo lo que pasa aquella tarde.

 

Todo comienza en el estudio de Kurt, están allí y no en Tree J porque es donde el tiene todo su equipo de producción, y es más cómodo ir haciendo los arreglos a medida que van viendo las imágenes, y no tener que anotarlas para que las haga él luego.  Hablan de lo que pueden quitar y lo que no, además de marcar las que quedan como pendientes. Keun se da por satisfecho cuando Kurt le deja usar un par de imágenes suyas, con lo guapo que sale en cámara no entiende porque no le gustan.

 

En fin, un tarde normal hasta que una mujer de unos 35 años entra con una bebé y se la pone en los brazos. Keun Suk parpadea despacio tratando de recordar si se ha perdido algo porque ¿hola? Es una bebé y Kurt la está cargando.

 

Normal que comenzara a imaginar una historia de terror en la que Kurt no solo es hetero sino que también está secretamente casado y además, tiene una niña. Estaba comenzando a despedirse de su corazón cuando escuchó que se refirió a la mujer como: hermana.

 

“ _Gracias Dios_ ” pensó Keun Suk volviendo a respirar, pero claro, ahí no terminó la cosa. La mujer, después de presentarse y decir que era una gran fan y que le encantaba como había cantado Tunr Off, comenzó a desvariar sobre problemas en el trabajo que no podía dejar para el día siguiente, un marido que al parecer es un inútil y la poca ayuda que tiene, de pronto (Keun debe haberse perdido algo) la mujer salió y dejó a la niña allí. Con ellos.

 

Y si eso no era suficientemente alucinante, lo que pasó después sí.  Kurt se levantó con la niña, cogió su chaqueta, y le pidió que recogiera ambos ordenadores y lo siguiera.

 

¿Qué podía hacer Keun? Seguirlo, después de todo, no tenía capacidad de habla, así que no podía preguntar.

 

La cosa es que allí están. En el apartamento de Kurt con los ordenadores en el suelo y una enana de ocho meses gateando por todo el lugar.

 

No es tan malo. Es decir, la niña es mona, se parece a Kurt pero versión femenina y pequeña, se ríe mucho, lo que hace que Keun se ría también, siempre quiere atención, así que no es raro que deje el ordenador de lado para jugar con ella ¿o si?

 

-          Si – responde Kurt.  Keun se pregunta desde cuando está hablando en voz alta. – Te tienes que centrar.

 

-          Estoy centrado, es ella la que no me deja – la señala con el dedo como si eso fuera a hacer sus palabras más creíbles. Kurt rueda los ojos vuelve al trabajo, se supone que tienen que tener todo el DVD listo para salir a la venta en un mes, pero si siguen como van no lo tendrán ni en un año.

 

-          ¿Esto lo voy a quitar? – Keun deja de jugar con la niña para alzar la mirada por encima del hombro de Kurt y poder ver la pantalla.

 

-          No – dice cerca de su oído. Kurt hace un gran esfuerzo por ignorar el escalofrío que eso el provoca.

 

-          Te caes, ¿para que quieres dejarlo?

 

-          Es divertido.

 

-          ¿Fue divertido el golpe?

 

-          No, me hice daño mira – con un puchero le enseña las casi imperceptibles marcas de su brazo. Kurt rueda los ojos una vez más porque recuerda perfectamente todas las niñerías de ese día a causa de la caída, cosa que le parecía increíble, un hombre que soporta un ataque de corazón, pero no un raspón que se hace en el escenario. Hay que joderse.

 

Decide hacer caso y dejar la caída y pasar al siguiente punto, solo debe seleccionar las partes, no editarlas, así que no es un trabajo difícil pero las constantes risas de Keun y su sobrina no hacen más que distraerlo.

 

Luego de una hora casi perdida, desiste y les informa que va a preparar la comida.

 

-          ¡Yo lo hago! – dice Keun poniéndose de pie de un salto, puede que esté un poco acelerado. – Me gusta cocinar.

 

-          ¿Sabes hacerlo?

 

-          Por favor, te vas a morir cuando lo pruebes.

 

-          ¿Tan mal te queda? – Keun Suk le saca la lengua y va hasta la cocina, Kurt coge a la niña y lo sigue.

 

No puede evitar sonreír al verlo moverse experto en la cocina, como tuerce la boca pensativo mientras decide que preparar, y cuando sonríe satisfecho por haber tomado una decisión.

 

Kurt deja a la niña en el suelo para ayudarle a picar, ponen algo de música para amenizar el ambiente y de vez en cuando cogen a la niña para hacerla volar por los aires o bailar con ella haciéndola reír y volver a ponerla en el suelo.

 

-          No me gusta la cebolla – se queja Kurt intentando quitársela de las manos.

 

-          ¿Entonces para que la tienes en tu nevera?

 

-          Porque es algo que se debe comprar – dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-          ¿Así no te guste?

 

-          Pero… sí… lo hago sin darme cuenta, paso por la parte de vegetales y pillo varias cosas, pero no le pongas – Keun alza la mano para que no se la pueda quitar y Kurt se impulsa para intentarlo. El cantante se ríe y gira con ella en las manos pegándola a su estomago tapándola con todo su pecho, Kurt le rodea por detrás dispuesto a no darse por vencido. De alguna forma, en medio de risas, Keun termina empotrado contra la encimera con la cebolla escondida a su espalda y Kurt sobre él tratando de alcanzarla. Hay un leve segundo en que en medio de la lucha sus bocas se rozan, no es nada profundo, no es nada planeado, pero hace que los dos se paralicen abrumados por la sensación.

 

Kurt salta lejos, como si aquello hubiese sido un corto circuito o algo. Se pega a una esquina como si quisiera fundirse con la pared. Keun Suk traga saliva bajando la mirada y carraspea.

 

-          Yo…  es tarde – dice mirando el reloj de repente. – Quedé con Donghae… está de mal humor y necesita… no lo recordaba y…

 

-          Si, si, no te preocupes.

 

-          Bien… yo… - sacude la cabeza y busca a la niña con la mirada. Se agacha para hacerle un par de mimos y de la un beso en la cabeza. – Nos vemos en la oficina – dice sin mirarlo a la cara. Kurt solo escucha la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse.

 

Se queda pegado a la pared sin conseguir que sus músculos reacciones. Odia la opresión que siente en el pecho, y el nudo en el estomago. No le gusta lo que está sintiendo, mierda no le gusta nada de lo que tiene que ver con Jang Keun Suk, desde el día que lo conoció supo que le traería problemas y no ha hecho más que confirmárselo con cada acción. Le desconcentra y le desconcierta, le hace dudar y pensar de más, hay veces que no puede quitárselo de la cabeza en todo el día y antes pensaba que era porque no le gustaba. Ahora esta comenzando a temer que sea lo contrario.

 

No. No puede ser. No puede ser porque… a él le gustan las mujeres, joder. Siempre ha sido así, nunca se lo ha cuestionado pero claro, viene este tío con todo… con todo eso que es él, y le confunde.

 

Esa es la palabra… confusión. Solo necesita alguien que le recuerde lo que le gusta de verdad.

 

Haciendo tres respiraciones profundas coge el móvil y marca el número de Hyun Joo. Nadie le quitará la confusión mejor que ella.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Kurt sonríe de medio lado mientras escucha a Hyun Joo contar lo emocionada que está con su nuevo trabajo, y lo agradables que son sus compañeros. Le habla de lo bien que la pasó en Estados Unidos, lo difícil que fue aceptar que ya no estaban juntos y como en el fondo, no ha logrado superarlo.

 

El aun no sabe si fue buena idea llamarla, es decir, lo pareció en ese momento. Estaba abrumado, se sentía extraño, incluso molesto así que necesitaba una voz conocida para sentirse mejor, alguien que le recordara su pasado. Ese pasado que si bien no era completo ni ideal, siempre le daba seguridad, no era el terreno pantanoso de ahora.   Ella no dudó en decir que sí cuando escuchó su propuesta, y llegó a casa una hora después de que su hermana buscara a la bebé.

 

A veces es sencillo recordar porque sé enamoró de ella. Es perfecta. Tiene una enorme y linda sonrisa, ojos grandes, buen cuerpo… le gusta. Le gustan las mujeres en general, así que, eso extraño que sintió con Keun Suk en la tarde, no puede ser más que producto de su imaginación.

 

Mucho tiempo concentrado en el trabajo, viéndolo en mil facetas distintas, escuchándolo cantar, ayudando con sus videos… es normal que llegue a confundir ciertas cosas.

 

-          Me alegra que hayas llamado – le dice Hyun Joo acercándose. El sonríe concentrándose de nuevo en ella, sube la mano para delinear su suave rostro, moviéndola hacia su nuca para sujetarla y darle un beso.

 

Es fácil dejarse llevar por las ganas, quitarle la ropa despacio, besando cada centímetro de piel que queda al descubierto, alzarla en sus brazos para llevarla la cama y hacerla suya una y otra vez hasta el amanecer, convenciéndose de que es eso lo que necesita, lo que quiere.

Keun Suk se despierta sin poder respirar, se lleva una mano al pecho mientras que con la otra intenta encender la luz.

 

¿Qué pasa?

 

Aparta las sabanas con torpeza y se levanta, pero solo puede dar dos pasos antes de caer al suelo de rodillas. Hace tiempo que no le pasaba, pensó que todo estaba mejorando por lo menos un poco ¿Qué ha cambiado? No ha salido con nadie, no ha hecho nada.

 

\- ¡Ah! – Cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de soportar pero es muy difícil hacerlo, necesita llamar a alguien. Como puede se mueve hasta a la cama para coger el móvil, solo le da tiempo de marcar rellamada antes de desmayarse.

 

La siguiente vez que abre los ojos, no le sorprende para nada descubrir que está en el hospital. Son las mismas luces, el mismo olor, la misma cama incomoda, la misma habitación… está harto. Está agotado.

 

Odia esa jodida maldición y todo lo que implica, odia el sentir que se muere cada vez que tiene un ataque, odia la cara de pena de los doctores por no poder darle una respuesta concreta.  Voltea hacia el pequeño sofá que está en una esquina de la habitación y ve a Min Ho durmiendo, sonríe con tristeza porque de todo, lo que más odia es arrastrar a sus amigos con él.

 

La puerta se abre y Gun Sama entra guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo.

 

-          Estas despierto – dice con una sonrisa. Tira de la silla y la pone al lado de la cama – Nos diste un buen susto anoche.  Ese que está ahí – dice señalando a Min Ho – casi se muere cuando recibió tu llamada pero no escuchó nada, tuvimos que romper la puerta, lo siento, pero ya la están reparando. Necesito que de ahora en adelante me des el código de seguridad que uses.

.

-          ¿Supones que me seguirá pasando? – intenta bromear, pero no puede. El hombre respira profundo y entrelaza los dedos.

 

-          Seguirá pasando. – la seriedad de su voz y la seguridad en sus palabras hace que Keun Suk se ponga nervioso.

 

-          ¿Qué pasa?

 

-          Ha aparecido algo en los exámenes… tu corazón tiene una pequeña fisura, no saben si es por el cúmulo de ataques o porque esté ultimo fue demasiado fuerte. – Keun Suk traga saliva y asiente luchando por no llorar.

 

-          ¿Pueden hacer algo? -  sabe la respuesta, pero no está de más preguntar. Gun Sama baja la mirada antes de responder.

 

-          No, pero quieren seguir haciendo exámenes.

 

-          Paso. – se queja quitándose los cables que tiene pegados al pecho, eso hace que salta una alarma que despierta a Min Ho. El actor se sienta estrujándose los ojos y le mira con curiosidad.  Solo un minuto después llega una enfermera con la respiración agitada.

 

-          ¿Qué hace? Debe volver a la cama – dice intentando luchar con él.

 

-          No. Quiero el alta ahora, me voy.

 

-          Sukkie – le llama Min Ho.

 

-          No te vas – Gun Sama hace el gesto de agarrarlo pero se detiene al ver la determinación en su rostro, la única forma en la que alguien conseguirá dejarlo en la cama, será amarrándolo. – Esta bien – le hace un gesto a la enfermera para que se aleje. – Hablaré con el medico.

 

-          ¿Me quitas esto? – dice señalando la intravenosa.

 

-          No puedo – responde la mujer frunciendo el ceño. – El doctor no ha autorizado esto – Keun Suk levanta una ceja respira profundo para armarse de valor y se la quita el mismo haciendo que los otros tres pongan el grito en el cielo. – ¡Voy a buscar al medico! – suena como si fuera a acusarlo con la maestra o algo. Keun Suk se encoge de hombros y termina de salir de la cama.

 

-          Lo siento – dice Keun Suk mirando a Min Ho – deberías estar grabando.

 

-          Esto es más importante, como me asustes así de nuevo te patearé el culo hasta el hospital, en lugar de traerte en coche.

 

-          No entiendo como se pueden tomar esto tan a la ligera – se queja Gun Sama dando vueltas de un lado a otro. – Algo malo te está pasando – insiste. Bufa sacudiendo la cabeza cuando ve que Keun y Min Ho se miran sin decir nada – Estoy localizando especialistas del corazón en el extranjero, parece que hay uno muy bueno en Alemania.

 

-          No – dice rotundamente – No voy a irme.

 

-          Keun…

 

-          No – repite. – Sé que algo está mal, pero también sé que los doctores no harán nada. 

 

-          No lo sabes, quédate en cama.

 

-          Me enferma estar aquí, más que cualquier otra cosa. – Min Ho se acerca para ayudarle a levantarse y vestirse.

 

-          ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – responde con un suspiro.

 

-          Nah – le dice con una sonrisa – Habla con los doctores – Se apoya en Min Ho para salir.

 

El viaje en coche lo hacen en total silencio. Min Ho espera en la sala mientras Keun Suk se da una ducha y se cambia de ropa para ir a la televisora.

 

-          No deberías – le advierte Min Ho, puede que esté despierto y con fuerzas para caminar pero sigue estando pálido y con ojeras.

 

-          No voy a quedarme en cama como un inútil, tengo un dorama que sacar adelante. Tengo tiempo de hacerlo. – O eso espera, porque si su corazón ya está mostrando daños, puede que sea porque ya no le queda mucho tiempo. Min Ho suspira y asiente haciéndole un gesto para que salga primero.

 

-          ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunta cuando están de regreso en el coche. Keun Suk voltea a verlo frunciendo el ceño ¿Por qué tiene que asumir que es algo que ha hecho él? – No me mires así, alguien hizo algo.

 

-          No lo sé. Ayer Kurt y yo estuvimos bien, más que eso, hubo un momento en el que conectamos y… estábamos jugando y casi nos besamos. Eso debería ser un avance, me fui pensando que lo era, pero de pronto en la noche… no sé que pasó.

 

-          No tiene sentido – se queda mirando a la carretera pensando en cada uno de los detalles. – ¿Seguro que es Kurt?

 

-          ¿Qué?

 

-          El supuesto amor de tu vida ¿Seguro es él? Puede que el ataque esta vez fuera más fuerte porque conectaste con la persona equivocada. – Keun le mira con cierta sorpresa porque eso no se le había ocurrido.

 

-          No – dice sin estar muy convencido. – Eun Hye dijo…

 

-          Ella fue quien lazó la maldición, puede que te esté engañando. – Keun Suk se queda en silencio un momento antes de negar nuevamente.

 

-          No.

 

-          Puede ser…

 

-          No quiero, si no es Kurt no quiero – vale, puede que suene un poco caprichoso pero es que no, o sea, no. Le gusta Kurt, ayer lo tuvo más claro que nunca, si no es él pues ya se puede ir muriendo porque no va a pasar por eso con otra persona.  

 

Min Ho respira profundo y sigue conduciendo, pensando que no vale la pena alterar a su amigo más de lo que está.  Cuando llegan al estudio le dice que hablará con Donghae a ver si lo puede pasar buscando, Keun Suk trata de decirle que no necesita niñeros, que puede moverse en taxi, pero el actor insiste en que no intente llevarle la contraria.

 

La reunión en la productora se da con normalidad, la única diferencia es que Keun tiene que sentarse más seguido en medio de los ensayos, su agotamiento es tan evidente que el director decide dejar la escena de la pelea para luego, incluso propone que la haga un doble. Keun Suk quisiera sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir que no es necesario, pero la verdad es que si va a sentirse peor cada día a partir de ese momento, lo mejor será aceptar toda la ayuda posible.

 

A final de la tarde, tal y como Min Ho le prometió, Donghae está allí para llevarlo a Tree J, le ignora cuando se lamenta por los problemas que está causando y lo innecesario de todo lo que están haciendo por él, tomando en cuenta que tiene chofer y guardaespaldas que pueden hacer eso. O que puede simplemente moverse solo por allí.

 

-          Ni loco – dice Donghae – Estamos preocupados, hombre. Min Ho me contó que tienes una fisura ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Hasta ahora no te habían encontrado nada, me dan ganas de buscar a esa bruja y matarla un poquito por mentirosa.

 

-          No ha mentido.

 

-          ¿Entonces?

 

-          Quizás no estoy conectando con Kurt como debería.

 

-          Pues ve poniéndote las pilas, Sukkie, porque como se te ocurra morirte, te revivo para matarte y luego mataré a Kurt para que se vaya contigo al más allá. – sería gracioso si no fuera por la seriedad de su rostro.

 

Keun Suk se despide de su amigo con un gesto de cabeza y sube hasta su oficina, tiene que terminar mil cosas antes de ir a casa, y la verdad es que prefiere estar allí, acompañado, aunque en una hora o así todo el mundo se comenzará a marchar.

Kurt se ríe aparcando frente a la casa de Hyun Joo, recordando como tuvieron que correr aquel día en el campo de golf porque un policía iba a pillarlos medio desnudos detrás de uno de los arbustos.

 

-          Mi padre me hubiese matado – dice ella sin dejar de reír.

 

-          Y a mi – sacude la cabeza y suspira. Baja la mirada dándole golpecitos al volante y ella se inclina para darle un beso al que él responde de muy buena gana.

 

-          Espero que no tardes en llamar – él alza una ceja curioso por el comentario. Ella juega con su cabello unos segundos sin perder la sonrisa. – No sé a quien quieres quitarte de la cabeza, ni por qué, pero si eso sirve para que te acerques a mí de nuevo, lo acepto.

 

-          Hyun…

 

-          Nop, está bien – le guiña el ojo y se baja del coche negada a escuchar ninguna explicación que pueda romper la burbuja en la que ha estado metida desde la noche anterior.  Kurt se queda mirando hasta que entra en la casa y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás apretando el volante, odiando lo evidente que está siendo con todo. Deja salir el aire con resignación y arranca para ir a Tree J y avanzar con el bendito de DVD del demonio, joder, cuanta guerra da hacer una selección de todas esas imágenes.

 

Sube hasta su oficina y se pone a trabajar de inmediato, necesita tener la mente ocupada.  

 

Pasan dos horas hasta que escucha que golpean la puerta de su oficina, Gun Sama abre y le sonríe antes de entrar, le comenta los proyectos que tienen para las siguientes semana y que tendrán que ajustarse un poco para que a Keun Suk le de tiempo de seguir con el dorama.

 

-          Estaba todo cuadrado, muy justo, pero encajaba – responde Kurt sacando la agenda. Gun Sama se lo piensa un momento antes de animarse a hablar.

 

-          Necesito dejarle tiempo libre entre una cosa y otra – le dice. – No se siente bien, ya sabes. He conseguido un especialista nuevo… como no quiere ir a Alemania.

 

-          ¿Otra vez? Tenía semanas en los que se le veía bastante bien.

 

-          Ya, no sé… esta madrugada tuvimos que echar la puerta abajo para sacarlo, estaba desmayado en su habitación – Kurt no está muy seguro de por qué el corazón se le acelera de esa forma tan dolorosa. Contiene la respiración pero se obliga a dejarla salir con calma para no marearse.

 

-          Pero… ¿donde está?

 

-          En su oficina. Sabes lo necio que es – respira profundo y se pone de pie – No comentes nada con el resto del equipo, no quiero que lo agobien o se corra la voz, las fans pueden volverse locas.

 

-          Ya, no te preocupes. – espera a que Gun Sama se vaya para pasarse las manos por la cara con desconcierto. Ayer cuando se fue de su casa, estaba bien, más que eso, reía como pocas veces lo había visto hacerlo, estaba tranquilo ¿Qué pasó? Mierda.

 

Intenta concentrarse en el trabajo de nuevo pero no puede, se levanta y va directo a la oficina del cantante, toca un par de veces y espera que le de permiso para entrar. Keun sonríe al verlo pero no es él mismo, se nota al instante, está pálido y tiene unas ojeras importantes.

 

-          Deberías estar descansando – es lo primero que dice. Keun Suk suspira y rueda los ojos volviendo a concentrarse en los papeles que tiene en la mano. – Vamos, te llevo. – Keun Suk le mira con cierta alegría y niega.

 

-          Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

 

-          Eso puede esperar.

 

-          Hay que terminar el DVD.

 

-          Yo me encargo de eso – Keun Suk levanta una ceja dejándole claro que de eso nada, que es algo que deben hacer los dos – Vale, lo haremos pero pasaste la mañana en el hospital – intenta razonar, pero no cree que vaya a conseguir mucho. Ese principito tiene serios problemas con el trabajo.  – Está bien, ven… vamos a hacerlo juntos, pero solo un rato, luego te vas a casa. – Keun Suk sonríe de nuevo y lo sigue hasta su oficina. Kurt tira de una silla para ponerla a su lado y así ambos poner tener una mejor vista del ordenador.

 

Es como estar juntos riendo por las imágenes y discutiendo por lo que debería quedarse o lo que no, hay una en la que Kurt tiene la lengua afuera mientras juega con las luces del escenario, él quiere quitarla, Keun no.

 

-          No la voy a dejar.

 

-          Pues le digo a edición que lo haga.

 

-          No me gusta – dice con paciencia.

 

-          Pero si estás guapo, ya verás como a mis eels les va a encantar.

 

-          Pensé que tus eels eran solo tuyas.

 

-          Si, pero a ti te dejo tener unas pocas. – responde sonriendo grande y de medio lado. – Déjala – se inclina sobre él para llegar al ordenador y hacer avanzar la imagen para que no la corte. Kurt solo tiene que bajar un poco la cara para que su nariz de con el cabello del cantante. No entiende muy bien qué le empuja a cerrar los ojos y aspirar su aroma, lo más incoherente es como se graba en su mente, por suerte sucede antes de que el chico se aleje de nuevo. – Listo – sonríe volteando hacia él, demasiado cerca. Ninguno de los dos se aleja, sus miradas se conectan de tal forma que la respiración se les acelera. Keun se pasa la lengua por los labios despacio, haciendo que al DJ se le nuble la mente de tal forma que acojona.

 

-          Bien – dice carraspeando y poniendo distancia entre ellos. – Es hora de ir a casa – guarda el trabajo y apaga el ordenador, se pone de pie y camina directamente hacia la puerta esperando para que él haga lo mismo. Keun se muerde el labio con frustración y le sigue

 

En el coche, de vez en cuando voltea a ver a Kurt, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado y las sospechas de Min Ho sobre que tal vez él no es la persona de la que se deba enamorar, sería una pena porque mientras más tiempo pasa con Kurt, más claro que tiene que lo que siente por él no es solamente atracción. Le da miedo decirlo pero está seguro de que aquello se parece bastante al amor.

Cuando Keun Suk despierta en la mañana tiene un total de diez mensajes de texto a los que responde mientras reúne la fuerza para levantarse de la cama, es como si todos temieran que un día fuera simplemente a no despertar.

 

Sería lindo si en el fondo no estuviera comenzando a acojonarse.

 

El espejo no le muestra una imagen mejor que la del día anterior, pero tampoco peor, así que supone que solo debe arreglarse con un poquito más de empeño.

 

Tiene reunión en la televisora en la mañana y una entrevista de radio en la tarde, reunión con los bailarines y el coreógrafo un poco después así que el día se va sin que se de cuenta.

 

El día siguiente es más tranquilo. Tiene la oportunidad de pasar un rato en Tree J y hablar con los empleados, específicamente con los del área de diseño, son súper majos todos y suelen seguirle la corriente en todos sus juegos, algo que necesita desesperadamente.

 

Cuando está de regreso a la oficina, su secretaria le pone al tanto de su agenda para el resto del día, las llamadas que ha recibido mientras no está y el par de invitaciones que le llegaron para la carrera de coches del fin de semana.

 

-          ¿La que?

 

-          La reunión con…

 

-          No, no – le interrumpe – ¿Qué carrera?

 

-          Oh… es una carrera especial que se celebrará el sábado con pilotos de varios países. Enviaron la invitación hace un par de días, pero no habíamos coincidido y…

 

-          ¿Dónde están? – ella va hasta su escritorio y regresa con ella. El sonríe dejando de escuchar el resto de las explicaciones, solo asiente como autómata y cuando la mujer se marcha, sale a toda prisa hasta la oficina de Kurt, sabe que está allí porque vi su coche aparcado. Entra sin tocar, aunque sabe que al DJ no el gusta, pero no tiene tiempo para formalismos – Carrera de coches -  dice con demasiado entusiasmo. Kurt alza la mirada preguntándose si tiene un exceso de cafeína o algo.

 

-          ¿Perdón?

 

-          El sábado. Tú y yo. – le muestra las entradas – Las enviaron hace dos días, no puedes decir que no, será genial ¿te gustan los coches? Seguro que sí ¿a quien no le gustan los coches? Será a las tres de la tarde, podemos comer por ahí y luego ir… si quieres. Quieres ¿verdad? – Kurt se echa para atrás en la silla cruzando los brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

 

-          Depende, si no te calmas terminarás en cama y ya verás que divertido.

 

-          Estoy calmado. Los otros días he estado demasiado tranquilo. Entonces ¿vamos?

 

-          Algo me dice que en realidad no me estás preguntando – murmura rodando los ojos, pero no pierde la sonrisa así que Keun se anima a seguirle el juego.

 

-          No – responde dando media vuelta para marcharse – Te paso buscando, que extraño conducir. A la una, para comer antes de la carrera – sale sin esperar respuesta, aunque Kurt no pretendía darle ninguna. Deja salir una risa cuando el chico se marcha y se concentra de nuevo en su trabajo sin ganas de pensar demasiado.

Tal y como prometió, el sábado a la una de la tarde Keun Suk toca la corneta en casa del DJ, solo tiene que esperar cinco minutos antes de que salga. No puede evitar detallar a Kurt mientras se acerca, tiene unos vaqueros beige ajustados y una camisa azul de manga larga, a veces Keun Suk olvida lo guapo que es… vale, no lo olvida, pero a veces puede simplemente dejar ese detalle de lado. Hoy no. Hoy le pondría un monumento a esa ropa.

 

Es la primera vez que van a comer juntos. Lo han hecho durante las giras pero allí estaba la cámara casi siempre así que Kurt trataba de mantenerse lejos, y estaban rodeándoos de gente, era distinto.  Allí no hay presión de ningún tipo así que puede verlo tal cual es.  Le escucha bromear sobre sus compañeros y sobre su hermana, hablan de la bebé y lo rápido que está creciendo, lo inútil que es su marido.

 

-          ¿Por qué sigue con él? – pregunta con curiosidad.

 

-          Tiene cierta vena masoquista. Se ha leído todos los libros de Crepúsculo. – Keun Suk se ríe horrorizado.

 

-          ¿Todos? Bueno… no sé, creo que Donghae le gana, se ha visto todas las películas. Y se está leyendo 50 Sombras.  – lo dice justo cuando Kurt está bebiendo cerveza así que no es raro que el hombre se ahogue y comience a toser mientras le sale líquido por la nariz. Keun Suk se descojona dando palmadas y se apresura a coger el móvil para sacarle una foto, tiene salir corriendo dejando la comida a medias cuando Kurt le amenaza con tirarle el puto móvil a la carretera.

 

El DJ le da alcance una cuadra después e intenta ahorcarlo cuando le dice que no hay remedio, que ya ha subido al foto al twitter, Kurt agrande los ojos y la busca, tuerce el gesto cuando ve que es verdad y que además ya tiene un montón de RT. Hijo de puta.

 

Le rodea el cuello con el brazo para hacer una llave y no lo suelta hasta que llegan al lugar de la carrera.

 

El lugar está repleto, no le sorprende ver cámaras por todas partes ya que hay un montón de artistas conocidos ¿Cómo es que no se enteró antes de ese evento? Vale, puede que sea porque se estaba muriendo un poquito.  Durante un rato, Kurt se tensa por la cantidad de cámaras pero luego comprende que ninguna se pondrá sobre él en plan acosador así que se dedica simplemente a disfrutar de la carrera.

 

Se emocionan cada vez que su corredor favorito adelanta, gritan y vitorea como los mejores, cuando ganan, se abrazan como si aquello fuera lo más importante del mundo, es cómodo, como si hicieran aquello todos los días.  

 

Es demasiado pronto cuando tienen que marcharse pero tampoco quieren ir a casa, así que terminan en un bar bebiendo soju con cerveza y comiendo carne de cerdo. Contando cosas de su infancia, en algún punto, Kurt termina contándole como escribió Turn Off, y le confiesa que a pesar de todas las peleas que se dieron por la canción, agradece que llegara a sus manos.

 

-          ¿Lo dices en serio? Es decir, no sabía que era tan importante para ti, yo… no sé si le he hecho honor.

 

-          Lo has hecho – dice dulcemente, se inclina hacia delante sin dejar de mirarlo. – No sabía como quería que la interpretaran hasta que lo hiciste.

 

-          Gracias – responde con una sonrisa. No sabe como explicarlo pero esas palabras hacen que se sienta mucho mejor que cualquier otro medicamento. – Por lo menos tienes algo especial de él.

 

-          ¿Tu no? – se atreve a preguntar – No he visto ninguna foto de tu padres en tu oficina.

 

-          No sé quien es mi padre, y a mi madre la perdí hace tiempo.

 

-          Lo siento – dice honestamente. Keun baja la mirada y suspira jugando con el vaso de cerveza. – ¿Novio? – No está muy seguro de por qué pregunta eso, es más, tan pronto lo hace quisiera recoger las palabras. Keun Suk alza la mirada con curiosidad y otra cosa que Kurt no sabe descifrar.

 

-          No – parece que está a punto de decir algo pero su móvil suena en ese justo momento. Rueda los ojos cuando ve que es Gun Sama, se disculpa para salir a contentar afuera y sí escuchar mejor.

 

Kurt le mira marcharse y se queda jugando con su cerveza. Bufa pasándose las manos por la cara, paga y coge su chaqueta y la de Keun Suk para salir, le ve taparse un oído mientras habla por teléfono, asiente haciendo gestos y sacude la cabeza tratando de apartarse del cabello de la cara. Tiene la manía de pasarse la lengua por los labios y dejarla fuera un rato, no le extraña que las mujeres que pasan se le queden viendo de la manera que lo hacen. Desvía la mirada cuando Keun Suk voltea en su dirección. El chico se despide y se acerca con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

-          ¿Cansado ya? – pregunta al ver que ha sacado las chaquetas. Coge la suya y se la pone.

 

-          Necesitaba aire – le hace un gesto para que lo siga, Keun lo hace sin decir nada. El bar en el que estaban está cerca del río, van caminando despacio, disfrutando del viento fresco de la noche y el paisaje iluminado por las farolas.

 

-          ¿País favorito? – pregunta Keun después de un rato. Kurt se lo piensa un momento antes de contestar.

 

-          Continente… Europa. – Keun Suk sonríe satisfecho por la respuesta – ¿Comida favorita?

 

-          Picante – Kurt arruga la cara y saca la lengua como si le diera asco. – Genero de pelis favorito.

 

-          Drama ¿Y el tuyo?

 

-          Acción – se mete las manos en los bolsillos mientras piensa lo siguiente – ¿Qué país quieres visitar pronto?

 

-          Me gustaría regresar a Hawai pero no por trabajo. No me llevaría ninguna cámara, haría lo que me diera la gana.

 

-          Hawai debe ser genial.

 

-          Lo es. Cuando fui hice un recorrido por los lugares más importante, estuve piloteando un avión

 

-          ¿Tu? Pero si conduces como un loco.

 

-          Avión, no es lo mismo que coche

 

-          Claro que no, es peor. ¿A cuantos mandaste al hospital?

 

-          Aun no mando a nadie pero a veces me dan ganas de mandarte a ti

 

-          Que picado eres.

 

-          No soy picado – responde enfurruñándose.

 

-          Y haces mucho eso

 

-          ¿Qué?

 

-          Pucheros, y tuerces el gesto cuando algo no te gusta, o te extra emocionas cuando algo te gusta mucho. – apresura el paso para ir caminando hacía atrás mientras le hace una lista detallada de sus características  con una sonrisa divertida. –  Te quejas como niña cuando te haces un poquito de daño.

 

-          ¿A quien estás llamando niña?

 

-          A ti – se ríe cuando Keun Suk apresura el paso para comenzar a darle patadas. Es una buena noche, tanto que ni siquiera se dan cuenta del paso de las horas hasta que cada uno está en sus respectivas camas, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus caras.

Kurt se estruja los ojos y gira para abrazar la almohada tratando de ignorar el sonido de la puerta, pero al final se tiene que dar por vencido. Da igual, de todas formas se tiene que levantar para ir al trabajo como todo lunes normal.

 

Se pasa la mano por el cabello para tratar de aplacarlo y abre sin preguntar quien es, no debería sorprenderle que sea su ex.

 

-          Vengo a secuestrarte – dice. Entra sin esperar que la invite.

 

-          Tengo que trabajar –mira el calendario con curiosidad, por si se ha equivocado de día o algo.

 

-          Lo sé, por eso viene antes. Anda, te espero. – él tiene demasiado sueño como para protestar. Se arrastra hasta el baño, se ducha, se afeita y se pone lo primero que pilla en el armario. Ella sonríe feliz y se guinda a su brazo para salir.

 

Hyun fue en taxi, así que cogen la camioneta de Kurt para ir al bar que está a una cuadra de Tree J. Tiene tanto sueño que deja que sea ella quien lleve la mayor parte de la conversación, trata de no hacer caso a las veces que se queja por no haber contactado con ella durante el fin de semana ¿Qué le va a decir? ¿Que estuvo casi todo el sábado con su jefe viendo las carreras y bebiendo? ¿Qué pasó casi todo el domingo texteandose con él? No cree que sea de su agrado, no por nada, la gente puede tener amigos y está claro que entre Keun y él no hay más que eso, pero no tiene muchas ganas de dar explicaciones.

 

Después de una hora se despiden con la promesa de ir a cenar esa noche. La acompaña hasta la calle para que tome un taxi, y se despiden con un beso. Lo normal, tomando en cuenta el tipo de relación que tienen, así que no sabe porque se siente mal al alzar la mirada y notar los ojos de Keun Suk sobre él.

 

El cantante sacude la cabeza y sigue su camino hasta la empresa, ignorándolo por completo. Kurt sabe que no tiene porque dar explicaciones pero por alguna razón intenta hacerlo.

 

-          Es mi ex – dice cuando le da alcance a Keun Suk en el ascensor.

 

-          Vale – Kurt ladea la cabeza cuando nota la falta de aire en su voz.

 

-          ¿Estás bien? – intenta tocarlo pero el chico le rechaza.

 

-          Perfecto – cuando las puertas se abren se apresura hasta su oficina y se encierra, no sin antes advertirle a la secretaría que no quiere ver a nadie.

 

Kurt se queda a mitad del pasillo confuso y frustrado en el mismo nivel, frunce el ceño y va hasta su oficina decidido a pasar de todo y punto.

 

Keun Suk se deja caer en la silla apretándose el pecho, tratando de calmarse porque no quiere acabar en el hospital otra vez, pero es no puede. Maldición.

 

¿Es eso lo que le está afectando? Kurt está volviendo con su ex, está claro, por eso se siente tan mal, porque todo se está jodiendo, porque se va a morir en unos meses y a él le importa una mierda.  Vale, no lo sabe, pero ¿y lo que han pasado juntos? Nada. El enamorándose como un imbécil y Kurt nada.  Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar ¿para qué? el amor solo lastima, por eso nunca lo había hecho antes.

 

Se sostiene la cabeza odiando la forma en la que le late. Busca una pastilla en sus cajones y se la toma con un poco de agua esperando que le haga efecto pronto. También podría morirse de una vez, total.

 

No se da cuenta de que lleva allí casi todo el día, despotricando del mundo hasta que la secretaria lo llama para que vaya a la reunión que tiene programada para el final de la tarde. Debería cancelarla pero no puede, un día debería dejar de ser tan responsable.

 

Mueve el cuello, sacude los brazos y respira profundo antes de salir, por más que intenta llevar la reunión con la tranquilidad de siempre, no puede. Es cortante con todos y se odia por eso, pero ¿Qué puede hacer? Se limita a tocar todos los puntos importantes y escuchar lo que cada uno tiene que decir al respecto, incluso Kurt, aunque a este no le mira a los ojos.

 

-          Bien – dice cuando cree que ya ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir – Quiero todo en las fechas previstas, muchas gracias. – Sale de la sala sin dejarse detener por nadie, pero se da cuenta de que Kurt lo está siguiendo ¿para qué?

 

Intenta cerrar la puerta de su oficina pero Kurt se lo impide, empuja con fuerza y entra cerrando detrás de él.

 

-          ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunta de frente. Keun no sabe si lo pregunta de verdad o simplemente se está haciendo el idiota.

 

-          No – responde caminando hasta su escritorio pero Kurt se apresura para cortarle el camino.

 

-          ¿Qué es?

 

-          Nada, Kurt. Estoy de mal humor, no quiero ser borde. Hablamos luego.

 

-          ¿Conmigo? Porque fui al único que no miraste a la cara en la hora y media que duró la reunión.

 

-          No seas ridículo – se tambalea cuando la imagen de un coche destella en su memoria.

 

-          ¿Estás bien?

 

-          Si – se sacude y retrocede sintiendo que se ahoga y que la cabeza le va a explotar.

 

-          ¿Por qué estás molesto?

 

_“Te amo”_

 

Keun contiene la respiración por culpa de la frase que retumba en sus oídos acompañada de un frenazo.

 

-          No te importa, déjame en paz. Me duele la cabeza

 

-          ¿Necesitas un medico?

 

-          Necesito que te vayas. Es hora de salida ¿No te espera tu novia?

 

-          Es eso ¿no? – Keun debería negarlo, decirle que no. Que no es eso y que no es nada, pero sus labios se abren sin permiso

 

-          ¡Si! ¿Contento? Kurt, me gustas, ya está, ya lo dije. Y me molestó verte con ella, pero también se que no tengo derecho a molestarme así que no tienes que decírmelo, sigue con tu vida.

 

-          Keun… tío… lamento que confundieras las cosas, es decir, me caes bien pero no soy gay.

 

-          Vale

 

-          No, no lo soy. Me gustan las mujeres y tu eres atractivo y eso, pero no.

 

-          ¿no?

 

-          No – Keun Suk bufa una risa sarcástica y niega con la cabeza. - ¿Qué?

 

-          ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me miras? De lo nervioso que te pone mi presencia, de cómo me evitas cuando estoy demasiado cerca. – baja la voz con cada palabra y acorta la distancia entre ellos hasta dejar a Kurt acorralado contra la pared.

 

-          Porque no me gusta

 

-          Al contrario, porque te gusta demasiado – le pone las manos en el pecho sintiendo como se acelera. Su piel es caliente incluso por encima de la camisa. – Te gusta lo que sientes, pero te da miedo – susurra acercándose a su boca, rozando su nariz, dejándole sentir su aliento. Sonríe cuando el DJ contiene un gemido. – Admítelo – pide contra sus labios. Kurt se aferra a su cintura durante un minuto con fuerza, se queda quieto mientras le deja rozar sus labios y Keun cree que ha ganado algún terreno pero no.

 

-          ¡No! – se lo quita de encima con violencia. – No confundas las cosas, no trates de confundirme. Me gustan las mujeres, me gusta Hyun Joo, voy a volver con ella definitivamente – le advierte con la respiración entrecortada – y espero que esto no nos afecte o tendré que renunciar. – gira y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta con violencia. Keun se sostiene del escritorio completamente mareado, se deja caer el suelo con agotamiento, preguntándose qué debe hacer ahora, porque parece que la ha jodido por completo.

Kurt no puede dejar de pensar en lo que pasó durante el resto de la tarde y la noche. Odia todo.

 

Detesta como se le acelera el corazón cuando recuerda las manos de Keun sobre su pecho o el roce de sus labios… sus palabras. Sacude la cabeza luchando por concentrarse en la hermosa mujer que está frente a él sonriendo y hablando.

 

_“Me gusta Hyun Joo, voy a volver con ella definitivamente”_

 

Es lo que debería hacer. Volver con ella e intentarlo de nuevo, o irse a Japón… podía hablar con sus grupos y decirles que todo se hará desde allá, no cree que les importe.

 

Demonios.  Nada de lo que piensa parece bien, Japón no es suficiente, debería irse a la otra punta del mundo, España igual.

 

_“Al contrario, porque te gusta demasiado.  Te gusta lo que sientes, pero te da miedo”_

 

Se toma la cerveza de un trago, paga la cena y coge la mano de su novia para ir hasta su apartamento.  No termia de cerrar la puerta cuando ya está comiéndole la boca y quitándole la ropa de encima, concentrado en sus jadeos, en las manos que le desnudan.

 

-          Te necesito – gruñe contra sus labios tal vez con demasiada violencia. La chica gime con sorpresa cuando la tumba en la cama tirando de sus vaqueros y las bragas para colarse entre sus piernas. Kurt se baja los pantalones a medias, mordiendo su cuello, hundiéndose en su boca, quiere follarla, lo necesita.

 

_“Al contrario, porque te gusta demasiado.  Te gusta lo que sientes, pero te da miedo”_

 

Maldición, si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en él y su jodidos labios y su calor…

 

Intenta con más esfuerzo, es Hyun Joo, siempre le ha gustado, debería ser lo mismo ahora pero por mucho que trate no puede. ¡Joder!

 

Se deja caer a un lado molesto, con lágrimas en los ojos y acojonado ¿Cómo le puede gustar un hombre?

 

-          Está bien, tranquilo – le dice ella con voz conciliadora. Eso solo hace que se sienta peor, tiene una mujer así en la cama y no consigue una jodida erección ¿Qué clase de hombre es? Bufa poniéndose de pie para subirse los pantalones, se limpia las lágrimas de la cara y sale sin decirle nada.

 

No le da la gana. Vale, tiene amigos gay, Eunhyuk es uno de sus mejores amigos y nunca le ha cuestionado, ni le ha parecido mal que salga con tío. No le ha parecido nada porque esa no es su vida, pero eso es una cosa y cambiar de bando con 30 años es otra.

 

Conduce hasta el bar más cercano y pide una botella de sujo. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en su vida? ¿Por qué le trastorna el cerebro hasta ese punto?

 

Necesita poner tierra de por medio, sí. ¿Debería?

 

Tiene tanta rabia contra el mundo que termina buscando pelea con uno de los clientes del bar, no le cuesta mucho en realidad, solo fue sincero y le dijo que tenía cara de gilipollas, ahora tiene el labio roto pero el tío se fue aun peor y él ha drenado bastante, pero no suficiente.  Por eso se monta en el coche y conduce en hasta la casa de Keun Suk, él no va a ser el único jodido en esa historia, le va a decir unas cuantas cosas al principito.

 

Es lo que quiere, pero cuando este abre la puerta con un chándal verde de punto blancos,  una camiseta, y el cabello recogido con una coleta, él no puede más que entrar y apoderarse de sus labios.

 

-          Kurt – se queja sin aliento tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero el DJ no se lo permite. Cierra la puerta con el pie y le sujeta obligándolo a retroceder hasta tumbarlo en el sofá. – Estas borracho – gruñe cuando Kurt deja de atacar su boca para hundirse en su cuello.

 

-          Tu culpa – su voz está rota, dolida, tiene los ojos rojos por las lagrimas y Keun siente que se muerde un poco. – Todo es tu culpa.

 

-          Kurt – deja escapar un jadea cuando el DJ usa la rodilla para abrirle las piernas y ajustarse mejor sobre él.

 

-          Te odio – se alza para tirar de su coleta obligándole a exponer su cuello – Te odio tanto -  le besa de nuevo, lastimando, mordiendo hasta que le hace sangrar un poco.

 

-          No – no puede respirar. Le duele el pecho ¿Por qué? Kurt ha reaccionado, se ha dado cuenta de que siente algo ¿Por qué le pasa eso? – Kurt… me duele. – trata de explicarle pero no escucha, está demasiado borracho, demasiado concentrado en su propio dolor y confusión.

 

-          ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – esconde la cara en el cuello de Keun llorando con más fuerza. – Te odio, joder, odio lo que me haces, odio que estés en mi vida. ¿Por qué no te mueres o algo? – cada palabra de Kurt es un golpe al corazón de Keun, más que eso, pinchazos constantes e insoportables que le dejan sin aliento y sin fuerzas. Lucha para quitárselo de encima y se pone de pie llevándose la mano al pecho. Dios, le duele.

 

 

Kurt se sienta en el sofá intentando limpiarse las lágrimas, está temblando de ira, Keun quisiera poder decirle que todo está bien, pero ¿Cómo? Algo claramente no lo está o no estaría sufriendo otro ataque.

 

-          Todo era más fácil cuando no estabas, pero voy a romper con esto – dice sin darse cuenta de lo que está causando. – Lo he estado pensando toda la noche… tenía que decírtelo. Voy a irme – hay determinación en su voz, demasiada para el gusto de Keun – Voy a vivir en Japón.

 

-          ¡Ah! – jadea Keun cerrando los ojos, Kurt levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de lo mal que está, justo como la primera vez que lo vio.

 

-          ¿Keun? – el chico abre la boca para decir algo, pero el desmayo llega primero que sus palabras.

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Kurt baja la mirada y se estruja el ceño luchando contra el dolor de cabeza, cuenta hasta diez con la esperanza de que cuando la suba todos hayan desaparecido, pero no. No tiene tanta suerte. 

 

En silencio pasa la mirada de uno a otro, Min Ho en una esquina hablando por teléfono, Gun Sama hablando con una enfermera, Jason con un guardia de seguridad y en otra esquina, en el suelo, Eunhyuk recostado de la pared y Donghae tumbado con la cabeza en sus piernas. Todos de vez en cuando mirándolo a él.

 

Han pasado seis horas y aun nadie dice nada.

 

Es estresante recordar como tuvo que correr para evitar que Keun Suk diera contra el suelo, la sensación de la borrachera desapareciendo, el miedo mientras conducía camino al hospital, la forma en que se lo quitaron de los brazos para llevarlo tras una de esas puertas. El tener que dar explicaciones a todo el que iba llegando tampoco fue nada divertido, sobre todo porque no sabía que decir.

 

_“Te odio, joder, odio lo que me haces, odio que estés en mi vida. ¿Por qué no te mueres o algo?”_

 

Sabe que es una tontería pensar que sus palabras hicieron eso, no importa la seguridad con la que las dijo, porque sí, lo decía en serio. La confusión dolía tanto que tenía ganas de ir a un mundo en el que el principito simplemente no existiera.

 

_“Voy a vivir en Japón.”_

 

Debió pensar antes de hablar, ni siquiera tenía que haber ido a casa de Keun, solo tenía que haber esperado a que su asistente le pillara el vuelo, tal y como le había pedido horas antes, y marcharse. Debió imaginar que alguien con el corazón tan débil se vería afectado por culpa de todo lo que él estaba haciendo.

 

Mira el reloj una vez más. Siete horas y contando.

 

Necesita un cigarro así como que ya, pero la entrada del hospital está rodeada por policías, reporteros y una ola de fans, así que no se atreve a salir, la otra opción es subir a la azotea pero tiene miedo de irse muy lejos y perder cualquier noticia. El sonido de unos tacones le hace desvíar la mirada, frunce el ceño tratando de recordar donde ha visto a la mujer, luego de unos segundos lo hace, no es sencillo olvidar una cara como esa. La mujer se sienta a su lado con un largo suspiro y se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás. Lo más raro de todo es como tanto Min Ho como Donghae saltan como resortes para ponerse a su lado, mirándola como si tuviera tres cabezas. Ella se limita a sonreír de medio lado.

 

-          Te imaginaba en Japón – Kurt la mira con desconfianza, preguntándose cómo es que ella sabe algo que solo le había dicho a su asistente y a Keun Suk.

 

-          ¿Japón? – pregunta Min Ho.  Ella se queda mirando a Kurt fijamente y el DJ se remueve incomodo.

 

-          No me iré sin saber como está.

 

-          ¿Te vas a Japón?

 

-          Es lo mejor.

 

-          Que gilipollas eres – gruñe Donghae apretando los puños – ¿No ves lo que haces?

 

-          Por eso me quiero ir, él espera de mi algo que no le puedo dar y solo le estoy haciendo daño – protesta poniéndose de pie para alejarse. Los dos chicos quisieran hacerlo regresar tirandole del pelo pero están en un hospital y por ahora prefieren lidiar con la bruja que está allí sentada, mirándose las uñas como si no pasara nada.

 

-          ¡Haz que despierte! – exige Donghae.

 

-          No puedo.

 

-          Vas a matarlo, Eun Hye, esto es absurdo. Lleva siete horas allí dentro y si nadie dice nada es porque es grave.

 

-          Yo no hago nada, son ellos. – Donghae se pasa las manos por la cara y se sienta en el brazo del sofá mirándola, buscando las palabras para hacerse entender.

 

-          Eun Hye, entiendo que estuvieras dolida, todas las relaciones son difíciles y a nadie le gusta que lo echen, pero esto ya es pasarse. Si no puedes quitar la fulana maldición pues haz un contra, o deja que hablamos con Kurt para que sepa que pasa

 

-          No.

 

-          Esto es infantil, no puedes… - se queda mudo cuando ve que Taecyeon llega y camina directo a donde está Eunhyuk. Gruñe por lo bajo y se pone de pie para ponerse al otro lado del sofá y ver mejor toda la interacción de esos dos.

 

-          ¿No puedo qué? – pregunta Eun Hye con media sonrisa. Donghae parpadea y asiente sin dejar de ver a su amigo y su estúpido novio.

 

-          No puedes ir por ahí jugando así con las personas. Pensé que querías ayudar.

 

-          Keun Suk no ha recordado y Kurt mandó a comprar un boleto a Japón ¿Me quieres decir como esto es mi culpa? Es como cuando tienes algo en las narices súper claro, pero eres tan idiota que no quieres entenderlo, le pasa a más de uno. – Min Ho bufa dándose un par de cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Por qué está rodeado de idiotas?

 

-          ¿Qué haces aquí, Eun?

 

-          Si Kurt se monta en ese avión, será para no volver, así que independientemente del tiempo que falte Keun morirá.

 

-          ¡Eso no es justo! – Donghae deja de prestarle atención a la pareja por un momento.

 

-          Por eso viene. Tienen que buscar la forma de impedirlo.

 

-          Con un golpe se lo impido fijo. – insiste el cantante sin dejar de mirar a Eunhyuk, ella rueda los ojos y se pone de pie con un suspiro.

 

-          El golpe te lo podrías dar tu, Dong, te vendría de maravilla – agrega dándole una colleja. El chico se queja sobandose la cabeza con desconcierto.

 

-          Tú sigue molestándola, sería bueno verte con tu propia maldición. Ven, vamos a hablar con Kurt. – Donghae pasa la mirada de Min Ho a Eunhyuk un par de veces antes de negar.

 

-          Me quedo aquí por si sale el medico. – Min Ho rueda los ojos y se marcha.

La mañana es fría. Min Ho se ajusta la chaqueta y camina hasta donde está Kurt, al borde del techo, sentado con los pies al aire. Él no se atreve a hacer tanto así que se sienta en el pequeño muro que hay al lado, Kurt deja salir el humo de su cigarro y voltea para verlo, coge la cajetilla y se la ofrece junto con el mechero. Min Ho duda un momento antes de aceptar, no le vendría mal un poco de nicotina.

 

-          Discutimos – confiesa Kurt mirando hacia el cielo. Las nubes se mueve demasiado rápido por culpa del viento, Keun Suk odiaría estar ahí fuera con ese frío. – Le dije que me iría a Japón.

 

-          ¿Te vas? – No lo mira para que no se sienta presionado, lo último que quiere es espantarlo.

 

-          Mi asistente me mandó un mensaje hace rato – juega con los hilos sueltos de sus vaqueros –  Tengo el pasaje.

 

-          ¿Para cuando?

 

-          Quiero esperar a que despierte.

 

-          ¿Por qué? – Kurt le mira frunciendo el ceño, como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

 

-          Porque no me puedo ir sabiendo que está así.

 

-          No, ¿Por qué te quieres ir? – pregunta. No es una acusación ni nada, es que de verdad quiere entender.  Kurt le da otra calada el cigarro y se queda mirando como se consume poco a poco antes de hablar.

 

-          La primera vez que vi a Keun Suk le acusé de plagio y terminamos en el hospital. La escena se ha repetido muchas veces, no puedo seguir así. Además, me dijo que yo le gustó, no puedo corresponderle.

 

-          ¿Por qué no?

 

-          Porque… - respira profundo y apaga el cigarro. Se pone de pie alejándose del bordillo porque comienza a marearse con todo aquello. Quisiera tener una explicación que vaya más allá a que es un cobarde pero no la tiene, le da miedo enamorarse de Keun Suk y todo lo que le rodea. Una cosa es ver los animales tras las barras en un zoológico y otra entrar de lleno en la selva. Keun Suk es un tío y él nunca ha estado enamorado de un hombre, no sabe como es eso, como debe actuar, que debe hacer, ¿es lo mismo que con una mujer? Además ¿Por qué habla de amor? No puede ser eso ¿o sí? Como sea, está toda la fama, las fans, la prensa, las cámaras… una cosa es salir en ratito a su lado y ser el productor, y otra cosa es tener la atención de todos por ser la pareja ¿Serían pareja?

 

La línea de sus pensamientos se ve interrumpida por Taecyeon, que se asoma solo el tiempo suficiente para decirles que el doctor por fin ha salido.

 

Kurt no está seguro de cómo llegó a la sala de emergencia, seguramente saltando los escalones de dos en dos. No sabe porque disminuye el paso cuando ve al doctor, tal vez porque le da miedo la seriedad de su rostro. Solo consigue moverse porque Min Ho prácticamente le arrastra.

 

Cuando llega puede escuchar al doctor decir cosas como _“Seguimos esperando” “estable” “severos daños”_ pero no logra hilar el resto de las palabras, da igual, el punto no se pierde, Keun Suk está mal y es por su culpa.

 

-          Despertó durante unos minutos pero ya está dormido de nuevo. Tiene puesto el oxigeno para que no se esfuerce más de lo necesario. Su corazón casi ha conseguido el ritmo normal.

 

-          ¿Podemos verlo? – pregunta Gun Sama.

 

-          Solo una persona. – Min Ho y Donghae se miran antes de hablar al mismo tiempo.

 

-          ¡Kurt! – Gun Sama les mira con sorpresa pero no protesta. Kurt traga saliva sintiendo la mirada de todos y asiente porque la verdad es que se muere de ganas por saber cómo está. El doctor le pide a la enfermera que lo acompañe para que lo guíe hasta la habitación, Kurt contiene la respiración en todo el camino.

 

Odia la poca luz que hay, y el sonido insoportable de la maquina que muestra sus latidos, pero lo que más odia es la mascarilla que tiene puesta en la cara.

 

-          Solo unos minutos – le dice la enfermera antes de marcharse. El camina hasta la cama sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima al cantante. Tiene los ojos cerrados y todo el cabello hacia atrás.

 

_“¡Si! ¿Contento? Kurt, me gustas, ya está, ya lo dije. Y me molestó verte con ella, pero también se que no tengo derecho a molestarme así que no tienes que decírmelo, sigue con tu vida.”_

 

Extiende la mano y la pasa por su cabello con suavidad.  Suspira y se sienta sujetando su mano, guiándola hasta su boca para darle un beso.

 

-          Lo siento – le dice con la voz rota – Soy un desastre, yo… - se muerde el labio recordando el sabor de sus besos – Mierda – se pone de pie caminando de un lado a otro con desesperación – Despierta ¿vale? No me hagas esto – le advierte acercándose de nuevo. Se inclina para acariciar su rostro, dejando que el pulgar pasee por sus ojos cerrados – Ábrelos – lo ordena. Como si eso fuera suficiente, pero no lo es. Se sienta de nuevo sin poder quitarle la vista de encima, no piensa hacerlo hasta que alguien le diga que estará bien.

 

-          Me avisas cuando despierte – dice Taecyeon sosteniendo la mano de Eunhyuk. – Lamento tener que irme.

 

-          Está bien, no te preocupes – se inclina para darle un beso en los labios – Te avisaré. – Taecyeon sonríe y le da otro beso antes de marcharse.

 

Donghae bufa desviando la mirada. Que asco dan, deberían buscarse una habitación… o no, mejor no.  Respira profundo y se enfurruña tumbándose por completo en el sofá, preguntándose qué tenía que ir a buscar ese tío allí, bien podía haber llamado por teléfono si tenía mucho interés.

 

Eunhyuk se acerca al sofá y le quita los pies para poder sentarse, tan pronto lo hace Donghae los vuelve a subir a sus piernas esperando que el rubio proteste, pero no consigue nada y eso le pone de peor humor.

 

No consigue nada desde hace tiempo, no importa los comentarios que haga, ni las bromas, ni las protestas, Eunhyuk está tan concentrado en el orejas ese que ha pasado a ignorarlo por completo y eso no le gusta.

 

Lo único que hace es hablar de Taecyeon, lo divertido que es, los lugares a los que van… como si a él le importara eso en lo más mínimo. De todas formas, el Taec ese se podría morir o algo ¿no? ¿Dónde están los coches cuando se les necesita?

 

-          ¿Por qué insistieron en que Kurt se quedara con Keun Suk? – pregunta jugando con el borde del pantalón de Dong.

 

-          Para ver si deja de ser imbécil… y porque para Keun será bueno.

 

-          ¿Por qué?

 

-          Porque están enamorados pero no se dan cuenta – Eunhyuk lo mira sorprendido. – ¿Qué?

 

-          ¿Tu cómo lo sabes? – Donghae se encoge de hombros mirando al techo.

 

-          Hay cosas que son obvias, pero como has estado tan metido en tu relación con el tipo ese, pues no te das cuenta. – Eunhyuk suspira y le echa los pies al suelo para levantarse. Donghae tuerce el gesto y se sienta.

 

-          Tiene nombre.

 

-          Me da igual. Me dan igual él y su nombre raro. Y deja de estar dándote besos con él en la calle, tenemos una reputación ¿Qué pasa si te ven las fans?

 

-          Esta no es la calle.

 

-          Da igual, no me gusta.

 

-          ¿Por que no? tu haces lo mismo a cada rato cuando tiene un jueguito nuevo.

 

-          No es lo mismo.

 

-          ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú te lías con tías y yo con tíos?

 

-          Sabes que eso no me molesta, pero no es lo mismo. ¡No lo hagas! No me gusta verlo.

 

-          ¿Deberíamos quedarnos encerrados en su casa o en la mía para que no se ofendan tus lindos ojos? – pregunta con sarcasmo. Donghae aprieta los puños molesto ¿Sus casas? ¿Cómo que sus casas?

 

-          No… otro sitio donde no esté yo.

 

-          Se refiere a un hotel – dice Min Ho con mala intención. No es raro que les esté escuchando, no es que estén siendo muy discretos que se diga.

 

-          ¡No!

 

-          ¿No? – pregunta Eunhyuk molesto.

 

-          A ver… termina con ese tipo, Eunhyuk, no me gusta, no me gusta como te mira, y como te… joder, ¿hoteles? Esas no son cosas tuyas.

 

-          No voy a terminar con nadie, estoy bien como estoy. Es más, puede que nos vayamos a vivir juntos pronto.

 

-          ¡Eunhyuk, no puedes! Tu no, no puedes vivir con ese tipo, tu… no… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

 

-          ¿Qué va a pasar contigo, Donghae? porque no lo entiendo. Explícamelo como si yo fuera un niño de cinco años.

 

-          Tú y yo somos un equipo, siempre. Sin nada ni nadie de por medio.

 

-          Siempre metes a alguien por medio.

 

-          Pero no es nada serio, son… no es lo mismo. No quiero verte con él, no me gusta. Me molesta y me oprime el estomago. Lo haces para verme sufrir eso es todo

 

-          ¿Sufrir? ¿Quieres ocupar su lugar acaso?

 

-          Él está ocupando el mío – protesta – Yo era lo primero para ti hasta que él llegó. Odio esto, odio todo. ¡Quiero que volvamos a ser tú y yo, nada más!

 

-          Lo siento, pero no – da media vuelta para alejarse porque aquello se está pasando del límite, están en una sala de espera de un hospital y hay demasiada gente alrededor.

 

Lo ultimo que espera es que Donghae le tire del brazo y le sujete el rostro para darle un beso de los de verdad. De esos que te dejan sin aliento y te suben a las nubes, incluso le muerde un poco el labio inferior antes de dejarlo ir. Tienen la mirada oscurecida y la respiración agitada, no se dan cuenta de lo que ha pasado hasta que Min Ho se ríe bajito y el resto de la sala comienza a murmurar.

 

Mierda.

 

-          Yo… - Donghae se pasa la lengua por los labios y enseguida se lamenta porque eso le hace recordar el sabor de Eunhyuk y le marea. – Pues eso – dice limpiándose las manos sudorosas del pantalón. – Que termines con él – concluye con determinación y escapa dejando a su amigo totalmente alucinado.

 

Kurt cabeza y sacude la cabeza para despejarse. ¿Cuántas horas lleva sin dormir?

 

Respira profundo ahogando un bostezo y sin darse cuenta deja que su pulgar acaricie la mano que tiene sujeta mientras mira el reloj. Han pasado más de ocho horas desde que llegó al hospital con Keun en brazos y aun no puede ver sus ojos abiertos, así que nadie puede culparlo por la emoción que siente unos minutos después cuando le escucha quejarse y le ve removerse.

 

Se pone de pie de un salto y se inclina buscando su mirada. Sonríe cuando el chico parpadea con evidente confusión.

 

-          Joder – dice Kurt sonriendo nervioso – al fin. – Keun Suk alza la mirada para quitarse la mascarilla pero el DJ no se lo permite – No principito, déjala. La necesitas. – Keun Suk frunce el ceño bajando la mano.

 

-          ¿Qué? – intenta preguntar pero la mascarilla le estorba y tiene la garganta seca. Kurt se muerde el labio pensando que hacer, decide buscar un poco de agua y apartar la mascarilla justo lo necesario para que pueda beber, luego se la pone de nuevo.

 

-          ¿Mejor? – Keun Suk asiente débilmente. – Estás en el hospital, fue fuerte está vez, pero te vas a poner bien. – le promete. No sabe que interpretar en la mirada del cantante, es extraño que le mire parpadeando de esa forma, con esa atención y cuidado, tampoco es normal que él siga sintiendo eso en el estomago.   

 

Es una suerte que el doctor y la enfermera entren en ese momento para examinarlo, y que le pidan que espere afuera.

 

Cuando sale se queda paralizado, no es normal pasar por el pasillo del hospital y ver a un tío comerle la boca a tu mejor amigo, para después salir corriendo. Como era de esperarse, Eunhyuk se queda paralizado, Min Ho se tapa la boca conteniendo la risa y Gun Sama y Jason lo flipan. El mismo lo está flipando.

 

-          Lo odio – murmura Eunhyuk en voz baja, como si estuviese buscando paciencia en lo más profundo de su ser.  

 

-          ¿Cómo está? – la pregunta de Min Ho saca a Eunhyuk de su alucinación y le hace volver a la realidad en la que ese es un hospital y su amigo está hospitalizado.

 

-          Despertó, parece tranquilo... Confundido, creo. El doctor está con él. – todos dejan salir el aire de forma ruidosa, incluso se puede ver como sus hombros se relajan. Camina hasta el sillón que está al fondo y se queda allí jugando con su móvil, moviendo la pierna con nerviosismo, solo soporta un par de minutos hasta que la desesperación le supera y tiene que salir a dar una vuelta.

 

Se detiene en seco cuando ve la cantidad de guardias y reporteros que siguen estando afuera, se sorprende cuando Eunhyuk le coge del brazo para guiarlo por un pasillo que no conocía hasta que llegan al estacionamiento.

 

-          ¿Una vuelta? – pregunta mostrando las llaves del coche.

 

-          Dios, sí – ahora que Keun Suk ha despertado, es lo que él necesita, una vuelta, aire, algo que le ayude a poner sus pensamientos en orden.

 

Es fácil para ambos simplemente montarse en el coche y conducir. Sin rumbo fijo, solo escuchando música, ni siquiera hablan hasta que se desvían a un bar que queda en las afueras, compran un par de botellas de whisky y siguen hasta al pequeño mirador desde el que se ve la parte del río.  Es un lugar bastante apartado como para no tener la mirada de las fans y el resto del mundo encima.

 

Se bajan del coche y se sientan sobre el capó compartiendo la botella, mirando la ciudad. Kurt sonríe mirando el camino del río, recordando la noche que Keun Suk y él estuvieron corriendo por allí.

 

-          ¿Qué pasó con Donghae? – pregunta, es más fácil tratar de solucionar el problema de los demás y no los suyos.

 

-          Es un malcriado, idiota, celoso – dice dándole un largo trago a la botella – A veces no lo soporto. – Kurt ríe bajito y niega con la cabeza. No sabe cuanto tiempo lleva escuchando el mismo discurso de parte de Eunhyuk, la única diferencia es que ahora, para Kurt, es bastante claro que aquella relación no es unilateral. 

 

-          No es sencillo, Eun – hace un pequeño puchero cuando ve que ya se han bajado parte importante de la botella – Es nuevo para él… por más que antes jugara y en el fondo lo supiera, tu siempre estabas ahí y de pronto apareces con ese tío.

 

-          Taecyeon – le recuerda quitándole la botella.

 

-          Que sí, que sí, que muy majo, pero para Donghae es un rival.

 

-          Cree que dejaré de ser su amigo.

 

-          Que te perderá. Ese beso no fue gratis.

 

-          Ya me besó una vez.

 

-          Borracho, ahora lo ha hecho totalmente sano. – Se quedan en silencio mirando la nada y todo al mismo tiempo, viendo los coches, la gente que pasa cerca del río, sintiendo el aire en sus rostros mientras el líquido de la botella sigue desapareciendo mágicamente. – Me gusta – confiesa después de largo rato. Le da un leve empujón a Eun cuando esté le mira sonriendo – Lo besé anoche. – suspira.

 

-          ¿Te gustó?

 

-          Más de lo que debería.

 

-          ¿Qué tiene de malo?

 

-          Que no soy gay. – responde frunciendo el ceño.

 

-          Que estupidez.

 

-          Lo sé… por es una de las razones, por eso es sencillo para mi comprender a Donghae, pero entonces también lo veo desde afuera y veo lo que te hace y…. – deja salir el aire contenido por culpa de decir todas las palabras al mismo tiempo y sin respirar. – Quiero irme lejos. – Eunhyuk frunce el ceño y se baja del coche para patear unas cuentas piedras.

 

-          Móntate en el mismo avión que Dong y váyanse un poquito a la mierda. Quizás les hagan descuento de grupo – gruñe bebiendo de la botella, sacude la cabeza cuando siente que el líquido se le sube.

 

-          Dije quiero, no he dicho que lo vaya a hacer – protesta. Decide aprovechar la media conciencia que tiene para llamar a su asistente y decirle que cancele el vuelo y advertirle que no vuelva a hacerle caso cuando esté borracho.

 

Cuando cae la tarde, ambos están sentados en la pequeña banqueta del mirador hablando de todo y nada, lanzando maldiciones y diciendo lo injusta que es la vida. 

 

-          Se acabó – dice Eunhyuk con un puchero y mirando la botella.

 

-          Da igual, hay más – lucha para ponerse de pie, camina hasta el coche y busca la segunda botella por todos lados pero no la encuentra – ¡Nos han robado la botella! – dice con espanto. Eunhyuk parpadea un par de veces mirando el suelo, se queda pensando, tratando de enfocar la vista y entonces todo tiene sentido.

 

-          Ya nos bebimos las dos – dice señalándolas. Kurt bufa tumbándose sobre el capó del coche.

 

-          Pero quiero más.

 

-          Y yo quiero decirle a Donghae que es un imbécil.

 

-          Me parece muy bien, que se joda – se baja del capó buscando las llaves del coche en su bolsillo. Luego recuerda que no es suyo – No es mío – se queja recostándose de nuevo, sería un detalle por parte de la tierra dejar de moverse.

 

-          No, es mío – se levanta y va hasta el coche tropezando – No sé si puedo conducir. – dice con preocupación – No me puedo morir sin decirle a Dong que es un cobarde gilipollas.

 

-          Ya – responde Kurt con la misma seriedad – Y yo tengo que esperar a que el principito salga del hospital. Lo voy a ir a ver – concluye con una gran sonrisa, como si aquello fuera una gran idea.

 

-          No son horas de visita. – le recuerda Eunhyuk. Kurt bufa haciendo ruido con la boca y se recuesta de la pared. – Ve mañana.

 

-          Vale.

 

-          Pero ve mañana – le repite – no te vayas a Japón, ni a ningún lado. No lo estropees. No seas Donghae, eso no es bonito. – Kurt parpadea varias veces para poder verlo bien, se da por vencido cuando comprende que su amigo es doble y punto. – Vamos a llamar a un taxi.

 

-          ¡Un taxi! – dice con emoción. Luego se tumba de nuevo sobre el capó, si hay que esperar mejor que sea cómodamente.

 

 

 

La puerta de la entrada se abre y Donghae bufa murmurando un por fin mientras se pone de pie. Son las once de la noche ¿Dónde coño se había metido el subnormal ese?

 

Cuando regresó a la sala de espera y no lo vio, tuvo miedo de que se hubiese ido a buscar al noviecito ese, solo respiró cuando Min Ho le dijo que se había ido con Kurt. Bien, al DJ le hacía falta despejarse un poco, pero ¿Qué horas eran esas?

 

-          ¿Dónde…? – se queda callado cuando ve el estado en el que se encuentra. Camisa torcida cabello revuelto y tambaleándose. Dios, que ninguna fan lo haya visto. – ¿Estás borracho?

 

-          ¡Bien, algo que si notas! – dice con voz de victoria mientras alza los brazos y tropieza hacia delante. Donghae tiene que correr para atraparlo – Sabía que ibas a estar aquí – murmura tratando de soltarse. – Porque siempre estas aquí, aunque no vives aquí. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Donghae rueda los ojos y le guía hasta la habitación – Eres un imbécil – alza los brazos para que pueda quitarle la camisa. – No tenías derecho a besarme, gilipollas – se sostiene mientras le quita el pantalón – cobarde… eso era lo que te iba a decir, me lo venía repitiendo por el camino, cobarde, cobarde, como Kurt y… oye ¿Y SUKKIE? – Donghae suspira antes de contestar.

 

-          Bien. Ha mejorado rápido, al final de la tarde lo subieron a una habitación privada. Ahora túmbate.

 

-          No se va a morir ¿verdad? – pregunta con un puchero.

 

-          Si se muere mato a Kurt.

 

-          ¿El que culpa tiene? Estaba preocupado, dice que le gusta, por lo menos él lo dice, pero tu eres un imbécil.

 

-          Eso ya lo dijiste. – le ayuda a meterse bajo las sabanas y se sienta a un lado sujetando su mano.

 

-          ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

-          Pues la idea principal era pelear un rato y luego follarte, pero así como que no se puede.

 

-          Mentiroso – gruñe soltándolo para acurrucarse de lado comenzando a quedarse dormido.

 

-          Nop, no miento. – sonríe viendo como poco a poco va perdiendo la conciencia, le pasa una mano por el cabello y se levanta para poner la alarma y apagar las luces. Regresa a la habitación y se tumba a su lado pensando que mañana será otro día. Puede que el primero en su nueva vida.

 

Kurt se moja la cara odiando el asco en su garganta. Vomitar debe ser la peor cosa del mundo, no sabe para que bebe si siempre termina igual, basta que se tumbe en la cama para que parezca un dragón, solo que no es fuego lo que echa por la boca.

 

Lo peor es que cuando eso pasa, queda en un estado intermedio entre la borrachera y la sobriedad que no es nada divertido.

 

Debería seguir tomando para compensar, pero sería un bucle así que mejor pasa.

 

Aun tambaleándose va hasta el sofá y se deja caer con pesadez, coge el móvil para releer los mensajes de esa tarde y sonreír con ese que dice que Keun Suk está fuera de cuidados intensivos, en una habitación normal, sin mascara de oxigeno ni nada. Debió quedarse con él, lo sabe ¿Pero qué le iba a decir?

 

Hace una pedorreta con la boca y se encoge de hombros.

 

-          Eres medio tonto, Kurt – se dice a si mismo. Coge el mando de la tele y la enciende, luego el mando del DVD, solo hace falta apretar un botón para que la cara de Keun Suk aparezca en la gran pantalla. Intenta tumbarse de lado pero cambia de opinión cuando el estomago se le revuelve de nuevo gracias a las vueltas de su cabeza. – Mierda – se queda sentado viendo al principito cantar Oh My Darling acompañado del grupo de baile. Le hace sonreír verlo tan alegre, tan relajado, verlo jugar con el publico y hacerle ojitos a la cámara.

 

Cuando cogió ese DVD de la oficina, trato de decirse que era solo porque quería familiarizarse con el trabajo del principito, ver como dividía sus presentaciones, que le gustaba poner y que no, pero está ya es la tercera vez que lo ve completo, así que supone que mucho interés profesional no era.

 

Se pasa las manos por la cara un par de veces para tratar de despejarse, joder, necesita dormir pero no puede y ya no está ni borracho. Dos borracheras cortadas a medias, eso es lo que hace ese ser que está en la pantalla. Cortar borracheras, cambiar vidas y ni siquiera se da cuenta porque para él todo es normal.

 

-          Pero no lo es – le dice al cantante en la pantalla. Luego bufa y toma un poco de agua antes de intentar tumbarse de nuevo, murmura una victoria cuando lo consigue.

 

Aun tiene que pensar que decirle a Keun cuando lo vaya a ver al hospital, pero ya no tiene ganas de salir corriendo, eso es algo ¿no? con esa idea en la cabeza sus parpados comienzan a estar pesados y en algún momento, simplemente se duerme.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Eunhyuk se sostiene la cabeza para mantenerla en su sitio cuando intenta sentarse y todo le da vueltas. Dios ¿Cuánto bebió ayer? Se queda en la cama haciendo respiraciones hasta que consigue la fuerza, y el valor, para levantarse.

 

-          Esto es repetido – da un pequeño salto en la cama y gira con cuidado para ver a Donghae sentado en el sillón. Si, un poco repetido sí es.

 

-          Me duele la cabeza – murmura escondiendo la cara en la almohada. Está resignado a que su amigo le arrastre hasta el baño y lo meta bajo la ducha fría pero no pasa.

 

-          Toma – Eunhyuk se anima a alzar la cabeza con desconfianza, lo flipa un poco cuando ve que sostiene en una mano un par de pastillas y en la otra un vaso con agua. Intenta incorporarse sin movimientos bruscos y se toma las pastillas esperando que hagan efecto rápido.

 

Donghae respira profundo y se sienta en la cama mirándolo fijamente.

 

-          ¿Qué? – gruñe el rubio dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. No sabe muy bien como actuar cuando Donghae sonríe de medio lado y se inclina sobre él. – ¿Qué? – repite está vez sin aliento y echándose hacia atrás hasta que su espalda da contra el cabecero.

 

-          Tu sabes que – le dice sin dejar de acercarse. Le mira divertido hasta que llega a su boca, la roza levemente, tentando, jadeando, incluso se atreve a sacar la lengua para delinearle los labios y entonces, se alza para besarlo en la frente dejándolo alucinado. Sonríe grande, mostrando todos los dientes y ladeando la cabeza, luego se levanta pero no puede dar dos pasos antes de que Eunhyuk le coja del brazo y lo regrese a la cama con violencia para sentarse sobre él a horcajadas aunque la cabeza le pasa factura de inmediato.

 

-          Deja los juegos – le advierte de mal humor. Donghae se queda de espalda al colchón haciendo un pequeño puchero pero Eunhyuk no le cree nada, no con los destellos de diversión que hay en sus ojos. Bufa molesto e intenta levantarse pero Donghae le sujeta de las piernas. – Suéltame – le ordena, pero no debe ser muy claro porque el otro no le hace caso, al contrario, deja que sus pulgares le acaricien los muslos y es cuando Eunhyuk se da cuenta de que solo tiene los boxers. En vano intenta levantarse otra vez – ¡Donghae! – le exige alzando la voz. El chico lo suelta pero solo para alzarse rápidamente y rodearle la cintura para mantenerlo en su lugar. Ahora están cara a cara.

 

-          ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? – pregunta haciendo fuerza para que no pueda escapar. Tiene una mano alrededor de su cintura y otra en su espalda.

 

-          Anoche estaba borracho. – responde poniendo las manos en su pecho para empujarlo pero tiene resaca así que sus fuerzas son mínimas. Aquel juego va en desventaja.

 

-          Tu, pero yo no. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? – la forma en la que Eunhyuk se muerde el labio y desvía la mirada es la respuesta que necesita. Se deja caer hacia atrás llevándose al chico con él y gira hasta quedar encima.

 

-          No hagas nada de lo que te vayas a arropen… - Donghae decide cerrarle la boca con un beso hasta dejarlo sin aliento. – ¿Qué haces? – jadea con sorpresa cuando siente la mano que se cuela entre sus boxers, Donghae sonríe de medio lado y le da otro beso.

 

-          Luego dices que el despistado soy yo – responde con malicia apoderándose de su polla para comenzar a masajearlo haciéndole producir los mejores sonidos del mundo. – Dije que iba a follarte, así que esto estoy haciendo – lame el cuello que queda expuesto cuando Eunhyuk echa la cabeza hacia atrás abrumado por la sensación, disfruta del toque totalmente nuevo, deja que su mano se acostumbre a la textura de una polla diferente, al tamaño… deja que sus dedos bajen hasta su culo y lo hunde un poco haciendo que su amante se sobresalte. – sshhhh – le pide jugando un poco con su entrada.

 

Se aleja solo para quitarse la ropa a tirones y ordenarle que se tumbe a lo largo de la cama, le gusta la forma en la que Eunhyuk simplemente obedece con confusión. Donghae coge la bolsa que está sobre la mesa y saca lubricante y un preservativo.

 

-          Eso no es mío – dice Eunhyuk con confusión.

 

-          Lo venden en la farmacia – responde poniéndose un poco en la mano para moverla de nuevo hasta su entrada y comenzar a dilatarlo.

 

-          Oh Dios – se aferra a las sabanas cerrando los ojos con la respiración agitada, culpa de la invasión. – ¿Has hecho esto antes? – pregunta porque no entiende como puede ser tan ágil.

 

-          ¿Con un hombre? No – jadea dándole otro beso – pero no debe ser física quántica – sonríe con malicia mordiendo su hombro – Date la vuelta – pide dándole espacio para que se mueva. – He dicho a todo el mundo que estamos fuera de la ciudad – le informa besando su espalda – lo que significa que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender – deja que su lengua se pasee hasta llegar a su oreja – y practicar – usa la pierna para separar las de Eunhyuk – y practicar – frota su polla contra la entrada de su culo sin llegar a entrar – y practica hasta que me conviertas en un experto – le promete. - ¿Quieres?

 

-          Oh Dios, sí – gime alzando el culo para facilitarle el trabajo, esperando que aquel sea un día muy largo.

El sonido del teléfono hace que Kurt abre los ojos. Arruga la cara buscando el aparato escondido entre el sofá y su cuerpo.

 

-          Hola – gruñe cayendo al suelo – mierda – intenta levantarse pero no creo que sea buena idea.

 

-          ¿Estás bien? – parpadea un par de veces cuando escucha la voz de la chica.

 

-          Bien, sí… no bebo más – se deja caer por completo en el suelo estrujándose los ojos.

 

-          ¿De fiesta?

 

-          No, yo… - voltea para ver la hora en el reloj de la sala. ¿Las once de la mañana? Pero… mierda. Se pone de pie tan rápido que tiene que sujetarse de la pared, respira profundo.

 

-          ¿Kurt? – comienza a sonar ansiosa.

 

-          Aquí estoy, lo siento – se disculpa luchando por quitarse la ropa.

 

-          Vale… yo… ¿Quieres ir a comer? Puedo sacar un par de horas libres.

 

-          Me gustaría pero no puedo, debo ir al hospital. – dice sacando la ropa que se va a poner – Joder, ya debería estar allí – murmura mortificado.

 

-          ¿Hospital? ¿Por qué?

 

-          Keun Suk está allí, debo ir.

 

-          ¿Te acompaño?

 

-          No, no hace falta. Hyun… es tarde, lo siento ¿Te importa si te llamo luego? – la mujer no suena muy convencida cuando le dice que sí, pero él no tiene tiempo de pensar en eso, no tiene tiempo de pensar en ella en general.

 

Deja el móvil a un lado y se mete en la ducha agradeciendo el agua fría. Nada podría despejarlo mejor que eso, cierra los ojos un momento dejando que caiga sobre su rostro y se apoya de los azulejos moviendo el cuello.

 

¿Qué le va a decir a Keun Suk cuando lo vea? Ni siquiera sabe si es buena idea ir, debe estar molesto con él.

 

Maldición.

 

Sacude la cabeza y termina de ducharse porque sea como sea, no puede quedarse en casa sin saber nada. No tarda más de quince minutos en salir del apartamento rumbo al hospital, tiene que coger un taxi porque dejó su coche en el hospital el día anterior. 

 

Cuando ve que la aun sigue habiendo una cantidad importante de fans y reporteros, se plantea el bordear el hospital e ir por detrás, pero desiste. El no es famoso, puede moverse entre ellos sin que se den cuenta. O eso supone.

 

Es claro que se equivoca cuando los reporteros comienzan a hacerle preguntas sobre el estado de Keun Suk. Aun no sabe como logra evitarlos sin llevarse ningún rasguño. Esas son las cosas que le molestan, no está seguro de que pueda soportar algo así día tras día.

 

Gun Sama le saluda con una sonrisa y un pequeño gesto cuando lo ve, le hace seña para que espere mientras termina de hablar por teléfono y luego se acerca.

 

-          No sabía que venías, le hubiese dicho a los guardias que estuvieran al pendiente. – dice a modo de disculpa mientras lo guía hacia el ascensor.

 

-          No pensé que llamaría la atención – responde encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-          Todo el mundo sabe que eres su productor, aunque las fans no te reconozcan, la prensa sí.

 

-          ¿Qué saben?

 

-          Mandé un comunicado temprano, se supone que colapsó por agotamiento. No necesitan saber más. – Kurt asiente de acuerdo. – Pasó la noche tranquilo – dice cuando nota el nerviosismo en el chico. – Ni siquiera hizo falta volver a ponerle el oxigeno.

 

-          ¿Estuvo despierto?

 

-          A ratos.

 

-          ¿Qué dice el medico? – Gun Sama suspira y se detiene en la puerta de la habitación.

 

-          Esa es la cosa, sí, tiene ciertas fisuras bastante “inusuales” – dice haciendo las comillas con los dedos – pero no saben qué las provoca ni como tratarlas, además, les confunde lo rápido que logra recuperarse de cada recaída.

 

-          Pero cada vez son peores.

 

-          Lo sé. El especialista de Alemania vendrá para hacerle un chequeo, pero ya ha visto los exámenes por correo y no parece tener mucha idea. Min Ho está con él – Kurt asiente con una leve sonrisa y entra. Es un alivio ver a Keun medio sentado en la cama, sigue teniendo la vía y hay un cable pegado a su pecho seguramente para controlar el corazón pero está despierto y sonriendo, no podría pedir más. Lastima que se tense de esa forma cuando lo ve llegar.

 

-          Hey – le saluda Min Ho poniéndose de pie. ¿Estás sobrio? – pregunta con malicia. Kurt le mira achicando los ojos. – Donghae suele contarme muchas cosas – le dice cuando nota la confusión en su rostro. Kurt rueda los ojos y se acerca a la cama.

 

-          ¿Cómo estás?

 

-          Bien – responde jugando con la manta.

 

-          Necesito café – dice Min Ho rompiendo el silencio – y un cigarro. Nos vemos en un rato. No lo alteres – le pide Kurt amablemente antes de salir. El DJ supone que es una petición normal, después de todo, él ha sido el causante de por lo menos un par de esos ataques.

 

Respira profundo y ocupa la silla que antes ocupaba el actor, mantiene la mirada ocupada en el difícil arte de entrelazar los dedos. ¿Podría aquello ser más incomodo?

 

-          No tienes que quedarte – dice Keun Suk, suena más cansado que molesto.

 

-          Lo siento – dice Kurt buscando valor para levantar la mirada – Lo que te hice. Debí pensar mejor antes de actuar de forma y decir todo lo que dije, no quería.

 

-          Está bien.

 

-          No… - se pone de pie y comienza  dar vueltas de un lado a otro – dije cosas horribles, las recuerdo bien, pero no eran ciertas, no te odio, nunca podría. He querido hacerlo porque, en fin, no sé por qué, pero lo cierto es… cada vez que me das un susto de estos se me sale el alma del cuerpo y eso no puede ser normal ¿o sí?

 

-          Lo siento, sé que te he puesto en una situación incomoda.

 

-          No, no es eso – acorta la distancia entre ellos para sujetar su mano. Keun le mira un tanto desconcertado pero no se aleja – No lo digo por mí, lo digo por ti, por la idea de que te pase algo, no me gusta. Me deja sin aliento… - Keun Suk asiente bajando la mirada y por alguna razón, Kurt siente que no le entiende – No me iré a Japón, quería irme pero no puedo.

 

-          ¿Por qué no? – Kurt respira profundo y libera su mano para poder volver dar vueltas de un lado a otro como si fuera imposible quedarse en un solo lugar.

 

-          No estoy seguro de que sienta lo mismo que tu – le aclara – pero me gustas.

 

-          Eso fue lo que te dije.

 

-          Ya… lo sé. – se pasa la mano por el cabello tirando un poco de él. – No se manejar esto, Sukkie. Quiero saber, pero no sé. – confiesa regresando a la silla. – Sí, sé que no puede variar mucho si se compara con las relaciones que he tenido antes pero, di que me entiendes, por favor. – pide, pero la respuesta tarda en llegar.  Escucha como Keun Suk finalmente respira profundo antes de coger el mando y encender la tele sin decir nada. Kurt cree que es una forma de mandarlo a la mierda pero entonces el principito extiende la mano hacia él sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Kurt duda un momento antes de sujetarla y sonríe suavemente cuando este se la aprieta y la mantiene así.

 

Vale, eso está bien. Puede comenzar con eso.

Deja salir el aire y se acomoda mejor junto a la cama para poder ver la tele sin soltar su mano.

El problema de tener dos personas como Kurt y Keun Suk encerrados en una habitación de hospital durante mucho tiempo, es que se corre el peligro de que el nombre del hospital cambie a “ _Manicomio de la ciudad_ ”

 

Gun Sama se estruja el ceño con agotamiento cuando Kurt comienza a mover la pierna tan duro que hace ruido y Keun comienza a jugar con el tubo del suero. Es una pesadilla.

 

El día anterior la pasaron bien, es decir, al menos estaban tranquilos el uno con el otro. Gun Sama no sabría decir qué era pero parecía un estado de “reconocimiento” en el que no quiso adentrarse mucho, además, Keun aun estaba bajo los efectos del sedante, lo que lo hacía todo más sencillo.

 

El doctor de Alemania llegó en la tarde para hacer la revisión y estaban tan concentrados en la respuesta que no les dejaba tiempo de nada más. Pero ya eso ha pasado, ya el hombre ha dicho que no tiene la menor idea del problema, así que Keun Suk se aprovecha de eso y de que siente cada vez mejor para exigir que le dejen ir a casa.

 

Lo normal sería que Kurt intentara convencerlo de lo contrario, pero no, son tal para cual los muy jodidos.  Es una pena que Min Ho esté grabando y que Donghae esté desaparecido (salvo por el mensaje que mandó en la mañana para saber como iba todo) porque Gun Sama se iría ahora mismo, si pudiera estaría ya en Nueva Zelanda, por ejemplo.

 

Kurt alza la mano para evitar que Keun Suk siga jugando con la vía del suero, este rueda los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

-          Quiero irme – repite.

 

-          Ya, lo has dicho unas cincuenta veces, yo también quiero.

 

-          Pero tu te puedes ir – responde cruzándose de brazos

 

-          Pero no me iré sin ti.

 

-          Ay por Dios – Gun Sama gimotea y se da un par de cabezazos contra el mueble.

 

Eso es parte de lo que ha pasado toda la mañana,  además de intentar levantarse, marear un poco al doctor, suplicar a la enfermera, protestar por la comida, por la tele, por la poca señal que logran pillar con el ordenador, y sospecha que la cosa puede ir a peor.

 

Es normal que al principio de la tarde el doctor deje caer los brazos de lado y lado dándose por vencido y le pida a la enfermera que organice el alta con la condición de que pase dos días de completo reposo. Keun Suk no duda en asentir y salta de la cama apenas la enfermera le quita la vía.

 

-          ¿Lo puedes llevar? – le pregunta Gun Sama a Kurt. – Las cosas en la oficina se están atrasando.

 

-          Puedo ir solo – dice Keun Suk, no quiere que Kurt se sienta presionado y reaccione como lo hizo noches atrás.

 

-          No, yo lo llevo – se apresura a responder.

 

-          Perfecto, necesito organizar una rueda de prensa para cuando se termine el reposo, si no sales ya a decir algo las fans van a comenzar a hacer suicidios colectivos, y no es broma.

 

-          Pondré un line cuando llegue a casa, no te preocupes.

 

-          Bien. – coge su chaqueta para ir hasta la puerta – Keun Suk, sabes lo que significa reposo absoluto ¿verdad?

 

-          Si. -  responde mientras se viste a toda prisa.

 

-          Nada de poner música y andar bailando por todos lados, ni ponerte a trabajar, ni intentar salir casa

 

-          Que sí, hombre. – Kurt sonríe de medio lado metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando el manager se marcha respira profundo y gira a ver al enfermo.  – Me quiero ir – le informa.

 

-          Pues vamos – coge el bolso y le hace un gesto para que le siga. El camino a casa es silencioso, Keun Suk está encogido en el asiento mirando la calle con la ventana baja, Kurt de vez en cuando aparta la vista de la carretera para verlo a él. Todo se siente diferente, como si estuviera caminando sobre un lago congelado, la sensación es nueva y agradable pero le da miedo pisar donde no es y estropearlo todo.

 

Cuando llegan al apartamento Keun Suk se tumba en el sofá tirando de la manta para ponérsela encima, coge el móvil y comienza a escribir un mensaje para las fans. Kurt lleva el bolso hasta la habitación y se sienta a su lado.

 

-          ¿Quieres descansar? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

 

-          No y no – responde Keun Suk con una leve sonrisa. – pero como tu quieras. – Kurt asiente cogiendo el mando de la tele para hacer un poco de zapping, con suerte encontraran algo que valga la pena ver. – Toma – le extiende el teléfono con la cámara encendida.

 

-          ¿Qué?

 

-          Hazme una foto para mis eels. – Kurt sonríe sacudiendo la cabeza y se acomoda para sacarla bien. Keun está encogido en un rincón del sofá con la manta encima, tiene una coleta casi desecha porque los mechones de cabello caen por todos lados, ladea la cabeza apoyándola en la mano y hace un pequeño puchero. Kurt toma la foto y luego baja el móvil para verlo bien ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar? Lo raro sería que ese chico le fuera indiferente.

 

Keun Suk se pasa la lengua por los labios y extiende la mano para que le regrese el móvil y enviar la foto. Cuando termina de enviarlo en los tres idiomas, su productor le sigue viendo, eso le hace reír.

 

-          ¿Qué? – Pregunta.

 

-          Nada - Kurt se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza sonrojado, obligándose a volver a la realidad. Juega con el mando de la televisión odiando la programación, murmurando algo sobre que lo mejor sería rentar una película y que deberían pedir algo para comer, todo dicho muy rápido y casi sin sentido, cuando voltea Keun le sigue mirando con la misma sonrisa.

 

-          Bésame. – le propone en voz baja, con cierto tono oscuro que seduce demasiado como para poder resistirse. Kurt traga saliva y se lame los labios con anticipación sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Quita la manta de encima y sujeta su mano para hacer que se acerque, Keun Suk no duda en hacerlo. Se arrodilla en el sofá, quedando junto a él y se inclina para posar los labios sobre los suyos con cuidado. Kurt los atrapa ligeramente y luego los deja ir sintiendo que el corazón le va a estallar.

 

Están muy lejos, demasiado para que lo que ahora comprende que necesita, así que le sujeta y hace que siente sobre él a horcajadas, poniendo las manos a cada lado de su rostro y lo besa. Es algo muy diferente al primer beso que se dieron hace unas noches, primero que todo porque Kurt no está borracho, y no hay rabia, ni frustración, no quiere probar nada, y mucho menos lastimar.

 

Kurt cierra los ojos y se pierde en la sensación de estar nadando en su boca, compartiendo su aliento, luchar con su lengua y escucharle gemir con provocación haciendo que el beso deje de ser dulce para volverse exigente, le tira de la coleta para obligarle a abrir más la boca y le rodea la cintura con el brazo para pegarlo más a su pecho. Cuando Keun Suk gime de nuevo aferrándose a su cuello, Kurt le deshace la coleta y hunde la mano en su cabello devorándole tanto como puede, explorándole, dejándole dominar de vez en cuando, memorizando cada toque, cada sonido, cada sabor, preguntándose por qué demonios había estado perdiendo tanto tiempo.

 

El sonido del móvil les obliga a romper con el beso. Ambos se quedan jadeando con las frentes pegadas y los ojos cerrados, como si no tuvieran fuerza para abrirlos, pero deben hacerlo. Keun se va a levantar cuando Kurt coge el móvil pero este se lo impide apretando con más fuerza el brazo que sigue rodeando su cintura.

 

Keun Suk sonríe quedándose donde está, se muerde el labio inferior mientras le ve revisar el móvil y responder el mensaje, sin poder creer que aquello de verdad esté pasando y que su corazón se sienta tan bien. Kurt alza la mirada cuando siente la mano de Keun deslizarse por su rostro, se inclina para besarlo de nuevo pero esta vez algo más corto.

 

-          ¿Debes irte? – pregunta. No hay que ser adivino, solo saber reconocer el tipo de beso y su expresión.

 

-          Mi hermana ha peleado con su marido – dice a modo disculpa. Keun Suk asiente e intenta levantarse de nuevo, Kurt no entiende muy bien su empeño en hacerlo cuando aun no ha terminado de besarlo a gusto. – Puede esperar cinco minutos más – murmura rozando la línea de su mandíbula con la nariz hasta llegar a su cuello para dejar unos cuantos besos y luego regresar a sus labios. – No quiero irme – susurra sin apartarse por completo. – ¿Vas a estar bien? – pregunta jugueteando con su cabello.

 

-          Sí, no te preocupes. – le da un par de besos cortos antes de apartarle las manos para poder levantarse – Puedes irte, no haré ninguna tontería como ponerme a saltar ni nada.

 

-          Volveré tan pronto pueda ¿de acuerdo? – Keun Suk sonríe y asiente, espera que se marche para regresar al sofá sin poder creer el cambio que han dado las cosas, preguntándose si eso será suficiente para acabar con esa estúpida maldición.

Kurt mira el reloj una vez más y tuerce el gesto, le gusta estar con su sobrina pero, ¿no podían elegir otro día? Respira profundo y va hasta la habitación para ver si sigue dormida, ni siquiera puede jugar con ella. Le ha mandado un par de mensajes al principito para saber si está bien, él le ha respondido que sí, que no es ningún crío y él lo sabe pero no puede evitar estresarse, después de todo acaba de salir del hospital.

 

Cuando llegó a casa de su hermana estaba llorando como magdalena por la pelea que había tenido con su marido, no es nada nuevo, pelean y se reconcilian cada semana pero la verdad es que ella está estresada, se le nota, por eso le dijo que llamara a sus amigas y fuera a tomar algo, pero eso le dejó claro que quería regresar a casa de Keun Suk temprano, son las diez de la noche así que muy clara no le quedó la información.

 

Se pasa las manos por la cara y va hasta la sala para jugar un rato con el ordenador, de vez en cuando se pasa los dedos por los labios y sonríe, aun siente el hormigueo provocado por los besos. Casi explota por culpa de ese momento, por la satisfacción de tenerlo en brazos pero aun es algo extraño para él, es decir, quiere más, sabe que Keun Suk quiere más, pero no sabe como llegar a ese punto. Es como tener quince años otra vez.

 

Se muerde el labio sonrojado y abre el google para poner unas simples palabras “Sexo gay videos” entra en el primer link que sale ve por encima algunos videos y opta por uno que parece tener una calidad decente. Lo gemidos que salen al principio le dan escalofríos, una cosa es ser escandaloso y luego está eso, y luego está la posición que usan ¿Cómo pueden doblarse así?

 

Ladea la cabeza abriendo la boca con sorpresa cuando uno de los hombres entra de una estocada en el cuerpo del otro quien está en una posición imposible bien sea en una pareja hetero, gay o lo que sea. Esos dos de ahí no son humanos.

 

-          Anda no me jodas, eso tiene que doler – se queja.

 

Sacude la cabeza y cambia a otro que es un poco más normal, tiene más sentido vamos, pero da igual la pareja que ponga, no le convence, no le llama ver a dos tíos follando, pero si cierra los ojos podría imaginarse Keun Suk, sus manos, sus sonidos, su voz… le gusta Keun, no otro, él es… distinto. No se compara con ninguno otro hombre, su cuerpo es mejor, su rostro, su sonrisa, y está seguro de que nadie le besaría como él.

 

Con un bufido cierra los videos y se queda mirando el ordenador pensando que debe haber algo mejor que eso. Opta por escribir “sexo gay pasos” y se da cuenta de que más de uno tiene las dudas que tiene él, coge el ordenado y se tumba en el sofá leyendo los comentarios, buscando imágenes… al final de la noche, justo antes de quedarse dormido, lo ultimo que piensa es en las ganas que tiene de poner eso en practica con el principito que está a solo unos kilómetros de distancia.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Keun Suk sonríe cuando la puerta se abre, tira de la mano del chico para darle un beso y le hace un gesto para que le siga.

 

-          ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta. Es difícil descifrar el tono en su voz, tal vez es porque es una mezcla entre sorpresa, alegría y la evidente frustración causada por la pelea anterior.

 

-          Vamos de paseo. – No es una propuesta, ni una orden, es simplemente algo que va a pasar.  Es extraño como todo se disuelve en neblinas mientras caminan por el pasillo del edificio para aparecer de pronto en los jardines que quedan al lado de la universidad. – En unos meses estaremos estudiando aquí, tendremos más tiempo.

 

-          Lo sé – en algún momento todas las emociones se han reducido a esa que Keun Suk tanto adora sentir en el chico, alza la mirada para fijarse en su rostro pero por más que lo intenta no deja de ser borroso.

 

Contiene la respiración cuando todo alrededor desaparece.

 

-          ¡Cuidado! – escucha el grito, el ruido de los cauchos, siente el golpe. 

 

Hay demasiada agua, el no poder respirar le desespera más y más.

 

 

Se sienta en la cama abriendo la boca en busca de aire y dando manotazos para subir a la superficie, necesita de un minuto para darse cuenta de que no está en el agua sino en la seguridad de su habitación.  Intenta tumbarse de nuevo pero siente que se ahoga, hace a un lado las sabanas y se levanta pero solo puede dar un par de pasos antes de caer de rodillas llevándose la mano al corazón. No es un ataque, lo sabe… es diferente.

 

Se tumba en el suelo mirando el techo y trata de respirar con calma. Maldita sea.

 

Necesita que todo eso termine, necesita recobrar su vida, su animo, sus fuerzas, pero cada vez que piensa que comienza a ser él pasa algo como eso que lo descoloca.

 

_“¡Cuidado!”_

 

Sacude la cabeza luchando por apartar ese rostro borroso de su mente.

 

_“Me estás llevando la contraria en algo que afecta a tu propia vida, sólo porque no puedes superar un recuerdo.”_

 

¿Es eso lo que tiene que recordar? No quiere, por algo olvidó todo lo que sucedió ese año, durante un tiempo trató de recordarlo  y no pudo, ahora que su vida comienza a mejor prefiere dejarlo en el olvido.

 

Se levanta cuando deja de temblar y regresa a la cama con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco más, pero no hay manera, cada vez que cierra los ojos ese rostro está allí. Con un suspiro coge el teléfono para revisar todas las redes sociales en las que está metido, sonríe al leer ciertos tweets, flipa un poco con otros, recordando por qué muchas veces prefiere no mirar, sea como sea, sus fans siempre le ayudan a sentirse acompañado, especialmente cuando tiene esos pequeño ataques de pánico. 

 

Le toma una foto al reloj que marca las 3 de la mañana y la cuelga en twitter diciendo que no puede dormir, con una carita triste. Sonríe al ver como la columna de menciones comienza a moverse como loca.

 

Lo ultimo que espera en ese momento es que su teléfono comience a sonar, lo que más le sorprende es que sea el nombre de Kurt el que está en la pantalla.

 

-          ¿Hola? – contenta con dudas.

 

-          Deberías estar durmiendo – sonríe al escuchar la voz de su productor, sorprendido por el bien que le hace.

 

-          No puedo – se tumba de lado abrazando la almohada. – ¿Cómo está tu hermana?

 

-          De fiesta la muy cabrona – se queja – le dije que saliera un rato y estas son las horas que no llega. Mi cuñado está pasando la noche con sus padres.

 

-          ¿Tan mal estuvo la pelea?

 

-          Bah, es igual, se arreglarán en dos días, solo espero que no me dejen a la enana todo ese tiempo. Iré mañana.

 

-          ¿Tanto me echas de menos?

 

-          Más bien me preocupa lo que puedas hacer estando solo y aburrido.

 

-          O sea que no me echas de menos.

 

-          Nop. Puedo vivir perfectamente sin que intentes acabar con mi cordura.

 

-          Sabes que te arrepentirás cuando ya no me tengas ¿no? – lo dice como una broma, pero por el silencio que hay al otro lado de la línea, es obvio que Kurt no se lo ha tomado igual.

 

-          No digas eso – responde luego de interminables segundos. Keun Suk no puede descifrar que es lo que hay en su voz. - ¿Qué haces?

 

-          Estoy en la cama, fliparé si me preguntas que llevo puesto – Kurt se ríe bajito, posiblemente para no despertar a la niña. Mejor, eso es lo que a Keun le gusta escuchar.

 

-          ¿Qué llevas puesto?

 

-          Un pijama de conejo, es blanco y abrigadito.

 

-          Sexy – gruñe de forma exagerada conteniendo la risa. – ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo?

 

-          Porque estoy hablando contigo

 

-          ¿Sabes? A veces eres tan elocuente que me sorprendes. ¿Cómo puede existir alguien como tu en el mundo? ¿Siempre eres así de listo?

 

-          Deberías saberlo ya, los unicornios y yo somos especies en extinción.

 

-          Los unicornios están sobre valorados con su largo cuerno y su pelaje brillante.

 

-          Sabes mucho sobre unicornios ¿no? cuéntame más – pide acomodándose mejor en la cama.

 

-          Vale – escucha a Kurt removerse, posiblemente poniéndose cómodo y luego suspira para comenzar a decirle que los unicornios tienen la sangre plateada y eso le hace sospechar de ellos, que son unos presumidos y que nunca podrían disfrutar de una buena música, como la que hacen DJ Tiesto o Linkin Park porque son medio sordos.

 

Keun Suk no está seguro de en que parte de la conversación se durmió, pero si sabe que lo hizo con una sonrisa y que no despertó hasta once de la mañana.

Eunhyuk sonríe de medio lado cuando entra a la habitación y ve a Donghae durmiendo, boca abajo, torso descubierto y pierna medio salida de la cama. Respira profundo pensando en los años que estuvo soñando con tenerlo así, en su cama y desnudo, agotado después de una larga sesión de sexo, podría quedarse allí toda la vida, simplemente viéndole dormir, lastima que le deba tantas.

 

-          ¡Ah! Hijo de… - se mueve tan rápido y está tan confundido que no es raro que termine en el suelo sobándose el culo.  Un culo muy bonito, por cierto. – ¿Qué haces? – chilla sacudiendo la cabeza salpicando todo de agua. La cama se ha mojado también, pero vale la pena.

 

-          Eso es por las veces que me has arrastrado a la ducha en contra de mi voluntad y por el daño que me hiciste anoche.

 

-          ¡Yo no…! – se queda callado haciendo memoria, aun está medio dormido – Lo de anoche fue sin querer – murmura haciendo un puchero y se pone pie usando la sabana para secarse. Se muerde el labio y se acerca a Eunhyuk para darle un abrazo y esconder la cara en su cuello mientras deja bajar las manos hasta su trasero – Lo siento – susurra contra su piel dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a sus labios.

 

-          Eres un caprichoso y un salvaje.

 

-          Lo sé – Y bien que lo sabe. Anoche se pasó de la raya con los jueguitos, está claro que Eunhyuk disfruta usando la fuerza tanto como él, pero debió tener cuidado al atarlo. Se aleja lo suficiente para sujetar sus manos y besas sus muñecas marcadas  – Pero te compensé ¿o no?

 

-          Me quedará marca, de eso y de esto – dice mostrando el morado que tiene en el hombro.

 

-          Ya, y a mí me toca vivir con los arañazos en la espalda – se queja. Le rodea de nuevo con sus brazos y va caminando con él hacia el baño – puedo intentar compensarte mejor – le propone. Tiene unas cuantas ideas buenas en la cabeza, lastima que el chico niegue y se suelte diciendo que tienen reunión para ensayar y que necesita verse antes con Taecyeon. – ¿Con quien?

 

-          Con Taec

 

-          No – protesta como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Bufa se pone el albornoz para ir hasta la cocina en un intento de no escuchar sus explicaciones. – Me da igual – grita encendiendo la cafetera, esa cosa debería hacer más ruido.

 

-          No seas infantil

 

-          ¿Para que quieres ir?

 

-          No puedo simplemente dejar de verlo, tengo que hablar con él y explicarle.

 

-          Te va a convencer de que te quedes con él, pondrá esa cara de pena y te nublará la mente.

 

-          No sea tonto. Eso no va a pasar. – le rodea por detrás y le da un beso en el cuello. – Ve a ver a Sukkie mientras yo hablo con Taec ¿vale? Nos vemos después en el ensayo. Pero antes tienes que llevarme al mirador a buscar mi coche, tiene tres días allí.

 

-          ¿Qué me das a cambio?

 

-          Ummmm dejo que me compenses con lo que querías compensarme hace un minuto.

 

-          Creo que así no es como funciona esto, pero vale – concluye sonriendo de medio lado y tirando de sus manos para guiarlo hasta la habitación.

El sonido del fijo hace que Keun Suk salte del sofá y corra hasta la cocina, donde lo dejó olvidado la última vez.

 

-          ¿Si? – dice de regreso a ese insufrible sofá.

 

-          Deja de jugar – le advierte Gun Sama. Keun rueda los ojos y se estira presionando “enviar” – ¡Keun Suk!

 

-          Me aburro. – Y nadie puede culparlo por eso. Despertó a las once, sí, y todo estuvo bien la primera hora. Incluso la segunda con Donghae allí contándole como en los días anteriores y gracias al momento que pasó en el hospital, tuvo una revelación que le llevó justo a las piernas de Eunhyuk, Sí, lo dijo con esas palabras. Pero no podía quedarse para siempre, de hecho, solo soportó dos horas antes de decir que le atormentaba la idea de que su novio estuviera con Taec y por eso iba a ir a buscarlo.

 

Solo quince minutos después, el aburrimiento volvió, al punto de que se está planeando seriamente el practicar paracaidismo desde su ventana si alguien no le rescata de su aburrimiento, ¿Quién mejor que sus eels? Vale, puede que esté desvariando un poco con eso de hablarse y contestarse él mismo en line, pero ¿Qué más puede hacer?

 

-          Tu reposo dura hasta mañana, soporta un poco más – le ordena. – ¿Quieres que vaya?

 

-          No, quiero salir y hacer cosas. – se queja. El sonido del timbre le viene como anillo al dedo para despedirse de Gun Sama y tal vez seguir jugando con el Line, pero quien está en la puerta es mucho más interesante, sobre todo por la forma en la que en lugar de saludar con un normal hola, salta sobre él para comerle la boca y cerrar la puerta con la pierna.

 

Cuando se separan Keun Suk está sin aliento, pero la idea del paracaidismo ha quedado por completo descartada.

 

-          Al fin  - se queja el cantante sujetándolo de la camisa para guiarlo hasta la mesa y empotrarlo contra ella para seguir besándolo.

 

-          ¿Te aburrías? – bromea Kurt en medio del beso.

 

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta lamiendo su cuello mientras cuela las manos bajo la camisa, sonriendo satisfecho por la forma en la que se estremece y jadea.

 

-          ¿Además de esto? – le sujeta el rostro para besarlo a gusto, con un poco más de calma – el Line

 

-          ¿Me sigues en mi cuenta oficial? – sonríe con alegría.

 

-          Desde hace tiempo – admite levemente sonrojado. Keun Suk suspira ahora más tranquilo y lo abraza dejando de lado toda desesperación.  Es agradable quedarse así por un rato, sobre todo por como Kurt se dedica a acariciar su espalda y besar su cabello. – ¿Quieres hacer algo por lo que nos llamarán la atención?

 

-          Sí, por favor – le pide abriendo los ojos con emoción, cualquier cosa que amerite un llamado de atención debe ser divertido, fijo. Kurt sonríe y le muestra una papel, el cantante lo mira con curiosidad – ¿Qué es?

 

-          Una reserva, nos vamos a quedar en un hotel campestre muy chulo que está en las afueras de la ciudad – Keun Suk se muerde los labios para no reír. Y le mira alzando una ceja – Porque… – agrega Kurt haciendo énfasis en la palabra – vamos a ir al concierto de Jason Mraz esta tarde. Dijiste que te gustaba.

 

-          Pero podríamos regresar esta misma noche – comenta fingiendo desinterés.  Le gusta como Kurt traga saliva y se inclina para hablar a su oído con la voz entrecortada.

 

-          Estaba pensando en que ese hotel sería el lugar perfecto para acostarme contigo – confiesa.  Keun Suk cierra los ojos y deja escapar un pequeño gemido, sorprendido con como la simple idea le pone duro.

 

-          ¿Y quien te dijo que quiero acostarme contigo? – le reta buscando su mirada, mala idea porque ver a Kurt jadeando de esa forma y mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez, le quema las pocas neuronas que tiene.

 

No esperaba una respuesta, pero tampoco esperaba que Kurt diera media vuelta con él en brazos y le alzara hasta sentarlo en la mesa para colarse entre sus piernas hundiendo una mano en su cabello para volver a besarlo con fuerza.  

 

Es totalmente nuevo para él dejarse llevar así, pero no le molesta, al contrario, dejaría que Kurt tomara las riendas una y otra vez porque puede que no exista nada más caliente en el mundo. Alza los brazos cuando este tira de su camisa y muerde una maldición cuando siente la lengua que juega con sus pezones, recorriendo después su clavícula y su cuello.

 

-          No tenemos que esperar – jadea por culpa de los pequeños mordiscos que adornan su mandíbula. Kurt asiente sujetándole de las piernas para alzarlo, Keun Suk le rodea la cintura con ellas y se aferra a su cuello dejándose llevar hasta la habitación.  Le gusta la forma en la que Kurt le pone en la cama, la duda en su mirada, la forma en la que tiemblan sus manos.

 

Sonríe de medio lado y le quita la camisa para estar en igualdad de condiciones. El corazón se le acelera cuando mueve las manos hasta sus vaqueros para luchar contra ellos hasta hacerlos desaparecer, deja que Kurt le haga lo mismo a su chándal.

 

Lo mejor de todo es que no tienen prisa, se toman el tiempo necesario para reconocer sus cuerpos con las manos, con los ojos, pero lo mejor de todo es como marcan cada centímetro de piel con sus bocas.

 

Cierra los ojos y se muerde el labio cuando la lengua de Kurt recorre su estomago hasta llegar a su polla. Es evidente su nerviosismo y su duda, Keun incluso quiere detenerlo, pero no le da tiempo, el sentir que se hunde en su boca le deja sin control de sus sentidos.

 

Maldición.  ¿De verdad ese hombre nunca ha follado con un tío? Porque no puede ser normal que le lama como lo hace y chupe como si quisiera sacarle el alma por la polla. Posiblemente lo haga en cualquier momento. Keun Suk le pone la mano en la cabeza y empuja para llegar más profundo cuando el orgasmo está cerca porque joder, ese es Kurt y él le está follando la boca, sería un milagro poder aguantar por mucho tiempo.

 

Cuando siente que no puede más tira de Kurt para que llegue a su boca y le besa reconociendo su sabor en su lengua, baja la mano hasta su polla y la sacude un par de veces antes de correrse impregnando ambos estómagos.

 

El sonido que hace y el calor de su semen hace que Kurt gruña con deseo y le devore mordiendo sus labios y empujando más contra su cuerpo, frotándose con la esperanza de poder convertirse en uno.

 

-          Te quiero dentro – jadea Keun Suk aferrándose a su espalda – ¿Quieres? – Kurt no entiende como se atreve a tan siquiera dudarlo. Desde anoche no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso, en lo bien que seguramente le haría sentir. 

 

-          Lo necesito – gime atrapando de nuevo sus labios. Keun Suk sonríe y extiende la mano hasta la mesa de noche para sacar el lubricante y el preservativo, se pone un poco en los dedos para poder esparcirlo en su entrada. Cierra los ojos y contiene el aliento mientras deja colar un primer dedo. El gemido que sale de la boca de Kurt le obliga a abrir los ojos, sonríe al ver como se muerde el labio con deseo. – Quiero hacerlo – le pide apartando su mano, deja que su dedo juegue un poco antes de presionar hacia dentro – joder – si esa es la presión que siente alrededor del dedo no puede ni imaginar que será tener su polla allí.

 

Keun Suk le ayuda a mover la mano y le anima a meter otro, puede ver como la tensa polla de Kurt vibra de vez en cuando, goteando por culpa de las ganas. Hace el esfuerzo por apresurar un tercer dedo en su interior, le pediría que le folle ya pero quiere que ese sea bueno para ambos.

 

-          Estoy listo – jadea liberándose de los dedos.

 

-          ¿Seguro? – Keun le da otro beso antes de asentir y girar para ponerse boca abajo poniendo una almohada bajo sus caderas. – No quiero hacerte daño – murmura Kurt acariciando su espalda.

 

-          No lo harás, confío en ti, vamos – Kurt le muerde el hombro y coge el preservativo para ponérselo con cuidado, está tan duro que teme correrse antes de tiempo. Sujeta su polla y la lleva hasta la entrada de su amante para hundirse en él despacio, viendo como cada centímetro va desapareciendo, la presión, el calor, la idea de que sea Keun Suk le está volviendo loco.

 

Cuando está completamente dentro se queda allí, con la cara pegada a su espalda y la respiración agitada, alucinado.

 

-          Dios – murmura moviéndose con calma sin salir de él, solo haciendo pequeños círculos con la cadera. Le gusta como Keun gime en alto aferrándose a la almohada que, como hunde la cara dejándole una vista de su nuca la cual no duda en lamer antes de comenzar a salir de su cuerpo para volver a enfundarse está vez más rápido.

 

-          Kurt, oh Dios – el escucharle decir su nombre en ese momento, con esa voz rasgada mientras le está follando, es posiblemente una de las cosas más excitantes del mundo. Le sujeta la cadera con una mano, la otra la tiene entrelazada con al suya, gruñe haciendo las embestidas más continuas y profundas, dejando que la habitación se llene solo de jadeos y el sonido que produce el choque de sus cuerpos.

 

Sus reacciones le dan la seguridad suficiente para tirar de sus caderas para alzarlas más haciendo que se ponga en cuatro y así follarle más fuerte. Sabe que se ha empalmado de nuevo, por eso mueve la mano hasta su polla y lo masturba al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. Solo necesitan de un minuto más correrse con un gemido grave y caer los dos rendidos en la cama, Keun sobre el colchón y Kurt pegado a su espalda tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 

El DJ consigue energía suficiente para salir de su amante y acomodarse a su lado en la cama, adora ver como el cabello húmedo por culpa del sudor cae sobre la frente de Keun Suk.

 

Le mira haciendo mil preguntas silenciosas “¿ _estas bien?” “¿Te gustó_?” porque él está montado en una jodida nube y ni siquiera sabe como llegó hasta allí.

 

-          ¿Estás bien? – es un poco divertido que Keun haga la pregunta que él tiene atrapada en la garganta. Sonríe y se acerca para besarlo mientras asiente. Se queda pegado a él, ambos de lado, lo que hace más sencillo entrelazar sus piernas.

 

-          Eres perfecto – confiesa aunque sabe que eso subirá un poquito más su ego.

 

-          Lo soy – admite divertido pegando la cara a su pecho absorbiendo su aroma, se queda así un rato porque está seguro de que no hay otro lugar mejor. Ayuda mucho el que Kurt no pare de acariciarle el brazo con la punta de los dedos. ¿El muy cabrón será conciente de lo que le provoca con eso?

 

No están seguros de cuanto tiempo pasa, puede que incluso dormitaran un poco porque cuando miran por la ventana ya casi está oscuro.

 

-          ¿A que hora es el concierto?

 

-          Dentro de un par de horas – dice mirando su reloj – Si nos damos prisa podemos llegar. – Keun cree que quedarse en cama es una mejor opción, pero necesita aire y la idea de pasar la noche en ese hotel campestre es muy tentadora.  Con todo el pesar del mundo se levanta para darse una ducha proponiéndole a Kurt que le acompañe.

 

Es agradable estar con él debajo del agua, puede que sea algo incluso más intimo que lo que hicieron hace un momento y eso que no hay nada sexual involucrado, no más allá de suaves besos y pequeñas risas cuando sus manos tocan alguna zona sensible mientras se enjabonan el uno al otro. Una pena que el recuerdo de un coche al caer rompa con la magia del momento.

 

-          ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Kurt cuando le ve sujetarse la cabeza. Keun respira profundo antes de asentir.

 

-          Solo… solo es un mareo – dice con voz rota.

 

-          Vamos – Kurt le ayuda a aclararse el cabello y salen de la ducha. Intenta convencerlo para que se olvide del concierto y quedarse en casa con el reposo pero el cantante definitivamente necesita salir de casa así que se niega. 

 

Tardan veinte minutos en vestirse.  Se nota como el aire hace bien en Keun Suk tan pronto pone un pie en la calle, aunque de vez en cuando se sujete la cabeza por culpa del dolor.

 

-          No debimos hacer esto – es más un regaño interno que otra cosa – Debías guardar reposo hasta mañana.

 

-          Estoy bien – le asegura sujetando su mano. – Me iba a volver loco en casa, necesitaba salir.

 

-          No lo digo por eso, bueno sí, eso también pero lo digo por el esfuerzo – Keun Suk sonríe y niega con la cabeza, se mueve para poder morderle la oreja para luego pasar la legua.

 

-          Eso lo repetiría ahora mismo si pudiera – jadea con malicia, luego regresa a su puesto.

 

-          Niñato – murmura removiéndose incomodo por culpa de lo que esas palabras le han hecho a su polla. Traga saliva y se concentra en la carretera hasta que unos minutos después Keun Suk repite el mismo gesto de dolor. – Keun, vamos al medico, igual te agitaste demasiado – dice ahora con seriedad.

 

-          Mi corazón está bien, de verdad. Y no voy a ir al medico por esto, tomaré una pastilla cuando lleguemos al concierto – le promete intentando sonreír.

 

Trata de no pensar mucho en esos extraños flashes. Joder, los odia… ¿Por qué aquellos recuerdos que parecían simplemente perdidos intentan volver ahora? Sabe la respuesta, sabe que todo va ligado a la maldición y eso le jode más ¿Quién es ese chico de sus pesadillas? ¿Por qué le duele pensar en él?

 

-          Llegamos – la voz de Kurt le saca de sus pensamientos dándole sin querer el alivio que tanto necesita. Keun Suk sonríe y asiente bajando del coche.

 

El concierto comenzó hace diez minutos pero les ha venido bien, así han evitado un montón de gente. Están en la zona VIP, hay algunas fans pero además de dar palmitas y tomar alguna foto, no hacen nada más, eso es bueno porque ahora mismo lo que Keun Suk quiere es relajarse.

 

No es muy difícil dejarse llevar por la música y comenzar a corear las canciones olvidándose del resto del mundo, a veces bromean entre ellos, o se ríen por los comentarios de Mraz. Admiran la puesta en escena, es sencilla pero ayuda a conectar, y a fin de cuentas ese debe ser el fin de todos los conciertos ¿no? que el artista de alguna forma conecte con los fans.

 

Deciden marcharse un poco antes de que el concierto llegue a su fin, para poder evitar a la gente y salir primero con el coche. Necesitan conducir media hora para llegar al hotel campestre pero vale la pena. El lugar es hermoso, aunque hay mucho frío pero está lleno de árboles y luces tenues y la habitación está caliente. Tiene grandes ventanales que dan a un pequeño río, televisión, un minibar lleno y una cama inmensa a la que Keun Suk piensa sacarle un buen provecho.

 

-          No – dice Kurt apartando las manos que tan traviesamente pretenden luchar con su ropa. – Te duele la cabeza, creo que gastamos el cupo por hoy.

 

-          ¡Hey! – se queja frunciendo el ceño – Estoy perfectamente, otra cosa es que tu no quieras… o que ya no tengas fuerzas – agrega con media sonrisa – En ese caso lo comprenderé, no es lo mismo 26 que 31 – Kurt le mira achicando los ojos,  pero decide ignorarlo – Lo sabía, debí buscar a alguien más joven – se ríe cuando la camisa de Kurt da directo contra su cara, seguido de su cuerpo atrapándolo contra el colchón. Se muerde el labio satisfecho y le rodea las caderas con las piernas para hacerle sentir su erección.

 

-          Voy a follarte hasta que pierdas el conocimiento – le promete, odia un poco la mirada de retadora que recibe a cambio, el problema es que le pone también.

 

-          Demuéstralo - jadea empezando a desvestirse. Kurt se lo demuestra, lo hace una y otra vez a lo largo de la noche hasta que ambos terminan rendidos y enredados bajo las sábanas.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

Kurt aparta el mechón de cabello que cae rebelde sobre el rostro del cantante y sonríe sin poder dejar de mirarlo, preguntándose cómo es que han llegado hasta allí y por qué tardaron tanto. Y pensar que todo comenzó con una canción, no por una cualquiera, sino justo por aquella que guardaba con tanto recelo.

 

La vibración de su móvil le hace girar con cuidado, estirando el brazo hasta la mesa de noche sin necesidad de sacar el que tiene debajo del cuello de su amante, tuerce el gesto mortificado cuando ve el nombre Hyun Joo en la pantalla. Es un estúpido, sabe el daño que le hizo la primera vez que terminó con ella y aún así la buscó en su afán de escapar de algo de lo que en el fondo sabía que no podría escapar.

 

Cuando la chica llama por tercera vez, decide que lo mínimo que puede hacer es contestar y tratar de pensar en una buena forma de solucionar aquello. Con un suspiro saca el brazo que Keun Suk está usando de almohada y sale al pequeño balcón estremeciéndose por el aire frío.

 

-          Hola – responde en voz baja.

 

-          Hey – dice ella un tanto ansiosa. – Lo siento, ¿Te desperté? Pensé que estarías en el trabajo, pasé por tu casa y… en fin ¿estabas en casa?

 

-          No, yo… en realidad no estoy en la ciudad.

 

-          Ya…  ¿y donde estas?

 

-          En las afueras… con Keun Suk.

 

-          Oh – suena aliviada, tanto que Kurt está sintiéndose peor a cada segundo. – ¿De trabajo? Leí que él estaba recuperándose de un colapso por agotamiento o algo así.

 

-          Sí, está de reposo, pero necesitaba despejarse.

 

-          ¿Despejarse? – parece alerta de nuevo – ¿Y fuiste tú con él? – lo dice con un pequeño bufido, casi puede imaginarla frunciendo el ceño.

 

-          Sí

 

-          Kurt, esto se pasa un poco de tus responsabilidades ¿no crees? Es decir, primero tienes que estar con él en el hospital ¿Y ahora esto? ¿Eres su nuevo mejor amigo o su niñero? ¿No tiene otros?

 

-          Hyun… hablemos de esto cuando llegue a la ciudad ¿de acuerdo? Ahora no puedo.

 

-          ¿Es que hay algo que _debemos_ hablar? – pregunta con temor – porque recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que te alejaste de mi de esta forma. ¿De verdad pretendes hacer eso de nuevo? Porque no es justo, Kurt.

 

-          No… Hyun Joo, respira ¿vale? – le pide cuando escucha su agitación y su voz entrecortada – Cariño… tranquila. Nos veremos cuando llegue ¿De acuerdo? – espera a que la chica asienta, evidentemente al borde de las lagrimas, para colgar y dejar salir el aire. El ruido que hay detrás de él le hace voltear con un pequeño sobresalto. No le gusta nada el gesto de Keun Suk y mucho menos como simplemente da la vuelta para regresar a la habitación – ¿Qué haces? – pregunta cuando le ve coger su ropa del suelo. – No – se la quita de las manos para dejarla justo donde estaba pero Keun insiste en cogerla otra vez. – ¡Escúchame! ¿Quieres?

 

-          Ya te escuché, “Cariño. Nos veremos cuando llegue” No necesito saber más. – no suena molesto, más bien dolido y es algo que Kurt no quiere detectar en su voz nunca más.

 

-          Sí, necesitas… joder, Keun Suk – le sujeta del brazo volviendo a lanzar la ropa al suelo y camina hasta que lo tiene acorralado en una esquina de la habitación. – No seas cabezota, no es lo que crees. ¿Qué querías que le dijera?

 

-          No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones.

 

-          Lo sé, y es lo que más me molesta, que simplemente pretendas irte, sin más.

 

-          No voy a caer en esto contigo, menos competir contra una tía que fue y que evidentemente aún es tu novia.

 

-          ¿Me quieres escuchar?

 

-          No. – le empuja para quitarlo del medio y coge la ropa para encerrarse en el baño, solo que Kurt es más rápido y entra antes de que pueda dejarlo fuera. – Esto es infantil.

 

-          Lo es, y mucho – cierra la puerta del baño con pasador y se queda recostado viendo como el cantante insiste en vestirse – Sí, aún sigo con ella – la mirada que le dedica Keun Suk al escucharlo es bastante amedrentadora, pero no se calla –  No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, no es porque no quiera… en realidad nunca volvimos por completo, ella… ella sabía que yo estaba tratando de olvidar a alguien cuando la busqué, sabe en qué terreno estamos.

 

-          ¿En qué terreno están? – pregunta con curiosidad.

 

-          Fue sólo… - respira profundo y se pasa las manos por la cara con desesperación – Necesitaba… estaba frustrado por lo que sentía por ti, no quería sentirlo, y pensé que ella sería una buena alternativa. Ya lo sé, soy un idiota, tengo que solucionar esto con ella y lo haré, lo prometo, pero no uses esto en contra de nosotros, no hoy, no ahora. – contiene el aliento durante un interminable minutos, hasta que ve a Keun Suk bajar la guardia. Entonces estira la mano para que la tome y lo acerca para darle un abrazo. – Estoy seguro de esto, bebé. No voy a dar marcha atrás, ni a cambiar de opinión, ni nada de lo que te esté pasando por la cabeza ahora. – se aleja para poder sostener su rostro con ambas manos. – ¿Y tú?

 

Keun Suk se muerde el labio pensando en sus palabras, odiándose por reaccionar como lo está haciendo, pero consciente también de que no podría ser de otra forma. Le dan miedo las relaciones, ante no lo veía pero ahora cada vez lo tiene más claro y Kurt le gusta mucho… no, más que eso, lo quiere.

 

Respira profundo apretándolo con más fuerza cuando la palabra golpea su mente. Joder, ¿así se siente querer? Eso sólo empeora las cosas,  tiene miedo de que eso le termine explotando en la cara, así que sí, pelear ahora es una pequeña excusa para evitar salir lastimado más adelante.

 

-          Soy celoso – se intenta justificar encogiéndose de hombros. Kurt sonríe besando su cuello.

 

-          Me doy cuenta – dice dejándolo ir. – Pero no tienes que preocuparte por esto.

 

-          ¿Qué le vas a decir? – pregunta simplemente porque no puede dejar el tema pasar.

 

-          Que estoy contigo – responde encogiéndose de hombros – a menos que prefieras lo contrario.

 

-          No, esa respuesta me gusta – afirma pensando que una vez que la chica se entere, la voz se correrá rápidamente, así que debería advertírselo a Gun Sama para que sepa qué responder cuando comiencen a hacerle preguntas. Sonríe dándole un beso al productor y mete las manos detrás de su espalda para quitar el pasador de la puerta. Se ve obligado a dar una explicación cuando Kurt lo mira extrañado – Soy claustrofóbico – le informa. – No me gusta sentirme encerrado.

 

-          ¿Claustrofóbico? – agranda los ojos con sorpresa – Pero nunca…

 

-          Lo controlo bien… por un rato.  Verás la guerra que te voy a dar cuando nos toque grabar un CD – le advierte. Es un poco divertido ver el desconcierto en el otro y decide chincharlo un poco más.  –  ¿A ver, qué más no sabes? – murmura fingiendo pensar demasiado – ah sí, no me gustan los lagos – le coge de la mano para regresar a la habitación y sentarse con él en la cama – pero amo la piscina.

 

-          ¿Algo más? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

 

-          Nop, de lo importante creo que eso es todo, lo demás ya lo sabes.

 

-          ¿Y el lago por qué no?

 

-          No sé… - respira profundo poniéndose las sabanas sobre los hombros, hace frío – Min Ho siempre dice que tiene que ver con el accidente que sufrí hace años. Es el único que a veces intenta sacar el tema – Kurt respira profundo y lo abraza para quedar ambos tumbados en la cama.

 

-          Odio esto – murmura acariciando su brazo.

 

-          ¿Qué?

 

-          Sentir que no te conozco.

 

-          Claro que sí, además, saber esas cosas no es conocerme – sonríe acomodándose de lado para verlo mejor. – son detalles sueltos de los que ni siquiera me gusta hablar.

 

-          He escuchado lo del accidente pero ¿Qué pasó?

 

-          No lo tengo claro, intenté recordar pero creo que… algo pasó y el doctor recomendó que me dejaran recordar por mi cuenta, sin presiones, así que nadie lo menciona.

 

-          ¿Y no tienes curiosidad?

 

-          La tuve… y no conseguí más que pesadillas y dolores de cabeza, literalmente… luego de un tiempo simplemente pasé del tema, es decir, ya sé que es una putada perder un año de recuerdos pero para mí todo sigue igual, no me hacen falta.

 

-          ¿UN AÑO? - se sienta en la cama tratando de procesar la información, lo que más le sorprende es la tranquilidad con la que Keun lo maneja.

 

-          Fue hace mucho tiempo, no hablemos de esto, ven.

 

-          Pero…

 

-          Ven aquí, me gusta como estábamos.  – se queja lamentando haber sacado el tema.

 

-          ¿Pero, Keun, sabes lo que me estás contando?

 

-          Lo sé y no quiero profundizar en eso, me estresa ¿Quieres que me estrese? – pregunta haciendo un pequeño puchero. Kurt rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza tumbándose a su lado para darle un beso.

 

-          Lo hablaremos en algún momento – le advierte. Keun Suk respira profundo y asiente mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior dejándolo escapar despacio sin apartar la mirada de Kurt.

 

-          Eres insoportable – murmura tumbándose sobre él por completo para besarlo con la intensidad que ha querido usar desde que despertó, se le escapa un gemido cuando siente las piernas del cantante rodear sus caderas, podría vivir así la vida entera.

 

Las primeras horas se van con los dos en la cama, aprovechando todo el tiempo que habían estado perdiendo desde que se conocieron. Keun se toma su tiempo para recorrer el cuerpo de su productor, besar cada recoveco, morderle y lamerle hasta hacerle suplicar. Descubre que tiene tres lunares pequeños en la parte interna del muslo y que cuando se descuida es más sencillo que reaccione ante las cosquillas. 

 

Se supone que deberían estar de regreso en la ciudad para trabajar y esas cosas que hacen las personas responsables pero ¿con qué ganas? Keun Suk no puede pensar en irse cuando ve a ese hombre riendo como niño cuando consiguen escapar de enjambre de abejas que les perseguían cuando Keun, sin querer, lanzó el panal abajo.

 

-          Te podías haber quedado tranquilo – se queja Kurt sin aliento, intenta sonar molesto pero no hay forma de que contenga la risa.

 

-          ¡Solo quería contarlas!

 

-          ¿Cómo vas a contar abejas dentro de un panal?

 

-          Pero por intentarlo….

 

-          Te mato – se tumba sobre la roca recuperando el aliento y mirando al cielo mientras escucha el sonido del agua. Escucha que Keun Suk ríe bajito y se sienta a su lado, lo suficiente como para poder tocarse, después de unos minutos le extraña que el cantante no diga nada. – ¿Qué? – le pregunta sujetando su mano, Keun tiene la mirada perdida en el agua, su expresión seria contrasta con la alegre de hace un momento. – ¿Keun? – le llama de nuevo.

 

-          Me duele la cabeza – admite intentando sonreír. – Volvamos – le pide tirando de su mano para que se levante con él. Kurt asiente y le sigue sin dejar de sujetarlo.

 

-          Lo siento – dice cuando están lejos del río.

 

-          ¿Por qué?

 

-          Olvidé lo del lago… es un río pero…

 

-          No, no es nada. Es decir, estoy acostumbrado a ir aunque no me guste, eso solo que… - suspira y camina con él hasta los bancos que están en una esquina cerca del hotel. – Llevo días con pesadillas y… está este chico que aparece siempre, no tiene cara. Y hay momentos en los que siento que me ahogo. No se me quita el dolor de cabeza.  – Kurt traga saliva sosteniendo su mano.

 

-          ¿Crees que estás recordando? – pregunta con cierto temor.

 

-          No quiero hacerlo – respira profundo y se levanta para dar vueltas de un lado a otro – No quiero recordar ¿para qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Eso… no puede ser bueno.

 

-          Vas a recuperar un año de tu vida

 

-          No quiero. – se detiene sólo porque siente los brazos de Kurt rodeándole.

 

-          Voy a estar contigo, tanto si recuerdas como si no, estaré aquí, bebé. – se quedan así un momento, perdidos en ese abrazo hasta que el cuerpo les pide moverse. Es demasiado tarde como para regresar a la ciudad y no quieren, no importa las veces que Gun Sama les insista por teléfono, están muy bien allí.

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el siguiente mes. 

 

Puede que sea por la cantidad de conciertos y entrevistas, la grabación del dorama, las giras de Super Junior, los proyectos de Kurt con los otros grupos que produce y sus presentaciones como DJ, simplemente no ven los días pasar, pero no se quejan porque las noches se detienen el tiempo suficiente como para disfrutar del momento y grabarlo en sus mentes para usarlo los días que por casualidad no pueden estar juntos.

 

Lo mejor de todo es que no importan los compromisos que tengan, siempre hay tiempo para reunirse cuando es el cumpleaños de uno de ellos, en este caso el de Eunhyuk. 

 

Kurt sonríe desde una esquina de la sala viendo como Donghae se enfurruña porque el cumpleañero no deja de contestar llamadas de teléfono, es divertido ver que esos dos no van a cambiar nunca, si no se molestan el uno al otro no son felices.  

 

Frunce el ceño cuando ve que Keun Suk se masajea la sien cerrando los ojos y Min Ho suspira para buscarle una pastilla. Esos malditos dolores de cabeza no desaparecen, y no parece ser nada clínico pero con el principito nunca se sabe, lo peor es que por más que intenta mantener su buen humor y bromear como siempre lo hace, es obvio que lo que sea que le pasa le está afectando más de lo que quiere admitir. A veces se despierta con pesadillas, y hace unos días dijo un nombre estando dormido, aunque no lo recordó cuando despertó.

 

Sang Bum.

 

Sabe que es una estupidez estar celoso de alguien que no está presente en la vida de Keun Suk, pero no puede evitarlo. Lo peor es no poder hablarlo con nadie porque aquello parece un tema tabú, pero necesita saber.

 

Mira su móvil al sentir que vibra, suspira al comprobar que es Hyun Joo,  otra vez. No entiende por qué se hace eso, ya habló con ella, trató de explicarle que por más que quiso ocultar sus sentimientos, estos se rebelaron en su contra, le pidió disculpas de mil formas diferentes pero parece que no hay manera de hacerle entrar en razón, saber que la persona por la que la había dejado era un hombre, no le hizo la menor gracia. 

 

Aprieta el botón de cancelar y se levanta cuando ve que Min Ho va hasta el balcón.

 

-          Hey – le dice parándose a su lado. Min Ho sonríe y le da un cigarrillo.

 

-          Has estado muy callado – le comenta el actor.

 

-          Hay muchas cámaras – responde encogiéndose de hombros. Sabe que no van a sacar todo lo que graben pero están siempre encendidas y eso le pone nervioso.

 

-          Um, verdad… tu pequeña aversión – se burla ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del productor.  Kurt le da otra calada a su cigarro mientras busca la manera correcta de comenzar esa conversación, se da cuenta de que no la hay.

 

-          ¿Quién es Sang Bum? – pregunta directamente. Sabe que algo hay allí cuando Min Ho se ahoga con el humo del cigarro y voltea con rapidez, seguramente para verificar que Keun Suk no esté cerca.

 

-          ¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?

 

-          Lo dijo Keun Suk en sueños hace unos días, no me he atrevido a preguntarle.

 

-          ¿Lo recordó?

 

-          No… no lo creo. ¿Quién es? – pregunta de nuevo. Sus celos están comenzando a mezclarse con los nervios. Min Ho se muerde el labio y se rasca la cabeza antes de atreverse a decir algo.

 

-          Vale… sabes que Sukkie tuvo un accidente hace tiempo ¿verdad? – espera a que Kurt asienta para continuar – Bien. Acababa de terminar el instituto, estuvo saliendo por poco más de diez meses con un chico, Kim Sang Bum. Era estudiante de otro instituto, se conocieron en una competencia de natación y se hicieron amigos, luego novios – Kurt alza una ceja y deja salir el aire, se tiene que repetir un par de veces que está escuchando una historia vieja y que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse – El chico estaba fuera de todo el mundo de la farándula, sólo lo conocíamos Donghae y yo, ni siquiera Gun Sama llegó a verlo porque él prefería estar apartado. Era muy mono, y adoraba a Sukkie, fue la primera vez que lo vi enamorado, tenían un montón de planes juntos, comenzando por entrar en la misma universidad para así tener más tiempo para compartir.

 

-          ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta lanzando el cigarro a la calle. Odiando el golpe que sintió en el estomago al escuchar que Keun Suk estuvo enamorado de ese.

 

-          No lo tenemos muy claro porque Keun no lo recuerda, sabemos que iban en el coche y tuvieron un accidente, Sukkie iba conduciendo. Estaban en un puente y cayeron al lago, Sang Bum murió ahogado, Sukkie se salvó de milagro, estuvo unos días en coma por culpa del impacto y la cantidad de agua que tragó, se enteró de lo que pasó justo al salir del coma por culpa de un reportero que se coló a la habitación. Se puso como loco, se arrancó la vía y comenzó a romper todo en la habitación, de pronto era como si sufriera un ataque de pánico, no podía respirar y colapsó. Estuvo en coma dos días y cuando despertó no recordaba nada.

 

-          ¿Nada?

 

-          No – suspira con pesar – era como si hubiesen borrado a Sang Bum de su mente. Estuvo en tratamiento, intentó recordar pero se ponía muy mal tan sólo con los flashes, un día tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando escuchó su nombre, se empeñó en no ir más a tratamiento y el doctor recomendó que no lo presionáramos.

 

-          Pero olvidó un año de su vida, olvidó… olvidó al tío que quería.

 

-          ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Si se le obligaba podía ser peor, él no quiso insistir y nosotros simplemente lo dejamos pasar.

 

-          Y ahora todo está volviendo, joder – murmura apretando los dientes. Se asoma para ver a Keun Suk intentar poner una vela en la cabeza de Gun Sama, mejor que este entretenido. – ¿Qué pasa si recuerda?

 

-          No lo sé.

 

-          ¿Qué debo hacer?

 

-          ¡No lo sé!

 

-          ¿Quién coño lo sabe?

 

-          Kurt, puede que no recuerde y… - entonces las palabras de Eun le vienen a la mente, según ella, Keun tiene que recordar para estar bien – Si recuerda estarás allí ¿verdad?

 

-          Claro que estaré, pero no quiero que eso le afecte y menos ahora que parece que todo está bien.

 

-          Ya… no se ha sentido mal de nuevo.

 

-          No, excepto por los dolores de cabeza, pero eso se calma con las pastillas, por lo menos por un rato.

 

-          No te preocupes, Keun Suk es más fuerte ahora de lo que era hace años, por lo menos emocionalmente. Si de algo estamos seguros es de que podrá enfrentar lo que pasó. – o eso espera.

 

De todas formas ha decidido hablar con Eun para saber si todo está bien y por eso Keun no ha sufrido otro ataque, sabe que su amigo ha dejado el tema de lado, pero él simplemente no puede sacárselo de la cabeza, aunque la idea de hablar con la bruja no le parece nada divertida. 

 

Kurt respira profundo y regresa con Min Ho a la sala para beber una cerveza de un trago con la esperanza de que eso le ayude a procesar todo lo que acaba de escuchar. Luego se acerca a su novio y lo abraza sin decir nada.

 

-          ¿Qué? – pregunta Keun Suk divertido, pero le regresa el abrazo.

 

-          Te echaba de menos – murmura contra su cuello, luego se separa lo justo para verlo a los ojos.

 

-          Totalmente comprensible. ¿Me ponías los cuernos con Min Ho?

 

-          ¿Sabías que estaba con él?

 

-          Siempre sé dónde estás, idiota.

 

-          Voy a tener que moverme con más cuidado si quiero engañarte.

 

-          Pues sí – sonríe y le da un beso.

 

-          ¡Listo! – dice Donghae, está contra la pared con una manzana en la cabeza. Keun Suk sonríe grande y suelta a Kurt para coger la pistola de dardos.

 

-          ¿Qué haces?

 

-          Lo voy a matar. Apostamos un viaje de fin de semana, si ganamos, nos iremos a su casa en la playa y ellos pagaran todo.

 

-          ¿Y si pierdes? – Keun Suk lo mira confundido, como si acabara de decir la cosa más incoherente del mundo.

 

-          Nunca pierdo.

 

-          ¿Pero y si pierdes?

 

-          Tengo que pagar el viaje a Borácay

 

-          ¿¡Borácay!?

 

-          ¡No voy a perder! – le saca la lengua y se pone en posición para lanzar el primer dardo, Kurt prefiere no ver, achica los ojos y va hasta la cocina para prepararse una bebida, la necesitará si tiene que organizar un viaje a Borácay con ese grupo.

Los lunes nunca han sido sus días favoritos, no por tener que madrugar, porque eso casi siempre lo hace, sino porque parece que hay un duendo mágico que se dedica a multiplicar el trabajo los fines de semana solo para joder.

 

Es por eso que esa noche tiene que quedarse más tiempo de lo normal. Al igual que varias noches de la semana pasada.

 

Le gusta tener tantos grupos para producir pero desde que está con su principito (sip, suyo) ha estado descuidándolos un poco, no por gusto, es que simplemente no puede con todo, y producir a Keun Suk requiere de mucho.  Por eso dudó tanto en aceptar a TVXQ bajo su cargo, pero era una tontería rechazarlos, y aun tiene que pensar lo de Lim Kim. 

 

Vale, tiene que pasar más horas en el estudio y saltarse algunas de las giras de Keun Suk, pero no puede estar pegado a él todo el tiempo, por más que quiera.   Tener todos estos grupos a su cargo le esta convirtiendo en el productor más sonado de la industria, no es por presumir, simplemente se apega a lo que dicen en el mundillo y en la presa de farándula. 

 

-          No puedo más – se queja su asistente estrujándose los ojos. Kurt sonríe y se masajea el cuello comprendiendo su nivel de agotamiento.

 

-          Vete a casa. – le dice con calma.

 

-          Vamos –insiste el chico suplicando con la mirada – No voy a dejarte trabajando aquí solo hasta tarde.

 

-          Estaré bien, necesito adelantar un par de cosas o no podré dormir.

 

-          Vale, me quedo.

 

-          No, te vas. – se pone de pie y le guía hasta la puerta. – Toma – dice dándole las llaves de su coche.

 

-          ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo te irás?

 

-          Llamaré al Keun, sé que se quedaría hasta tarde también en el estudio de grabación, o si no pediré un taxi

 

-          ¿Seguro?

 

-          Que sí, hombre… vete que me estas quitando tiempo – gruñe con media sonrisa. Sacude la cabeza cuando por fin puede cerrar la puerta. Estira los brazos y regresa a la mesa de producción para seguir con su trabajo.

 

No se da cuenta de lo tarde que es hasta que escucha un ruido en la calle que le hace mirar el reloj.

 

Son las tres de la mañana, ni de coña llamará  a Keun Suk, para que se desvíe tan tarde, coge su móvil y marca el número de un taxi para que vaya a buscarlo, el hombre le asegura que llegará en unos diez minutos.  Guarda el trabajo y coge la chaqueta para salir pero el ruido llama su atención de nuevo, esta vez es más fuerte y más cercano. Frunce el ceño y camina hasta la puerta con cuidado, se queda paralizado cuando ve a cuatro hombres encapuchados tratando de entrar, intenta cerrar de nuevo pero ellos empujan con fuerza haciéndole caer, se levanta rápidamente para coger su móvil, que ha salido volando hasta el sofá pero siente un golpe directo en el estomago.

 

-          ¡Dijiste que no había nadie! – gruñe uno de ellos.

 

-          ¿Qué más da? – responde el otro dándole otra patada. Los otros dos tíos comienzan a romper todo a su paso, usan un bate para destrozar la mesa de producción, lanzan los ordenadores al suelo, rompen tantos papeles como pueden, él intenta detenerlos pero solo consigue que la atención se centre de nuevo en él y le golpeen con más fuerza que al principio, el que parece el jefe se pone a horcajadas sobre su estomago y le da un par de puñetazos, luego le sostiene de mandíbula con fuerza para poder mirarlo a los ojos. – Así es como se paga la avaricia en el mundo del espectáculo – canturrea. – A ver cómo vas a producir ahora. – le da otros dos golpes y se pone de pie riendo. Kurt tose tratando de recuperarse, gira luchando por buscar una forma de pedir ayuda aunque sabe que no conseguirá nada mientras ellos estén allí, parece que les divierte verlo intentarlo.

 

El respirar se hace más difícil cuando el olor a gasolina invade el lugar. Mierda.

 

Alza la mirada con dificultad y ve a uno de ellos impregnando todo el lugar con el líquido mientras los otros siguen destrozando lo que pueden.

 

-          ¿Está bien así? – pregunta el que tiene la gasolina.

 

-          Si, creo que sí – el líder hace girar a Kurt para que le vea mientras enciende la cerilla. – Se supone que no debías estar aquí – le informa, pero no hay diversión en su voz, así que no es obvio que no lamenta mucho el giro en los acontecimientos. – Afuera – le ordena a los otros tres, espera a que obedezcan para lanzar la cerilla y marcharse a toda prisa cerrando la puerta.

 

-          ¡No! – tose Kurt intentando ponerse de pie pero solo logra dar un par de pasos cuando cae de nuevo sosteniéndose la costilla. Maldición, debe estar rota. Pero si no logra salir de allí, ese será el menor de sus problemas.

 

Su móvil comienza a sonar, está seguro de que se trata de Keun Suk y lo que más quisiera ahora mismo es atenderle pero el mueble ya está en llamas, así que es tontería. Se pone el brazo en la cara para tratar de no absorber tanto humo, intenta abrir la puerta pero se quema la mano.

 

Mierda… se va a quemar allí, o eso es lo que cree hasta que escucha los golpes que intentan echar la puerta abajo.

 

-          ¿Alguien? – grita un hombre con voz gruesa y desconocida.

 

-          Yo – jadea Kurt con dificultad, hay demasiado humo el lugar está cada vez más caliente.  No puede respirar. Intenta moverse pero es inútil, el dolor en las costillas es muy fuerte.

 

_“Si recuerda estarás allí ¿verdad?”_

 

Keun Suk, tiene que estar con él, quiere estar con él, no puede simplemente rendirse de esa forma.  Eso es lo que se dice una y otra vez en esos eternos segundos pero no consigue mantener los ojos abiertos. Lo ultimo que recuerda antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, son unos brazos que le rodean y le arrastran lejos del calor.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Es extraño para Keun Suk llegar a esas horas y ver todas las luces de la casa apagadas. Este último mes ha sido la locura, no solo por la cantidad de presentaciones sino porque están a tope con la grabación del dorama así que sus horas de llegada son… bueno, no tiene hora de llegada, pero casi siempre Kurt ya está en casa cuando él aparece.  Le incomoda que sea de otra forma.

 

Con resignación camina hasta la cocina para buscar un botellín de agua y se mueve hasta la habitación marcando el número del productor, frunce el ceño cuando salta el buzón de mensaje otra vez.  Después de varios minutos opta por llamar a la oficina, no por paranoico ni controlador sino porque no son horas de estar trabajando, no es normal que se quede a dormir allí tan seguido, pero allí tampoco atiende nadie.

 

Maldición.

 

Se quita la ropa y se mete bajo las sabanas mirando al lado que Kurt suele dormir, echando de menos su calor. Odia dormir solo, sabe que lo ha hecho antes, joder es como dormía casi siempre hace unos pocos meses, pero se ha acostumbrado a tenerlo al lado y le molesta que no sea así ahora, cuando está de gira por lo menos le llama y le habla hasta que se queda dormido, pero hoy no tiene nada de eso.

 

Bufando se pone de espalda a la cama para ver el techo y tratar de contar ovejas, puntos o lo que sea que le ayude a dormir e ignorar ese estúpido vacío que siente en el estomago. En algún momento durante la madrugada, lo consigue.

 

No está seguro de que hora es cuando su móvil comienza a sonar, mueve las manos sobre la cama buscando el ruidoso aparato, al final lo descubre bajo su almohada.

 

-          ¿Si? – murmura sin terminar de abrir los ojos. Joder, se supone que hoy podía ir más tarde al estudio ¿Por qué lo despiertan?

 

-          ¿Keun Suk? – la voz al otro lado de la línea es temblorosa.

 

-          ¿Ryung?

 

-          Sí, ¿está Kurt contigo? Es que no contesta el teléfono. – Keun se sienta en la cama estrujándose los ojos.

 

-          Se quedó a dormir en la oficina – escucha un extraño ruido al otro lado y luego silencio – ¿Ryung? ¿Ryung, qué pasa?

 

-          Yo… lo dejé aquí pero… estoy llegando y está todo acordonado, el estudio… el estudio está destruido.

 

-          ¿Cómo que destruido? ¿De que me estás hablando?

 

-          Un incendio, no sé que…

 

-          ¿DONDE ESTA KURT? – pregunta poniéndose de pie tan rápido que casi se cae.

 

-          No lo sé… los bomberos dicen que adentro no había nadie pero… acabo de llegar se me ocurrió llamarte antes de hacer nada.

 

-          Mierda, mierda… ¿dicen que no había nadie dentro? ¿Seguro? – le insiste poniéndose el pantalón sin soltar el móvil.

 

-          Seguro, me recomiendan buscar en los hospitales si no logro contactar por teléfono.

 

-          Vale, vale, comienza a buscar, yo haré lo mismo, me llamas si lo encuentras. – cuelga y se pone la camisa y la chaqueta corriendo hacia la puerta, tiene que detenerse un segundo cuando llega al coche porque todo le da vueltas. – Maldición, ahora no – suplica llevándose la mano al pecho.

 

_“Solo quiero que estemos juntos”_

_“En unos meses estaremos estudiando aquí, tendremos más tiempo.”_

 

Sacude la cabeza luchando por regular su respiración y espantar los recuerdos. No puede descentrarse ahora, necesita encontrar a Kurt, tiene que dar con él y asegurarse de que está bien.

 

Cuenta hasta diez cerrando los ojos y se monta en el coche rogando por no tener un mareo o un ataque mientras conduce. Va directo al hospital que está cerca del estudio, es el lugar más lógico ¿no? en el camino llama a Gun Sama para contarle lo poco que sabe y pedirle que le ayude, aunque no sabe muy bien a qué. El hombre le asegura que pondrá a alguien a investigar lo del incendio y que llamará a todos lados para saber del productor.

 

Esta a unas pocas cuadras cuando recibe la llamada de Ryung para decirle que lo ha encontrado. Keun Suk pisa el acelerador y aparca como puede para correr hasta emergencia del hospital con el corazón en la boca.

 

-          No me dicen nada – se queja Ryung cuando él se acerca. Keun Suk frunce el ceño y se dirige a la enfermera que está en información.

 

-          Jung Kurt – dice casi sin aliento. – ¿Está aquí? – la mujer alza la mirada del papel que tiene en la mano con un suspiro.

 

-          Ya le dije al joven que sí, pero no puedo dar más información a menos de que sean familiares. – Keun Suk aprieta el puño con un bufido.

 

-          Soy familiar – responde con seguridad.

 

-          De acuerdo, nombre e identificación, por favor – Keun Suk respira profundo para llenarse de paciencia, joder ¿Qué le cuesta decirle algo?

 

-          Jang Keun Suk – la mujer alza una ceja como si reconociera el nombre, pero de inmediato recupera su inexpresividad.

 

-          No eres familiar.

 

-          Es mi pareja – refuta. Odia ver como ella hace un pequeño gesto de desaprobación.

 

-          Joven, me refiero a un familiar de verdad, no… eso. No tenía móvil cuando lo trajeron y en su cartera no había mucha información, solo su nombre, por eso no hemos podido contactar con nadie. Si conoces a alguien que de verdad sea familiar, por favor dame sus datos y yo contactaré con ellos.

 

-          ¿Familiar de verdad? Esto es ridículo. – La mujer le mira con enfado y se cruza de brazos sin levantarse de esa jodida silla. – Son las normas y no se van a ignorar solo por ser tú, lo de príncipe no aplica aquí. – Vale, la mujer sí que le conoce y no es precisamente una fan.

 

-          No puede hacerme esto, solo necesito saber cómo está – dice bajando las manos con agotamiento, comenzando a sentir que aquello le sobrepasa, pero no importa lo que haga, la mujer simplemente no piensa dar su brazo a torcer.

 

-          Tranquilo – le dice Ryung sujetándolo para apartarlo de la enfermera – Siéntate – lo guía hasta la silla que está más apartada y se sienta a su lado – ya llamé a Yeon, vendrá en cualquier momento, a ella le dirán todo.

 

-          Es injusto – está temblando y un poco mareado.

 

-          Lo es, ignórala.

 

-          ¿Hola? – dice un hombre. Tendrá unos 50 años más o menos, su ropa está sucia al igual que su barba. – ¿Ustedes están preguntando por el chico del incendio? – ambos asienten con desconfianza. – Bien… no quería irme y dejarlo solo, yo fui quien lo trajo.

 

-          ¿Qué? – Keun Suk prácticamente salta de la silla. – Pero…

 

-          Soy taxista, se supone que tenía que ir a buscarlo a ese estudio, cuando llegué salía fuego de todos lados y vi a cuatro hombres con capucha que salieron corriendo, entré porque me imaginé que algo así había pasado.

 

-          ¿Cuatro hombres? – pregunta Ryung desconcertado.

 

-          ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo… cómo estaba cuando…?

 

-          No lo sé…. Se desmayó cuando lo estaba sacando del fuego, tenía heridas por todas partes.

 

-          Oh Dios. – Keun Suk tiene que sostenerse de la pared para no caer.

 

-          No sé como está. – se apresura a decir – lo saqué a tiempo, hice lo que pude.

 

-          Gracias – dice Ryung con una reverencia. – Muchas gracias.

 

-          Sí, gracias, yo… no sé que…

 

-          Lo entiendo. – dice el hombre. – Los del hospital dicen que la policía va a querer hablar conmigo, pero necesito irme – saca una tarjeta y se la entrega a Ryung porque Keun parece muy abatido como para hacer algo tan mínimo como levantar la mano. – prometo ir a donde me digan para declarar, pero tengo niños pequeños y mi esposa necesita ir a trabajar, debo ir a casa, llevo aquí toda la madrugada y…

 

-          Sí – dice Keun Suk débilmente pero con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento – esta bien, lo entiendo.

 

-          Suerte – dice el hombre apretando su hombro, hace una pequeña reverencia hacer a Ryung y se marcha.

 

-          Tengo que… - Keun Suk se lleva la mano a la cabeza cuando el ruido de un choque retumba en su cabeza. Respira profundo y alza la mirada pero todo está nublado, joder, solo quiere saber como está Kurt, nada más.

 

_“¿Quién era el que iba contigo en el coche? ¿Cómo te sientes por su muerte?”_

 

-          Joder – le va a explotar la cabeza de un momento a otro, está seguro.

 

-          Voy a buscar a un medico – dice Ryung al ver el estado en el que se encuentra, Keun Suk apenas puede sujetarle del brazo para que se quede.

 

-          ¿Keun Suk? – por fin una voz familiar.  Keun hace una respiración profunda y se levanta buscando el rostro de Yeon, ella corre hasta él y le da un pequeño abrazo – ¿Cómo está?

 

-          No quie… no quieren decirme – le va a dar un ataque de un momento a otro si no se calma.

 

-          ¿Cómo que no? – él le señala a la enfermera. Yeon tuerce el gesto y se acerca a la mujer – Hola, necesito saber sobre Jung Kurt

 

-          ¿Cuál es su relación?

 

-          Soy su hermana – dice presentando su identificación, la mujer relaja su expresión y asiente.

 

-          Llamaré al medico – Yeon asiente también y sujeta la mano de Keun mientras esperan.

 

El hombre llega cinco minutos después, se presenta y les comenta que Kurt está en observación, que por suerte llegó a tiempo para recibir tratamiento.

 

-          El humo estuvo a punto de hacer colapsar sus pulmones, pero hemos logrado controlarlo. – les dice. Además agrega que tiene pequeñas quemaduras de primer grado en la pierna derecha y los brazos, una de segundo grado en el hombro, además de un par de costillas rotas – Aunque asumo que eso no tuvo nada que ver con el incendio.

 

-          ¿Se pondrá bien? – pregunta Yeon, en cambio Keun Suk se queda callado, no escucha nada más que un pitido insoportable.

 

-          Sí, necesita un poco de tiempo para recuperarse, lo logrará sin problema.

 

-          ¿Podemos verlo?

 

-          Ahora mismo está sedado y estamos aplicando antibióticos, pero sí, podrán verlo.  Está en el área de quemados, así que el horario es más estricto, al igual que los cuidados. Podrán pasar de uno en uno y solo familiares, lo siento.

 

-          Soy su hermana y éste es su marido – dice con tanta seguridad que el mismo Keun Suk se espantaría si pudiera reaccionar. El doctor asiente y los guía hasta la enfermera para que lo incluyan en las vistas autorizadas.

 

-          Pero es solo para familiares directos. – insiste la mujer.

 

-          Haga lo que le digo – le pide el doctor sin darle oportunidad de refutar. – Una enfermera vendrá para guiarlos hasta la habitación.  – ellos hacen una pequeña reverencia y se sientan mientras esperan.

 

-          Necesitas un medico – dice Yeon poniendo la mano en la frente de Keun Suk.

 

-          No, solo necesito verlo.

 

-          Estas comenzando a tener fiebre.

 

-          Estoy bien, Yeon – la enfermera llega en ese momento y Yeon le pide que deje entrar a Keun Suk primero, él respira profundo y se pone de pie para seguirla, es casi un autómata cuando se pone la bota, los guantes y la mascarilla, contiene el aliento cuando entra a la habitación medio oscura.

 

_“No, no pudo morir, él no”_

 

Cierra los ojos y se recuesta de la pared sintiendo que se sofoca. Espera unos minutos antes de acercarse a la cama, odia ver la mascarilla de oxigeno en su rostro lleno de golpes y la venda alrededor de su torso, le pone de los nervios la quemadura que está cerca de su hombro, no tiene buena pinta,  sabe que el medico le ha dicho que curará bien, pero de todas formas le duele verla.

 

Se limpia las lágrimas y respira profundo muriendo de ganas por tocarlo pero con demasiado miedo de hacerle daño. Las quemaduras en el brazo no parecen muy graves, está rojo como cuando se pasa demasiado tiempo bajo el sol, pero él no quiere tentar su suerte. Deja vagar su mano por el cabello del DJ y se inclina para besarlo con suavidad.

 

Busca la silla que está en una esquina y la acerca, no puede mantenerse de pie por mucho más tiempo.

 

-          ¿Quién te hizo esto? – pregunta atreviéndose a sujetar su mano con cuidado. Si el taxista vio hombres encapuchados salir corriendo, es porque aquel incendio no fue un accidente… que demonios, los golpes que tiene lo confirman. Mientras más lo piensa más rabia le da, más impotencia siente. – Voy a buscarlos y los voy a destrozar, bebé – le promete besando su mano. – Hijos de puta, que ganas tengo de matarlos.

 

Se queda en silencio viendo su pecho subir y bajar, necesita comprobar que respira con sus propios ojos, no se fía de esas estúpidas maquinas y sus pitidos insoportables. Se queda allí hasta que la enfermera le dice que debe salir si quiere dar tiempo a Yeon para entrar, su parte egoísta quiere decir que no, que no va a irse nunca de su lado, pero su parte racional le obliga a asentir mientras se pone de pie, mira una vez más a su novio y sale de la habitación quitándose la bata con frustración. 

 

Se queda paralizado cuando llega a sala de espera y ve a una mujer hablando con Yeon, cabello negro largo, cara redonda… la mujer frunce el ceño cuando lo ve, está llorando. Yeon le dice algo antes de alejarse para seguir a la enfermera y ver a Kurt.

 

Keun Suk deja de prestar atención a la mujer para acercarse a Gun Sama. Le comenta como está Kurt y lo que le ha dicho el taxista.

 

-          ¿Encapuchados?

 

-          Alguien le hizo esto – gruñe Keun Suk – y yo necesito saber quien.

 

-          La policía comenzará a investigar dentro de nada.

 

-          No es suficiente, quiero esos tipos destruidos, Sama, no importa lo que tengamos que hacer, los hilos de los que tengamos que tirar, el dinero que tengamos que gastar, quiero saber quien hizo esto y joderle la puta vida.

 

-          Cálmate – le pide al notar como tiembla.

 

-          No, no puedo. Necesito saber…. – los mareos regresan así que tiene que recostarse de la pared. – Necesito a Kurt conmigo.

 

-          Estará bien, el medico lo ha dicho, solo necesita quedarse aquí unos días.

 

Keun Suk sabe que tiene razón pero no logra entenderlo. Gun Sama le busca una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y le insiste en ir a que lo revisen para saber lo que está causando la fiebre, él se niega de inmediato, aquello es emocional, no hace falta ser un genio para saberlo, y no piensa ceder ante los chantajes de su propio cuerpo.

 

La mujer de pelo negro no deja de verlo como si quisiera picarlo en pedazos, debe ser el día de los antifans porque lo contrario no tiene sentido. Se levanta despacio cuando Keun Suk se queda solo y se sienta a su lado.

 

-          Esto es tu culpa – murmura ella apretando los dientes. Keun Suk suspira y gira para verla mejor.

 

-          ¿Quién eres?

 

-          La novia de Kurt – Keun Suk traga saliva y respira un par de veces antes de medio sonreír.

 

-          La ex novia ¿no? ¿Hyun Joo? – la mujer aprieta su bolso y le mira achicando los ojos.

 

-          ¿Sabes que lo han estado amenazando desde que está contigo? – bufa ignorando su comentario. Keun Suk ladea la cabeza con curiosidad, pensando que eso no puede ser, ¿Por qué? Además Kurt le diría algo como eso ¿no?

 

-          No es cierto.

 

-          Lo es. Así que cualquier cosa que le pase será tu culpa – le acusa –  ¿Por qué no lo dejas? ¿Por qué simplemente no te alejas?

 

-          Porque no puedo.

 

-          ¡No eres bueno para él!

 

-          Él está conmigo porque quiere, porque _me_ quiere. No voy a tener esta discusión contigo y espero que no estés aquí porque pretendes verlo, no lo voy a permitir.

 

-          ¿Quién eres tú para permitirme o prohibir nada? – protesta alzando la voz.

 

-          Soy la persona que vive con él, ¿Te parece poco?

 

-          Esto es un calentón del momento, Kurt no es gay. Me lo ha demostrado muchas veces – dice con malicia.

 

-          Y a mi me ha demostrado lo contrario – gruñe abrumado por los celos. Sabe muy bien la relación que tenía Kurt con ella pero no tiene porque escucharlo. – Tuviste tu oportunidad y no funcionó, te dejó dos veces, ¿eso no te dice nada? Deja de arrastrarte – la mujer le abofetea con fuerza. Intenta repetirlo pero él le ataja la mano. – Vete – responde apretando los dientes. – Vete y asume que está conmigo, no voy a permitir que te acerques de nuevo. – La mujer abre la boca para refutar pero dos guardaespaldas se ponen detrás de Keun Suk dejando un claro mensaje, ella bufa con tanta rabia que su cara se pone roja, pero no protesta, simplemente da media vuelta y se marcha.

 

Keun Suk espera a que esté lejos para dejar salir el aire que tenía contenido y pasarse las manos por el cabello tirando con frustración. Quiere gritar, necesita hacerlo para drenar algo de todo lo que lleva dentro pero no puede, debe calmarse, lo importante ahora es tratar de encontrar a esos tipos. Saca su móvil y llama a Gun Sama para contarle lo de las amenazas, aunque es poco lo que puede decir, necesita que Kurt despierte ya, o se volverá loco.

 

La primera noche en el hospital es horrible, básicamente porque tiene que quedarse en la sala de espera, no en la habitación. Todos intentaron convencerlo para ir a casa pero ¿Cómo podría?

 

Yeon se queda con él, llamando a su casa a cada hora para saber como va su marido con la niña.  Trata de distraerlo, de decirse a si misma que todo estará bien, pero saber que alguien le ha hecho a tu hermano siempre es difícil de aceptar.

 

El día siguiente va mejor, sobre todo porque cuando Keun entra a la habitación, se encuentra con un par de ojos que le miran con ilusión. 

 

-          Hola – susurra sonriendo, odiando la forma en la que su voz se rompe, no quiere que Kurt se sienta agobiado. – Estás despierto, por fin…

 

-          Hola – su voz es rasposa y baja, el doctor le advirtió sobre eso, es un daño causado por el humo pero poco a poco volverá a la normalidad.

 

-          ¿Estás bien? Que tontería, no estás bien pero ¿necesitas algo?

 

-          A ti – responde con media sonrisa pero se ve opacada por el dolor que le causa el intentar levantar el brazo.

 

-          Tranquilo, no lo muevas.

 

-          Me arde el cuerpo – se queja moviendo la mano para que Keun Suk se la sujete, el cantante lo hace de inmediato.

 

-          Es normal. Me diste un buen susto…

 

-          Ahora sabes como me siento cuando es al revés. – respira profundo acariciando su mano – tenía miedo de no verte más.

 

-          No digas eso – la idea le acojona demasiado como para soportarla.

 

-          ¿Estoy muy mal?

 

-          Estarás bien. Mucho reposo y cuidados, pero te vas a mejorar, fue una suerte que ese taxista llegara a tiempo.

 

-          ¿Taxista?

 

-          ¿No lo recuerdas?

 

-          No… es decir, recuerdo que alguien llegó pero – sacude la cabeza luchando por recordar algo más, pero no puede.

 

-          ¿Qué pasó, Kurt? ¿Qué querían?

 

-          Romperlo todo. Se supone que yo no debía estar allí

 

-          ¿No? – no puede explicar el alivio que le da eso, sea quien sea solo quería joder pero no hacerle real daño, aunque luego las cosas salieran así.

 

-          No… eso fue lo que uno de ellos dijeron – intenta respirar profundo pero no puede más que toser y eso hace que mueva el cuerpo – mierda… - Keun se apresura a buscarle un poco de agua y ayudarle a beber.

 

-          Esta bien, dejemos esto para luego.

 

-          No te vayas. – le suplica, Keun no entiende porque ha llegado a esa conclusión.

 

-          No, bebé, no me iré. – sonríe y le pasa la mano por la cara, acaricia suavemente el golpe en su pómulo. – Me quedaré contigo. Estaré atado a esta cama hasta que me dejen llevarte a casa. – le promete. Kurt asiente cerrando los ojos sin soltar su mano, sintiendo que el dolor le está dejando sin fuerzas. – ¿Kurt? – pregunta con cuidado después de varios minutos, parece que se ha dormido pero entonces abre los ojos – Hyun Joo estuvo aquí.

 

-          Lo siento.

 

-          No, no lo sientas. Está bien, pero ella dijo algo…

 

-          No estoy con ella, Keun – dice agotado.

 

-          Lo sé, no es eso – sonríe para que vea que es en serio – Es solo que dijo que desde que estás conmigo has recibido amenazas ¿eso es cierto? – Kurt frunce el ceño y rueda los ojos negando con la cabeza. Respira con cuidado y los cierra para tratar de dormir un poco pero cambia de opinión.

 

-          Sang Jung, tu antiguo productor, me llamó una vez – abre los ojos pero se nota que le cuesta mantenerse despierto, Keun quiere simplemente dejar de preguntar pero es como si no pudiera controlar su boca –  hace lo mismo cada vez que un cliente suyo viene conmigo.

 

-          No me dijiste nada – le reclama.

 

-          Porque siempre hace lo mismo, no le presto atención.

 

-          ¿Qué grupo tienes nuevo?

 

-          TVXQ

 

-          ¿Eran suyos? – gruñe molesto cuando Kurt asiente – le voy a partir la cara – murmura poniéndose de pie para caminar de un lado a otro.

 

-          No

 

-          Lo voy a matar

 

-          No, Keun, ven – hace un gesto de dolor cuando intenta estirar el brazo una vez más

 

-          No hagas eso

 

-          Entonces ven – le pide de nuevo. Keun Suk respira profundo y se acerca sujetando su mano – Déjalo, igual no es él. No hablemos de esto ahora, estoy cansado. – Keun se estruja los ojos tratando de calmarse y asiente. Esta bien, no hablará más de eso, solo actuará, el futuro de ese hombre en el mundo de la música se acaba de ir a la mierda, y si consigue pruebas, meterá su trasero en la cárcel, como que se llama Jang Keun Suk.

Desde el accidente de Kurt todo ha sido un sube y baja constante. La investigación por el incendio, los periodistas, las fans, los comentarios… Keun no deja de tener pesadillas y Kurt no hace más que quejarse desesperado por salir de la cama y poder moverse, pero todos parecen olvidar que el tiempo simplemente no deja de correr.

 

Donghae frunce el ceño cuando llegan a la casa de Eun Hye. Tienen semanas sin saber de ella y mientras más tiempo pasa sin verla, más se acentúa en sus mentes la imagen de que es una bruja, casi la pueden imaginar jugando con sus pociones y su bola de cristal.

 

-          Exageras – dice Min Ho aparcando el coche.

 

-          ¿Esto es necesario?

 

-          Sabes que sí – le insiste, no es que a él le haga mucha gracia el asunto. Mucho menos cuando la chica abre la puerta sin que ellos tengan tiempo de tocar.

 

-          Lo haces adrede ¿no? – pregunta Donghae apretando los dientes. Ella sonríe alzando la cabeza, como si estuviera orgullosa de lo que puede hacer y lo que les provoca, luego se aparta para dejarles entrar.

 

Eun Hye cierra la puerta y los guía hasta la sala, donde en lugar de mesa de centro tiene una manta con una pequeña vela blanca, les hace un gesto para que se sienten y hace lo mismo. Min Ho respira profundo mirando a su amigo, preguntándose como Sukkie terminó liado con alguien como ella.

 

-          ¿Y bien? – pregunta con calma. Sonríe de nuevo cuando ambos se quedan callados – ¿Cómo está Kurt?

 

-          Recuperándose.

 

-          Eso es bueno.

 

-          No finjas que te importa.

 

-          Dije que era bueno, no me que me importara. Solo pregunto porque soy así de amable. ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? Porque seguro que no han venido a verme por mi cara bonita.

 

-          No eres tan bonita

 

-          Oh, sí que lo soy. – Donghae rueda los ojos dándose por vencido.

 

-          Nosotros… Sukkie no ha tenido otro ataque, pero no sabemos si es porque todo está bien ya ¿o qué? – dice Min Ho decidido a no perder más el tiempo.

 

-          ¿Y son ustedes los que vienen a preguntar? – no lo dice de mala manera, pero parece que hay cierta decepción, como si esperara que fuera Keun Suk quien estuviera allí y no ellos. – Son buenos amigos – continúa con resignación. – Aunque no es nada nuevo, siempre lo supe.

 

-          ¿Está bien? – insiste Donghae, no tiene paciencia para esa clase de vueltas.

 

-          No – responde secamente haciendo que los dos contengan el aliento durante unos segundos.

 

-          ¿No? – pregunta al unísono. No deberían sorprenderse pero es así. – ¿Por qué no?

 

-          He intentado romperla – dice ella mirando la vela que está en el centro de la manta. – Pero es inútil, hay muchas cosas de por medio, Keun Suk no ha recordado bien a ese chico, si no lo hace tarde o temprano eso volverá a calar en él y caerá en sus viejos hábitos.

 

-          ¡Pero él y Kurt están enamorados, si estuvieras con ellos te darías cuenta!

 

-          Lo sé, sin necesidad de estar allí, por eso he querido forzar las cosas y romperla pero son reglas que no he puesto yo.

 

-          Esto es absurdo ¿Entonces qué? ¿Solo tiene que recordar?

 

-          La pasó muy mal cuando lo intentó – interrumpe Donghae

 

-          Debimos ayudarle a hacerlo poco a poco.

 

-          Tío, que no. Le podía dar otro ataque de esos.

 

-          O no

 

-          ¡Esto es inútil! – interrumpe Eun Hye cansada del intercambio de palabras. – Es como es, no hay otra alternativa. – respira profundo y se hace una coleta en el cabello para poder inclinarse mejor sobre la vela. – Kurt insistirá en eso de irse.

 

-          ¿En irse a donde?

 

-          A Japón… a vivir – dice ella.

 

-          ¿Por qué? Aun no se recupera del todo, el incendio fue hace solo una semana y te estoy diciendo que están perfectos. Más unidos que nunca.

 

-          ¡No sé!  Es lo que les dije la otra vez, las cosas no han cambiado, por alguna razón, si se va del país no volverá.

 

-          Es absurdo.

 

-          No tengo todas las respuestas, Donghae – dice comenzando a molestarse. – No sé por qué, no sé qué pasa pero Keun Suk tiene que recordar o a la larga terminará arruinando su relación, como siempre, ese es un punto. Y el otro es que Kurt tiene que descartar por completo la idea de ir a vivir a Japón por lo menos mientras se cumple el plazo.

 

-          ¿Qué pasa en Japón?

 

-          No es el hecho de que sea Japón, es el hecho de que se monte en un avión, a cualquier dirección, pensando en no volver a ver a Keun Suk, ese será el detonante. No sé por qué lo hará. Seguiré intentado romper con esas reglas pero no creo que pueda.

 

-          Eres increíble todo esto es por tu culpa – se queja Donghae poniéndose de pie, los otros dos hace los mismo.

 

-          Lo sé.

 

-          Un berrinche y juegas con la vida de alguien que ya ha sufrido bastante.

 

-          ¡Lo sé! Y lo siento, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, ustedes ocúpense de ayudar en lugar de venir aquí a darme sermones sobre cosas que ya sé.

 

-          Lo haremos pero no porque tú lo digas – se queja el cantante cruzándose de brazos. Ella rueda los ojos y le imita, se quedan así hasta que Min Ho bufa abrumado y tira de su amigo para salir de allí y tratar de pensar una idea para arreglar aquel jodido desastre.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

-          Con cuidado – dice Keun ayudando a Kurt a ponerse la camisa. La quemadura de los brazos y la pierna están muy bien pero la del hombro sigue allí después de casi diez días.  Le abotona la camisa sin apartar la mirada de la venda que sigue adorando su torso, según el doctor necesitará usarla por quince días más, hasta que las costillas sanen por completo. – ¿Bien? – pregunta cuando termina. Kurt asiente dejando salir el aire poco a poco, basta que haga un movimiento brusco para que el dolor lo deje mudo por unos minutos, el levantarse no ha sido nada fácil.

 

-          Estaré bien cuando salga de aquí – responde.  No sabía que los hospitales podían ser tan, pero tan desesperantes, nunca había estado en uno por tanto tiempo.

 

-          Tú y el resto de nosotros, porque madre mía que guerra das – se queja Yeon cerrando la maleta, Kurt tuerce los ojos dispuesto a ignorarla.  Sí, puede que haya estado de mal humor pero, ¿quién puede culparlo? Le duele respirar, eso jodería a cualquiera.

 

El viaje hasta el apartamento es silencioso, más que todo porque el cinturón de seguridad lo está matando, al igual que los baches, y eso que Keun Suk trata de pasarlos con cuidado.  Es un verdadero alivio cuando aparcan, o no, porque ahora viene el proceso de bajar del coche. ¡Genial!

 

-          Cuidado con la cabeza, respira. – le dice Keun Suk sujetando su mano. Kurt le hace caso, aunque no vale de mucho.

 

Es normal que sólo con el agotamiento del viaje, el productor acepte ir directo a la cama para tumbarse después de tomar un par de pastillas para el dolor. Keun Suk se queda a su lado hasta que se duerme, incluso unos minutos más tan sólo para poder mirarlo, al fin está en casa, en la cama de ambos. Con un suspiro se pone de pie, pero tiene que sentarse de nuevo cuando le invade la sensación de caer en un montón de agua.

 

Cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de centrarse. Malditos recuerdos y pesadillas, se podrían ir al demonio ya. No quiere recordar, no lo está intentando ¿Por qué aquello simplemente no desaparece?

 

No se levanta hasta que deja de temblar, va directo a la cocina para buscar agua y a sus mejores amigos de las tres ultimas semanas: analgésicos.

 

Coge el teléfono para llamar a Gun Sama y saber si ya el hombre que capturaron hace unos días habló. No fue tan difícil dar con él ya que el taxista dio buenos datos y además recordó un par de coches que estaban cerca del estudio esa noche, uno de ellos era de los matones.

 

El hombre no ha hecho más que negar su implicación en el incendio pero Gun Sama dice que todos están totalmente seguros de que es él, Keun Suk se encargó de cobrar ciertos favores para que se la hicieran pasar putas en la cárcel hasta que aceptara decir algo. Ese tipo de hombres cae cuando se ven encerrados en un calabozo de 2x2. El lo haría.

 

-          Estoy saliendo de la comisaría. – dice Gun Sama, se puede escuchar el ruido de la calle.

 

-          ¿Y bien?

 

-          Todo fue por teléfono y después le hicieron el depósito del dinero. No hemos podido rastrear el número pero sí la cuenta bancaria, efectivamente, se trata de Kim Sang Jung – Keun Suk bufa pateando el sillón se estruja los ojos y cuenta hasta diez antes de hablar.

 

-          ¿Saben donde está?

 

-          ¿Para qué? – Keun Suk se queda callado un minuto, mirando hacia la habitación – ¿Por qué quieres saber?

 

-          Porque sí.

 

-          La policía está procesando una orden en su contra, Keun Suk, saldrá esta tarde.

 

-          Vale, hablamos luego – espera a que el hombre cuelgue para llamar a Yeon y pedirle que vaya a casa un momento, ella acepta y no tarda en llegar más de media hora.

 

Le deja las instrucciones para el tratamiento de Kurt y le promete que estará de regreso lo más pronto posible.  Sabe que es una estupidez lo que está a punto de hacer pero no le importa mucho, la verdad.

 

Conduce con la mirada fija en la carretera y apretando el volante con fuerza. Aparca frente al edificio mirando hacia la ventana del segundo piso. Se baja dando pasos firmes y pasa por recepción sin saludar, la mujer que está allí parece confundida pero lo ha visto antes en esas oficinas, así que no intenta detenerlo, la secretaria sí, pero él la ignora.

 

El hombre en el escritorio lo mira alzando una ceja, cuelga con quien sea que estaba al teléfono y abre la boca para protestar por su presencia, pero no consigue decir nada por culpa del puño de Keun Suk, que lo lanza directo al suelo.

 

El cantante se sostiene la mano dolorida pero convencido de que ha valido la pena.

 

-          ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO? – chilla el hombre limpiándose la sangre de la boca. – ¿A qué viene esto?

 

-          Estoy seguro de que sabes a qué viene. Dile adiós a tu trabajo en el mundo de la música – le advierte dando media vuelta para irse.

 

-          ¡Jang Keun Suk! – le llama – No puedes venir aquí y… ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Eres quien eres gracias a mí.

 

-          ¿A ti? No seas ridículo… mandaste a quemar el estudio equivocado, cabronazo.

 

-          ¡Yo no hice nada! No tienes pruebas, lo que sea que diga ese tipo es mentira.

 

-          ¿No? el simple hecho de que digas eso son las únicas pruebas que necesito. – sonríe de medio lado pero sin nada de diversión. –  Me sentaré a ver como caes y lo voy a disfrutar, así como he disfrutado esto. – se marcha negado a escuchar ninguna excusa. 

 

Necesitaba eso, tenía que quitarse de alguna forma toda la tensión de los hombros, tanto por Kurt como por él. Se siente el doble de bien cuando está de regreso en casa y ve que todo sigue en la misma tranquilidad que lo dejó, salvo por la pequeña demonio de menos de un año que está intentando matar a su propia madre. Niños.

 

Solo un par de horas después Gun Sama lo llama para decirle que Kim Sang Jung está detenido y que otros productores están dispuestos a declarar en su contra por acoso laboral, menciona algo de que el hombre quiere demandarlo por haberlo atacado en su oficina, pero eso no le preocupa ¿Qué harán? ¿Ponerle una multa? Pues la paga, pero la satisfacción no se la quita nadie.

 

Es un buen día, sobre todo cuando puede tumbarse en la cama al lado de Kurt, pegarse a su cuerpo sin tocar demasiado para no hacerle daño, pero sí lo suficiente para poder respirar el aroma de su piel durante toda la noche.

 

 

  


Kurt se ríe viendo a Keun Suk emprender una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con su pequeña sobrina, más que todo porque es ella quien está ganando gracias a esa última tira de pelo que le está haciendo.

 

Se estira poniéndose la mano en el costado para soportar mejor el dolor, aunque cada vez es menos fuerte, la quemadura del hombro también está dejando de molestar, no puede evitar quedarse frente al espejo de vez en cuando para verla, esperando que de verdad no quede ninguna marca, no le gustaría tener allí ese recordatorio para toda la vida, suficiente con los saltos que pega cada vez que alguien enciende un simple mechero.

 

El doctor le ha prohibido fumar por un mes, no puede decir que vaya a extrañarlo porque no se cree capaz de estar cerca de un cigarro, no por ahora.

 

-          ¿Qué piensas? – pregunta Keun Suk dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá, es libre ahora que la niña parece haber decidido que el peluche es más entretenido que él.

 

-          En nada – responde cogiendo su mano para entrelazar los dedos – O bueno, sí, en que tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer. Tenía todo en ese estudio – dice con frustración.

 

-          Lo siento.

 

-          No es tu culpa – responde con media sonrisa, lo acerca para poder darle un beso. – ¿Se sabe algo del tipo ese?

 

-          Aún no, está todo el lío del juicio pero el abogado dice que no ve ningún problema. Se va a joder en la cárcel por unos años – Kurt asiente mirando jugar a su sobrina, jamás pensó que las amenazas del productor llegarían a algo, es decir, casi lo mata ¿y todo para qué? ¿por la frustración de perder clientes? Hay gente demasiado loca en el mundo.

 

Ambos dirigen la mirada al móvil de Kurt cuando comienza sonar, Keun Suk bufa molesto y sacude la cabeza poniéndose de pie pero el DJ le sujeta para que regrese a su lugar.

 

-          Quédate – le pide rodeándole el cuello con el brazo, dispuesto a ignorar el móvil. Espera que Hyun Joo se canse pronto de aquello porque está comenzando a ser realmente molesto, incluso Yeon, que casi no está con ellos, ha tenido la intención de ir a buscarla para ponerla en su sitio, diciendo que hay personas que simplemente necesitan que usen su cabello de fregona. – ¿Que tal si buscamos una peli de dibujos y pedimos pizza?

 

-          ¿Quieres ver una peli de dibujos? ¿En serio?

 

-          Tenemos una niña en casa, ¿Qué otra cosa podemos?

 

-          Esa enana no se va a enterar de lo que sea que hay en la tele.

 

-          Claro que sí, siempre se queda tonta viendo el Cri Show – Keun Suk sonríe de medio lado con una mezcla entre diversión y malicia.

 

-          ¿El Cri Show? – pregunta – ¿Siempre? ¿Cuántas veces se lo has puesto?

 

-          Cállate.

 

-          ¿Tanto me quieres que tienes que verme en la tele cuando no estoy?

 

-          ¡Calla!

 

-          ¡Me adoras! – canturrea doblándose de la risa. Kurt le patearía un poquito el culo si pudiera. Al final terminan viendo el Cri Show una vez más y efectivamente la peque se queda viendo la pantalla con atención, lo que hace que el ego de Keun Suk suba un poquito más.

           

 

El jueves por la mañana Kurt insiste en ponerse manos a la obra, está harto del reposo y no quiere que sus grupos terminen buscando otro productor. Sabe que no es culpa suya pero tampoco pueden retrasar tanto sus proyectos.

 

Es difícil pasar por su antiguo estudio y ver las cenizas, adoraba ese lugar, fue donde comenzó, donde creció profesionalmente, y ahora no hay nada que rescatar, ni siquiera se puede reconstruir así que no vale la pena seguir dándole vueltas.

 

Con un suspiro le da un leve empujón a Keun y caminan juntos de regreso al coche.

 

-          Tienes una oficina en Tree J – le recuerda el actor al ver la melancolía en su rostro.

 

-          Pero esa es para manejar tus cosas, necesito un estudio.

 

-          Puedes montarlo allí – insiste.

 

-          Pero…

 

-          Escucha, el estudio que tenemos es pequeño pero hay espacio para hacerlo más grande, más profesional. Está en la planta baja, no pasa nada si hay un montón de gente entrando y saliendo, igual hasta se le puede poner una segunda entrada, algo independiente.

 

-          Sería mucho trabajo, Keun.

 

-          Pero vale la pena para que estés cerca de mí - responde con una gran sonrisa y batiendo las pestañas de forma exagerada. Kurt rueda los ojos intentando mantenerse serio pero no lo consigue, después de todo, no es una mala idea.

 

-          Vale – murmura con resignación. Keun Suk ríe triunfal alzando las manos y corre hasta el coche, le propone ir a Starbucks para tomar un café mientras hacen un pequeño esquema de cómo podría quedar.

 

Es agradable poder planear toda la remodelación de la planta baja, porque sí, lo que comenzó siendo sólo un añadido ha terminado convirtiéndose en un trabajo que necesitará por lo menos de un par de meses para que quede completo pero si es como está en sus cabezas, será genial.

 

Keun Suk ha decidido utilizar unos cuantos espacios que tiene vacíos en el segundo y tercer piso para que su personal se ubique allí, menos la recepcionista que servirá para los dos. El primer piso será entero para Kurt con su estudio de grabación (y todo lo que eso implique)

 

-          Sang Bum, su pedido está listo – dice una voz por el altavoz del Starbucks. Keun Suk deja caer el lápiz mirando hacia el mostrador conteniendo la respiración. Kurt hace lo mismo. No se acerca un chico, sino un señor de unos 40 años, Kurt se siente un poco estúpido al respirar aliviado. En cambio Keun Suk se queda mudo, se remueve incomodo dejando salir el aire con dificultad, intenta sujetar el lápiz pero no puede, tiene que llevarse las manos a la cabeza para intentar mantenerla en su lugar.

 

-          ¿Bebé? – le llama Kurt sujetando su mano – ¿Necesitas algo?

 

-          No, yo… ¿nos podemos ir?

 

-          Si, vamos – recoge todo lo de la mesa y caminan juntos hasta la salida. – Dame las llaves – Keun no protesta, sólo las saca de su bolsillo y se las entrega, lo que deja claro que está más afectado de lo que quiere admitir. – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta cuando tienen un rato en el coche.  Keun traga saliva y suspira.

 

-          Ese nombre – dice sacudiendo la cabeza. – No sé que me pasa. Vamos a casa, por favor. – Kurt sostiene su mano y asiente.

 

Cuando llegan Keun se toma un par de analgésicos y se acuesta poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza, como si eso fuera a mantener los recuerdos fuera.  Kurt suspira y baja la persiana, sale para dejarlo descansar.

 

Durante la tarde, pasa por la habitación unas cuantas veces pero el chico sigue dormido, totalmente KO por lo que tomó, o tal vez es su cabeza que intenta luchar contra lo que parece inevitable, cuando cae la noche, Kurt se cuela a su lado en la cama, le quita la almohada de la cabeza y lo abraza contra su pecho, sonríe cuando Keun, aún en sueños, lo rodea con su brazo.

Keun Suk se mete las manos en los bolsillos para protegerse del frío mientras espera, sonríe cuando ve que Sang Bum sale de la casa cerrando con cuidado para no hacer ruido y corre hasta donde él está para rodarle el cuello con sus brazos y darle un beso.

 

-          No debería ir – dice contra sus labios.

 

-          Será sólo por un rato – le promete Keun Suk.

 

-          Debo estar en casa antes de las once o mis padres se darán cuenta.

 

-          Que sí – sonríe y le sujeta la mano para ir juntos hasta el coche. Mientras conduce, de vez en cuando voltea para ver a Sang Bum, no importan las peleas que tengan ni el mal momento que estén pasando, él siempre consigue neutralizarlo todo, ver y mostrarle el lado positivo, asumir sus soluciones como las mejores del mundo, apoyar sus ideas así sean descabelladas. Nunca pensó que podría querer a alguien como a él, sabe que no podría seguir adelante si lo pierde.

 

Con un suspiro sacude la cabeza y se concentra de nuevo en la carretera, son jóvenes, sanos y se quieren, no tiene porque pensar en pederlo, es una tontería.

 

Es una buena tarde en el mirador, casi nadie pasa por allí así que no tienen que preocuparse por interrupciones indeseables. Pueden simplemente tumbarse en el capó del coche y planear el futuro juntos aunque uno quiera seguir siendo actor y el otro un profesor de escuela, saben que encontraran la manera de estar juntos. 

 

-          O sea que mis alumnas estarán locas por ti – dice Sang Bum – Me voy a poner celoso.

 

-          Me gusta cuando estás celoso – responde acercándose para besarlo y morder su labio – follas mejor así. – se ríe cuando el chico agranda los ojos y se baja del coche para tirar de él y colarse entre sus piernas.

 

-          ¿Si?

 

-          Sí – le reta. Sang Bum le probaría que puede follar muy bien con o sin celos, pero la alarma del móvil les indica que ya es la hora de regresar. Bufan con desilusión y suben al coche para regresar a casa sin contar con el tráfico que se encuentran en el camino.

 

-          Lo siento, es tarde – se lamenta Keun Suk esquivando algunos coches.

 

-          Esta bien, tenemos tiempo – le dice, pero su hermano pequeño le manda un mensaje diciendo que su padre ha llegado a casa, así que tiene que darse prisa.

 

-          Voy tan rápido como puedo.

 

-          Lo sé, mierda, debimos venir antes – Keun Suk sujeta su mano y sonríe para calmarlo.

 

-          Todo estará bien – Sang Bum respira profundo y asiente. – ¡Cuidado! – grita cuando un perro se atraviesa frente a ellos, parece salido de la nada.  Keun Suk lo suelta para sujetar el volante con ambas manos y girar pero lo hace demasiado rápido, el coche da contra el bordillo del puente con tanta fuerza que lo rompe y ambos caen al lago.

 

Intenta salir pero el cinturón de seguridad está atascado, cuando voltea a ver a su novio, este tiene la frente rota y está inconsciente. Keun Suk trata de soltarse y soltarlo, todo al mismo tiempo pero no para de entrar agua al coche, se hunden. No puede respirar y no ve que su novio se mueva. Lucha, lo hace con todas sus fuerzas pero sólo puede hacerlo durante unos minutos antes de desmayarse.

 

 

-          ¿Keun? – le llama Kurt cuando le escucha sollozar en la cama, se mueve rápido para encender la lámpara, tanto que sus costillas protestan pero las ignora. – ¿Keun Suk?

 

-          No te mueras, no me dejes – murmura luchando y tomando grande bocanadas de aire.

 

-          Bebé, despierta, por favor.

 

-          ¿Dónde estás? Lo siento.

 

-          Bebé, escúchame.

 

-          ¡NO! – abre los ojos y se aleja respirando como si el aire no llegara a sus pulmones.

 

-          Keun

 

-          No, no puedo… él… yo conducía, yo… fui yo – Kurt no sabe que hacer, si sigue así tendrá un ataque en cualquier momento –  Sang… yo… oh Dios… Dios.

 

-          Cálmate por favor – su miedo se hace realidad cuando la respiración del cantante comienza a sonar de forma extraña, como si fuera una ataque de asma, se lleva la mano al pecho y cae de rodillas al suelo – ¡Keun Suk! – intenta sujetarlo pero joder, putas costillas que no ayudan. – Bebé, no me hagas esto – le pide, pero es tarde, el chico ya no le escucha.

 

No puede sacarlo de allí, lo sabe, no podrá dar dos pasos sin dejarlo caer. Temblando, lo alza lo justo para poder llevarlo a la cama, conteniendo el aliento por el insufrible dolor, busca el móvil para llamar a un medico y sufre durante cada minuto que tarda en llegar. Odia la forma en la que Keun comienza a sudar y como se remueve y murmura.  Le pone de los nervios.  

 

Pasan diez largo minutos hasta que el timbre suena, corre para abrir la puerta y da paso a los paramédicos.  El medico de cabecera de Keun llega un poco después, de todos es el que más lo conoce y mejor lo atiende.

 

Kurt se queda en una esquina mientras ve como lo revisan, el doctor no deja de hacer anotaciones y escucha su corazón una y otra vez, incluso le conectan un monitor para tener un mejor control.

 

-          Es una pequeña arritmia por culpa del ataque de pánico, nada más – le informa el doctor. – ¿Qué pasó?

 

-          Creo que recordó el accidente que tuvo… ¿se pondrá bien? – el hombre asiente frunciendo el ceño.

 

-          No quiero llevarlo al hospital, ustedes dos han pasado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, y no creo que le haga bien, mucho menos si ha recordado, prefiero que se quede en casa. – dice con seriedad. – Ahora mismo le he aplicado un sedante, por lo que dormirá durante varias horas, dejaré conectado el monitor a su corazón, sólo por si acaso.

 

-          ¿Qué debo hacer cuando despierte?

 

-          Depende, no lo presiones, deja que sea él quien hable, llámame a cualquier hora si ves que se altera demasiado o si sus pulsaciones se salen de lo normal. Te dejaré estos calmantes, úsalos con cuidado, son muy fuertes.

 

-          Está bien – le guía hasta la salida y regresa a la habitación. Bufa dejando salir el aire y se sienta en el sillón tapándose la cara tratando de recuperar la calma, joder, pensó que moriría el susto.

 

Ese puede que sea lo más parecido al día más desesperante de la historia. Keun Suk no deja de murmurar en sueños… no, ni siquiera es eso, delira por culpa de la fiebre. Está sudando a mares y tiembla, Kurt no sabe la cantidad de veces que ha llamado al doctor en busca de ayuda, odia sentirse tan impotente. Es una suerte tener amigos que están dispuestos a estar allí porque de lo contrario estaría a un paso de abrir la ventana y tirarse.

 

-          Ve a descansar, Kurt – le pide Min Ho, sabe lo agotado que está, no ha podido comer nada y eso le debe estar sentando fatal porque además se ha tomado una buena cantidad de pastillas para el dolor.

 

-          No – responde estrujándose los ojos. Se pone de pie y camina hasta Keun para tocar su frente, está subiendo de nuevo la fiebre, mierda.  Moja la toalla que tiene a un lado y le humedece la cara con cuidado.

 

-          ¿Qué dijo?

 

-          Nada, sólo se despertó así y…. joder, me frustra. ¿Y si pasa lo mismo que hace tiempo?

 

-          No será igual, es el shock pero estoy seguro de que despertará – Kurt asiente y se pone de pie para salir de la habitación, necesita aire. Sale al pequeño balcón y solloza sin poder controlarse, está de los nervios, demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo, demasiadas emociones, sustos… necesita simplemente tranquilidad y parece que alguien está determinado a negársela.  Se queda ahí fuera hasta que siente que ha drenado lo suficiente, se limpia la cara y regresa a la habitación.

 

Es media noche cuando la fiebre sube de nuevo, tanto que tienen que preparar la bañera  y meterlo allí… bueno, Min Ho porque Kurt simplemente no puede más, si sigue forzando así las costillas terminará de regreso en el hospital y como que no es la idea. Comienzan con el agua tibia, tal y como les ha dicho el médico y la van enfriando poco a poco hasta que ven que su cuerpo comienza a responder positivamente, al punto de que Keun Suk incluso reacciona el tiempo suficiente para salir de la bañera y facilitarles el cambiarle de ropa, claro que unos minutos después sus ojos se vuelven a cerrar.

 

Keun Suk despierta de nuevo en algún momento del día siguiente. Abre los ojos despacio tratando de ubicarse, es su habitación, no el río, ni el hospital… se sienta con calma para no alterar el dolor de cabeza y su mano tropieza con la persona que está a su lado, Kurt, no Sang Bum. Con un suspiro se pone de pie tratando de no hacer ruido, no le sorprende mucho ver a Min Ho en el sillón, lo que si le extraña es que no estén el resto de paranoicos que lo rodean día a día.

 

Camina hasta el baño espantándose un poco por la imagen que le regresa el espejo, cuando sale se cambia de ropa y coge las llaves del coche. Camino al estacionamiento se hace una coleta y se pone las gafas de sol frunciendo el ceño por la forma en que la luz quema a pesar de ellas, conduce despacio hasta que llega al puente y aparca donde pueda molestar al resto de los coches.

 

_“Alemania”_

_“¿Alemania? De todos los países que podrías decir, ¿en serio Alemania?”_

_“¿Qué? Es bonito”_

_“Pues yo prefiero una Isla… una que esté muy apartada”_

_“¿Sin fans? Te mueres”_

_“Claro que no, puedo vivir sin ellas”_

_“No”_

_“Cierto, no”_

 

Sonríe tristemente al recordar la expresión divertida de Sang aquella tarde. Se limpia las lágrimas mirando el río con odio… se odia él mismo por haberlo matado ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo puede simplemente seguir viviendo con eso? ¿Cómo puede vivir sin él? Tenía una vida por delante y él se la quitó por una tontería, por no esperar a una hora normal para verlo, por conducir como un estúpido.

 

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa, pero debe ser mucho porque llegó allí de día y ahora está bastante oscuro, cuando escucha un coche que aparca al lado del suyo con un frenazo. No tiene necesidad de girar para saber quien es.

 

-          ¿Qué demonios, Keun Suk? – Kurt suena con una mezcla de alteración y molestia bastante comprensible. – ¿Te volviste loco? ¿sabes el susto que nos llevamos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas?

 

-          Necesitaba espacio – gruñe.

 

-          ¿Espacio para que? ¿para venir aquí? ¡Joder! – sabe que no debería ponerse así, lo saber perfectamente pero estaba desesperado. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio que Keun Suk no estaba a su lado, ni en ningún lugar de la casa, casi le dan tres males, no estaba en la oficina, no había llamado a nadie… estuvieron dando vueltas por todos lados hasta que se les ocurrió buscar allí.

 

-          ¡Déjame en paz! – se levanta para ir hasta su coche con la intención de huir pero Kurt no le deja.

 

-          No

 

-          ¡No lo entiendes! – grita soltándose. – No entiendes, yo… él era lo más importante para mi y mira lo que le hice, no solo lo perdí, es que… es que le quité la puta vida.

 

-          Fue un accidente.

 

-          Que causé yo

 

-          Un accidente, Keun Suk. Los accidentes son eso.

 

-          Tenía que haber estado mirando a la carretera y no a él, tenía que haber conducido más despacio ¡Es mi culpa!

 

-          Vale, lo que tú digas ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Quedarte llorando por él?

 

-          Tengo derecho a hacerlo ¿no? – Kurt abre la boca para decirle que no porque le duele pero la cierra de inmediato. Entiende el punto, sabe que no tuvo oportunidad de llorar su muerte porque simplemente lo olvidó, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste la idea. – Váyanse, déjenme solo.  –  pide mirando también a Min Ho, que no se ha movido del lado del coche.

 

-          ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

 

-          No quiero hablar, Kurt, por favor.

 

-          Necesito saber.

 

-          ¡No lo sé! ¿Es lo que quieres escuchar? No lo sé, no sé si hay nosotros, sólo… déjame en paz -  Frunce el ceño caminando hasta el coche, Kurt quiere dejarle ir, debería, pero ¿y si le pasa algo? Esta temblando, alterado… Min Ho debe ver lo mismo que él porque se mueve rápidamente hasta el lado del piloto para detenerlo, pero Kurt es más rápido.

 

-          Vamos a casa.

 

-          No.

 

-          Me iré – le dice sujetándolo de nuevo –  te dejaré espacio pero ve con Min Ho a casa.

 

-          ¡No, joder! – tira del brazo con fuerza y lo empuja sin darse cuenta de que con eso le esta haciendo daño. Contiene el aliento cuando Kurt hace un gesto de dolor, incluso quiere acercarse pero sus pies no le dejan, sacude la cabeza, se monta en el coche y arranca sin mirar atrás.

 

No se detiene hasta que el cuerpo se lo pide por puro agotamiento. Mira para todos lados mientras aparca y se da cuenta de que ha llegado, sin querer, al hotel en el que se quedó con Kurt hace poco.

 

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, más recuerdos para confundirlo. Con un suspiro se baja del coche y hace el mismo recorrido que hizo con el DJ hasta llegar al río.

 

Los recuerdos de Sang Bum no dejan de llegar a su mente, uno tras otro, todos llenos de planes, recuerda las risas y las peleas, la primera vez que se vieron, la primera vez que se besaron… la última. Siempre pensó que no podría querer a nadie como a él, ahora que lo piensa, no se permitió hacerlo.

 

_“¿Qué hay de nosotros?”_

 

Es una buena pregunta, ¿Qué con ellos? Las cosas con Kurt se han dado de forma extraña desde el principio, un tío en una foto, una maldición… joder, a Kurt ni siquiera le gustaban los hombres hasta que él entró en su vida. ¿Y si aquello es sólo culpa de Eun Hye? ¿De verdad puede dejar atrás a Sang Bum?

 

Gruñe con frustración y camina de un lado a otro a la orilla del río. Necesita pensar, calmarse y valorar lo que hay en su vida ahora mismo, pensar si vale la pena seguir.

Kurt arruga la cara antes de tomarse la pastilla, deja el vaso medio vacío en la encimera y regresa al sofá sosteniéndose el costado.

 

-          Deberíamos ir al medico

 

-          Paso – echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos. Escucha como Min Ho suspira sentándose a su lado.

 

-          Regresará.

 

-          Supongo, básicamente porque esta es su casa.

 

-          Kurt, sabes a lo que me refiero. – El DJ levanta la cabeza y asiente.

 

-          O puede decidir que sigue enamorado de ese.

 

-          ¿Estás celoso de alguien que murió hace años?

 

-          Estoy celoso de alguien a quien Keun acaba de recordar, para él no murió hace años, murió ayer. Ese tío era el amor de su vida ¿Quién se soy yo?

 

-          El nuevo amor de su vida

 

-          O no – Min Ho se estruja los ojos con agotamiento. – Ve a descansar

 

-          No quiero dejarte solo

 

-          Estaré bien… igual me voy a mi casa

 

-          No hagas eso – le pide con un nudo en el estomago.

 

-          No quiero estar aquí si él no me quiere.

 

-          No te vayas – le repite. – Kurt… sé lo mucho que Sukkie quería a Sang, pero también sé lo que veo ahora, te quiere… no va a alejarse de ti, sólo está confundido y dolido, deja que piense, pero no te vayas o te buscaré y te patearé el jodido culo

 

-          Vale.

 

-          Kurt, en serio, mírame – dice. Al DJ le extraña ese tono de voz. – No te vayas ¿de acuerdo? A ningún lado… No pienses en dejarlo

 

-          Yo no estoy… no soy yo el que… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

 

-          Que seas buen niño y te quedes aquí, eso es todo – le advierte. Espera a que asienta para dejar salir el aire y coger su chaqueta para caminar hasta la puerta. – Te llamaré más tarde – promete.

 

Kurt frunce el ceño y se sostiene el costado para levantarse e ir hasta la habitación. Se tumba con cuidado, extrañando a la persona que debería estar durmiendo a su lado.

 

Es de madrugada cuando siente unos golpecitos en el hombro, aparta lo que sea que le esté molestado y se tapa con la sabana pero los golpecitos siguen estando allí. Abre los ojos confundido y un tanto nervioso, de hecho, contiene el aliento mientras enciende la luz para saber que demonios pasa. Bufa aliviado cuando ve que se trata de un estúpido con cara de niño y cabello castaño que cae en mechones sobre su rostro.

 

-          ¿Keun Suk? – pregunta, no sea que esté alucinando o algo. El chico se encoge de hombros, está sentado en la cama cruzando de piernas en forma de indio. Kurt se estruja los ojos y se sienta recostado del cabecero.

 

-          ¿Te duele? – pregunta tocando con el dedo la venda alrededor de su torso.

 

-          No. – responde dudoso.

 

-          Mentira.

 

-          Estoy bien. – insiste sonriendo levemente.

 

-          Lo siento… no quise hacerte daño.

 

-          Lo sé – extiende la mano para que Keun Suk la sujete, es un alivio que lo haga. Juega con sus dedos agradeciendo tenerlo allí porque la distancia le estaba consumiendo por dentro.

 

-          Él es… fue… fue muy importante para mi, y saber que yo… - sacude la cabeza porque no quiere seguir con el mismo tema, no ha hecho nada más en todo el día que pensar en eso. – Te amo – es la primera vez que lo dice, Kurt sonríe y tira de él para que le de un beso. – No digo que pueda dejarlo fuera de mi vida, es decir… no aún pero no quiero alejarme de ti, me gusta esto que tenemos.

 

-          Y a mí – admite – No te cierres conmigo ¿vale? Para hablar de él o si tienes dudas, sólo háblame, bebé, me duele cuando no lo haces, cuando me dejas por fuera. – Keun Suk asiente y se recuesta a su lado, con cuidado de no lastimarlo. – ¿algo más que deba saber? – pregunta. Keun se muerde el labio y niega.

 

-          No… nada – le da un beso en el pecho y suspira, preguntándose si debe preocuparse por el hecho de que Kurt no haya respondido a su “te amo” como esperaba que lo hiciera.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

-          Una moneda por tus pensamientos. – Keun Suk deja de ver el café y sonríe sacándole la lengua a su novio.

 

-          ¿Es de oro? – pregunta con cierto toque de diversión.

 

-          Nop, una moneda normal y corriente.

 

-          No me vale – se levanta y deja la taza en el fregador, luego se acerca a Kurt por detrás y lo abraza. Deja sus manos bajar hasta el torso sintiendo las vendas. – ¿Cuándo te las quitan?

 

-          Una semana más, se supone. – Keun asiente dándole un beso en el cuello antes de subirse a la encimera, Kurt sonríe de lado levantándose para colarse entre sus piernas y abrazarlo. – Tienes ojeras – le riñe, dándole un beso en la nariz.

 

-          Lo sé, en el estudio de grabación están que se tiran por una ventana. – respira profundo bajando las manos hasta el culo del DJ para acércalo más. Trata de ignorar la forma en la que lo mira, como si quisiera meterse en su cabeza y saber lo que está pensando, pero no puede – ¿Qué?

 

-          Deberías ir a hablar con el psicólogo.

 

-          Kurt… - bufa y le suelta con la intención de bajarse pero el productor no se lo permite.

 

-          Escúchame

 

-          No, hemos hablado de esto, no lo necesito.

 

-          Hace solo unos días recordaste un año que habías olvidado ¿no necesitas hablar de eso con nadie?

 

-          Lo hago contigo.

 

-          No es suficiente, yo no puedo quitarte las pesadillas

 

-          Se irán solas.

 

-          ¿Por qué eres tan necio? – se queja alejándose. No sabe cuantas veces van a tener la misma discusión. Keun Suk se baja frustrado y camina hasta la sala para terminar de arreglarse, se supone que debe estar en el estudio de grabación en una hora.

 

-          ¿Vas a salir? – pregunta cuando ve a Kurt recostado del marco de la cocina con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

 

-          Me reuniré con los de Shinee para arreglar algunos puntos del siguiente disco, luego he quedado con el arquitecto para saber que haremos con lo del estudio.

 

-          ¿Para saber que harán? – pregunta con curiosidad. No le gusta la forma en la que Kurt suspira.

 

-          He estado pensando que… tal vez esto va muy rápido, es decir, de la noche a la mañana comenzamos a vivir juntos, y tener el estudio en Tree J puede que sea demasiado. – Keun Suk alza una ceja sintiendo como se le revuelve todo por dentro.

 

-          ¿Muy rápido para ti?

 

-          Para ti.

 

-          No, no… no hables por mi, Kurt. – replica apretando los dientes.

 

-          Esto es demasiado, Keun Suk, tu necesitas espacio, lo dijiste en el puente…

 

-          ¡Estaba alterado! – le interrumpe.

 

-          Y lo sigues estando, alterado, distante… es obvio que todo esto te está sobrepasando y no sé donde quedo yo.

 

-          ¡Conmigo! – responde de inmediato, molesto por la duda.

 

-          No es cierto.

 

-          ¡Mierda, Kurt! – alza la voz exasperado. Se da la vuelta cuando siente que las lágrimas comienzan a salir, no quiere parecer más débil de lo que Kurt ya cree que es. – Haz lo que te de la gana. – gruñe cogiendo su chaqueta para marcharse dando un portazo. No se detiene hasta que está en la seguridad de su coche y puede darle un par de golpes al volante.

 

Han pasado dos semanas desde que recordó, demasiado poco, demasiadas cosas… le molesta que todos esperen que las supere de la noche a la mañana, o que insistan en eso de que busque ayuda, no quiere ayuda.

 

Se limpia los ojos y arranca para poder llegar a tiempo al estudio, está seguro de que le volverán a reñir las de maquillaje, pero ni modo. Aprovecha que se topa con algo de tráfico para mandarle un mensaje a Donghae y Min Ho y saber cual de los dos está libre esa noche. Sobre todo tiene ganas de ver al primero porque sabe que se pondrá de su parte diga lo que diga, no como Min Ho que parece haber firmado como miembro del club de fan de Kurt. Además, no habla con Dongh desde hace días por culpa de las giras.

 

Las horas en el estudio pasan rápido, por suerte. Le gusta actuar, siempre ha sido así, meterse en un personaje y vivir sus problemas, sus emociones… le ayuda a romper con los suyos durante unas cuantas horas. Cuando vuelve a ser él siempre se siente más despejado, como si pudiera ver las cosas con mayor claridad.

 

Al montarse en el coche automáticamente busca el número de Kurt, como hace cada vez que sale del estudio pero cambia de opinión, en lugar de eso manda un mensaje a sus amigos para que sepan que va para allá.

 

Se reúnen en un pequeño restaurante que está en el centro, nada lujoso, al contrario, es el típico bar para comer carne de cerdo y tomar soju hasta perder el conocimiento. Sonríe cuando ve a los chicos sentados en la mesa más apartada.

 

Es sencillo estar con ellos, escucharles hablar de lo que han hecho o perderse contando lo primero que se le viene a la mente, pero por más que intenten mantener la conversación en un terreno ligero, a la larga siempre acaban entrando en el terreno fangoso, una pena que últimamente lo fangoso siempre sea su vida.

 

-          Tienes que ponerte en su lugar – dice Min Ho, a Keun Suk no le extraña.

 

-          Me pongo en su lugar, pero ¿en el mío quien se pone?

 

-          Todos, todo el tiempo – responde el actor frunciendo el ceño. – pero tienes que admitir que sus celos son justificados.

 

-          No se justifica celar a un muerto – interrumpe Donghae encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-          Lo dice el que se pone malo cada vez que su novio simplemente voltea a ver a otro.

 

-          No es lo mismo.

 

-          Lo es.

 

-          No lo es – interviene Keun Suk. – Sang Bum está muerto, nada va a cambiar eso.

 

-          ¿Y si entrara ahora mismo por esa puerta?

 

-          No digas tonterías.

 

-          Quiero saber.

 

-          ¿Por qué me pones en esta situación?

 

-          Porque es lo que le está pasando a Kurt, es lo que no deja de darle vueltas una y otra vez, es como “yo estoy en su vida solo porque ese chico ya no está”

 

-          Eso es ridículo.

 

-          ¿Lo es?

 

-          ¡Que sí, joder! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarlo?

 

-          Tú deberías saber.

 

-          Genial – bufa Keun Suk, de pronto se está arrepintiendo de estar allí. – ¿Sabes como suena eso? – Min Ho se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada ¿se supone que ese es el hetero del grupo? Porque se comporta como una niña ofendida y no como un amigo.

 

Keun Suk se pasa las manos por la cara y respira profundo para llenarse de paciencia y encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

 

-          Amo a Kurt – admite. Donghae se queda con el vaso a medio camino de la boca parpadea un par de veces y lo vuelve a poner donde estaba.

 

-          ¿Amor como amor amor?

 

-          ¿Cuánto has tomado?

 

-          Idiota

 

-          Sí, amor amor. – responde con pesar – Cuando discutimos en el puente… estaba frustrado y dolido, sé lo que dije, y lo dije en serio – tuerce el gesto cuando escucha el murmuro de Min Ho pero decide seguir – ¿Cómo iba a saber si había un nosotros tan solo unas horas después de haber recordado todo? estaba confundido, pero… es distinto lo que siento por Kurt. Quería a Sang, mucho… fue el primer hombre con el que me plantee un futuro, y recordar ese año me hizo recordar ese sentimiento, pero con Kurt no es lo mismo, no sé como explicarlo.

 

-          Trata – dice Donghae acomodándose en el asiento con interés, como si estuviera viendo como resuelven un ejercicio matemático en una pizarra. Keun Suk rueda los ojos y continúa.

 

-          Kurt es la última persona en la que pienso cuando me acuesto, la primera en la que pienso cuando me despierto, no me lo saco de la cabeza en todo el día, ni siquiera cuando estamos molestos, lo cual pasa mucho últimamente. Eso no es normal ¿o sí? Podía dejar de pensar en Sang, eso lo recuerdo, tenía en mente mi carrera, lo que quería para mi vida y sí, siempre estaba él a mi lado pero…  Kurt está más presente de lo que ha estado nadie.

 

-          ¿Se lo has dicho?

 

-          He tratado, pero sus celos no le dejan verlo.

 

-          Me dice que sigues teniendo pesadillas – murmura Min Ho, Keun Suk levanta una ceja preguntándose si debería comenzar a celar la relación entre su amigo y su novio. – Si no puedes sacarte Sang de la cabeza mientras duer…

 

-          No sueño con Sang – le interrumpe. Ambos le miran sorprendidos. – Sueño con Kurt.

 

-          Pero son pesadillas.

 

-          Ya… - se queda jugando con su vaso durante un minuto, odia tener que hablar de eso en voz alta, pero supone que en algún momento tendrá que hacerlo. – Sueño que es él quien cae al lago, la escena de ese jodido puente se repite una y otra vez pero esta vez es él quien está conmigo.

 

-          ¿En lugar de Sang?

 

-          Si… no… no es en lugar de Sang Bum, es… somos él y yo ahora, es su coche de hecho. La situación es totalmente distinta, discutimos mientras conduce y vuelve a pasar. Eso no me está dejando vida – confiesa con voz temblorosa. – No sé que significa.

 

-          Puede que no sea nada – dice Donghae.

 

-          ¿De verdad? Porque desde que conocí a Eun Hyun comencé a tomar en cuenta esos detalles ¿Cómo conocí a Kurt? Todo ha sido un evento extraño detrás de otro y estoy feliz de tenerlo pero ¿y si lo pierdo?

 

-          No puedes pensar así.

 

-          Es lo que siento, es lo que no me deja dormir. La sensación de que algo pasará y lo perderé. Si es que no se termina cansando y me manda a la mierda.

 

-          No haría eso.

 

-          ¿No? porque está cada vez más decidido a alejarse de mi, y no me ha dicho te amo ni una sola vez.

 

-          Normal, esa no es una palabra que se ande diciendo así por así – refuta Donghae, es como si fuera él quien tuviera que decirla.

 

-          No es así por así.

 

-          Quizás no le gusta decirla, a veces es suficiente con demostrarlo – insiste.

 

-          ¿tú la dirías?

 

-          No – responde de inmediato.

 

-          ¿Por qué no?

 

-          Porque… porque no. Eunhyuk sabe como me siento, no es necesario ponerse intensos ni nada. – Keun Suk respira profundo y se pasa la mano por el cabello alborotándolo un poco.

 

-          Habla con Kurt, pero sin tonterías ni rodeso, dile lo que te pasa – le recomienda Min Ho.

 

-          No. Me niego a decirle que sueño que se muere, paso. Va a comenzar a hacer preguntas y ¿Qué debo decir? No puedo hablar de las fotos ni de la maldición, no puedo sincerarme con él por completo.

 

-          Eun Hyun dice que no puede existir ningún secreto entre ustedes.

 

-          Ya… pero no le puedo contar tampoco ¿no? esto es como el perro que intenta morderse la cola. – se quedan callados durante un momento, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y tratando de buscar solución a algo que parece que no la tiene.

 

-          Vacaciones – dice Donghae con una gran sonrisa. – Vamos… mandemos todo a la mierda por tres días. Vamos a Yalong.

 

-          ¿A China?

 

-          Sip. Hay unas casas muy guapas, puedo arreglarlo todo, habla con Kurt ¿Cuándo le quitan las vendas?

 

-          La semana que viene.

 

-          Pues ese fin de semana.  Vale, todo listo, verás lo bien que la vamos a pasar. – Keun Suk sonríe de medio lado y asiente con resignación.

 

Cuando llega a casa es poco más de media noche, así que no le sorprende que Kurt esté dormido. Se da una ducha rápida para despejar la mente y quitarse el olor a licor y se mete en la cama de lado para poder verlo mejor. Alza un dedo y lo pasa con cuidado por su perfil, sonriendo cuando mueve la nariz tratando de esquivar la invasión.

 

_“Me mentiste”_

_“No es lo que crees”_

_“¿Qué debo creer? No me quieres, es mentira, todo lo es”_

 

Frunce el ceño desviando la mirada en un afán por borrar los recuerdos de la pesadilla. Se lleva la mano al pecho tratando de calmar su corazón, tiene un mal presentimiento, nunca ha creído mucho en esas cosas pero esa pesadilla es tan, pero tan real…  no podría soportarlo. ¿Por qué parece que el mundo lo odia?

 

Después de varios minutos de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, toma una decisión, irá a hablar con Eun, está seguro de que ella tiene las respuestas y se las va a sacar sea como sea.

La luz que se cuela por la ventana hace a Keun Suk abrir los ojos, se estira con pereza y gira para buscar a su novio pero no hay nadie, frunce el ceño con molestia, ese estúpido le sigue evitando, tal y como ha hecho los últimos cuatro días.  Cierra los ojos pensando que es demasiado temprano para estar de tan mal humor.

 

Se estira de nuevo y se levanta para dar una vuelta por la casa con la esperanza de verlo en algún rincón pero no, se ha ido. Contiene el aliento mientras se apresura hasta la habitación para abrir los cajones, deja salir el aire aliviado cuando comprueba que la ropa sigue allí.

 

Recuperando la pesadez matutina, se mete al baño para darse una larga ducha, se toma su tiempo para vestirse porque ese día no tiene grabación hasta la tarde y salvo por la entrevista de las once, puede decir que tiene la mañana libre.

 

Desayuna un poco de cereal y se marcha con una idea fija en la mente.

 

Tarda media hora en llegar a Tree J, cinco minutos en localizar a su objetivo, tres para llegar hasta él y con un leve buenos días dedicado al arquitecto, lo sujeta de la camisa y lo arrastra hasta el segundo piso para encerrarse con él en la oficina.

 

-          Si intentas irte pondré el sofá contra la puerta – le advierte. Kurt tuerce el gesto y se cruza de brazos recostándose de la pared. – ¿Me estás evitando?

 

-          Eso es de niños.

 

-          ¿Entonces como se llama lo que haces?

 

-          Darte espacio – responde con un leve sarcasmo. – He estado pensando – agrega después de una pequeña pausa. Keun Suk sabe que aquello no puede ser bueno. – Voy a mudarme. – Keun Suk siente como el corazón golpea contra su pecho con fuerza pero logra controlarse.

 

-          ¿Mudarte? – pregunta débilmente – Que imbécil eres. Esa es siempre tu solución ¿no?

 

-          ¿A que te refieres?

 

-          A que te mudaste cuando terminaste con tu ex la primera vez, no pienso decir su nombre… intentaste irte a Japón cuando quisiste alejarte de mi, quieres poner tu estudio en otro lugar porque estas molesto conmigo.

 

-          No estoy molesto

 

-          ¡Lo estás! Estas dolido, lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es que… - se calla cuando el nudo en la garganta no lo deja continuar, respira profundo y lucha por sacar las palabras – Las parejas pelean, Kurt, es así, y no será la primera vez que digamos cosas hirientes pero te aseguro que yo no intentaré correr ninguna de esas veces. Ya he corrido demasiado en mi vida, he evitado comprometerme con todos menos contigo, lo tuve claro desde el minuto uno.

 

-          Hasta que recordaste a ese chico.

 

-          ¿Quieres dejarlo por fuera de una vez?

 

-          ¡No puedo! No cuando tu lo recuerdas todas las putas noches con esas pesadillas ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Estará en tu vida por siempre, lo dijiste, todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que lo quisiste y…

 

-          ¡Sueño contigo! – grita antes de poder contener sus palabras. Kurt ladea la cabeza confundido. – Eres tú… - admite ahora con menos intensidad y el nudo en garganta más grande que al principio. – Yo… sueño que te pierdo, que eres tu quien muere que… Dios – se sostiene del escritorio odiándose por dejar que aquello le afecte de esa manera. Kurt baja los brazos derrotado y deja salir el aire caminando hasta Keun Suk para abrazarlo, es cuando el cantante es conciente de su propio llanto. Necesita de unos minutos para poder calmarse, cuando Kurt se aleja su camisa está húmeda por las lágrimas de su novio.

 

-          No me pasará nada ¿de acuerdo? – le asegura sujetando su rostro. 

 

-          No lo sabes – gimotea intentando desviar la mirada, pero él le sujeta más fuerte.

 

-          Lo sé, lo que no sé como competir con ese chico, Keun, me molesta y me confunde.

 

-          No tienes que competir con nadie, es lo que trato de decirte. Sé que he estado distante, perdón por eso, pero no tiene que ver con lo que siento por ti. – Kurt se muerde el labio y asiente, Keun Suk busca su mirada con un suspiro. – Vamos de vacaciones, solo unos días con los chicos, la pasaremos bien.

 

-          No podemos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo, Keun. Tengo los grupos con el trabajo atrasado, tu making off no está completo, tienes que seguir con el dorama…

 

-          Me agotas.

 

-          Ya… también me agoto, pero Gun Sama no te dejará.

 

-          Él irá con nosotros, serán solo tres días, di que sí. – se limpia la cara con la manga de la camisa, Kurt sonríe adorando ese gesto – Sabes que nos hace falta.

 

-          ¿A dónde? -  responde con resignación. Keun Suk sonríe rodeándole el cuello con los brazos

 

-          Yalong, en China. – Justo después de que te quiten las vendas, tu hombro ya está bien, pero de todas formas le preguntaremos al doctor.

 

-          Lo tienes todo calculado ¿no?

 

-          Perfectamente – Kurt rueda los ojos y le abraza escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

 

-          Odio discutir – murmura, su aliento hace que a Keun Suk se le erice la piel. – No lo hagamos más.

 

-          Trato hecho – sonríe dándole un beso. Gun Sama toca la puerta diciendo desde afuera que es hora de ir al estudio para la entrevista, Kurt le da otro beso antes de dejarle ir.  O por lo menos eso intenta pero Keun no suelta su mano – Sabes que te amo ¿verdad? – el DJ sonríe grande y toma su rostro entre las manos para darle otro beso, solo que está vez más profundo que el primero, suave, entregado, Keun Suk siente lo que quiere transmitirle pero no puede negar que le jode que Kurt no pueda simplemente decirlo.

 

  


Es verdad que Keun Suk estaba decidido a hablar con Eun Hyun, pero no se lo había dicho a nadie, así que no deja de ser extraño y un poco amedrentador cuando la secretaria le llama por el intercomunicador para decirle que la chica está allí.

 

Frunce el ceño con desconfianza y le dice que la deje pasar. Eun Hyun es tan guapa como siempre, mantiene su sonrisa y su seguridad mientras cierra la puerta y camina hasta su escritorio.

 

Se sienta jugando con su cabello pero no dice nada, Keun no puede evitar preguntarse si todas las brujas son así o si ella es una especie en extinción.

 

-          ¿Y bien? – pregunta cuando comienza a desesperarle el silencio.

 

-          Querías hablar conmigo ¿no? – él traga saliva y desvía la mirada.

 

-          ¿Qué usas? ¿bola de cristal, cartas, qué?

 

-          Nada – responde encogiéndose de hombros. – Faltan tres semanas, Keun. – parece realmente preocupada.

 

-          Lo sé. – admite. No ha dejado de pensar en eso, aunque lo ha intentado.

 

-          No veo que las cosas cambien, sigue existiendo algo.

 

-          Los secretos, no puedo decirle a Kurt lo que pasa pero él sabe que algo hay y por eso no baja la guardia por completo.

 

-          Lo sé, tiene que descubrirlo solo.

 

-          ¿Cómo?

 

-          No puedes intervenir. – le advierte. El asiente y se echa para atrás en el asiento jugando con el lápiz que tiene en la mano.

 

-          Me voy a morir ¿verdad? – pregunta directamente, puede que incluso esté resignado. Su silencio es la mejor respuesta, respira profundo para calmarse y no dejar que le afecte – ¿Y esas pesadillas que tengo?

 

-          La maldición... – sacude la cabeza pensando una mejor manera de decir las cosas – Cuando lancé la maldición fue para hacerte daño – le dice aunque sabe que es obvio – pero la misma maldición no es igual para todo el mundo, se ajusta a la persona. Creo que el que fuera Kurt la persona que tenía que estar en tu vida tiene una razón, creo que la maldición se aplicó a los dos.

 

-          ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

-          Por eso no puedo quitarla, se ha adaptado, pero hay una manera, si logran pasar el plazo estando juntos la maldición se romperá, no más ataques, no más pesadillas, nada.

 

-          ¿Y si no? - ella sonríe tristemente con un suspiro.

 

-          Debo irme.

 

-          Eun Hyun – le llama.

 

-          Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, Keun Suk. Cuídate.

 

Keun Suk se queda mirando la puerta mucho tiempo después de que la bruja se haya marchado. Sí que sabe la respuesta, o por lo menos tiene una idea bastante clara, pero está cada vez más cansado de luchar, si estas son sus últimas tres semanas piensa disfrutarlas al máximo con el hombre que tiene al lado. No dejará que Kurt descubra la verdad ¿para qué? eso solo lo mortificará o le hará dudar, una cosa u otra significa un mal rato para ambos y no quiere eso.

 

Se pasa las manos por la cara y respira profundo, terminará el trabajo, se irá de vacaciones y la pasará bien, punto. Ya no aspira a nada más.

Yalong es impresionante. No hay otra palabra para describirlo, es una playa inmensa de agua transparente y arena blanca, tiene una desviación que forma un pequeño lago alrededor del cual se han montados pequeños chalets totalmente equipados. Lo mejor de todo es que no es un lugar propiamente turístico, a pesar de su belleza casi nadie lo conoce por lo que ellos pueden moverse por ahí sin problemas.

 

Kurt toma la mano de su novio mientras siguen a Gun Sama hasta el chalet del fondo, el más grande de todos. Tiene un salón amplio, al igual que la cocina, tiene cinco habitaciones, por lo que Gun Sama y Min Ho pueden usar una cada uno, es una lastima, Keun tenía ganas de hacerlos compartir.

 

-          ¿Para qué? – pregunta Gun Sama con desconfianza.

 

-          Quería saber si de verdad ibas a poder resistirse a este hombre – canturrea sujetando a Min Ho – mira este pecho y estos brazos ¿Quién podría decir que no?

 

-          ¿Me dirías tú que no? – dice Min Ho con malicia.

 

-          Ummm – Kurt le tira del brazo para que vuelva su lado y deje de tocar, le rodea el cuello con un brazo arrastrándolo hasta la habitación ignorando la risa de los que se quedan en la sala. – Eres más celoso de lo que pensaba. Es divertido.

 

-          No lo es – le advierte dejando la maleta al lado de la puerta. Keun Suk sonríe y le hace un gesto para que se acerca con él a la ventana. Kurt lo hace, se pone detrás de él rodeándolo con sus brazos para admirar las luces de las antorchas que están a lo largo de la playa, Keun deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás para recostarla de su hombro. Memorizando cada minuto porque puede que sean los últimos. – Este lugar es precioso – dice meciendo suavemente con él entre sus brazos.

 

-          Me alegra estar aquí – gira para poder abrazarlo mejor – me alegra que sea contigo. – Kurt sonríe y lo besa despacio, recorriéndolo por dentro, luchando con su lengua hasta que decide marcar levemente su cuello cuando sus manos consiguen colarse bajo los pantalones de su amante.

 

-          ¡A cenar! – grita Eunhyuk desde la sala. Kurt gruñe con frustración y Keun Suk ríe bajito.

 

-          Tendremos tiempo para eso – susurra buscando sus labios.

 

-          Más vale – le advierte abrazándolo con fuerza.

 

Llamar cena a unos cuantos sándwich y varias latas de cerveza no se le puede llamar cena, pero está bien, no necesitan más. Están todos tirados en la sala, hablando tonterías, contando cosas que hacían cuando eran más joven, poniendo a Kurt al día con todos los trapos sucios que pueden recordar mientras las latas se van vaciando una tras otra y el aire llena la casa del olor del mar.

 

Es media noche cuando deciden bajar a la playa y sentarse en la arena compartiendo una botella de vodka, se ríen contando historias de terror como si estuvieran en primaria y esa fuera una excursión de la escuela.

 

Kurt se dobla de la risa cuando escucha todas las veces que Keun Suk se ha vestido de tía para conseguir información, y como ha tenido que llegar al límite de meterse al baño de mujeres.

 

-          ¿Información de qué? – pregunta limpiándose las lagrimas.

 

-          Cualquiera, pero solo lo hacía por esos subnormales.

 

-          Lo hacías porque eres el que más cara de tía tiene. – Keun Suk les amenaza con el puño pero Kurt le sujeta para comerle la boca tumbándolo a la arena. 

 

-          Creo que besas como chica, también – le chincha

 

-          Que te voy a partir la cara – gruñe luchando por levantarse pero su novio hace demasiada fuerza. Hijo de puta.

 

-          Inténtalo – se ríe más cuando consigue atrapar los dos puños que van hacia su cara sin demasiada fuerza, le hacer levantarse y le doblas las manos inmovilizándolo desde atrás. – así mejor – concluye acomodándose en la arena con el chico entre sus piernas, ambos mirando al mar.

 

-          Eres idiota, te aprovechas de que he tomado demasiado – Kurt se ríe bajito y apoya la cabeza de su hombro. Si, puede que ambos hayan tomado demasiado y que sea eso lo que necesitaban. Keun Suk consigue liberar sus manos pero no se aparta, se queda recostado del pecho de Kurt entrelazando los dedos con los suyos viendo el movimiento de las olas.

 

-          El arquitecto tiene listos los planos – murmura. – Comenzará a remodelar el lunes. – Keun Suk voltea con una sonrisa y le besa.

 

-          ¿Y te vas a quedar en casa?

 

-          Y me voy a quedar en casa – acaricia su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca sujetándolo para besarlo una vez más. Se separan cuando sienten la lluvia de arena que viene dirigida de Donghae, Kurt alza una ceja y se levanta con calma, como si no fuera a hacer nada y de pronto corre para atrapar al cantante, las horas pasan sin que se den cuenta.

Kurt coge impulso y salta de la lancha cuando Gun Sama termina de contar hasta tres, grita por culpa de los pequeños pinchazos que le da el agua fría, Keun Suk se ríe dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

 

-          ¡Ven aquí! – dice productor desde abajo.

 

-          Nop – ríe Keun sacándole la lengua, tiene demasiado frío y es muy temprano, prefiere esperar a que el agua esté más caliente.

 

-          Tú te lo pierdes. – se hunde para bucear un poco y sale un rato después, Keun Suk baja la mirada para apagar el cigarro y cuando la sube Kurt no está en ninguna parte. Se queda mirando a la espera de que suba pero no sucede.

 

-          ¿Kurt? – le llama, se pone de pie para asomarse y poder ver mejor – ¿Kurt? No es divertido – insiste sin dejar de mirar a todos lados cada vez más nervioso – ¡Kurt!

 

-          Se ha ido – se encuentra con la cara de Eun Hyun cuando voltea pero sus ojos están blanco, todo alrededor se desmorona y de pronto ya no está en el barco sino en el coche de Kurt… no están en una playa de China sino es ese jodido puente.

 

-          Me mentiste – le grita sujetando el volante con fuerza.

 

-          No es lo que crees.

 

-          ¿Qué debo creer? No me quieres, es mentira, todo lo es.

 

-          ¡Cuidado! – grita Keun Suk cuando ve el coche que viene de frente, Kurt gira tan rápido que pierde el control y el coche cae el río.

 

Otra vez, está pasando otra vez, no puede respirar, todo se llena de agua y Kurt no reacciona. Otra vez no, por favor.

 

-          No, no otra vez – murmura luchando por respirar.

 

-          ¿Keun? Despierta, bebé.

 

-          No, tu no.

 

-          ¡Keun! – le zarandea para que abra los ojos, el chico lo hace abriendo la boca en busca de aire, retrocede hasta que está pegado a la pared. – Esta bien, tranquilo, ya pasó. – Keun necesita un minuto para entender lo que le dice, entonces se guinda a su cuello apretando con fuerza, con miedo a que simplemente desaparezca. – Está bien, respira – le dice acariciando su espalda. – Olvídalo ya, Keun, por favor, eso ya pasó. – el chico niega con la cabeza limpiándose las lagrimas.

 

-          No lo entiendes. – se queja alejándose.

 

-          Sé que te sientes culpable – dice con resignación – pero tienes que tratar de superarlo ya.

 

-          No es eso – responde negando con la cabeza – Eres tu, otra vez tu… caes conmigo del puente, es… es como repetirlo pero peor, yo… - se queda callado cuando todas las emociones le superan.

 

-          Es solo un sueño, bebé… él o yo… es mentira ¿de acuerdo? Una cosa ya pasó y lo otro no pasará.

 

-          ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

 

-          Porque lo sé.

 

-          Es muy real – dice entre sollozos – Nosotros… vamos en el coche y discutimos y… - Kurt frunce el ceño y lo abraza con fuerza.

 

-          Estoy bien.

 

-          No dejo de soñarlo.

 

-          No pasará nada, solo estás nervioso, estoy bien ¿Por qué íbamos a discutir? y más pasando por allí… no tiene sentido.

 

-          Pero…

 

-          No, mírame – le pide sujetando su rostro. – No pasará nada, nadie morirá ¿vale? – espera a que Keun asienta para darle un beso suave, uno que le ayude a dejar atrás la pesadilla, recorre su boca por dentro y lo mueve hasta quedar tumbados en la cama – estoy aquí – susurra lamiendo su barbilla, mordiendo su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oído para morderle el lóbulo.

 

Keun Suk le quita los boxers y le sujeta la polla despacio, tocando y haciendo presión en los lugares justos para hacerle jadear, se estremece cuando siente la lengua rodear su pezón antes de morder y chupar. Kurt le desviste y le hace girar de espalda al colchón dejando un camino de besos en su espalda hasta llegar a su culo, le muerde y le hace separar las piernas, usa la lengua para recorrerle haciéndole soltar mil maldiciones.

 

Quiere morirse un poco cuando decide dilatarlo con ella, presionando en su entrada y jugando como si hubiera nacido para hacer aquello, empujando la lengua tanto como puede, llevándolo al borde de la locura. El DJ deja espacio a su dedo, lo hunde humedeciendo con su saliva, usa dos dedos, luego tres, no se detiene hasta que cree que está bien preparado, los saca para darle paso a su lengua una vez más, deslizándola con mayor facilidad. Sube de nuevo por su espalda y besa su nuca.

 

-          Date vuelta – le suplica con la voz oscurecida. – Quiero verte a los ojos – Keun Suk asiente y gira recorre el torso sudado de Kurt disfrutando de cómo su pecho sube y baja excitado, alza las piernas para ponerlas sobre sus hombros, siente las manos que le sujetan por debajo para ayudarle a alzarse, cierra los ojos cuando le comienza a penetrar. – Mírame – tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conseguirlo.  Conecta con los ojos de su amante mientras se convierten en uno solo, jadea cuando empuja para llegar lo más profundo posible, entrelazan sus manos dando tiempo a que ambos cuerpos se ajusten, Kurt comienza a mover las caderas despacio, saliendo solo un poco para volver a entrar, recorre el rostro de Keun con un dedo, lo hunde en su boca para que lo lama como su fuera su polla, Keun Suk lo hace sin dejar de mirarlo, chupa y pasa la lengua haciendo que su corazón se acelere al máximo. 

 

Kurt se inclina para besarlo y hace las embestidas más rápidas, pero no agresivas, no están simplemente follando, ambos lo saben, están confortándose el uno al otro, amándose, se tocan con atención, hay sentido en cada beso y cada roce, en cada embestida. Cuela una mano entre ambos cuerpos para ayudarle a correrse, disfrutando de la forma en la que inclina la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su nuez de Adan, como si le estuviera suplicando que le prestara atención. Él lo complace, la lame y la muerde levemente haciendo gemir con fuerza, llevándolo al orgasmo.

 

Él no tarda mucho en correrse dentro del cuerpo de su amante, disfrutando de la sensación alrededor de su polla y de las luces que le dejan ciego por unos segundos. Se medio tumba sobre Keun cuando sale de él, esconde la cara en su cuello dándole pequeños besos, disfruta de cómo el cantante le acaricia y susurra que lo que quiere y que no cambiaría aquello por nada, él tampoco lo haría aunque a veces le cueste tanto decirlo. Sabe que con nadie se sentirá como se siente con él.

 

Es una pena que los tres días pasen tan rápido, es lo que pasa cuando se hacen tantas cosas, cuando se está con amigos y personas que te hacen sentir bien. Aun sonríen cuando se montan en el avión regreso a Corea, es una sonrisa que dura varios días a pesar de que cada uno tiene que trabajar y hacer frente al día a día.

 

Sonrisas que duran hasta el siguiente jueves por la mañana.

 

Se supone que harán un Making Off especial para el dorama que Keun Suk está grabando, él día a día de los actores desde que se levantan hasta que se acuestan, está en contrato, está hablado, pero ni Kurt ni él contaban con que Gun Sama se metería a la casa con las cámaras, que entraría a la habitación en la que ambos duermen y les despertaría.

 

-          Joder – gruñe Kurt cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra con la cámara, de inmediato se esconde bajo las sabanas y le da un par de golpes a Keun para que despierte, el actor murmura y gira pegándose a él pero negándose a hacerlo. – Que se vayan – murmura Kurt aun medio dormido. Keun le mira con curiosidad y voltea descubriendo que no están solos. Ahoga un quejido y se mete bajo las sabanas también.

 

-          Fuera – dice.

 

-          Nop – responde Gun Sama – arriba, tienes que grabar – Keun Suk respira profundo y acaricia el brazo de Kurt susurrando un “lo siento” que las cámaras no logran captar, el DJ le mira y rueda los ojos pero asiente, está demasiado dormido como para hacer más. Nota como Keun Suk aparta la sabana de su lado, y dice algo a la cámara, tratando de sonar agradable, casi lo puede imaginar sonriendo, les dice que se va  a duchar y que le esperen afuera. Es una suerte que ellos obedezcan.

 

Anoche se acostó demasiado tarde como para poder ser persona a las ocho de la mañana, así que simplemente se pone la almohada en la cabeza y dormita mientras escucha el agua de la ducha, varios minutos después siente como Keun Suk le quita la almohada para darle un beso, está fresco por el agua, y se la vuelve a poner encima. Escucha como cierra la puerta al salir, necesita solo de unos pocos minutos para dormirse profundamente.

 

La siguiente vez que abre los ojos son las once de la mañana, le gustaría poder dormir más, de hecho lo intenta pero es inútil.

 

Con un suspiro se levanta de la cama y va directo al baño, se ducha haciendo un listado mental de las cosas que tiene que hacer esa tarde. Casi toda su ropa está sucia así que busca en los cajones de Keun Suk hasta dar con una camisa que le puede quedar bien, frunce el ceño cuando ve algo que sobre sale en el fondo. Aparta la ropa y descubre que son varias fotos, sonríe cuando ve que una es de Eunhyuk y él haciendo el tonto en una fuente ¿Qué lugar es ese? Le suena… ¿Europa? Vio una fuente así en Roma cuando estuvo de vacaciones con su hermana, achica los ojos cuando algo en la foto le llama la atención, contiene la respiración cuando nota que es él. Está allí, en esa foto.

 

Ladea la cabeza con curiosidad y la deja sobre el cajón para ver las otras, se va quedando sin aliento mientras pasa una y otra, todas de diferentes años, diferentes lugares, en todas está Keun Suk con una persona diferente, pero lo más importante es que en todas está él.

 

-          ¿Qué es esto? – se pregunta sin aliento. No entiende, más que eso… no le gusta. ¿Qué hacen esas fotos allí? ¿Por qué Keun nunca se las mostró? Frunce el ceño, termina de vestirse y coge todas las fotos, necesita unas cuantas explicaciones, y las quiere ahora mismo.  

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Final

 

Eun Hyun despierta sofocada, se lleva la mano al pecho y voltea para ver el reloj. Se quedó dormida.

 

Respira profundo y se levanta estirándose hasta que le suena el cuerpo, mueve el cuello de un lado a otro mientras trata de recordar qué fue lo que soñó para estar tan alterada. Camina hasta la ventana de su habitación y la abre de par en par dejando que el sol entre.

 

Agua. Había agua.

 

Estirándose de nuevo va hasta el baño para preparar la bañera, luego a la cocina para hacerse un café mientras espera que se llene.

 

Gritos. Soñó con gritos.

 

Se estremece cuando se le eriza la piel, termina con el café y regresa al baño, sonríe cuando la bañera está lista. Cierra el agua, enciende un par de velas y se mete cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de los aromas, relajando su mente y su cuerpo.

 

Después de varios minutos comienza a dormitar, siempre le pasa lo mismo, sabe que no es bueno, todo el mundo dice que debes salir de la bañera si tienes sueño, y a veces incluso recuerda la peli de Pesadilla en la calle Elm, pero aún así se queda.

 

_“Me voy a morir ¿verdad?”_

 

Abre los ojos sobresaltada y se lleva la mano al pecho. Keun Suk. Sale de la bañera a toda prisa, sin importarle estar destilando agua por toda la habitación, coge el calendario y lo mira conteniendo el aliento.

 

-          ¿Dos días? – dice sin poder creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido. Coge la toalla y se seca al mismo tiempo que rebusca en el armario algo de ropa. Odia como las prendas insisten en caerse.

 

Kurt. Es con él con quien soñó, no debería soñar con ese chico. Casi ni lo conoce salvo por las dos veces que lo ha visto y las conversaciones con Keun Suk y sus amigos o lo que ha logrado ver cuando se concentra en las velas.

 

-          Velas – se pone los vaqueros y regresa al baño mientras se pone la camisa. Usa la toalla para secarlo un poco y se agacha frente a una de las velas para concentrarse en ella el tiempo suficiente para ver algo que le guíe. Son dos días y sabe que algo acaba de pasar, que el plazo se va a cumplir y entonces Keun… por todos los Dioses, no debió abrir la boca ese día, no debió lanzar esa jodida maldición.

Kurt se baja del coche dando un portazo y sube hasta la oficina de Keun pero no hay nadie, murmura una maldición porque necesita respuestas. Mientras más mira las fotos más se espanta, son años de su vida, todos plasmados desde otro punto, todos ligados a Keun Suk de una forma u otra y él lo sabía, por eso las tenía guardadas, pero no le dijo nada. ¿Por qué?

 

Trata de relajarse y pensar una buena respuesta pero no le viene nada a la cabeza, tiene que hablarle.

 

Baja de regreso al coche y llama a Gun Sama para saber dónde están.

 

-          En el mirador haciendo unas tomas, tendremos un descanso dentro de media hora – le dice. Kurt cuelga y enciende el motor pero una mujer de cabello negro toca su ventanilla. Frunce el ceño pensando que le parece conocida, no le cuesta mucho recordar que es la amiga de Keun Suk.

 

-          Tenemos que hablar – dice ella. Kurt frunce el ceño y asiente. – ¿Vienes conmigo? – el productor respira profundo y se baja del coche para seguirla hasta la banqueta que está no muy lejos, ella se acomoda el cabello y mueve las manos nerviosamente – Yo no debería hacer esto – dice, de hecho, en el siguiente minuto parece que cambia de opinión unas tres o cuatro veces. – Vale, no quiero que él salga lastimado así que lo diré y asumiré las consecuencias si es que las hay.

 

-          ¿De que diablos estás hablando?

 

-          De Keun Suk y esas fotos – Kurt la mira sorprendido.

 

-          ¿Cómo lo sabes?

 

-          Porque sé cosas. – responde – Bien, lo que te voy a decir es raro, y difícil de procesar pero eres un niño grande y seguro podrás procesarlo rápido, digamos antes de dos días.

 

-          ¿Quién eres?

 

-          Eun Hyun

 

-          Vale, Eun Hyun si no te explicas me iré porque tengo algo importante que hacer ahora mismo

 

-          Preguntarle a Keun Suk por las fotos ¿no? pues no te lo puede decir.  Yo sí, o sea, no… yo no puedo, no debo, pero lo haré porque no pienso cargar con su muerte en mi conciencia. – Kurt siente como se le acelera el corazón al escuchar esa palabra.

 

-          ¿Su qué? – pregunta alarmado.

 

-          Eres tú, en las fotos. Es cosa del destino, no suya ni de nadie, han coincidido en todos esos lugares y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, eso es bueno ¿no? bien, lo que no es tan bueno es que yo, sin querer, lancé una pequeña maldición sobre él que lo obliga a enamorarse de alguien y consolidar una relación antes de seis meses o morirá.  – Kurt parpadea un par de veces y luego se ríe.

 

-          Bromeas, ¿no? ¿Esto es un juego? Las fotos, todo esto… ¿es algo que se le ocurrió a Donghae?

 

-          Donghae no tiene tanta imaginación – responde seriamente. – Escucha, ustedes estaban destinados desde un principio, de lo contrario las cosas no se hubiesen dado de esta manera, él tenía que encontrarte, ambos tenían que estar juntos.

 

-          ¿Encontrarme? Keun Suk sabía de estas fotos cuando me conoció ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo?

 

-          Si

 

-          ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

 

-          Porque no podía, era parte de la maldición

 

-          ¿Qué maldición?  ¿De qué hablas? ¡Eso no existe! Por Dios, no tengo tiempo para esto. – murmura.

 

-          Existe. Y ya lo sabes, había una maldición, un tiempo límite, tenía que enamorarse y lo hizo, pero hay algo que lo dañará todo y estoy segura de que ese algo eres tú.

 

-          ¿Yo? – pregunta con sarcasmo. Por Dios en qué se está metiendo, ¿Qué clase de loca es esa?

 

-          ¿Por qué no le has dicho que lo amas?

 

-          Esto es… esto es absurdo – bufa caminando de regreso al coche pero ella lo sigue.

 

-          Estás reprimido, te da miedo decirlo, porque eso sería aceptarlo, aceptar que tu vida esta ligada a la de otra persona, que ya no tienes el control. ¿es eso?

 

-          Déjame en paz.

 

-          Sólo dile que lo amas.

 

-          ¿Porque tú lo dices?

 

-          Porque es lo que demostrará que todas las barreras han caído, lo que terminará de unirlos, lo que lo salvará… salvará a ambos. – Kurt la mira achicando los ojos, nunca se había sentido tan confundido, molesto e incluso humillado como en aquel momento. Se monta en el coche y arranca apretando el volante con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos.

 

No entiende quien es esa loca para decirle todo eso, menos entiende que de verdad crea que se comerá todo ese cuento de la maldición, ¿en qué mundo cree que vive? Aquello no es un cuento de hadas, ni mucho menos, las acciones no se pueden justificar de esa manera, no es lógico. Pero lo que sí es cierto son las fotos que tiene en la mano ¿Qué debe pensar?

 

Aparca a una cuadra del mirador, justo detrás de uno de los camiones del equipo, se baja para ver a Keun Suk interpretar su papel tan bien como siempre. Se equivoca un par de veces y se ríe acusando a su compañera, como siempre.

 

_“Había una maldición, un tiempo límite, tenía que enamorarse y lo hizo, pero hay algo que lo dañará todo y estoy segura de que ese algo eres tú”_

 

Qué estupidez.  Eso es lo que es, pero está comenzando a ponerse nervioso… demasiado ansioso por obtener respuestas. Es un alivio cuando la escena por fin sale y el director grita corte, de inmediato un montón de personas están sobre Keun Suk y la chica toqueteando, acomodando el maquillaje, abrigándolos… quiere sonreír cuando Keun Suk lo ve, pero no puede, está demasiado molesto y confundido como para eso.

 

El chico tarda sólo un par de minutos en acercarse para darle un beso, él apenas puede responder.

 

-          ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta curioso.

 

-          Tenemos que hablar – dice. La sonrisa de Keun Suk se tambalea pero asiente guiándolo hasta su trailer, le pide a Gun Sama que no lo molesten por unos minutos y cierra la puerta.

 

-          ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Qué pasa? – Kurt simplemente saca las fotos del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se las da, no es buena señal la forma en la que Keun contiene el aliento. – ¿Dónde…? – se queda mudo mirando cada una.

 

-          ¿Desde cuándo? – Keun Suk alza la mirada, parece asustado y Kurt quisiera decirle que vale, que está bien, pero no está bien.

 

-          Kurt…

 

-          Sé sincero conmigo – le advierte. Keun Suk toma una bocanada de aire y las deja sobre la mesa que tiene a un lado.

 

-          Meses… - admite. – Mucho antes de conocerte.

 

-          ¿Cómo es posible? – pregunta comenzando a desesperarse.

 

-          No lo sé, yo… Min Ho las vio un día por casualidad, nos dimos cuenta de que el mismo chico se repetía una y otra vez, yo… no sabía que eras tú, no te conocía.

 

-          ¿Y entonces?

 

-          Y entonces te encontré, eso es todo, fin de la historia.

 

-          Mentira – dice directamente, Keun ladea la cabeza confundido – No es el fin de la historia, hay algo más y quiero saber. – le desespera que Keun insista en quedarse callado, como si de verdad aquello fuera algo que se ve todos los jodidos días. – ¡Keun Suk!

 

-          ¡Nada, joder!

 

-          ¿Nada? Porque según Eun Hyun… sabes quien es Eun Hyun ¿no? tu amiga, la que fue a tu casa el primer día que me quedé a cuidarte, la que fue al hospital cuando te dio ese otro ataque…

 

-          ¿Dónde la viste? – le interrumpe.

 

-          Ella dice algo de una _maldición_ , de tener un tiempo límite. ¿Qué es eso?

 

-          ¿Te lo dijo?

 

-          ¿Qué es, Keun Suk? – Keun respira profundo sintiendo que el corazón se le sale del pecho. Trata de buscar las palabras adecuadas para contarle a Kurt quién es realmente Eun Hyun y qué pasó entre ellos, de explicarle la maldición y como poco a poco su corazón se ha ido deteriorando. Se supone que no debería pero, ¿qué más da? Si ella lo ha hecho es por algo, y si se va a morir en dos días (porque sabe que pasará) prefiere aprovechar la oportunidad de ser sincero con Kurt. – Eso es brujería y no existe.

 

-          Eso creí hasta que me dio el primer ataque.

 

-          Es algo médico. – intenta razonar con paciencia.

 

-          Los médicos no encuentran nada, ella dice la verdad, Kurt. – el DJ bufa una risa y se pasa las manos por la cara, aún está esperando que alguien salga gritando “sorpresa” porque aquello no puede ser normal.

 

-          ¿Entonces qué? ¿Decidiste que tenías que estar a mi lado sólo porque ella lo dice?

 

-          No es eso, no… sí, ella lo dijo pero supe que debía ser así desde la primera vez que te vi …

 

-          O morirás – agrega. Keun sabe como se escucha todo en un primer momento, pero ¿Qué puede hacer? Kurt se queda esperando una respuesta pero no llega nada, bufa saliendo del trailer camino a su coche, necesita espacio, salir de allí.

 

-          Escúchame.

 

-          No quiero hablar ahora – dice sin dejar de caminar – Joder, no sé si quiero hablar nunca.

 

-          No digas eso, por favor

 

-          ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque si no estoy contigo morirás en dos días?

 

-          No es eso lo que me preocupa.

 

-          Pero es lo que crees – bufa cuando en lugar de negarlo, Keun Suk desvía la mirada. Aquello es totalmente surrealista. Se monta en el coche con la intención de largarse pero Keun Suk se monta también.

 

-          Hablamos de esto.

 

-          Baja del coche.

 

-          No. Sé como suena, sé como parece si se ve desde afuera, joder me imagino que estás pensando…

 

-          ¿QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?

 

-          Que estoy contigo solo por la maldición ¿no?

 

-          Baja del coche, Keun Suk

 

-          Te digo que no – Kurt gruñe y arranca sin saber muy bien el por qué.

 

-          Es increíble. Es… no sé que me molesta más, el engaño o que tu te creas esas locuras, porque son locuras, Keun Suk. Me jode que te aferres a mí sólo por eso.

 

-          Te quiero, lo que siento por ti no es inventado, no me importa la maldición, sólo me importa estar contigo.

 

-          Esos ataques ¿de verdad crees que son por eso?

 

-          Lo son – Kurt bufa una risa y sacude la cabeza.

 

-          Todo este tiempo me has estado viendo la cara de imbécil ¿no? por eso todos me insistían en que debía quedarme, escuchar, abrirme… tener paciencia, todo estaban jugando al mismo juego ¿no?

 

-          No es así, joder.

 

-          ¡Me mentiste! – le grita sujetando el volante con fuerza.

 

-          No es lo que crees.

 

-          ¿Qué debo creer? No me quieres, Keun Suk, es mentira, todo lo es.

 

-          ¡Cuidado! – grita Keun Suk cuando ve el coche que viene de frente. Kurt gira a toda velocidad y frena justo a tiempo para no dar contra la barandilla. Ambos se quedan paralizados, conteniendo el aliento sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar.

 

Keun Suk consigue controlar sus temblores el tiempo suficiente para abrir la puerta y bajarse, las piernas le fallan así que tiene que sentarse. Su pesadilla, su jodida pesadilla tal cual, salvo que no han caído al río, ¿por qué?

 

Kurt suelta el volante despacio y se baja para poder mirar hacia el río, si hubiese tardado un segundo más en pisar el freno estarían allí abajo.

 

_“Eres tú, otra vez tú… caes conmigo del puente, es… es como repetirlo pero peor. Nosotros… vamos en el coche y discutimos y…”_

 

¿Qué es todo aquello? No puede ser real, no es normal.

 

Se aleja despacio de la barandilla y rodea el coche para ver a Keun Suk, está en el suelo con la cara entre las manos.

 

-          ¿Por qué está pasando esto? – consigue preguntar con voz temblorosa.

 

-          No lo sé – responde Keun Suk limpiándose la cara.

 

-          Sabías que esto iba a pasar.

 

-          No. Fue una pesadilla.

 

-          ¿Qué más debo saber?

 

-          Kurt…

 

-          ¡Dime!

 

-          ¿Qué quieres que te diga, joder? Hay una maldición, tenías que enamorarte de mi, yo de ti o me moriría, algo anda mal porque se supone que moriré de todas formas.

 

-          Mentira. – jadea mirándole con desconfianza y rabia.

 

-          No sé que es, puede que sea que yo sí te quiero pero tu a mi no. – le acusa porque no comprende que otra cosa puede ser.

 

-          No digas estupideces, no es verdad.  – gruñe – Además, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, no voy a dejar que una maldición o como la llames, mida lo que siento o lo que dejo de sentir por una persona, y mucho menos que me diga qué debo hacer.

 

-          ¿Qué sientes por mí?

 

-          Deberías saberlo – responde apretando los dientes.

 

-          ¡Necesito escucharlo!

 

-          ¿Por la _maldición_? – pregunta con sarcasmo.

 

-          Vete a la mierda.

 

-          ¿De verdad crees que si terminamos te morirás en dos días? ¿Eso es lo que te ata a mí?

 

-          Eres un inseguro, ese es el problema, no sé porque pero no confías en mi, no confías en lo que siento.

 

-          No, joder, no y ya veo la razón, tú dices que me amas pero sólo es una necesidad de supervivencia, yo no voy a permitir que me digan qué hacer, no voy a estar contigo por una foto o porque venga una mujer extraña a decírmelo.

 

-          ¿Te vas? ¿Es lo que quieres? ¿Correr? Pues vete, vete a donde te de la gana, huye como el cobarde que eres – Kurt le mira achicando los ojos aceptando el reto, y se monta en el coche, arranca sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

Min Ho le da un golpe al volante cuando un coche blanco se atraviesa en su camino, respira profundo sin desfruncir el ceño y gira entrando al estacionamiento, se baja del coche al mismo tiempo que Keun Suk y suben al apartamento en silencio.

 

Al cantante no le extraña que Kurt no esté, tampoco que se haya llevado gran parte de su ropa, aunque eso no quiere decir que le duela menos.

 

-          Es un imbécil – murmura Min Ho. Keun se encoge de hombros y se deja caer en el sofá, luce agotado. – ¿Quieres que hable con él?

 

-          ¿Y decirle qué?

 

-          Sólo está nervioso, confundido, pero estoy seguro de que te quiere.

 

-          Da igual

 

-          Sukkie.

 

-          ¡Da igual! Mi corazón se detendrá en dos días, esté Kurt o no, ya Eun Hyun me dijo, algo de esto iba a pasar, es… esta maldición no tenía escapatoria, estaba destinado a terminar así desde el principio.

 

-          Quedan dos días. – insiste.

 

-          Queda un día y medio – le corrige.

 

-          Tiempo suficiente para que le patee el culo hasta aquí, Sukkie, no podemos rendirnos.

 

-          Creo que así no funciona esto.

 

-          ¿Entonces que harás?

 

-          Esperar – responde con resignación. Min Ho murmura un juramento y sale porque vale que Sukkie quiera quedarse con los brazos cruzados pero él no puede.

La pequeña niña se ríe cuando Kurt la hace volar por los aires, cuando está en el suelo gatea hasta su oso de peluche gigante y se tumba sobre él para comerse el pie por un rato. Kurt sonríe y suspira pesadamente para sentarse al lado de su hermana.

 

-          Es una tontería – dice ella.

 

-          Lo sé… lo es…

 

-          Una locura que no quiero tratar de entender, pero aparte de eso, Kurt, he visto como Keun Suk se preocupa por ti, como te mira, como es contigo y como eres con él ¿Por qué no hablan?

 

-          Porque no.

 

-          Es ser terco, nada más. Cuando algo te duele, siempre buscas la manera de alejarte, a menos que esa persona se aleje antes, fue lo mismo cuando papá murió.

 

-          Ok, vamos a ver, Yeon, ponte en mi lugar ¿de verdad puedo estar con una persona que cree en maldiciones? No sólo eso, Keun supone que estamos juntos por el destino, me ocultó esas fotos, fotos que impresionan, Yeon… años de coincidir plasmados allí, él cree que si no estamos juntos morirá. ¿Puedo creer que me ama?

 

-          ¿Lo amas tú? – Kurt bufa y coge su móvil, ella le sujeta las manos para que la mire – ¿Lo amas?

 

-          No me gusta esa palabra.

 

-          ¿Por qué no?

 

-          Porque me están comenzando a tocar la moral con ella, es una tontería, vale, puede que no la diga mucho…

 

-          No la dices nunca, no me la dices ni a mí.

 

-          Yeon, me está dando dolor de cabeza.

 

-          Siempre he pensado que es un problema – dice ella con honestidad, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta – Hay muchos estudios sobre eso, personas que buscan palabras sustitutas porque creen que decirla dejará ver cierto talón de Aquiles…

 

Su hermana sigue hablando y Kurt se estruja los ojos con agotamiento, necesita un par de pastillas ya.

 

_“Te da miedo decirlo, porque eso será aceptarlo, aceptar que tu vida esta ligada a la de otra personas, que ya no tienes el control.”_

 

-          ¡Yeon, para!  Da igual, ese ni siquiera es el punto, por ahora creo que esto es lo mejor.

 

-          No, es escapar de los problemas cuando hay sentimientos de por medio.

 

-          Sólo hago lo que creo mejor para ambos. – dice honestamente – El necesita ver que todo esto de la maldición es mentira, que puedo irme y que seguirá viviendo.

 

-          ¿Y si no lo es?

 

Lo es, joder, todo es mentira, puede que se lo crea pero no es real. Necesita ver eso, y yo necesito pensar. – concluye marcando el número de la agencia de viajes.

Keun se lleva la mano al pecho cuando siente la leve punzada, respira profundo y se levanta despacio para abrir la puerta. No le extraña que sea Gun Sama y que esté molesto por la forma en la que simplemente se fue del rodaje. Le dice que tiene que compensarlos, que tuvo que inventar mil excusas sobre que se sentía mal, que no podía comprender esa irresponsabilidad y un montón más de blablabla que Keun Suk simplemente no escucha. No puede.

 

Desde hace unos días se ha estado sintiendo mal, débil… hoy mucho más, y sabe la razón. Ha estado poniendo de su parte, mostrando su mejor sonrisa pero está agotado física y mentalmente.

 

-          ¿Estás de acuerdo?

 

-          Sí – responde como autómata. Sólo quiere que se vaya para poder descansar un poco, es irónico, pensó que los últimos días tendría fuerzas como para hacer una fiesta o algo, vaya mierda.

 

No le sorprende para nada que Donghae vaya para amenazar de muerte a Kurt, ni que Min Ho insista en ir a buscar a Eun Hyun para que haga algo, da igual todo, lleva meses buscando soluciones, intentando y hasta dejando de lado el asunto suponiendo que si lo ignora desaparecerá, pero ha llegado a su límite, sólo quiere descansar, y por suerte llega a un punto en el que lo dejan, más que todo porque es obvio que no tiene fuerzas para nada más.

 

Pero su suerte dura sólo hasta el día siguiente a las dos de la tarde, cuando Gun Sama comienza a tocar el timbre de nuevo.

 

-          ¿No estás listo? – pregunta sorprendido cuando Keun Suk le abre.

 

-          ¿Para qué? – el hombre rueda los ojos y lo guía hasta la habitación.

 

-          Tenemos dos horas, ponte algo que debemos pasar por maquillaje, tienes ojeras.

 

-          ¿Qué dices? ¿Para qué?

 

-          La gala – le recuerda – te lo dije ayer y estuviste de acuerdo.

 

-          ¿Gala? Gun Sama, no estoy para galas ni nada de eso, estoy para alquilar un avión y pilotearlo, por ejemplo… pero galas no.

 

-          Te comprometiste. – insiste. – Keun, será algo rápido, sólo una hora. No sé que pasó con Kurt, comprendo que estés deprimido pero ayúdame un poco, una hora, saludar a las fans, responder unas pregunta y estarás de regreso a casa en un parpadeo.

 

Keun se queda callado un momento, pensando… ver a sus fans por última vez, la sensación de sus gritos y sus risas, las cámaras… que demonios, que se jodan todos, hará lo que quiera.

 

-          De acuerdo – se da una ducha y se cambia de ropa, se pone lo primero que encuentra porque seguro en el estudio le darán algo más apropiado. Sonríe tristemente cuando está en el coche, le hubiese gustado que Kurt estuviera allí con él, aunque todo eso de la maldición fuera una trampa sin salida, fue feliz mientras duró.

 

Presta atención a cada detalle de ese día, a las bromas que hacen las maquilladoras entre ellas, a como la peluquera parece disfrutar jugando con su cabello, a la ropa y las mil atenciones. Sonríe cuando baja del coche a unos metros del teatro para saludar a las fans cierra los ojos abriendo los brazos disfrutando de sus gritos y los flashes. Se ríe por algunos carteles y lanza besos algunas cuantas, posa tomado de la mano de su coestrella y piensa en la mano que le gustaría estar sujetando en ese momento.

 

Trata de disimular cuando su corazón protesta con otra punzada, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. Mira el reloj preguntándose cómo va todo aquello exactamente, espera tener tiempo suficiente para alejarse de allí.

 

  


Kurt mira su pasaje una vez más y suspira acomodándose en el asiento, sonríe tristemente cuando ve que en la televisión están pasando la gala de estreno del dorama de Keun Suk, supone que estará allí, tan sonriente como siempre. Le gustaría que las cámaras dejaran de saltar de un lugar a otro y se enfocaran en él, para algo es el prota, ¿no?

 

Bufa y mira el tablero de horarios.

 

Japón.

 

_“Las parejas pelean, Kurt, es así, y no será la primera vez que digamos cosas hirientes pero te aseguro que yo no intentaré correr ninguna de esas veces.”_

 

Sacude la cabeza para hacer salir a la voz que insiste en dar vueltas en su mente, no quiere pensar en Keun Suk, no ahora.

 

Respira profundo porque siente que necesita aire pero no le llega a los pulmones, con un bufido se pone de pie, coge su bolso y camina hasta la salida guardándose el pasaje en el bolsillo, odiando lo lentas que pasan las horas.

 

-          Aquí estás – rueda los ojos cuando escucha la voz de Donghae, va a matar a su hermana por chivarse. – ¿De verdad estás haciendo esto? – le pregunta incrédulo.

 

-          Ya, me vas a decir que si me monto en ese avión, Keun Suk morirá ¿no? – pregunta con sarcasmo.

 

-          Tú quieres que te parta la cara, ¿no? – Kurt suspira e intenta irse pero Donghae le corta el paso – tío, sólo… escucha, no te montes en ese avión ¿vale? Sé como suena todo, yo lo flipé mucho cuando lo supe pero he visto que es real.

 

-          No quiero hablar de esto.

 

-          Kurt, sé que quieres a Sukkie, lo sé, no necesito que nadie me lo diga, joder, no necesito que tú me lo digas, entiendo que la palabra da miedo, pero hombre, uno a veces se tiene que poner los pantalones y eso, ver a la persona que tienes al lado y darte cuenta de que es con quien quieres pasar toda la vida sólo porque sí, abrir la puta boca y decir lo que esa persona quiere escuchar no te va a matar… yo debería llamar a Eunhyuk… - eso último parece más un pensamiento que otra cosa pero a Kurt ni siquiera le da tiempo de procesarlo porque sigue hablando. – ¿Qué más te da si es por una maldición o porque lo cuenta la Biblia?

 

-          ¿Cómo sé si es por eso por lo que dice quererme?

 

-          Si fueras hombre te quedarías y lo comprobarías.

 

-          No voy a quedarme, no porque eso daría crédito a esa fulana maldición y no me da la gana.

 

-          Pasajeros del vuelo 431 con destino a Japón, listos para subir a bordo. – dice una voz femenina por el parlante del aeropuerto.

 

-          No lo hagas – le advierte Donghae. Kurt rueda los ojos y camina dirección a la sala para abordar. No puede negar que siente un pequeño vacío en el estómago cuando entrega el billete, y que sus piernas flaquean por un segundo mientras busca el asiento pero es lo que debe hacer, lo sabe. Se lo repite una y otra vez mientras espera que suba el resto de los pasajeros.

 

-          Qué guapo es – voltea para ver al par de chicas sentadas unos puestos más adelante, tienen una tablet en la mano y no hace falta ser un genio para saber que están viendo la gala. Mordiendo una maldición, busca los cascos para dejar fuera todo ruido que le atormente. – ¡Príncipe! – se queja con los cascos a mitad de camino cuando escucha la alarma en la voz de las chicas. Comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo, histéricas y él siente el corazón en la boca. Se levanta tropezando con la gente que está subiendo y les quita la tablet.

 

Todo pasa a cámara lenta y no tiene nada que ver con que sea una jodida repetición, pueden ver como Keun Suk saluda a algunas fans, también como de pronto hace un gesto de dolor y se lleva la mano al pecho, sólo un segundo después se desploma.

 

-          Oh Dios – jadea el DJ comenzando a temblar, le pone peor escuchar el llanto de las dos chicas. Sintiendo que todo le da vueltas coge su bolso y trata de salir al mismo tiempo que la gente trata de entrar. – permiso – murmura pero no hacen más que quejarse. - ¡Que se quiten, joder! – grita llevándoselos por delante.

 

-          ¿Señor?

 

-          Necesito bajar

 

-          ¿Algo va mal? – él no responde, simplemente corre hasta la salida con una sola cosa en mente, Keun Suk.

 

-          ¿Señor? – le detiene uno de los vigilantes. Que se mueran todos, coño, que necesita irse. – ¿Qué sucede?

 

-          Es mi novio… allí… - dice señalando la pantalla. – Tengo que estar allí – el vigilante frunce el ceño pero no le da tiempo de reaccionar porque Kurt corre hasta la calle en busca de un taxi. Es casi un alivio encontrar a Donghae paralizado frente a uno de los televisores, como si no pudiera creer lo que ve. – Donghae – el chico voltea con lágrimas en los ojos y gruñe dándole un puñetazo.

 

-          ¡Tú culpa, estúpido!

 

-          ¡No me he ido!

 

-          Pero te ibas a ir, subnormal. ¿Tanto te costaba simplemente creer un poco?

 

-          Vamos allí, por favor, sólo… vamos.

 

-          ¡Qué te jodan! – sigue llorando. – Vete a la mierda ¿ya para qué?

 

-          No te atrevas a decir eso, está bien, tiene que estar bien

 

-          ¿Pero tú viste lo que yo?

 

-          ¡No! – está temblando, no puede respirar, esas imágenes no pueden ser todo lo que le quede de Keun Suk, se niega. Sin Keun… no, no puede. – No puede ser. No es, yo no… sin él no puedo, joder, no me digas que se acabó porque no es cierto.

 

-          ¿No puedes? Es que me dan ganas de partirte la cara – se limpia las lágrimas y corre hasta el coche seguido por Kurt, se monta y arranca mientras el DJ llama a Gun Sama para saber a donde lo han llevado.

 

_“Había una maldición, un tiempo límite, tenía que enamorarse y lo hizo, pero hay algo que lo dañará todo y estoy segura de que ese algo eres tú”_

 

No, aquello tiene que ser mentira, todo. Keun Suk no puede… no es posible que él…

 

-          Si se muere…  por Dios, si se muere yo… mierda, mierda…

 

-          Vamos a calmarnos.

 

-          Tu sabes que lo amo – admite con miedo a que sea demasiado tarde.

 

-          Yo lo sé, idiota, te lo dije ¿Por qué tenías que montarte en ese avión? – Kurt hace un puchero desviando la mirada hacia la carretera tratando de controlar las lágrimas y el temblor de sus manos. – Va a estar bien, te bajaste, eso tiene que contar para algo. – repite una y otra vez mientras esquiva los coches para llegar al hospital lo más pronto posible.

 

Los quince minutos que tardan en llegar son posiblemente lo más largos de la historia, Kurt no está seguro de haber respirado mucho en todo el camino.

 

Le molesta ver la cantidad de fans y cámaras fuera del área de emergencia, cada segundo que pasa esquivándolas son segundos que pasa lejos de Keun Suk. 

 

-          ¿Dónde está? – pregunta cuando consigue abrirse paso hasta Gun Sama.

 

-          Adentro… lo están atendiendo, no sé nada. – Kurt bufa y se pasa las manos por la cara con desesperación. Se deja caer en la silla abrumado por la imagen de Keun Suk desmayándose. Mierda.

 

-          Estará bien – alza la mirada para ver a Donghae, está hablando para el mismo, lo cual no es muy reconfortante.

 

Durante la siguiente media hora ellos no hacen más que pasear de un lugar a otro, mirar el reloj, intentar asesinar el televisor, murmurar…

 

Diez minutos más y Kurt se sienta en el suelo dándole pequeños golpes con la cabeza a la pared.

 

Siente algo en el pantalón que le molesta, mete la mano y saca el boleto de avión, salió hace media hora.

 

Con tristeza lo rompe en tres pedazos y lo deja a un lado, pega las piernas a su pecho y esconde la cara rogando a quien sea para que salga alguien a darles alguna noticia. Debe tener buenas conexiones porque casi de inmediato sale el médico que ha estado tratando a Keun con los problemas del corazón.

 

Los tres se levantan de sus puestos de un salto y se acercan.

 

-          Está estable – dice el hombre seriamente.

 

-          ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunta Kurt exasperado.

 

-          Está bien, mejor de lo que esperaba tomando en cuenta lo que pasó.

 

-          ¿Y que pasó? – pregunta Donghae.

 

-          Sufrió un paro… de hecho, su corazón se detuvo durante dos minutos, pensé que lo perdía  - admite. Kurt trata de escuchar lo que el hombre dice después de eso pero no puede porque esas dos palabras no dejan de darle vuelta, dos minutos, el corazón de Keun Suk dejó de latir por dos minutos. Traga saliva y se sujeta de Donghae porque todo comienza a girar muy rápido. El chico tensa el brazo para darle el apoyo que necesita.

 

-          ¿Podemos verlo?

 

-          Sí, está despierto, aunque no creo que por mucho rato porque le aplicamos un sedante.  Lo hemos subido a planta. 

 

-          Pero su corazón…. – insiste Donghae.

 

-          Se detuvo, pero ya sabemos como está todo con él, no hay nada que evidencie a qué se deben los daños, lo cierto es que se detuvo pero logramos reanimarlo. Ya les he dicho que es un milagro, no tengo otra forma de decirlo. ¿Quién pasará primero? Prefiero que lo hagan de uno en uno.

 

-          Él – responde señalando a Kurt.

 

-          Bien – el doctor le pone la mano en el hombro para llamar su atención – Respira, – le aconseja – toma un poco de agua, en un momento vendrá la enfermera a buscarte. Trata de no agitarlo mucho, está débil, bastante bien pero débil.

 

-          Sí… de acuerdo. – hace justo lo que el doctor le dice, aunque no sirve de mucho porque sigue igual de alterado. Respira profundo cuando la mujer lo guía hasta la habitación, se pone el doble de nervioso cuando pasa el umbral y ve a su novio en aquella cama.  De nuevo lleno de cables conectados a las maquinas insoportables, de nuevo con la vía de suero, de nuevo con la jodida mascarilla para que no se canse al respirar.

 

Las luces no son tan bajas y la televisión está encendida aunque sin volumen.

 

Camina despacio hasta estar cerca, se queda de pie tratando de adivinar si está dormido o no. Sonríe levemente al ver que sus pestañas se mueven, poco a poco abre los ojos, como si notara la presencia de alguien, es evidente que esperaba encontrar a cualquiera menos a él, porque sus ojos se agrandan y el sonido de la maquina se vuelve desigual.

 

-          Tranquilo – le dice sujetando su mano. Keun Suk traga saliva evidentemente confundido. – Respira – se da cuenta de que es un buen consejo cuando el chico comienza  a hacerlo.

 

-          ¿Qué..? – intenta preguntar pero la mascarilla es una molestia.

 

-          No hables – le pide. Camina hasta la esquina para buscar una silla y sentarse para que no tenga que alzar tanto la mirada. – Solo niega o asiente… ¿estás bien? Es decir, sé que no bien, pero… - respira aliviado cuando Keun asiente. Aunque no sabe si fiarse, está pálido, evidentemente cansado y no muy fuerte, lo sabe por la poca presión que hace su mano al sujetarle. – Lo siento – Keun niega con la cabeza – Sí, siento no haberte creído, pero… joder, todo era tan raro. Siento haber querido irme en lugar de quedarme y hacerle frente a lo que siento. Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto.

 

-          No – se escucha apagado por culpa de la mascarilla. – Estás aquí.

 

-          Y no me iré, lo prometo bebé. – le asegura. Es gratificante ver como sonríe así sea levemente – ahora descansa un poco ¿vale? Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. – Keun Suk sonríe de nuevo y asiente cerrando los ojos sin soltar su mano.

 

Kurt sonríe también respirando profundo y se acomoda en la silla mirando la televisión por inercia. Le llaman la atención las imágenes así que busca el mando para subir el volumen justo lo necesario para escuchar pero no tanto como para despertar a Keun Suk. Contiene el aliento al escuchar la noticia de que el avión que partía de Corea rumbo a Japón se ha caído al mar. No cualquier avión, sino en el que estaba montado hace casi una hora.

 

 

Kurt despierta por el ruido que hace la enfermera. La mujer sonríe con un gesto de disculpa y sigue verificando los monitores, hace anotaciones en su libreta y baja el oxigeno para poder quitarle la mascarilla a Keun Suk. El cantante se remueve pero no despierta.

 

-          ¿Tardará mucho? – pregunta estirando el cuello. La mujer mira el reloj y niega.

 

-          Debería estar despertando ya. Vendremos a buscarlo en un momento para hacerle una tomografía. – El asiente acariciando la mano de Keun con el pulgar. Duda un momento antes de encender el televisor y buscar las noticias, como era de esperarse siguen hablando sobre el accidente, es tan horrible que ni siquiera puede mirar por más de un par de minutos.

 

La presión que siente en su mano le indica que Keun Suk está despertando, apaga el televisor para no ponerlo nervioso y lo mira esperando a que abra los ojos. Es un alivio cuando lo hace.

 

Keun Suk parpadea varias veces y de inmediato voltea para verificar que está allí, como si no se lo pudiera creer. Sonríe, ahora que no tiene la mascarilla se ve mejor.

 

-          Hey – murmura con la voz rasposa.

 

-          Hey – se levanta para estar más cerca y poder tocar su rostro, sujetándolo para darle un suave beso. – Estás bien. – sabe que “bien” no es la palabra adecuada tomando en cuenta el lugar, pero no puede decir otra cosa.

 

-          Lo siento – dice despacio – Siento haberte mentido… lo de las fotos.

 

-          No, olvídalo. Tenías razón, ahora lo sé. Estaba molesto, quería darte una lección pero no creas que me iba porque no te quería ¿de acuerdo? Porque sí lo hago, te quiero, sí te amo aunque no lo diga porque soy medio imbécil y todo eso que dice mi hermana.

 

-          No te entiendo – responde con una sonrisa.

 

-          Que debí decirlo antes.

 

-          Lo prefiero ahora – admite y es verdad. No sabe que ha pasado pero está demasiado agotado como para darle muchas vueltas, pensó que se moría, así que el estar vivo es un milagro que piensa aprovechar al máximo.

 

Ambos voltean cuando la puerta suena, Min Ho se asoma con media sonrisa y pregunta que si puede entrar, cuando ambos asienten él pasa acompañado de Eun Hyun. Keun Suk frunce el ceño con desconfianza.

 

-          Teníamos curiosidad y Min Ho se ofreció a buscarla – le explica Kurt sin soltar su mano. La mujer suspira cruzándose brazos y se recuesta da la pared.

 

-          Ya intenté explicárselo – responde ella con aburrimiento

 

-          Explícalo de nuevo.

 

-          A ver, ¿a qué hora abordaste el avión?

 

-          No lo sé a las 4:30 creo – Eun Hyun descruza los brazos y se acerca a la cama para coger la historia medica que está a un lado.

 

-          Fue cuando se desmayó más o menos – dice mirando la historia – cuando sufrió el primer ataque. – Kurt intenta tragar saliva pero el nudo en su garganta no le deja. – a las 4:40 su corazón se detuvo. ¿Qué hacías a esa hora?

 

-          Estaba en el coche rumbo al hospital

 

-          Supongo que es cuando abandonaste la idea de marcharte ¿no? cuando decidiste que…

 

-          Que sin él no puedo – admite Kurt. – y que lo amo de verdad.

 

-          Ahí está – dice poniendo la historia en su lugar. – Ibas a morir si cogías ese avión, el corazón de Keun Suk fue lo que hizo que te bajaras.

 

-          ¿A que se refiere? – pregunta Keun Suk con nerviosismo – ¿Cómo que morir? – ella mira a Kurt con curiosidad. Este respira profundo y se concentra en su novio.

 

-          El avión se cayó, ha sido terrible. – Keun Suk contiene la respiración sin poder creer que estuvo a un paso de perderlo

 

-          Uno es el que ha ayudado al otro a seguir con vida, que bonito… supongo – murmura rodando los ojos – Y de nada. – dice con sarcasmo.

 

-          ¿De nada? – pregunta Min Ho – eres tu la que casi los mata

 

-          No, de no ser por mi y Keun, por una razón u otra Kurt se habría montado en ese avión, por trabajo, por placer, por un berrinche, da igual, esto pasaría, así que técnicamente le salvé la vida. Sin saberlo – admite – pero se la salvé.

 

-          Llevando al límite el corazón de Keun Suk

 

-          Detalles – responde encogiéndose de hombros. – Ha sido un placer y eso, y sé que me pasé un poquito y no, aún no te supero – dice mirando a Keun Suk – pero creo que prefiero que dejemos de vernos… todos. Ustedes sacan lo peor de mi – se acomoda el cabello y endereza la postura. – que tengan buena vida y eso – concluye antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse dejándoles totalmente desconcertados.

**Una semana después.**

 

Keun Suk cierra el bolso con un suspiro y mira la habitación en la que ha estado los últimos días. No puede creer todo lo que ha tenido que hacer para que le dejen en paz de una vez, espera no tener que regresar a ese hospital nunca o por lo menos hasta dentro de muchos años.  Está cansado de tantos exámenes, radiografías, pinchazos… los doctores deberían saber asumir que cuando algo es inexplicable, pues lo es y punto.

 

-          Vamos – dice Kurt rodeándolo por detrás para darle un beso en el cuello. – Me está comenzando a dar alergia el simple olor de este lugar.

 

-          Ya, y a mí. – responde echando la cabeza hacia atrás para recostarla de su hombro. 

 

-          El coche está listo – dice Gun Sama desde la puerta. Han tenido que hacer malabares para mantener a las fans y los periodistas a raya, pero saben que aun así intentaran comerlo a preguntas cuando salga.

 

No le decepcionan.

 

Los flashes vienen de todos lados y las fans no paran de llorar agradeciendo que esté bien, le hace ilusión, tiene que admitirlo, aunque traten de saltarle encima y se gane unos cuantos arañazos. Debería sacar un comunicado diciendo a sus eels que las mujeres se ven más bonitas con las uñas cortas… no, mejor, sin uñas.

 

Kurt rueda los ojos acariciando su brazo, justo donde está el arañazo.

 

-          Acabas de salir del hospital y ya te quieren volver a meter – se queja.

 

-          Está bien, comprendo que no controlen la fuerza  - responde encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-          Nunca podré acostumbrarme a esto.

 

-          Lo sé, es parte de tu encanto – se inclina para darle un beso y se queda así, recostado a él el resto del viaje.

 

Es un alivio estar por fin en casa, lo es más verificar que Kurt ha vuelto a llevar toda su ropa, en el fondo tenía miedo de que no lo hiciera. Sí, es una tontería pero a veces es así de paranoico ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

 

-          ¿Quieres descansar?

 

-          No por favor – dice sin aliento – Necesito moverme, hacer algo… salgamos – le pide tirando de sus manos para darle un beso. Kurt asiente con una sonrisa y lo abraza.

 

La tarde pasa tranquila, no necesitan decir mucho, más que todo porque lo importante se lo dijeron en el hospital, ahora es el momento de decir tonterías y reír mientras escuchan a Yeon pelear por teléfono con la niña, por ejemplo.

 

-          No te entiende – le recuerda Kurt con un suspiro.

 

-          Pues que me entienda de una vez que me vuelve loca. – se queja. Luego sigue hablando de lo contenta que está porque todo se arregló entre ellos, de las ganas que tiene de que pasen más tiempo juntos y les recuerda que de vez en cuando necesita niñeras.

 

Cuando terminan de desempacar, Keun Suk insiste en dar una vuelta por Tree J para ver como va la remodelación, sonríe satisfecho cuando comprueba que más de la mitad está lista. Suben a la oficina para revisar todo lo que tiene pendiente, Kurt se sienta frente a él viéndolo mover papeles de aquí para allá.

 

-          Acabas de salir del hospital – le reclama con suavidad.

 

-          Necesitaba esto – responde, parece que tiene ganas de abrazar el escritorio, quizás Kurt debería estar un poco celo al respecto. – Me muero de ganas de terminar el dorama para comenzar con las giras.

 

-          No hables de aviones – dice frunciendo el ceño. Keun sonríe levemente comprendiendo su renuencia.

 

-          Tienes razón – termina de firmar la ultima hoja y acomoda los papeles a un lado. Apaga el ordenado y se pone de pie para sujetar la mano de su novio – ¿Y de quieres hablar?

 

-          Ummm….  Del restaurante al que vamos a ir hoy – dice rodeando su cintura con sus brazos

 

-          Comida, eso siempre es interesante.

 

-          O de cómo voy a hacerte el amor cuando lleguemos a casa – besa su cuello y su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus labios.

 

-          Eso es aun más interesante. ¿Qué harás?

 

-          Comenzare sujetando tu cabello mientras tengo tu boca alrededor de la polla – susurra contra sus labios – te besaré hasta dejarte sin aliento y morderé cada centímetro de piel.

 

-          Prometedor – jadea sujetando su trasero para pegarlo más a él.

 

-          Voy a follarte despacio – el gemido que suelta Keun Suk le hace cambiar de idea – o fuerte… Dios, quiero estar dentro de ti.

 

-          Olvida la cena, volvamos a casa – gruñe el cantante saltando del escritorio para arrástralo hasta la puerta. Kurt se ríe divertido y se deja guiar.

 

-          Luego hablaremos de tener un perrito. – se ríe más al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del cantante

 

-          ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver un perrito con follar? Y por favor ten una buena respuesta.

 

-          Acabo de recordar la peli que hiciste en la que eras una mascota.

 

-          ¿La viste? – pregunta divertido mientras enciende el coche.

 

-          Un par de veces. – admite.

 

-          Vale – se ríe Keun Suk. – pero no deja de ser extraña la relación.

 

-          Ya… a veces soy así, pero igual me quieres.

 

-          Y mucho. – susurra sujetando su mano, deseando poder llegar a casa para hacerle cumplir sus promesas no solo esta noche, sino todas de aquí a la eternidad.

 

 

 


	17. EPILOGO

 

Eunhyuk intenta moverse pero nota que algo le sujeta las manos y al abrir los ojos todo sigue estando oscuro por culpa de los que sea que tiene en la cara.  Hay un pequeño instante en el que entra en pánico pero el roce suave de las sabanas sobre su cuerpo desnudo le recuerda donde está.

 

-          ¿Dong? – llama tirando de las manos otra vez, pero es inútil. – Dong, no es divertido.

 

-          Sí lo es – el aliento que roza su cuello le da un escalofrío.

 

-          Suéltame – jadea sin mucha determinación. Ahoga un gemido cuando siente como le quita las sabanas dejando su cuerpo al descubierto y algo frío (posiblemente hielo) comienza a pasear desde su pecho hasta la parte baja del vientre. Luego es su lengua la que hace el mismo recorrido. – Dong – suplica tirando de las manos una vez más.

 

-          Te vi ayer – murmura Donghae sujetando su polla – Te vi con ese tipo.

 

-          Solo ¡Ah! – gime cuando siente la presión en la parte baja de la polla – solo hablamos – le promete.

 

-          Sabes que no me gusta – gruñe haciendo más presión en el movimiento de su mano, la deja vagar a lo largo de su erección rítmicamente, con la rapidez necesaria, ni más ni menos, llevándolo al límite, sonriendo por sus gemidos, por la forma en la que se retuerce y tira de sus manos. Espera hasta que parece que el orgasmo va a llegar y entonces le suelta.

 

-          Hijo de…. – murmura con el corazón acelerado. Donghae sonríe con malicia y sube por su pecho dejando un camino de besos. – Suéltame.

 

-          Nop – despacio mueve las manos por su cara para quitarle la venda que cubre sus ojos, Eunhyuk tiene que parpadear varias veces para enfocar la mirada.  Ahoga un gemido cuando ve a su novio, húmedo por la ducha, con el cabello apuntando a varias direcciones, boca entreabierta y mejillas sonrojadas que contrastan con la malicia en su mirada. Donghae se inclina para besarlo pero se arrepiente a último minuto.

 

-          Joder, suéltame – gruñe tirando una vez más.

 

-          Te vas a hacer daño – le riñe acariciando sus manos y sus brazos.

 

-          Pues suéltame. – tira de nuevo. Sabe lo mal que se siente Donghae cuando el calor del momento termina y se da cuenta de las marcas que le ha provocado. Es posiblemente la parte favorita de Eunhyuk porque el hombre se dedica a mimarlo como si aquello doliera de verdad.

 

-          Te gusta provocarme ¿no? por eso hablas con él, – se sienta a horcajadas sobre su pecho y comienza a masturbarse despacio, mirándolo a los ojos, tentando, tocándose el pecho, y llevándose un dedo a la boca para chuparlo al igual que haría si aquella fuera su polla, dejándole ver lo que no podrá tener hasta que a él le de la gana.

 

-          Estúpido – gruñe con la respiración agitada, cierra los ojos cuando su propia polla tiembla en busca de atención. Donghae sonríe de medio lado acelerando su mano solo un poco más. – Dios, Dong no seas idiota, por favor – suplica tirando por enésima vez.

 

-          ¿Quieres tocarme? – sin dejar de masturbarse se inclina para darle un beso. No es delicado, al contrario, es un beso posesivo que marca terreno, que le demuestra que es suyo, solo suyo. – ¿Quieres que te toque? – Eunhyuk asiente con determinación besándolo otra vez, mordiendo su labio inferior sin llegar a hacer daño.

 

Donghae saca el lubricante que siempre guardan en la mesa y un consolador pequeño que ha comprado para la ocasión.

 

-          ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Eunhyuk echando hacia atrás por puro instinto.

 

-          Tranquilo – sonríe. Regresa a la cama y se arrodilla frente a él subiéndole una pierna para ponérsela en el hombro y darle un beso en el tobillo. – No te haré daño – le promete. – Solo vamos a jugar un poquito – Eunhyuk le mira frunciendo el ceño. Está atento a cada movimiento, como llena el consolador de lubricante y lo presiona contra su entrada. Ahoga un quejido tratando de cerrar las piernas – No, relájate – le pide acariciando con suavidad la pierna que tiene arriba sin dejar de mover el consolador contra su culo. Espera a sentir que se destensa para hundirlo despacio. Sonríe al ver que lo recibe sin mayor resistencia.

 

Se agacha para besar su vientre sin dejar de mover el consolador, hunde la lengua en su ombligo y se apodera de su polla para chuparla con esmero.

 

-          Por favor, Dong, por favor – empuja las caderas para follarle la boca, pero no es suficiente, quiere tocarle. Donghae libera su polla haciendo ruido y se pasa la lengua por los labios hinchados. Saca el consolador para sustituirlo por su polla, entra de una sola estocada haciendo que su novio gima con fuerza y se retuerza luchando por liberarse.

 

Le folla con determinación, fascinado por la presión y por los sonidos que invaden el lugar, gruñidos, juramentos, jadeos y el roce de sus cuerpos, todo eso es como música, una música que lo lleva al límite y le hace empujar con mayor rapidez.

 

Se inclina para desatar a su novio cuando ambos están llegando al orgasmo, sonríe cuando Eunhyuk gruñe moviéndose hasta quedar encima y dominar la situación. Le sujeta contra el colchón y lo cabalga usando su pecho para apoyarse, echa la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como llega lo más adentro que puede, tocando justo en ese punto especial, haciéndole ver las estrellas.

 

Donghae lo masturba con la misma velocidad, lo hace una, dos, tres, cuatro veces hasta que Eunhyuk se corre manchando su estomago. El gemido que sale de su boca le impide esperar demasiado, se inclina para atraparlo entre sus brazos y se pone encima embistiendo solo unas pocas veces más antes de correrse también.

 

Están agotados cuando terminan. Necesitan varios minutos para recuperar el aliento y separarse. Donghae se tumba a un lado totalmente satisfecho, gira la cara para tomar su mano y entrelazar los dedos.

 

-          Eres un celoso – murmura Eunhyuk mirándolo, no está molesto, así que Donghae sonríe encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-          La próxima vez no te voy a soltar – le advierte alzando su mano para darle un beso, frunce el ceño cuando ve las marcas rojas y la besa, se levanta para hacer lo mismo con la otra mano – Cuando te diga que no tires, pues no tires. – se tumba sobre él para besarle acariciando su rostro, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez.  Eunhyuk sonríe y se alza para darle un beso.

 

-          Tenemos que irnos.

 

-          No – se queja abrazándolo, pegando la cara a su pecho, como si eso fuera a hacer que las responsabilidades desaparezcan.

 

-          Tenemos un concierto. – le recuerda.

 

-          Pregúntale a las fans que prefieren si que nos quedemos en cama follando o que vayamos al concierto.

 

-          Van a decir que vayamos a follar al concierto.

 

-          Cierto, así son – respira profundo y le da otro beso antes de levantarse para ir al baño a darse una ducha. – Ven, ahorremos agua – le dice guiñándole un ojo. Eunhyuk sacude la cabeza divertido antes de impulsarse para seguir a su novio hasta el baño, igual puede hacerle pagar allí dentro por las marcas que le acaba de hacer. Total, aun les queda como una hora antes de salir.

 

 

**Un año después.**

 

Keun Suk frunce el ceño cuando llega a la casa y no escucha ningún ruido, cuando se fue aquello era un desastre. Deja las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y revisa las habitaciones pero nada, quizás todos han sido abducidos por extraterrestres y están haciendo experimentos con ellos. Las risas que vienen desde la parte de atrás de la casa termina con su ilusión de que existe vida inteligente fuera del planeta. Una pena.

 

Estirándose, camina hasta allí y los ve jugar como si fueran críos corriendo de un lado a otro en la playa, la pobre Sunnie corriendo detrás de ellos.

 

-          ¿Qué hacen? – pregunta Gun Sama acercándose. – ¿Nosotros trabajando y ellos jugando?

 

-          Ya ves – se encoge de hombros y camina hasta donde están los demás. Ese viaje a Hawai comenzó siendo algo de trabajo (un photobook de verano) y se ha convertido en unas vacaciones. Lo cual no está mal, pero parece que fue hace años la última vez que pasó un rato a solas con Kurt.

 

-          ¡Hey! – dice su novio cuando lo ve, aquello acompañado de un gesto con la cabeza y nada más. Keun Suk achica los ojos y camina despacio hasta donde está, se agacha para jugar con Sunnie y pasa del DJ olímpicamente, con la esperanza de que reaccione o se queje, pero no. 

 

Puede soportarlo durante los primeros minutos, comprende que esté entretenido, pero casi media hora después, él se aburre, y decide que puede jugar a algo mejor.

 

Se estira de nuevo haciendo ruiditos y dejando ver su estomago plano, mueve el cuello de un lado a otro y se suelta el cabello, cuando abre los ojos no le extraña que la mirada de Kurt esté posada sobre él. Alza una ceja de forma retadora y gira para entrar a casa, el DJ se apresura hasta él y le rodea por detrás con sus brazos.

 

-          ¿Dónde vas? – murmura contra su cuello.

 

-          Voy a cambiarme – dice echando la cabeza hacia atrás –  El yate debe estar listo ya. Tu sigue jugando – con malicia hace que le suelte y camina hasta la habitación cerrando con pasador, ignorando el vacío en el estomago que le produce esa acción, puede soportarlo por unos minutos.

 

Se pone algo más cómodo, hace una pequeña mochila donde mete ropa para él y para Kurt, escucha como afuera todo el mundo se mueve de un lado a otro.

 

Cuando sale, no le sorprende ver al DJ enfurruñado en una esquina.

 

-          ¿Me dejas por fuera de nuestra habitación? – se queja con un leve puchero.

 

-          Y tu me ignoras – responde – estamos a mano.

 

-          No te ignoraba. – Keun Suk se encoge de hombros y camina hasta la puerta.

 

-          Tengo tus cosas – dice cuando ve que Kurt va hacia la habitación. Todos se mueven hasta el muelle admirando el yate que les está esperando.

 

El sitio es perfecto, tienen un pequeño buffet, hay música, bebidas… hay un gran alboroto de todos hablando al mismo tiempo mientras se alejan de la orilla. Es gracioso ver a Sunnie asomarse al borde impresionada por el mar.

 

Keun Suk aprovecha para hacerse unas cuantas fotos más antes de dar la jornada del día por terminada.

 

Cuando está de regreso con el grupo le extraña no ver a Kurt por ninguna parte.

 

-          En el agua – responde Donghae cuando adivina a quien esta buscando. Keun Suk tuerce el gesto y se asoma. Efectivamente, su novio está nadando de un lado a otro como si fuera un pez.

 

-          ¿Qué haces allí?

 

-          ¿Tu que crees? – responde divertido – Ven, está perfecta. – Keun Suk se muerde el labio con cierto nerviosismo, no le gusta nada la idea de estar así en el mar. – Ven – le insiste Kurt. – Estoy yo, no pasará nada.

 

Keun Suk hace una respiración profunda y se quita la camisa, todos están adentro bebiendo y hablando, si se ahogan nadie lo notará.

 

-          Salta, Keun Suk – vuelve a decir. Keun asiente y le obedece. El agua está tibia, es agradable pero la sensación de estar a la deriva no es tan buena – Estoy aquí – dice Kurt rodeándolo con sus brazos. Keun se aferra a él tratando de controlar sus respiraciones.

 

No le importa estar en un bote, yate, piscina, playa… pero aquello es demasiado. Le recuerda a las mil pesadillas que tuvo el año pasado, le ponen nervioso.

 

-          No va a pasar nada – no hace falta que diga lo que le preocupa para que Kurt lo sepa.

 

-          Estaba pensando en el tiempo – miente con una leve sonrisa, apretando bien las manos alrededor de su cuello.

 

-          Aja – murmura mordiendo su barbilla. Mueve las manos hasta su trasero y lo aprieta acercándolo más. – ¿Qué hacías en casa cuando te estirabas?

 

-          Eso, estirarme – responde cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más espacio y que puede besar su cuello.

 

-          Tentarme – murmura pasando la lengua a lo largo para luego morder su nuez de Adán.

 

-          Paso todo el día fuera y cuando llegas me recibes con un movimiento de cabeza – se queja. Hace un pequeño puchero y juega con su nariz rodeándole las caderas con las piernas. – Es evidente que ya no tengo tu interés. – Kurt sonríe de medio lado y le da un beso – nop, sigue sin sentir interés – responde cuando se separan. – Kurt le sujeta de la nuca y le vuelve a besar, ahora hundiendo su lengua hasta el fondo, mordiendo sus labios, recorriéndolo por cada rincón al que puede llegar hasta que lo deja sin aliento. – No sé si me convences – le reta con la voz entrecortada y las mejillas rojas.

 

Kurt no responde con palabras sino con acciones. Cuela una mano entre ambos cuerpos y la mete en su bañador para sujetarle la polla, puede que sea un poco sorpresivo porque Keun Suk ahoga un quejido y se abraza a él con más fuerza, como si temiera hundirse, pero le deja hacer.

 

Jadea mientras le siente masajear su polla haciendo crecer su erección, cierra los ojos disfrutando de la sensación del agua y la mano, es todo un placer extraño cuando se mezcla con el miedo de estar a la deriva.

 

-          Dios – gime cuando un dedo se cuela dentro de él para comenzar a dilatarlo – Kurt…

 

-          Te tengo, bebé – se pega a su rostro dándole besos cortos hasta que llega a su boca. Gruñe hundiendo un segundo dedo en su amante.

 

-          Aquí no… vamos arriba – le suplica en medio de jadeos.

 

-          No puedo esperar.

 

-          Por favor, por favor – repite una y otra vez. No sabe muy bien si pide por ser complacido en eso de regresar al yate o para que no deje de follarle con los dedos. Kurt toma la decisión de cumplir con lo primero. Saca los dedos de su interior, le sujeta el rostro para darle un beso húmedo y profundo antes de separarse para regresar al yate.

 

No miran a nadie mientras se abren paso para ir hasta la habitación. Entran cerrando la puerta y se deshacen de los bañadores antes de caer en la cama para seguir besándose. Keun sostiene la dura polla de su novio para masajearla un poco antes de guiarla él mismo hasta su entrada. Cierra los ojos cuando Kurt se hunde en él, recibe sus embestidas con ganas, se mueve para hacerle llegar más profundo, le toca, se toca… tira de sus brazos para que se acerque y así poder comerle la boca.

 

Cuando se separan, Kurt sale de él para hacerle girar y estar de cara al colchón, tira de sus caderas para que se ponga en cuatro y se acomoda detrás para penetrarlo de nuevo. Se inclina hacia atrás sin dejar de embestir, viendo como su polla aparece y desaparece dentro de él, como su cuerpo le recibe con placer. Se alza para pagarse a su espalda y abrazarlo rozando su vientre con los dedos, dándole pequeños besos, follándole cada vez con más fuerza.

 

Mueve las manos hasta la polla de Keun Suk y la masajea hasta que se corre llenando su mano, Kurt se queda tocándolo unos segundos más, esparciendo el semen a todo lo largo. Hunde la cara en su cabello para absorber su aroma cuando su propio orgasmo le golpea inundando el interior de su amante.

 

Sale despacio y sin terminar de soltarlo, se tumban por completo en la cama.

 

Keun Suk gira entre sus brazos para quedar frente a frente y sonríe besando su nariz. Kurt sonríe al ver como de pronto parece agotado, como si tuviera que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos. Se limpia las manos de la sabana y la alza para delinear su rostro, tocando su suave cabello.

 

-          ¿Qué? – pregunta Keun Suk con una pequeña sonrisa. Kurt respira profundo y le abraza más fuerte.

 

-          Nada, me estoy imaginando contigo

 

-          ¿Imaginando? Me tienes aquí – responde rodeándole con la pierna.

 

-          Ya, pero estoy imaginando como será todo dentro de veinte años.

 

-          ¿Solo veinte años?

 

-          Uno nunca sabe que puede pasar dentro de treinta. Siempre hay que pensar a corto plazo, ya sabes, sobre seguro.

 

-          ¿Así que veinte es corto plazo?

 

-          Aja… - responde con seguridad. Tiene cierta expresión infantil en la cara que despierta en Keun Suk más o menos un millón de emociones. Ríe bajito y le aprieta la mandíbula para darle un beso.

 

-          ¿Y que estaremos haciendo en veinte años?

 

-          Vamos a estar follando como locos. Nos vamos a comprar una casa muy grande para poder hacerlo en cada rincón. – Keun sonríe y se acomoda mejor contra su cuerpo cerrando los ojos

 

-          Cuéntame más – le pide, y Kurt lo hace, le dice mil y un planes diferentes, uno más bonito que otro y él los graba en su mente hasta que se queda dormido, seguro de cumplirán con todos ellos.

 

*****FIN*****


End file.
